


A Complicated Life

by JessicaC718



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 120,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaC718/pseuds/JessicaC718
Summary: My thoughts on how it could have been. Lots of angst ahead.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written anything before but still really enjoy these movies and fandom so thought I'd add my thoughts on how it could have gone. Though I hope it's not some may think this is a totally bad story. I had planned on waiting until I wrote the entire thing to post a completed story to make sure that since it's my first ever I wouldn't leave readers hanging with an unfinished story because it annoys me to read a story and enjoy it and it's never finished, but life got in the way and I haven't finished writing it all yet plus my head is still debating a few ideas I have for it so I figured I'd at least post part of it for now. Of course I own nothing, just some thoughts floating around in my head.

Beca Mitchell exits a taxi at Barden University standing there and looking around, her mind wishing she was able to just skip right to L.A. instead of coming here but she knew that was an impossible dream with her life. As she continues looking around she sees a guy sitting in a car looking at her and singing towards her, she rolls her eyes at him and moves to get one of her bags from the taxi. She barely pays attention as the girl on the welcoming committee stands there talking toward her, the girl hands her something and Beca wonders to herself what the hell kinda place is this that she needs a rape whistle. As she's walking towards the dorms she looks at the whistle in hand and kind of wishes she had one years ago.

Upon arriving at her room she meets her roommate who seems to be amazingly even more anti-social than she is so she gives up trying to talk to her and begins unpacking her stuff.

A few days later Beca is awoken by the sound of someone pounding on her door and calling her name, she looks over at her roommate who shrugs and goes back to typing on her laptop. She gets out of bed and opens the door and is shocked by the sight of her father standing there looking incredibly angry. She asks, “What are you doing here?” to which he replies “Me? I work here, what the hell do you think you're doing here? Are you here to embarrass me? I told the state years ago I wanted nothing to do with you, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Kimmy Jin looks shocked at the outburst and pushes past the man saying she is going to the activities fair and Beca sees a chance to escape and follows Kimmy Jin out the door saying she is going too.

As they walk towards the quad Kimmy Jin looks as though she wants to say something but keeps quiet till they get there and she takes off towards her friends leaving Beca upset and alone. Beca aimlessly wanders around from booth to booth with her mind stuck in an endless loop wondering what she was gonna do now that she found out her father teaches here. She notices a booth for DJs and her mood brightens a little as she walks towards it. She gets to the booth and reads the sign mumbling to herself "Deaf Jews? Really?"

After a strange conversation with an Australian sounding girl she continues roaming around the quad until someone pushes a flier towards her. As she looks up toward the person shes stunned seeing a beautiful red head and a gorgeous blonde. Her brain instantly screaming at her to get away from them before they remember her but her damn legs aren't cooperating so she has to listen to their recruitment pitch and hope she isn't recognized. As the redhead and blonde continue their pitch Beca is trying to figure out how to get away from this conversation quickly so she decides to somewhat insult their group. She can't help but think that they are both as beautiful now as they were a few years ago. She finally tells them she can't sing and wonders how in the world she ended up being called a bitch as her legs decide to finally work and she hurries away from them.

As Beca wanders towards her dorm after filling out an application for an internship at the campus radio station she decides to sit and enjoy the nice weather outside, letting herself think to heavily about the events of the day. After a while she goes back to her dorm and discovers her father standing outside her room, she brushes past him and opens her door and quickly enters and tries to close the door but he pushes into the room and shuts the door. He looks at Beca and the look of anger and hatred on his face intensifies as he starts to speak "You are going to get the hell out of this school, you will drop out within a week and you will get the fuck out of my life.... Do you understand me?"

Beca glares at him, her own anger growing now that she is trying to improve her life and he shows up to push her down. She starts arguing, "NO. I am not going anywhere, I'm sure you looked at my file. I'm sure you saw that I have no parents listed there, you are not my father, you haven't been for years and I didn't have a fucking clue that you worked here. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through since you left, what I've endured since mom died. Did you even wonder where I ended up after mom died and the state contacted about you about me? Did you even hesitate signing away your parental rights and leaving me with no one and nothing? I'm sure you didn't after the way things went causing you to leave us in the first place. I'm here to turn my life around and I am staying, you have no fucking right to tell me to drop out. Now get the fuck out of my room and leave me the fuck alone before I call campus security.

Soon as he is gone Beca drops onto her bed, breaking down as the tears begin to flow, memories of her happy family passing through her mind soon to be replaced by the memory of events leading to her family falling apart, eventually the tears subside and she feels like she has to talk to someone so as she leaves the dorms she pulls her phone out and opens up her message threads, opening one of the only two threads she has on there. Beca shoots off a text to Diane asking if she is home and heads toward the bus stop catching a bus towards Diane's house.

As she unlocks the door to her on and off again home of the last few years she hopes Diane is home. As she walks further into the house she hears Diane and her girlfriend Melissa arguing, she doesn't want to intrude so she heads back towards the door but hears her name and stops and listens. After listening a few minutes she knows they are arguing about her. Melissa doesn't want Beca to come around to the house anymore because she feels that Beca is unstable and possibly a danger to them and their newborn son. Diane is arguing that she has been watching out for Beca for years and can't just cast her aside when she has no one else, that she has known Beca since she was Beca's guidance counselor in high school and she is positive that the brunette would never harm any of them.

Still unsure of what to do or say Beca enters the room the arguing is coming from and both voices stop when she steps in. They both stare at her as Beca opens her mouth a few times but instantly closes it as nothing comes out, she closes her eyes and opens her mouth knowing what she has to do as she beings to say "Both of you please stop arguing, Melissa I would never hurt any of you but I know that if you can't truly believe that then you will never feel safe in your own home. Diane, you have to put your family and their safety first. You've been there for me so many times, every time I hit rock bottom and many times even lower you were there to pick me up, you never gave up at trying to help me when you didn't have to. You both let me stay here sometimes in high school and after that when i needed somewhere to go to get off the streets, you were there for me when I was pregnant, you took care of me and supported me even after I gave birth. You were both so great to me, helping me take care of Lizzie while she was here and after she passed you both watched the self destructive path I followed and the both of you worked hard to try and get me to admit I needed help, unfortunately that path almost cost me my life yet you both still supported me. You both even bought my mixing equipment when you learned just how into music I was and that my dream is to be a music producer. I know there were arguments between the two of you about me and I can't be the cause of trouble between you two anymore. My life is nothing but a spiral downward and I just can't take you both down with me, I know how much you love each other and I can't do that to your relationship, Diane you need to do what's necessary for your girlfriend and your son. You need to let me go Diane, I will always be so thankful for what you have done for me over the years but it's time for me to step away. I do have one final favor to ask though, can you please box my stuff up and stick it in your basement or something till I can figure out what to do with it all?" Feeling emotionally drained and trying not to break down Beca removes the key to her dorm room from her key ring and hands the key ring containing the house keys to Melissa. On her way towards the door she gives Diane a hug and whispers a soft "thank you for everything" to her. Beca opens the door and steps through it looking back at them both and saying " Take care of each other" before turning and pulling the door closed behind her, walking not just out of their home but their life as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As Beca sits on the bus on her way back to Barden she opens her contacts list on her phone and deletes Melissa's contact and changes Diane's to IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES ONLY, after doing so and staring at her contact list that consists of nothing more than that Emergency contact she realizes that she has absolutely no one left, no friends, no family, no one to talk to when memories of the past haunt her mind. Fuck my life.

After getting off the bus she stands in front of a bar wanting to go have some drinks, wishing she could to afford but knowing she can't she crosses the street and goes into the crowded coffee shop. She gets a coffee and stands there staring off into space until she realizes a table is empty so she drops into a seat and just stares into her cup, tears start flowing from her eyes as she thinks about her life and all she had lost and been through so far. Beca's not sure how long she's been sitting there but she's shaken out of her thoughts by someone putting things on the table and sitting across from her. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she looks up to find the blonde who called her a bitch at the activities fair sitting across from her. Beca stares at the woman across from her, willing herself to not think about the major crush she used to have in high school on Aubrey Posen and also hoping that once again she isn't recognized. She sees Aubrey's lips moving but her mind is too overwhelmed to pay attention to what her ears are hearing so she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She looks down at her now cold coffee and asks, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that." Aubrey sits looking at her for a minute and then says, "I said I hope you don't mind my sitting here since all the other tables are full, I was waiting for one to open but noticed your tears. Are you okay?" Beca looks back up at her unsure how to answer that even though she knows she is nowhere near being okay so she just says, "it's complicated." Beca is caught completely off guard as the blonde replies "if you need someone to talk to I'm all ears" before taking a bite out of the muffin she bought.

Beca angles her head and looks at the blonde wondering if she is sincere in her offer, feeling that she is but not wanting to reveal much she says, "long story short I had a really shitty life that I'm trying to make better but it turned back to shit today and got worse as the day went on which is why I was sitting alone in a coffee shop crying for the last few hours." Trying to get away from that topic Beca quickly continues on "Doesn't matter though, you're obviously not a freshman like me so what year are you in?" The conversation lasts a good while even though it is mostly Aubrey doing the talking, the blonde talks about her college years, about how she and Chloe have been friends since middle school. After a while Aubrey realizes that the brunette across from her hasn't really said anything at all so she asks about her life. Beca completely unready for a question like that stutters as she tries to come up with something to say, before her brain can stop it her mouth starts letting words escape as she says, "there's not a lot to say about me, I don't really have friends or family, I was the loner who got viciously bullied through most of middle school and all of high school, I didn't start college right away after graduating." Her brain finally realizes what she's saying and she snaps her mouth shut. Aubrey definitely noticed the look Beca gave off right as she stopped speaking so she spends a few minutes staring intensely at the brunette across the table from her and then Beca can see the recognition in the blondes eyes, Beca's first thought is SHIT she recognizes me then she tries to figure out what to say next. Aubrey however beats her to it by looking at her watch and saying she has to go, taking her half eaten muffin and half a cup of coffee with her.

As Beca exits the coffee shop and walks around campus she sees the blonde sitting alone at a table in the quad smiling as she finishes her coffee and muffin until she catches a glimpse of Beca walking not far away from her with tears in her eyes. Beca just keeps on walking past deciding to ignore Aubrey and not wanting to go back to her room yet she keeps walking around campus. Aubrey's smile vanishes as she comes to terms with what she had just done, she gets up and heads to the on campus apartment she shares with Chloe needing to talk to her best friend. As she walks through the door she remembers that after the Activities Fair Chloe was going away for the weekend with her boyfriend so Aubrey sits and stares into space trying to figure out why she feels so bad about what happened.

Across campus Beca finally reaches her dorm room and enters to find her roommate on the phone with someone complaining that she needs a new room assignment because she absolutely cannot be in the same room as Beca. Beca drops onto her bed and listens as Kimmy Jin keeps putting her down in an attempt to convince the person on the other end of the phone. Her roommate finally ends the call and looks at her angrily before grabbing her bag and storming out of the room.

Feeling all the emotions of the day coming back she begins to break down, her mind quickly traveling down a dark road as she thinks about her argument with her father, losing the only people who supported her, how much she enjoyed the conversation with Aubrey until the blonde realized who she was and how quick Aubrey made an exit after that. Her mind finally getting to the the memory of all the things her roommate said about her. Her mind falling further and further into darkness as she pulls a notebook and pen out of her bag before she opens the drawer on her desk and pulls out a razor blade placing it on the desk as she picks up the pen and writes in her notebook beginning with To Whom It May Concern


	3. Chapter 3

Beca sits at her desk tears flowing as she continues in her notebook, writing her life story for whoever eventually reads it. Once she finishes that she turns to another page and begins writing, after quickly finishing the second note she pulls that page from her notebook and folds it up before writing a name on the outside of it.... Aubrey.

She leaves her notebook on her desk and puts the razor blade in her shower caddy before grabbing a roll of tape and the note for Aubrey and heading out of her dorm and towards the on campus apartment she saw Aubrey go into when she was walking around earlier. When she gets to the door she puts a piece of tape on the note and lightly touches it to the door only to have it slip off, she picks the note back up and adds more tape to the note and pushes it to the door with a bit more force this time, perhaps a bit too much force since unknown to her the blonde inside was still sitting staring into space feeling bad about the way she reacted when she realized who Beca was.

Aubrey was brought to her senses by a sound near the door and cautiously walks towards it and looking out the peephole she sees nothing out there so she opens the door to look around and sees no one around, but as she goes to close the door she sees the note stuck to it removing it and closing the door. She goes back to the sofa and sits staring at her name written on the folded note before opening it and beginning to read.....

_Aubrey,_

_Aubrey, I wanted to say thank you for sitting and talking with me this evening when you saw me sitting alone and crying. Thank you for treating me like a human being, it was nice to actually have a regular conversation. I know you finally realized who I am and I guess maybe you got caught up in the memory of how things used to be for me and that's why you made a quick exit. I don't blame you for that I would try and get away from me too if I were in your position. If you were ever going to speak to me again I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me but any questions you have that are not answered in this letter will remain unanswered. I also want to thank you for looking a bit remorseful about the reaction from others when I said “Hi” in high school, I don't know why but I have always believed that if we had been alone you might have actually talked to me that day. It took me a long time to work up the courage to do that, you know how badly I was treated by everyone back then. Had you ever seen me talk to any student back then? I was treated so much as an outcast that no one would talk to me so I didn't bother trying. The only reason I tried is that I was lonely and desperate for anything and also because I had promised someone that I would try and live a “normal life” (making friends and enjoying things)_

_In case you are wondering why back then I chose to attempt to talk you and Chloe, one of the reasons I did so was because you both were the kindest people in school so I thought that just maybe I could be on the receiving end of kindness for once. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Chloe that I knew you when I saw you both at the activities fair, I was scared about how you both might react to me and to be honest I still am but it doesn't matter anymore, it's too late for me. My life has been so complicated and I have been through so much anguish and loneliness over the years and have once again reached my breaking point. I am putting this note on your door late at night because I don't want to risk you trying to change mind, I am far too damaged and gone to be saved. By the time you read this word will probably be spreading around campus about what happened but please do not blame yourself for not being able to help me. I am doing this on my own and don't want help which is why I made sure not to give away any hints about my anything. I have given up and just want this time to be successful so things will be over but I wanted to thank you for being kind to me this evening._

_Beca Mitchell_

Aubrey spends a few minutes staring at the letter before getting up grabbing her phone and bag and rushing out the door not knowing exactly where she is going but she knows where the freshman dorms are, she just hopes that somehow she can find Beca before it's too late. As she jogs towards the freshman dorm building Aubrey is trying to recall anything that Beca said during their conversation at the coffee shop that may help find what room she is in.

Jogging through the freshman dorms Aubrey overhears someone in a group of students complaining about her roommate seeming very depressed and crying again when she left the room so Aubrey stops the group and asks the girl if her roommate is Beca and upon confirmation it is she says it's urgent and asks the girl to take her to it and let her in to see Beca. When they get into the room they find it empty and Aubrey quickly looks around what is obviously Beca's side of the room looking for any clue where she may have gone as she asks Kimmy Jin if she knows where Beca might be. Kimmy Jin looks around the room and lets Aubrey know that Beca's shower caddy is not there so maybe she's gone to shower, upon hearing that Aubrey runs from the room and down the hall to the showers.

Quickly but quietly entering the showers Aubrey listens for any sounds that would indicate someone being there, she doesn't hear water running but she does hear someone crying. She walks towards the stall the crying is coming from and is suddenly terrified about what she might see behind that curtain but her concern for the girl outweighs her fear and she grabs the curtain and slowly pulls it open revealing Beca sitting on the floor with blood on her wrist from what looks to be a shallow cut. Beca doesn't even notice someone there and moves the blade in her hand back towards her wrist about to make another cut when Aubrey quickly drops next to her and grabs the blade from her and tosses it a little distance away. Surprised at the intrusion Beca moves to go after the blade but Aubrey grabs her and pulls the brunette towards her.

Beca begins struggling to get free, her cries getting even louder as she tries to get away. She begins yelling at the blonde "Let me go, leave me alone. I have to do this, I can't take it any longer. I need to do this, Please just leave and let me do this." Aubrey manages to get her arms around Beca's arms and pulls her tight to her holding on to her and pinning her arms at her sides. She looks up and sees Kimmy Jin standing there and tells her not to tell anyone but asks her to grab the blade and get rid of it and that she will take care of Beca. Kimmy Jin grabs the blade and heads out but even over the sound of Beca's cries and pleas Aubrey can hear her mumble something about not sharing a room with a psycho white girl. The only thing Aubrey could think of to do was to let the brunette wear herself out so that's what she did, she kept her arms wrapped tightly around Beca as the girl cried and struggled with her until she tired and became a bit more calm.

As she sat on the floor of the shower stall holding onto the girl, Aubrey kept watching the cut on the Beca's wrist to make sure it wasn't bleeding excessively while trying to come up with a plan on what to do about the situation she found herself in. She knew the girl needs help but she also didn't think the school administration getting involved if the police were called would be a good thing for Beca. With the girl seemingly calm at the moment Aubrey felt it was best to get her out of the showers and back to Beca's dorm. When Aubrey went to stand up Beca clung to her not wanting to let her go so the blonde pulled Beca up with her and helped her walk back to her room where they were met with a look from Kimmy Jin that she couldn't fully decipher though it seemed to have a bit of concern in it. Aubrey led Beca to her bed and sat her down and tried to get her to let go but Beca wouldn't release her grip on the blondes shirt. Meanwhile Kimmy Jin hands her a first aid kit and Aubrey quickly puts a bandage on Beca's wrist. Looking into Beca's eyes and seeing nothing but a vast emptiness Aubrey decided she would take the brunette back to her apartment so she can stay with her for the night and not be a bother to Kimmy Jin so she pulled her back up and led Beca out the door, across campus and back to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrive back at Aubrey's on campus apartment Aubrey tries getting Beca's attention as they sit on the sofa but the brunette is just staring into space with tears once again rolling down her face. After about 30 minutes of total silence Beca breaks the silence, "Why'd you stop me Aubrey?"

The question surprises Aubrey and she is hoping that Beca isn't about to start struggling with her again. She thinks a moment on how to answer the question without causing any further issues. "No one should have to feel that suicide is their only option. I don't your story beyond the tiny bit I know from high school and most of that was just rumors that I would venture to guess weren't true but I meant what I said earlier that if you need someone to talk to I would listen. I know I didn't react well when I figured out who you were earlier and left quickly and I am so sorry that I did, perhaps if I stayed longer you might have talked to me and you wouldn't have had to feel like you had no other options. May I ask why you tried doing that tonight?"

Beca sat quietly, trying to process what Aubrey had said and deciding how she wanted to respond. After a few minutes with tears still flowing down her face she began speaking so low that Aubrey can barely hear her, "My life has been so bad for the longest time that I can't take it anymore. I just..... I just..... I've always had trouble making friends, to be honest I only ever had one friend. In 7th grade I figured out that I was gay, when my friend and her friends were always talking about boys they thought were cute I thought something was wrong with me cause I didn't feel the same way about boys but instead I felt that way about girls. It was upsetting me more and more over time and my mom noticed so one day after school she sat me down and asked me what's wrong, when I told her she hugged me and told me there's nothing wrong with me, she said that it's okay to not feel that way about boys that some girls like girls instead and that some boys like boys instead of girls. She told me she would always love me no matter who I liked.

My mom was so supportive of me that I decided to tell my friend but that didn't go well at all, she freaked out and started yelling for her mom and then told her mom what I said and lied that I tried to kiss her. I ran the few blocks home and ran right to my room and my mom came in and held me while I cried and tried to tell her what happened. When I got to school the next day my friend had told a few girls and then word spread about me, she even kept up with the lie that I tried to kiss her. That's when the bullying started I'd get shoved on the stairs and fall, my books would be knocked out of my hands and kicked down the hallway and when I'd go to get them someone else would kick them further, almost everyone was saying nasty things about me.

A few nights later my dad came home irate yelling for me, the son of a friend of his told him about word going around that I was gay. He said that no daughter of his will be like _that_ and that I better straighten out. I told him that it's how I am and I can't change it so he grabbed my arms and was in front of me screaming the most vile things I'd ever heard right in my face. My mom tried to get him to calm down but he started screaming at her too so she tried to pull him away from me and he shoved her and slapped her. He just went crazy, he dragged me to my room and started screaming at me and locked me in my room then I heard him and my mom arguing and it sounded like he was hitting her.

Eventually he came back to my room even angrier than before and shoved me against a wall holding me off the ground by my neck with one hand and started beating on me with his free hand. After that he dropped me to the floor and kicked me a bunch of times until I passed out on the floor, I don't know how much later it was when my mom finally came to me but her arms were all bruised and from the way she was moving I think he did the same to her as to me, beat her from the neck down to not leave marks on the face. My mom just laid on the floor next to me and I passed out again. When we woke we were in so much pain but terrified to leave my room, when we did leave my room he didn't seem to be home and the more we looked around we noticed his things were gone.

My mom wanted to take me to the hospital and the police but I broke down and begged her not to, I told her her was gone and I didn't want to have to tell anyone else about me being gay, that it was causing nothing but problems. I cried so loudly begging her not to tell anyone that eventually she gave in and we didn't tell anyone. The next week and a half I didn't leave the house while my mom left once to get groceries and new locks for the door, beyond that we spent the whole time together not really talking or moving much because it hurt to but just being around each other. Our happy family was destroyed because of me, because of who I am. When we could move well enough even though it still hurt to move I went back to school and the bullying continued which magnified the pain I was feeling.

When high school started I hoped so badly that the bullying wouldn't happen but instead it got even worse. Now in addition to the shoves and books being knocked around I'd get tripped while running during gym class and I'd also be a target for every ball that was used in gym, I'd be walking down the hall and shoved into a crowd of people and a few hands would be groping me while anyone who knew I was getting groped laughed. I was a target for everything. My mom complained to the school but I never saw exactly who did any of it so I couldn't say who it was which meant the school really couldn't do much about it. They had some teachers stand in the halls between classes to try and catch anyone doing anything to me but they were never able to see or just didn't care enough to. The day before Thanksgiving my freshman year I was walking home and got hit from behind and dragged into the woods and um.. the guy who did it he umm... I was ummm... raped. It was a senior from school, someone walking near the woods heard something and intervened and scared him off. He did get arrested but his friends knew and started threatening me at school that they would do even nastier things than what he did to me.

By the time Christmas came around I was terrified of everything, walking places, being home alone, even going to bed at night for fear of someone trying to do something to me so I was barely eating or sleeping, I didn't sleep on my bed anymore, I curled up on the floor of my closet to hide. On New Years Eve my mom went out to a friends party but she'd noticed signs that I wasn't right so she came home early to be with me at midnight. I wasn't expecting her home early.

I cut my wrist that night too. I just couldn't take it all anymore. Even back then all the hurt and pain and everything I was dealing with made me feel like it wasn't worth living. She took care of me but didn't take me to anyone because she didn't want me to be labeled mental or something. We moved a few neighborhoods away so I would be zoned for a different school. That's how I ended up in the same school as you and Chloe. I thought things would be different and for a few weeks things were quiet but I was still the new girl who showed up mid school year so no one bothered to even talk to me. Somehow someone found out and news spread fast and things started up again the same way they had gone in my previous school.

My mom wanted to move to a different city but I didn't care anymore, I told her I wanted to stay and that I would just deal with things. I felt so bad that she would have to leave the few friends she had because of me and didn't want that. So we stayed and I just took the bullying everyday, the only bright spot to my days was seeing the bright beautiful smiles that you and Chloe always had on your face. I... I... I kinda maybe.... um... had a bit of a crush on you back then. Anyway, towards the end of freshman year my mom started feeling not well all the time so she went to the doctor and they ended up diagnosing her with cancer and began treatments soon after. By this point she barely ever saw her friends anymore. The treatments never worked on her, the cancer kept spreading and she kept getting worse. All I could do is be there for her and hold her when she would let me, we both knew what was gonna happen. We knew she wasn't gonna make it and I spent every minute I could with her that summer. I watched as she slowly wasted away not being able to do anything to help the only person I had, the only person who cared about me."

Beca had to stop speaking for a bit being overwhelmed by her emotions, she finally looked up to see Aubrey silently crying. Between sobs she manages to get out "I'm not done yet, I just need a bit before continuing." Aubrey just nods. They sit in silence a while and soon they both end up asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Aubrey stirs, forgetting for a moment where she is and is shocked to feel someone in her arms, she opens her eyes and is surprised to see that she is still tangled on the sofa with Beca. She closes her eyes and feels happy as realizes that she actually enjoys the feeling of holding the brunette before she remembers the events of last night, the smile quickly dropping her face.

She nudges Beca a little startling the brunette who jumps a bit and falls off the sofa letting out a quick "What the fuck" as she hits the floor. Aubrey leans over and looks down to the floor to see Beca laying there looking around the room with a confused look on her face until she looks up and sees Aubrey and recalls where she is and why.

"Um..." Beca scratches the back of her neck " I'm umm... sorry. I umm.. guess we fell asleep?" Beca looks towards the two doors that she assumes are bedroom doors. "Um... where's uh Chole?"

"Chloe is away for the weekend, would you like water or something to eat or drink?" Beca says water so Aubrey goes to the kitchen and returns with a bottle for each of them.

They sit a while slowly sipping their water before Beca looks at Aubrey, "uh.. thanks for listening to me but I'm not gonna thank you for stopping me though because honestly I really did want to end things. I'm sorry I ruined your night"

Aubrey turns to face Beca and says, " I still mean what I said about listening. You didn't finish the story and if you want to continue, I will listen and be here for you." Beca stares at her and eventually nods before chugging the rest of her water as Aubrey gets up and brings a box of tissues back sitting next to Beca.

Beca takes a few deep breaths and leans against Aubrey. "Sophomore year began and the bullying kept going daily, a few weeks into the year my mom had to be hospitalized so every day I went to school, then to the hospital till they kicked me out cause visiting hours were over and home to cry alone until I fell asleep. That went on for a couple months. We knew she wouldn't ever leave that hospital so we had a lot of meaningful talks, basically a lifetimes worth of mother daughter talks in a very short amount time. Among those talks she asked me to promise what I wrote in that letter to you, to try and live a happy and normal life and to make friends, also to not be ashamed but to be proud of being me, being gay.

One day I was sitting in class and the guidance counselor, Diane came to class and asked for me to come with her. I knew right away what was happening, the hospital had called the school and told them to have me come soon as possible. The school wouldn't let me leave alone so Diane took me to the hospital. When we got there the doctor told me that she was unconscious already and it probably wouldn't be much longer so I climbed onto the bed with her and held her telling her much I loved her and how much I would miss her but that is was okay to let go so she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

She passed about 2 hours later, some point that night the guidance counselor took me to my house. When we were at the hospital I heard ask the doctors to call someone for me but they told her there was no one else to call as far as they knew, that I was the only one who had ever been there. Diane spent the night on the couch in case I needed anything. The next morning she asked if there was anyone she could call for me and all I could do was shake my head and tell her there is no other family, it was just me and mom and that right now I didn't know what to do. Even though she probably should have called family services at that point she did what she could to help me, she helped finish off the arrangements my mom had made for her funeral. She got in contact with my moms friends to let them know she passed away, she tried inviting me to dinner at her house to make sure I ate. Her and her girlfriend were the only ones who showed up to my moms funeral, my moms friends didn't bother to.

I had access to my mothers accounts but we didn't have a lot of money to begin with so I didn't pay any of the bills for our apartment cause I knew I couldn't keep it. I doubt you remember but one day I was arrested in school at lunch for beating the shit out of Mike O'Donnell. That was the day I returned to school after my mothers death and he started laughing about me to his friends saying shit about I was gone from school because I was arrested for sexually assaulting a girl and that my parents kicked me out as a result, that they didn't want a dyke as a daughter. Hearing that I just lost and started beating on him until the school resource officer finally managed to pull me off him and arrested me.

The guidance counselor Diane came to the police station to try and help me, police were trying to find where my father might be to call him and eventually I was put into the foster care system with Diane and her girlfriend Melissa becoming temporary guardians until the state could find a place for me. I stayed at their house sometimes and packed up the stuff of my moms that I wanted to keep and kept it in a room at their place. Only problem is I didn't really like living in a place that wasn't my home. With my mom not there no where would be a home to me and I just couldn't see their house as mine so a lot of nights I didn't bother going to Diane's, so I'd sleep in the park or where ever I else could because even though I had a place to go I felt so alone and alone is how I wanted to be. The charges against me for beating Mike were eventually dropped but the state hadn't yet found a permanent place for me. Somehow they found my dad and at first he denied that I was his but when they said they would take legal action against him he said he didn't want me and he signed away parental rights.

Diane didn't tell me outright he signed me away but I heard her telling her girlfriend that he did and I walked into the room and said I wasn't surprised and that I didn't want him as a dad anyway, they never asked why. About a year later I finally told them about the last time I saw him. I still stayed with them once in a while but most nights I preferred to stay on the streets, it was just too hard for me to stay with them most of the time and I also felt as though I was intruding into their lives.

That day junior year when I said hi to you, it took me three months to work up the courage to do that. The last time I talked to another student in school was when I first transferred there freshman year. I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad but after I said hi when everyone else laughed at me and started cursing at me you and Chloe walked away to go to class with a few of your friends and some of your other friends grabbed me and slammed my head into the lockers and asked me what the fuck i thought I was doing by trying to talk to you or Chloe. That afternoon I was walking after school and got jumped by a few of those friends and ended up hospitalized with a concussion, a sprained wrist and a broken rib but I never got to see exactly who did it so no one could be accused of anything.

I missed school and stayed at Diane's until I was well enough to return and after that I made sure to stay as far away from you as I could and the bullying continued on like always" Beca was startled as Aubrey pulled her into a hug. Beca stayed in Aubrey arms, Aubrey taking one of her hands and giving a gentle squeeze as Beca continued her life story.

" To make some spending money I was lucky enough to get a job working in a book store, Mrs. Lahey took one look at me and hired me without asking me anything, I think somehow she just knew I needed help because she paid me a bit more than she should have and she paid me off the books so I could keep more of it. The store also had a room in the back with a sofa and she told me if I ever needed a place to stay a night or two that I was more than welcome to camp out in there.

She was one of the kindest persons I ever met, she did most of the work herself and when I asked her why she said because I had homework to do. She basically was paying me to sit there talking to her and doing my homework, but I did as much as I could for her while there. Over time I told her some things about my life. When there wasn't enough customers to keep in business she didn't say anything and kept open but I knew so I told her that I think maybe I should focus on my studying a bit more instead of working since it was late into senior year. She looked relieved when I said that, I knew she was staying in business and losing money so she didn't have to let me go."

Beca gets up and excuse herself after asking which room is the bathroom. After she returns there's a few minutes of silence before Beca continues, "Remember that ice cream shop that everyone used to go? I always wanted to go there but was too scared about what might happen to me to go. The night before our graduation I said fuck it and went there, as I was leaving I heard a group laughing right before my ice cream was knocked out of my hand and I punched the kid from our school who did it. Him and his friends pulled me into that abandoned building on the corner and started hitting and kicking me. After a while most left except two of them, those two...... they..... they umm took turns.. raping all of me and beating me more. Some time during their attack on me I blacked out and when I finally came to it was light out and I hurt so bad all over inside and out. It felt like my body was on fire. I managed to get my clothes on and make my way back to Diane's but no one was home.

Diane was at the graduation ceremony and was surprised that I didn't show, she knew my plan was to be there and be smiling basically as a fuck you to everyone who put me through hell over the years so she left not long into it and hurried home figuring something was wrong. She came home to find me naked and passed out bruised all over in the bathtub with a bunch of empty bottles from her liquor cabinet around me." Feeling Aubrey tense up about what seems to be another suicide attempt Beca adds, "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was just trying to numb the pain that was all throughout my body."

After drinking more water and being quiet for a few minutes Beca continues, "I didn't tell Diane everything that happened that night, I only told her that I was jumped walking out of the store and beaten till I passed out. Eventually she found out the truth because weeks later I starting being sick every morning and her girlfriend Melissa joked that if she didn't know I was gay that she'd say it sounded like morning sickness, Diane's head spun so fast my direction I though she was gonna break her neck but the look on her face said she figured out what really happened that night. Melissa was right about it, I took a test and we found out I was pregnant. I knew how much more of a burden I would be to them than I already was so I ran away from their house that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey shifts a bit on the couch to get more comfortable and pulls Beca into her arms and holds her while motioning for Beca to carry on. Feeling too comfortable in Aubrey's arms Beca stays quiet as a war begins in her brain, her crush on the blonde has returned and is now much more intense than it used to be but she also knows that she shouldn't be thinking because not only was Aubrey so far out of her league but she knows she would have nothing to offer in any kind of a relationship because she is nothing but broken.

Finally Beca goes back to her story, "About a week later Diane found me in the park, both her and Melissa had spent all their free time looking for me, she took me back to her house and they both yelled out me about how stupid it was for me to run but they weren't yelling at me in anger, they were yelling in concern for me. I was so hungry because I had only been able to eat once in that last week and my stomach rumbled and they figured out I hadn't had much to eat so they made me a huge meal and continued yelling at me as I ate. After I ate and grabbed a shower they sat me down and we had a long talk about what I wanted to do about the baby, if I had any thoughts about the future, if I would consider going to college to try to improve myself and work towards being able to get a good career to support myself. I knew I wanted to carry out the pregnancy but beyond that I had no idea what I wanted to do about anything. I told them I was considering adoption so the baby wouldn't have to be cursed to be raised by me, to give it a chance to have a good life and I told them that deep down a part of me wanted to keep it and love it how my mom loved me, to not basically abandon it. Their only response was that it was my choice and they would support me no matter what I choose to do.

I knew the moment I held Elizabeth in my arms that keeping her was the right choice. That girl became the center of my universe. I got a job working evenings at a diner to afford as much as I could, Diane and Melissa watched her when I worked and helped cover everything I couldn't. It felt so great having someone being there for me again, at times it felt like I had not just two best friends but two moms, that my daughter had two grandparents instead of none. I wanted to be able to be the sole provider for my daughter and I and to get our own place eventually so I talked to Diane and Melissa about me maybe going to college but I didn't know how I could with no money and no one else to help with Elizabeth, their answer was that we'll all figure it out as it comes.

We were figuring on me starting here last year but when Lizzie was 10 months old I went to wake her one morning and she....... she was cold and blue, she.... um... she had died during the night. They couldn't find anything wrong to cause her death so SIDS was the official cause of death but that didn't come until after the police accused me of so many horrific things. After that I just spiraled out of control so fast that Diane and Melissa couldn't even begin to reel me back in. I worked at the diner during the day but then I'd crash parties where no one knew me and drink as much as I could, I got into bars that didn't card anyone and accepted drink after drink from strangers. Eventually the drinking wasn't enough and I moved on to drugs until.... I um.... I ended up drinking heavily and overdosing, Diane found me unconscious on the floor of my room. She called 911 and by the time the ambulance got to me I was dead and they were able to revive me and get me to hospital. Once I was stabilized I was moved to a psych center and ended up staying there for 3 months.

When I was released Diane and Melissa were both there to pick me up. Even after all that they still supported me. Obviously I lost my job at the diner and no one would hire me at that point so I applied here and was accepted, I was lucky enough to get grants so it wouldn't cost me anything. That basically brings us to current events." Beca looks up at Aubrey eyes and sees the girl is crying just as much as she is.

"Today or yesterday or whatever, I'm not sure what time it is now but I think you get what I mean. Um.. Not only does my roommate totally hate me and I found she's been on the phone with someone trying to get me or her reassigned a new room by saying many insulting things about me, some gorgeous blonde called me a bitch at the activities fair" Beca looks at Aubrey and raises an eyebrow, the blonde giggles a little. "I uh.. also found out my dad works here. I found this out when he all but barged into my room screaming at me asking if I came here to try and ruin his life. Kimmy Jin hurried out of the room when this was happening and I followed her out, that's how I ended up at the activities fair.

When I got back to my dorm he was waiting outside and I tried closing the door without letting him in but he pushed in before I could close it and our argument from earlier started up again. He wants me to drop out within a week or else. I told him I wasn't going anywhere, that I didn't know he was here and to leave me the fuck alone before I called security on him. He left after that but to be honest I'm scared. I hadn't seen him since the night he beat us and left but I'm terrified of him.

After he left I waited a while and then went to Diane's, did I mention that they have a newborn son? Well when I got there Diane and Melissa were arguing about me, Melissa is worried about them if I am around and Diane was saying that I wouldn't ever harm any of them. They stopped when they realized I was there and I.... I told Diane that she has to put Melissa and Brian first and that she has to do whatever she has to do for their safety and well being, I told her how grateful I am for everything they both have done for me over the years but that for her family she has to let me go.

They were the only people I had left in my life, they were everything to me and now they're gone and I'm alone again with no one and nothing.... Wanna see how pathetic I am?" Beca pulls out her phone and opens her contacts list and shows it to Aubrey. "Only one contact and it's an in case of emergency contact, that's Diane's number, nothing else but that anymore, even that used to have Diane's name on it and not emergencies only and I had Melissa's and a couple of their friends that would help if it was an emergency or something. I deleted them all after I left Diane's today, they need to be happy and me being in their life is only gonna kill that happiness. I don't even know why I bother with a phone anymore, I have no use for one. Like I said I'm pathetic and useless and everyone has left me again. I've got nothing and I am nothing Aubrey, that's why I tried to do that." After finishing her little rant at the end Beca breaks down again sobbing uncontrollably.

Aubrey sits there in shock replaying the main parts of Beca's life in her head, admiring that this girl has been through so much and is still alive despite multiple attempts to change that. She has no idea what to even begin to say to Beca about any of it so while she tries to come up with words she just holds the crying girl in her arms. Eventually Beca's crying subsides and Aubrey notices that the girl has fallen asleep, not wanting to stay on the couch any longer she picks her up and carries her to her room, placing her on the bed and laying next to her. Aubrey puts her arm around the girl and notices that once again feels at peace with the brunette in her arms before she drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca is the first to wake up in the morning, she internally freaks out a bit when she realizes she's not on a couch which is the last place she remembers being but she is on a bed and there is an arm around her and a hand on her shirt cupping one of her breasts, she turns her head a little and sees blonde hair and figures it must Aubrey but she's still not sure how they ended up laying on a bed. She lays still to see if Aubrey is purposely feeling her up or if she's still asleep and it just happened. Not feeling any movement but able to feel the blondes even breathing on her neck she figures it's not on purpose, she adjusts her position a little to get a little more comfortable and feels Aubrey's hand move a bit before she hears a gasp and the hand quickly pulls away from her. Beca laughs a little and turns as Aubrey's face turns beat red and the blonde apologizes profusely. Understanding Aubrey's embarrassment Beca tries to calm her down, "It's alright Aubrey, no need to freak about it, we must have cuddled in our sleep it's not a big deal." Aubrey nods as she rolls out of bed and makes her way towards the bathroom.

When Aubrey returns Beca makes her way towards the bathroom and noticing that the blonde looks concerned and like she wants to say something, Beca knows what's on her mind and decides to speak first, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna harm myself in there." Aubrey exhales a deep breath and says she is going to make breakfast. A few minutes later Beca finds Aubrey in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Beca pulls herself up on the counter near the blonde and looks her over and says "I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you've had for the weekend so far, I'll get out of your hair after breakfast so you can do whatever you had planned. I'm sure you're boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you wasting time with me when you could be with him instead."

Aubrey stays quiet as she dishes out the food and they sit at the table, Aubrey keeps her eyes on her plate as she finally replies to Beca, " I'm not seeing anyone, in fact I haven't had a boyfriend since high school. It's.......complicated. Besides with classes and A Capella I don't really have time for anyone anyway, I mean... I can't do anything that risks my chances of getting accepted to an Ivy League law school. My parents would probably disown me if I don't get accepted, it would ruin _their_ plan for my life." After that they sit and finish eating in silence.

Aubrey is surprised after they both finish eating when Beca grabs both their plates and washes them and the pans used to cook telling the blonde that since she made the food, it was only right that she didn't have to clean up afterwards. As Beca cleans Aubrey watches her and becomes so deeply lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even realize right away that the brunette is standing by her talking to her. Once she can finally focus again she hears Beca telling her that she is going to go back to her dorm, that she has been enough of a bother already. As she collects her thoughts and worry for the brunette starts to creep into her mind so she finally says, " Beca wait. Are you sure you sure that you'll be okay alone? I don't want you to have a relapse of last night, plus I have enjoyed having company with Chloe gone. If it's fine with you maybe spend the day with me?"

Beca agreed but wanted to go to her dorm first to get a shower and clean clothes, Aubrey insisting to go with her. After they returned to the apartment they spent the day talking, it was mostly Aubrey talking because Beca had already spilled everything to the blonde, the only further thing she revealed about herself was that she loved music and her dream job would be a music producer but she knew that was pretty much an impossibility for someone like her.

Aubrey on the other hand talked about her siblings, her college experience, the life that is planned for her but she mainly talked about her experiences with the Bellas and her hopes about recruiting enough talent to succeed this year. When it got to late night Aubrey told Beca she can crash on the sofa so she doesn't walk across campus so late at night and Beca accepted. She then asked the blonde if she had mentioned her to Chloe since she knows they were texting earlier. Aubrey said, " No I haven't told her anything about it. I know you don't really want to be associated with the you from high school so it's not my place to tell her about you."

On the sofa Beca falls into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face, the first smile on her face in a long time even though she knows that smile means trouble because she is definitely falling in love with Aubrey Posen. On the other hand sleep does not come easily for Aubrey, she misses how things were the night before, the feeling of having the brunette in her arms. Her mind battles with itself as she realizes that she may be developing feelings for Beca and the brunette certainly is not a person who would fit into the "Posen plan" her parents have created. She knows that no matter what she feels she must push those feelings from her mind and not ever consider them again.

The next morning Aubrey wakes to a text from Chloe saying she would be home in a few hours so Aubrey goes to the living room to wake Beca, before she does however she takes a moment to admire the brunettes figure. She shakes her head to clear those thoughts and wakes the girl telling her breakfast will be ready soon and Chloe will be back in a few hours. After a quick breakfast Beca says she should probably head back to her dorm before Chloe arrives and asks questions that she knows they aren't sure how to answer yet.

As Beca goes to leave neither of them really want their time together to end, not really sure how to handle this goodbye Beca leaves after a simple, "I guess I'll see ya around." While walking to her dorm Beca is surprised when her phone chimes knowing that she has no one to text her, she looks to see a message from an unknown number, "Hope you don't mind, I may have sent myself a text from your phone to get your number. Anyway, please remember I am here for you if you need someone to talk to. Take care and maybe see you soon... Aubrey." Beca quickly types out a reply, " I don't mind at all and just thank you for the last few days, I hope to get to see you again soon."

The next week flies by for Beca, she doesn't see Aubrey but they text occasionally, Beca is excited by her internship at the campus radio station though the other intern there Jesse seems like he could be a friend but he keeps talking about having a relationship with her and she is definitely not into that. Aubrey's week is filled with classes, hanging out with Chloe and having a major internal battle over her growing feelings for the brunette.

The following week Beca is not doing so well, first she's forced into singing Chloe's lady jam in a naked shower duet with the redhead who tries to get her to audition for the Bellas. Before you ask, yes she did sneak a peek and she knows that Chloe did too. Jesse is having trouble taking no for an answer even after she told him that she's a lesbian. Then for some reason when she goes to the cafeteria and scans her student ID it comes with an error so she misses a few meals while she tries getting the school to fix that, she runs into her father again and he threatens her again during which she figured out that he may be the one responsible for her cafeteria issue.

She finally sees Aubrey for the first time since the original weekend when she calls the blonde in tears after the confrontation with her father. Aubrey takes her out for coffee and ends up treating her to dinner after hearing about her meal plan issues. After they eat Aubrey mentions that Chloe told her the short alt girl from the activities fair has an "Aca- awesome singing voice and is hopefully going to audition". Beca looks at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow waiting to see how much of their encounter Chloe had revealed to her friend, when Aubrey says nothing further Beca starts laughing. Hearing Beca actually laugh reignites the feelings Aubrey has been pushing down but the blonde is confused at why Beca is laughing. The confusion must be evident on her face because Beca says, "When you see her tell her you're curious to know how she found out I have a decent singing voice."

That night Aubrey is sitting in her apartment when Chloe comes home and Chloe goes on about how excited she is for the auditions in a few days, hearing that the blonde remembers what Beca told her earlier. "Chloe you said the alt girl can sing and might be coming to auditions, I've been wondering where you heard her and how you convinced her to maybe show up?" At Aubrey's question the red heads squeezes her eyes shut as her face turns red, she was hoping Aubrey wouldn't question that. Chloe sits down and looks everywhere at the blonde as she mumbles "I may have heard her in the dorm shower, interrupted her and got her to sing with me." Aubrey chokes on air at Chloe's answer, "You what? Oh my God Chloe, you can't do things like that. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble. Wait.... why were you in the dorm showers?" Seeing the look on the red heads face tells Aubrey that she doesn't want to know, "Know what?, never mind. I have a feeling I don't want to know. Just don't do anything like that again, okay?" Aubrey gets up to go to her room when she hears Chloe confidently say, "Let me tell you that alt girl is hot, I'd do her if I was single.... and into women." The blonde slams the door to her room as she curses her mind for trying to picture the view Chloe saw in that shower. She studies for a bit to clear her mind before deciding to text Beca...

Aubrey: A naked shower duet? Really?

Beca: LOL It's not like I had choice, she refused to leave until I sang Titanium for her

Aubrey: Titanium??? NO

Beca: So you know her "lady jam" huh?

Aubrey: She told you that?

Beca: Yes, right before asking me to sing it for her. And I know she took a few peeks at me

Aubrey: Sounds like something she'd do, though you peeked too didn't you?

Beca: LOL Well she did say she is "confident about all that"

Beca: If that wasn't embarrassing enough her boyfriend? popped his head in next.

Aubrey: LOL she failed to include that part when she told me

Beca: I was looking for a hole to hide in when he checked me out. That part was worse than the rest.

Aubrey: So are you going to audition?

Beca: Honestly I don't know, I haven't sang outside of a shower in years. My mom and I used to sing together all the time and after she she died I just couldn't bring myself to sing again.

Aubrey: Sorry, I know that would probably be hard. I understand if you don't audition. I think it's bed time for me but before I stop texting, are you okay?

Beca: I have to go to the admin building tomorrow and hope they reinstated my meal plan. It's just been a really stressful week, I think I'll be okay Aubrey. Thanks for asking though. Sleep well

Aubrey: Goodnight Beca


	8. Chapter 8

The day of auditions Aubrey was a nervous wreck, Chloe tried and failed to calm her so as auditions began the blonde decided to text Beca.

Aubrey: Hey, how you doing today? You still not auditioning or are you here?

Beca: I'm in my dorm, I'm just not ready to sing in public yet. Sorry, I hope things go well for you though

A while passes and no response from Aubrey

Beca: Auditions going well?

Aubrey: Not at all. There's a few decent ones but one girl can't stop groping herself, another is singing but NO ONE can hear her. I'm gonna fail, we're not gonna get enough talent to win.

Beca squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath, she knows she can help her friend... She wonders if Aubrey is her friend? Exhaling she says to herself , "I guess it's time to sing again mom." She quickly grabs her dorm key and hurries towards the auditorium. She arrives just as she hears the person running it say that's it but Chloe notices her and says there's one more. Aubrey had been staring at her phone the last few minutes expecting some sort of comforting reply from Beca and wondering why the brunette didn't reply and is shocked when looks up to see said brunette shyly walking toward center stage.

As Beca finishes singing Chloe is squealing in delight and Aubrey is keeping her game face on even though her mind is screaming HOLY SHIT she can sing while memorizing the lovely view of Beca's cleavage. Beca then quickly fills out the application form and actually runs out of the auditorium, Aubrey isn't surprised by the brunettes quick exit knowing how hard it must have been for her to sing at all. She just hopes she can get a free minute away from Chloe soon so she can check on Beca. A bit later she gets a moment to text her.

Aubrey: Beca, that was absolutely amazing, you have a beautiful voice. Thank you

A few hours go by and Aubrey still hasn't heard back from Beca so she tells Chloe she's going to the library and heads towards the brunettes dorm. Kimmy Jin answers the door and walks out the door past her leaving the door open, Aubrey finds Beca crying and curled up on her bed looking at two pictures on her laptop, Aubrey guesses the one picture is of Beca's mother and a the other a picture of her daughter. Seeing Beca like that upsets the blonde and she doesn't say anything, she just squeezes onto the bed behind her and takes Beca in her arms and holds her.

While holding her Aubrey begins to wonder why the brunette even showed up to audition if it took this big of a toll on her. Aubrey's eyes go wide as she realizes Beca had told her she wasn't ready to do anything like that a short time before she showed up to audition. She showed up after Aubrey's little text freak out. Beca put herself through what looks like emotional hell for her. Now she has no idea what to do, she didn't think anyone would ever put themselves through something like that for her. All the feelings she has been squashing come bursting through, she says Beca's name to get her attention and when the brunette turns enough Aubrey takes a chance and kisses her. Beca doesn't react to the kiss right away and Aubrey pulls away thinking she majorly fucked up but Beca stares into her eyes a minute before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Neither of them say anything, they just lay there limbs tangled together occasionally sharing a kiss. Eventually Aubrey knows she has to return to her apartment because her and Chloe need to go through the applicants who auditioned so she moves to get up. As she does she says, "I know we need to talk about this but can we do it another time. I need to work through some things and I also need to get through the applications for the Bellas with Chloe. I figure you showed up for me and thank you for that but seeing what it did to you are you sure you want your application to still be considered? I will understand if you don't."

"Yes Aubrey I still want to be in your group, you said you weren't sure if you could enough talent to win and I want to help you win. As for needing to work through things, as much as I would love there to be something between us I understand if you don't want to or can't let there be anything more than friendship between us. I am so grateful to just have your friendship when I know I'm not even worthy of that. So no matter what you decide there will be no hard feelings" Aubrey gives her a quick kiss before she leaves. As she heads back to her apartment Aubrey's phone buzzes with a message.

Beca: Thank you for coming to comfort me this afternoon

Aubrey: You don't have to thank for me that but you're welcome anyway.

As they go through the applicants, Aubrey saves Beca for last hoping that just maybe they can get enough girls so Beca joining wouldn't be necessary. Aubrey frowns when she gets to Beca's application knowing that they still need one person and she will have no choice but to accept Beca into Bella's if she is still willing. Chloe seems to be a bit too excited about having Beca join which concerns Aubrey a bit as she momentarily things that even though Chloe is straight maybe she has feelings for the brunette as well. She certainly hopes not because she doesn't believe she could compete with Chloe for someone's affection.

When Aubrey calls it a night and gets into bed an all out war erupts in her mind, knowing that anything that happens between her and Beca would not be welcomed by her family but wanting so desperately for things to start between them. She knows that she is going to have to have an open discussion with Beca and lay everything out, she just hopes that she doesn't crush the brunette because she isn't sure the girl could survive anymore heartbreak in her life.

Beca texts Aubrey a few times over the next few days receiving only one reply " Sorry, I need time to think." Beca understands that it isn't easy for the blonde knowing a little about the pressure from her family but she didn't expect to be completely cut off by the blonde so she starts getting more and more irritable. Hood night comes and she's kinda surprised that it's Chloe and not Aubrey that comes to collect her and that leaves her wondering just how big of a gap there is between her and Aubrey now and if there is any way to save their friendship. Chloe drunkenly staggers up to her and she thought Chloe was about to kiss her but instead she talks about them becoming fast friends.

With all the hurt building over contact being severed by the blonde, Beca finally erupts at Jesse when he starts talking about them inevitably getting married and having Aca children.... "For fuck's sake Jesse what the fuck is wrong with you? How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I am gay before it sinks in and you stop with this shit about us being together. I thought maybe we could be friends but I'm done.... Leave me the fuck alone and don't fucking talk to me again." With that Beca throws her cup down and storms away with tears in her eyes.

Everyone at the party heard Beca go off on Jesse and Aubrey didn't know what to do she knew she had been avoiding Beca because she is still struggling about what to do, she knows Beca had probably been upset with her and finally blew her stack at Jesse because of her. She knew that right now Beca was far from okay and she hoped Chloe would go after the girl but all drunk Chloe did was look at Aubrey shrug and go back to making out with her boyfriend. Aubrey wants to go after the girl but her body won't let her, luckily she is shaken from her thoughts by Fat Amy asking where Beca's dorm is because she wants to check on her after that. Aubrey quickly tells Amy where it is and thanks her for going.

Amy knocks on Beca's door and as the door flies open Beca says, "I wondered if you'd show up." When she looks up and sees Amy she appears shocked and says "oh it's you." Amy is surprised by this and asks who she was expecting but Beca just dismisses the question saying she guesses it doesn't matter. Beca enjoys Amy's company, she gets a kick out of the blonde telling her outrageous stories but Amy does see Beca keeps checking her phone so she asks her who she's waiting to hear from. Beca looks up at her and says," I was expecting a friend to show up or at least text me but I guess they're not going to..... whatever." Seeing how upset the girl looks over it Amy starts rambling on with more stories about life in her homeland. Eventually Beca falls asleep and Amy lets herself out after leaving a note with her number on it telling Beca to text her and they can meet up for breakfast or lunch or something. When Amy finally returns to the party Aubrey is quick to ask her how Beca is and Amy tells her what went on in the brunettes dorm.

Aubrey finally drags a very drunk Chloe from the party and drops Chloe on her bed before going to her room and laying on her bed and finally lets everything out as she starts crying knowing that she has already hurt Beca more than she even thought. Days go by and Aubrey still has not had any contact with Beca, outside of Bellas practice and even at practice she is giving the girl the cold shoulder and having Chloe deal with her. Aubrey wakes early and goes for a run and begins her normal routine, she's sitting in class when she gets a message from Beca.

Beca: I know you said you had things to work through and I was more than willing to give you all the time you need but I didn't expect to lose my only friend at the same time. I guess you either are still unsure or you've decided that you don't want me in that way, possibly not even as a friend and don't know how to let me down. I meant what I said about no hard feelings and hoped we could be friends still but I guess maybe you can't be friends with me and that's okay Aubrey. You could have at least had the decency to tell me something, even if it was just that you still needed time instead of completely ignoring me. So I think maybe it's best for both of us if I quit the Bellas.

Aubrey is about to reply when the professor calls for everyone's attention, by the time class is over Aubrey's phone had been buzzing like crazy, messages from Chloe....

Chloe: Bree I saw Beca in the quad, she said she's quitting the Bella's

Chloe: We need her Bree, we can't let her quit

Chloe: She won't even talk with me about it

Chloe: Where are you Bree, we need to figure out how to convince her not to quit

Chloe: OOPS... Forgot you were in class... sorry

Aubrey packs up her stuff knowing she has to have the conversation with Beca now. She sends Chloe a text saying she will see what she can do about Beca. Then she sends a text Beca

Aubrey: I'm sorry for avoiding you, can we talk now? You at your dorm?

No response

Aubrey: You at the radio station?

No response

Aubrey first goes to the station and the brunette is not there, she does talk to her friend Luke about the situation between Beca and Jesse and he promises to keep an eye on them there. Next she stops by the brunettes dorm and Kimmy Jin says she hasn't been there since this morning. She checks the coffee shop, all around the quad and doesn't see Beca anywhere. Finally she decides to text Chloe.

Aubrey: I've been looking for Beca, any idea where she is?

Chloe: Not sure where she went, she got on a bus earlier.

Aubrey: Okay thanks, guess I'll try again later

Aubrey heads back to Beca's dorm and sits out front studying while waiting for the brunette to hopefully return. A long while later Beca finally turns up as Chloe texts saying that on her way to class she ran into Beca who was heading back to her dorm. As she finishes reading the message she is relieved to know the the girl didn't do something drastic but when she looks up seeing the girl heading her way Aubrey can easily see that Beca had been crying.

Suddenly nervous about the upcoming conversation Aubrey looks down at her book hoping Beca passes her by but Beca plops down next to her. "Chloe told me you were looking for me, how long have you been waiting here and what do you want Aubrey?" Aubrey is not surprised by the coldness of the tone of Beca's voice, she knows she brought this upon herself but she knows she has to talk to Beca. "Can we go to your room and talk? Before we do anything, I need to tell you everything."


	9. Chapter 9

When they reach Beca's dorm she is glad her roommate isn't there. Beca flops down on her bed and waits as Aubrey begins pacing in front of her. "Beca you have to understand that what I want there to be between us is something that my parents would never approve of. Me having feelings for another woman doesn't fit in their life plan for me that includes me marrying a good old southern boy.

I never really felt attracted to anyone before but since you've been here, since we've been hanging out I started having feelings for you. You've insinuated a number of times that you are broken and worthless but that can't be further from the truth. You have been through so much and sure it took it's toll on you and you've tried harming yourself but you are such a strong person, I know that if I had to deal with all that you have I wouldn't be walking around anymore. I probably never would have been deemed well enough to leave that hospital. Anyway back to my point, my parents have planned my life since I was a baby, Ivy league law school, graduate top of class of the class. Become a top lawyer and marry a southern boy who is also a top lawyer, have three kids.

I know what will happen if they find out that I have feelings for you, not just because of the woman thing but also because according to their ways you haven't had a proper upbringing. That is why I have taken so long to work through things. I am sorry for cutting you off I really didn't mean to but I knew if I saw you in person that I would dive in and not fully think things out. My feelings for you terrify me Beca. If we do this Beca, I will lose my family. I know it would be their fault and not mine but they're still my family Beca.

When I told you about my siblings, I told you about my two brothers but I left my sister out of the discussion. She's 6 years older than me, when she was 19 she told our parents that she was gay. I have not seen her since, she contacted me a few times after she left and gave me her new number but one day my father somehow was by my phone when she called and he answered it. He told her that if she ever contacted me again that he would kick me out and cut me off too and she could take care of me, he also told me if I contacted her he would kick me out. My phone is on his plan so he has access to all my calls, he saw your number and asked who you were and I said someone from class that I've been studying with. I don't know what happened to Anna, we never were spoke again. My feelings for you, if I follow them is setting me up for a major clash with my family. I don't think I could be as strong as you if I lose them." Aubrey finally breaks down and cries while still pacing.

Beca reaches out and grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her onto the bed. "Shhh, it's okay Aubrey. I understand how you feel. As you know I know what it feels like to lose everyone and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially someone as wonderful as you. Like I said you can have as much time as you need to decide about a relationship with me or not but please don't cut me off the way you did. No matter what you decide Aubrey, just talk to me about it, okay? I can understand if there can't be anything between us beyond friendship but I at least want that so please just talk to me about things instead of ignoring me. Okay?" Aubrey nods her head and Beca kisses her temple and holds her till she settles down. Once she calms down Aubrey goes to leave, thanking Beca for her patience and for holding her, she also asks Beca if she is quitting the Bellas or not and Beca responds with a shrug saying she isn't sure and if she is at practice tomorrow then she isn't quitting.

As soon as Aubrey walks through the door of their shared apartment Chloe jumps up from the sofa asking if she had convinced Beca to remain a Bella. "I talked to her and did my best Chlo, she said if she's at practice then it means she's not quitting so I don't know." She sees Chloe pouting so she adds, " Put that pout away, I did all I could." Her and Chloe spend the evening on the sofa having dinner and some wine. When she finally goes to bed Aubrey silently cries herself to sleep knowing that no matter what she chooses someone is gonna get hurt, if she chooses Beca she will be hurt losing her family and even though Beca says she won't be hurt if Aubrey chooses not to have a relationship with her she has seen how fragile Beca really is and knows it would still hurt the brunette.

When practice begins the next day Beca is nowhere in sight, Chloe looks devastated and Aubrey is upset. The other Bellas are all confused about why Beca is not there and when asked Chloe simply shrugs and says that if Beca didn't show up it means she quit. Halfway through practice Beca comes barreling through the door looking unkempt and out of breath shouting," sorry sorry sorry, i forgot to plug my phone in and it's dead and I just woke up and ran here." Chloe does a little happy dance and runs towards Beca and actually does tackle her to the ground in a hug. Seeing that makes Aubrey a bit jealous so Beca is sentenced to run laps for the rest of practice under the pretense that it's because she was late while the rest of the group sing songs that aren't even from this century.

Having never ran so much in her life Beca is getting more grouchy with each lap and a bit before practice ends she starts yelling," AHHH I can't listen to this anymore..... Aubrey these songs are too old and boring, we're never gonna win with this crap. Please let's talk about the song list and come up with something better." Aubrey still jealous about what went on with Chloe and Beca snaps, "This is the set we are doing, it is not open for discussion, especially with the little alt girl who's never been in a competition before and knows nothing about it." Shocked by the tone of Aubrey's voice Beca decides that she's had enough for now and without a word grabs her stuff and leaves.

Chloe starts for the door to go after Beca and Aubrey yells for the redhead to come back because rehearsal is not over yet. Aubrey claps her hands, yells again and leads everyone through the routine worrying how much she hurt the brunette this time with her actions. Once practice is over Chloe bolts from the rehearsal space, Aubrey is guessing she's going to look for Beca so the blonde takes her time cleaning up the space and to calm herself down and to think why she felt so jealous before. She sends a text to Beca and is surprised when she hears a phone chime in the rehearsal space. She looks around is even more surprised to see Beca standing there. Aubrey gets up and runs to Beca and pulls her into a hug apologizing over and over again.

"I was hoping you were still here Aubrey, I wanted to talk to you about Bellas stuff here and not outside this space. We are both stubborn opinionated people and I have a feeling that if I stay a Bella we will clash often and whatever happens in here I don't want it affect us out there. I'm sure you know if I stay I certainly am not gonna stop voicing my opinions about things. I know music and I know I can help you get that win you want. I'm sorry I left before but I didn't want to say anything more until we had this talk."

Aubrey finally stops hugging Beca and sits down. "I'm sorry I was a bit mean spirited toward you, I'm gonna be honest with you, I got jealous about the way Chloe hugged you when you came in. I know I shouldn't have been because at no point have you showed any romantic interest in her but I was still jealous. What you suggest is a good idea and I will try to keep things separate but it might be hard for me to do."

They are interrupted by Chloe texting Aubrey saying she can't find Beca anywhere, upon letting Chloe know Beca came back to the rehearsal hall Chloe calls Aubrey and tells her that she and Beca are to meet her at the diner now. Beca tries getting out of it but the redhead had already hung up. When they get to the diner the waitress hands them menus and Beca declines saying she is not hungry, but she hangs out with them while they eat.

Jesse has been talking with Beca but not pushing himself on her so she thinks that just maybe she can have a friendship with him if he doesn't start with stupid shit again. The next day when she's hanging out in the quad with Jesse to give him a chance at being a friend he mentions a riff-off. Beca doesn't say anything about it and leaves soon after for practice. Of course she's the last one rushing through the door with seconds to spare before she's late. Aubrey starts yelling at her about being early and not having to hurry so much. Beca ignores it but asks "What the fuck is a riff-off Aubrey?" Aubrey explains it but most of them have no clue what she's talking about. A few hours later they all gather in the empty pool with most of them barely understanding what is happening.

Aubrey hates these riff-offs because the Bellas never win and with the way this group has been so far she knows tonight is a lost cause. A lot of things go through her mind that night including that the new girls actually hold their own but no one can seem to come up with anything to stop those ding a ling Trebles until... HOLY SHIT Beca can rap too?? Oh my God.. we actually won, Beca beat the Trebles... Wait... What you mean we didn't win? "I never heard that rule" After collecting the Bellas and having another Bella related disagreement with Beca, Aubrey wants to head to her dorm but Chloe drags all the Bellas to the diner.

At the diner Beca once again declines to eat and spends her time trying to mostly avoid any conversations with the others by playing games on her phone. Amy sees Beca keep fooling around with her phone and asks if she's texting the Treble she was in the quad with earlier, the same one that was serenading tonight. Most of the others start asking her about him and Beca decides to bite the bullet and tell them the truth to get them off her back, she figures this probably won't go over well and she'll have to quit the Bellas but she is going to try and follow a promise she had made to her mother, she is going to be be proud of who she is. "Girls, I um.. I have something I want to tell you all since you all apparently think I should date Jesse" she closes her eyes a second and takes a deep breath before continuing "I'm never gonna date Jesse and it's not because of the wolves tearing out my vocal chords, I'm gay." Chloe's eyes quickly shoot towards Beca's and Beca closes her eyes and waits for the insults or whatever to come from the group. What she is not expecting is the "Duh" from Cynthia Rosa and Stacie, or the "well then we'll just have to find you a girl instead" from Jessica and Ashley. Amy looks like someone just told her Santa isn't real. Lily mumbles something that no one can hear. Denise is staring at Cynthia Rose and Beca thinks she didn't even hear what was said. Aubrey obviously doesn't react or say anything. That leaves Chloe, Beca looks over at her and the redhead is speechless and just staring at her. Beca is thinking that maybe Chloe finally recognized who she is and wants to get out of there so she makes up an excuse of being tired and having some work to do for class and hurries out of the diner and back to her dorm.

The next few days at rehearsal as they prepare for the "frat douche party" as Beca calls it the redhead barely looks at Beca and doesn't speak to her. The morning of the frat party Beca shows up to the rehearsal space where everyone is to gather before they walk over to where they are performing even before Aubrey does.

"Aubrey we need to talk. Unless something changes I think the performance today will be my last with the Bellas, I have to quit. The last few days Chloe hasn't been herself at all and I know it's because of me, so it's only right that if I'm the problem then I should be the one to leave." Seeing Aubrey about to say something Beca cuts her off, "No Aubrey I know it's me, she hasn't been her usual self since I said I'm gay. I don't know if she's figuring out who I am or whatever but I just can't be a Bella anymore, I'm sorry to let you down like this but I was gonna quit yesterday but I didn't want to leave you a person short for today." Before Aubrey can get a word in Beca runs towards the door and yells over her shoulder that she'll be back later in time for their performance.


	10. Chapter 10

To Aubrey the world is ending, their performance was a disaster, to kick her while she's down Chloe has nodes and to top it all off her and Beca once again have a disagreement over the arrangement for regionals. To try to cheer Chloe up the girls all go to the diner, as usual Beca doesn't order anything and Aubrey makes a mental note to discuss it with her later. By the time they all leave the diner Chloe is pretty happy, especially when Stacie, Jessica and Ashley all decide to have a mani pedi party with her so Chloe invites them to the apartment since she and Aubrey have the most room. That somehow turns into plans for a Bellas slumber party. Aubrey ditches them for a while saying she needed to go to the library for a bit, Beca had already been gone by the time the slumber party idea came about so Chloe texted her about it.

Soon as she is away from the girls Aubrey changes directions and heads towards Beca's dorm, when Beca let's her in Kimmy Jin glares at them and leaves but Beca tells her she can come back in a bit and let her know that she wasn't going to be returning that night. Kimmy Jin gave her a grateful nod before exiting. As she watches Beca pack some stuff for the night Aubrey decides to speak, "Beca can I ask you something? I've noticed every time we go to the diner you never order anything, I've also noticed that while the others will show up at practice with coffee, snacks and bottled water you never bring anything. Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

Beca freezes at that question, she runs a hand through her hair and sits next to Aubrey. "I'm alright Aubrey, I promise you I am not sick. I umm.... I just can't afford any of it. I don't get make much from the radio station and I spend that mainly on music for my mixes and saving up for some clothes because all my cooler weather stuff is at Diane and Melissa's and I don't want to go there. I eat what the school provides on the meal plan, beyond that luxuries like the diner and snacks and stuff are things I just can't pay for."

At hearing Beca's confession about money Aubrey feels like shit, she should have known but she never had problems like that and honestly can't picture living like that. Her family gave her her car and pays the bills on it, they give her a generous allowance for expenses every month and her father gave her a credit for emergencies that her allowance won't cover. She's never really known anyone who has money issues like Beca and knowing that the brunette doesn't complain about it or ask for anything makes Aubrey feel even more proud of the girls strength. The down side is that hearing what Beca said makes Aubrey even more scared about pursuing a relationship with the brunette because she would be in the same situation if her family cuts her off. When Beca heads to the showers to get ready for the slumber party Aubrey decides to go to the apartment.

The slumber party is driving Aubrey off the deep end, between the noise, the mess and the endless questions about everyone's love life Aubrey feels like she may murder someone. Beca is in the same boat as Aubrey the girls want to know what type of girl Beca is attracted to, Amy keeps trying to get Beca to drink and loosen up a bit, Stacie keeps making innuendos about introducing Beca to "The Hunter". Chloe on the other hand seems to be keeping her distance from Beca, she talks to everyone but her. She gets involved in all the conversations except the ones about Beca and Aubrey can tell that it's seriously affecting Beca.

Aubrey know Beca's only interest in Chloe is as a friend and Beca thought they were friends and is hurt by the cold shoulder from the redhead. When it's time for bed Beca is the last one awake and slips out the door with her stuff. When everyone wakes in the morning they are all surprised that Beca and her stuff are gone but Aubrey kind of understands. After making breakfast for everyone Aubrey leaves saying she has things to do which leads to a round of innuendo from Amy and Stacie until Aubrey slams the door shut on her way out.

The blonde goes to Beca's dorm and becomes highly concerned when Kimmy Jin tells her that Beca didn't show up there during the night. After checking the radio station and not finding her there she texts Beca repeatedly over the next few hours with no reply. She then texts all the Bellas and tells them to let her know if they see Beca. That afternoon when Aubrey shows up for rehearsal she starts to panic when finds a note on the door with her name on the outside in Beca's handwriting..

_Aubrey,_

_I'm sorry that I left during the party last night, I just couldn't be there any longer. I don't know what I did to make Chloe hate me but obviously nothing is going to change that. I only went to the party last night because I thought maybe Chloe would act normal around me and I could get my friend back and stay a Bella but that didn't happen. Did you notice she did not talk to me at all? Did you notice she was involved in all conversations but when any conversation came up about me she didn't say a word._

_I guess by now you're thinking that maybe I am quitting the Bellas so let me just end your thoughts on that. Yes I am quitting the group, I loved having all the girls as friends but I can't take that ice cold shoulder from Chloe so I am indeed quitting. I hope that you're able to find someone to replace me._

_Look at the bright side, practice should be a lot quieter and run more smoothly without me complaining all the time. I know you took a chance letting me in and I'm sorry that I failed as a Bella. I really do hope that you get that National win you want so much. You certainly work hard enough for it._

_I'll probably see you around campus but I'll be gone for a few days._

_Beca_

Aubrey finishes reading the note and slides down the door to the ground once again not sure what to do. She is relieved though that it seems like Beca has no plans whatsoever to harm herself. A few minutes before practice is supposed to start Cynthia Rose and a few of the girls are placing bets on whether Beca will show up late or early and by how long. When start time arrives Aubrey claps her hands and tells everyone to get ready, Cynthia Rose asks shouldn't they wait for Beca so Aubrey who was planning on talking to Chloe after practice has no choice but to get into it now. "Beca will not be coming to practice, she left me a note saying that she will be off campus for a few days and that she resigns from the Bellas. Rehearsal is not the place to discuss this any further so let's rehearse now ladies"

That evening as Aubrey heads home from class she is stopped by Kimmy Jin who tells her that Beca was to their dorm earlier but only dropped off her stuff and left again saying she'd probably be gone a few days. She is surprised when the girl asks her if Beca is alright and the only answer she can give is that she hopes so and she thanks Kimmy Jin and heads home. When she gets home Aubrey finds Chloe sitting on the sofa with her boyfriend chatting happily while watching a movie. Chloe greets her cheerfully and is taken aback by the glare she receives from the blonde who marches into her own room and slams the door. Before she goes to sleep Aubrey decides to try texting Beca.

Aubrey: Beca?

Beca: Yes?

Aubrey: Where are you? Are you alright? Do you need someone to talk to?

Beca: I'm not okay right now Aubrey but I will be, I promise

Beca: I also promise that I won't do anything stupid.

Aubrey: I know you won't, I have faith that you won't Beca but I still am worried about you.

Aubrey: Where are you? Can I come see you?

Beca: I'll let you know when I'm back on campus, you can see me then

Aubrey: Okay but please be careful and why won't you tell me where you are?

Beca: If I tell you I know you'll come. I know it's past your bed time and you have an early class

Beca: Go to sleep Aubrey. Goodnight

Aubrey: Goodnight

Aubrey closed her eyes and tried to sleep but was disturbed by the sounds of Chloe and her boyfriend coming through the wall from the redheads room. The blonde scrunches her nose and puts some music on before trying to sleep again but it takes her a while to fall asleep as she dwells on her feelings for the brunette, she is also confused by Chloe's actions. She had thought maybe Chloe was developing feelings for Beca and was unsure how to express them but based on the sounds she was hearing before Chloe must still have feelings for her boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later and Aubrey is getting very worried, she has not heard from Beca again after that first night, her and Chloe had a huge argument over what her problem was with Beca right before the redhead left for another weekend away with her boyfriend Tom. Each day the Bellas ask her if she's heard from Beca and tell her that she hasn't been in class. She never did get an answer from Chloe about what the problem is plus the last few days practice has been very tense. That night she is woken at 2am by her phone notifying she has a new text message.

Beca: You awake?

Aubrey: Am now, you okay?

Beca: Sorry, didn't realize it was so late

Aubrey: Are you okay Beca?

Beca: I'm fine Aubrey

Aubrey: Where are you?

Beca: The quad on my way to my dorm

Aubrey: Come over here, she's gone for the weekend.

Beca: I don't know Aubrey, I don't know if it would be right being there knowing she hates me.

Aubrey: Are you gonna make come out there and drag you here?

Beca: Fine. Be right there.

Aubrey: Smart move

Beca: Photo attached

Aubrey laughs at the selfie of Beca giving her the middle finger as she gets out of bed and heads to the door. When Beca arrives the blonde pulls her inside closes the door and pulls her into a tight hug. Once she lets go of the brunette she starts yelling at her "Dammit Beca, don't disappear like that again. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Now that you're here you better tell me where you were" Beca stays quiet a minute and Aubrey waits

"I was at the cemetery where my mom and Lizzie are"

"All this time?"

"Yes"

"Bullshit Beca, cemetery's close at night. Want to try again"

"I really was at the cemetery during the day"

"And at night?"

Beca mumbles something that Aubrey can't make out

"What was that? I couldn't hear you"

"I said the park next to the cemetery"

"You slept in the park?"

Beca nods

"Why"

Beca shrugs "Didn't have anywhere else to go. Not like I haven't done it before"

Aubrey doesn't know how to respond to that as her mind flashes back to Beca's story, remembering Beca had said she lived on the streets a lot. "How about we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning?"

Beca nods and heads towards the sofa

"Oh no you don't, your punishment for disappearing and cutting me off is to cuddle with me tonight"

Beca lets Aubrey drag her to her room but then tells the blonde she'll be in soon before stepping into the bathroom to get a quick shower and get ready for bed. A short bit later she gently slides into the blondes bed thinking she is asleep, but as soon as she is laying she is being pulled close to the blonde and the blonde wraps an arm around her and sighs. "Goodnight Beca". "Goodnight Aubrey" They both quickly fall asleep happy to be laying together.

Aubrey is woken the next morning by a rather loud rumbling noise, unsure what it was she lays there to see if she hears it again. When she hears it again she finds out it's coming from Beca's stomach then she gasps when she realizes something, she nudges Beca "Beca wake up" No response "BECA WAKE UP" Beca shoots up in the bed and looks at the blonde unsure what the hell is going on. "Beca you were gone for days, where did you eat? Upon seeing the brunette shrug and hearing her stomach rumble again Aubrey jumps up and drags Beca out of bed and towards the kitchen to get her something to eat. They spend most of the weekend together, finally separating before Chloe arrives back home.

That Monday once she gets to her first class Beca is surprised that Jessica and Ashley both run over to her soon as they see her and pull her into a hug. They ask her how she's been and ask once if she's coming back to the Bellas, once Beca tells them she has no plans to rejoin they drop that topic and talk with her about what she missed in some classes since they are all in a few of the same classes. After class before parting they invite her to study with them in their dorm whenever she wants. When she hits the cafeteria for lunch Stacie drops down next to her and joins her for lunch. Not much is said between them they mostly sit in silence while eating, occasional small talk but no major discussions. When she gets back to her dorm that night Cynthia Rose is there asking her if she wants to come back to her dorm to listen to and talk about music.

While trying to spend time with Beca none of the girls mentioned the meeting they had over the weekend without their Captains and without Fat Amy because that girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life, the discussion had been solely about Beca. They all could tell something was off about the girl so they discussed the things they've noticed about her. The way she seemed to not know how to act around others, how she was far too hesitant to contribute to conversations, she seemed to try keeping anyone from getting close to her, she didn't order anything when they went to the diner, she never brought anything to practice when she was a Bella. She didn't seem to look anyone in the eyes unless it was when she was arguing with Aubrey or flirting with Chloe. She never talks about her past or family or friends, of course Stacie points out her often unkempt appearance, her imperfect nail polish, her seemingly worn out clothes or was that the style? and the ton of bracelets she always wore. They decide that some of them should at least try to befriend Beca because at the very least it seems like she could use some friends, Jessica and Ashley instantly volunteer since they have some classes with her. Cynthia Rose volunteers saying that Beca's cool and really into music like she is. Stacie volunteers because she sees Beca heading into the cafeteria a lot and figures she could at least have lunch with Beca.

Over the next few days the girls keep up with their plan to become friends with Beca and Beca is just confused at the way they are talking to her and spending time with her. She expected them to completely stop talking to her when she quit, she certainly wasn't expecting some of them to talk to her even more. She texts Aubrey often and the blonde also tries to convince her to return to the Bellas, she sees Chloe once in a while and the redhead either doesn't look at her, walks the other way if possible or just outright ignores her.

One night while walking back from a late class towards Cynthia Rose's dorm as she walks around a corner she is shoved hard and slammed face first into a wall, then pulled back and slammed into it again before being spun around and grabbed by the neck and the next thing she knows the back of her head is slammed into the wall before she hears her fathers voice, "I warned you to drop out and leave. This is just the beginning and will continue to escalate until you are either gone or dead." She is slammed into the wall again then thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly.

Two days go by and no one hears from or sees Beca, not even her roommate. The girls trying to befriend had really been enjoying spending time with her and are getting worried. Aubrey is beyond concerned and pretty much panicking because she knew Beca would let her know if she was going to disappear for a bit. She decides to send the girl another text.

Aubrey: Beca where are you? You said you wouldn't just disappear again so where are you? Are you okay? The girls are worried about you too. Please get back to me when you can.

Aubrey's phone rings minutes later, she sees it's Beca calling and quickly answers it, "Beca thank God, I've been worried about where you've been, where are you?" A voice that definitely is not Beca responds, "This isn't Beca, my name is Diane someone Beca knows, Beca is in the hospital. She was apparently attacked at school the other night, Could you come down here? She's in room 312." Aubrey's heart drops at hearing that and quickly blurts out, "I'll be right there" as she runs out of her room and out the front door of her apartment leaving behind a totally confused Chloe calling out to her asking where she's going.

When she gets to room 312 at the hospital Aubrey stands in the open door way and sees two women standing by Beca's bed, one holding a baby. She remembers from high school what Diane looks like so she figures the other must be Melissa holding their son. Diane spots her and narrows her eyes at her as though she's trying to figure out why Aubrey looks familiar. Diane walks over to her and motions her outside while saying that Beca is asleep. Once outside Diane speaks first

"I don't know if you remember me from high school"

"I do, you were my guidance counselor"

"Can I ask how you know Beca?"

Aubrey knows the question is deeper than being a simple question "We go to Barden, she was a member of my A Capella group until she recently quit but at the beginning of the year I recognized her and she ended up telling me everything after I stopped her from doing something stupid."

Diane looks at Aubrey full of concern," What do you mean something stupid?"

"The day she told you that you had to let her go, she had already been upset before that because she found out that her father works at the school and harassed her, and I may have called her a bitch that morning when she was insulting my A Capella group. She also overheard her roommate saying all kinds of things about her to try and get assigned a different room and she left me a note because to quote words from the note 'thank you for treating like a human'. I came across her crying at the coffee shop that evening and sat with her and talked to her. It was while talking to her I realized why she seemed familiar, I realized where I knew her from. I admit I handled poorly because I quickly left and she figured out that I recognized her. Anyway I could tell from the note that she was planning to harm herself so I ran as quick as I could and eventually found her roommate and then I found her in the showers starting to cut. She fought me but I kept her from doing too much damage."

Aubrey is surprised when Diane hugs her, "Thank you. On to why I called you, you know the story of what happened and I guess she kept my number listed as her emergency contact on her phone. When she came to while we were here she kind of freaked out and we couldn't figure out why right away but when the doctor saw how distressed she was getting he said that maybe we should leave and Beca kept nodding so we figured out that she was getting agitated because she did not want us here at all and when we asked her she nodded to confirm it" We've been coming and going hoping she would change her mind but she'll be fine at first then she seems to start getting agitated with us being there. Her phone screen was damaged from the attack but I had it repaired this morning and then saw your message. It seemed like maybe you were a friend that she made so after my girlfriend and I talked it over quickly we decided that I should call you. I see you keep looking toward the room and I'm sorry I didn't tell you her condition or let you see her first, she is not in great shape. She has a couple of facial fractures, two black eyes, four broken ribs and her shoulder was dislocated. I just want to warn you that it isn't a pretty picture in there but try to act normal when she's awake."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Physically she will be eventually, mentally I honestly don't know, as you know she's been through a lot and every time my phone rings I'm worried that it's a call telling me she's dead." Diane stare at Aubrey a minute before continuing, " Are you sure you're just a friend? You have this look that tells me there's something more than that. Also has she made any other friends you can call?"

"I'll be honest with you, we both want to be more than friends but I am scared of my family. I know how my parents will react and it will not be good so I have been extremely hesitant to even try to proceed. Our friends don't even know that her and I are friends. If I call her friends an extra may tag along who was my best friend in high school and knew of Beca back then but is unaware that this is her. Seeing you here may connect some dots in her head and she might realize the past plus that same person and Beca are not on very good terms at the moment so I can wait on doing that. Is there any word on who attacked her? Have they been arrested?"

"Melissa and I will be going soon and we probably won't be back, I'll give you my number in case you need me for anything and they don't know who attacked her, she hasn't said anything to anyone. Do you know if she was having trouble with anyone? You mentioned a friend not on good terms with her? Would that person do something like this?"

"Chloe would never do anything like this to anyone, she did have an issue with a guy at school not accepting the fact that she was gay but she told me he finally did and that they've been friends. I don't want to point fingers but what about her father? He threatened her saying she had a week to leave or else. She ran into him again one day and thinks somehow he caused her meal plan to get messed up. She missed a few meals because of that but she hasn't mentioned him any more after that."

"That asshole better not have or I'll kill him myself. Call her friends, then we'll go in and Melissa and I will clear out."

"Thank you Diane"

After Aubrey calls the girls who had been asking her about Beca, she exchanges numbers with Diane and they go into Beca's room. Aubrey is glad Beca is asleep right now because as much as she prepared herself she did not think it would look that bad. Diane and Melissa kept her company a few minutes making sure to leave before the girls arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

A short while later Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Stacey come racing into room stopping in their tracks when the see the girl asleep in the bed. Aubrey sees the look on their faces and quickly ushers them out the door to have a chat with them. She tells them the same things Diane had told her, to act normally when around Beca and she tells them the extent of her injuries before leading them all back into the room. Beca wakes a bit after and they all chat as a group even though Beca won't speak to anyone. Eventually the doctor comes in and asks them to leave for a bit so they can check on Beca. Once in the hall Aubrey stops them all and starts," Okay, spill. I know you four are keeping some kinda secret. I see the ways you all have been giving each other looks while in there so someone better start talking NOW."

Aubrey certainly does not expect to hear the story of how most of the girls had a meeting to discuss Beca and the things they had noticed about her, how they are trying to be her friend because they feel like she needs friends in her life and while they hope that maybe she would come back to Bellas they were not going to ask her to. By the time the four are done explaining themselves Aubrey is holding back tears, she can't believe that these girls noticed all those things about Beca in such a small amount of time, especially because the girl only interacted with them when she had to.

The girls were expecting Aubrey to start yelling at them, they were surprised when Aubrey said nothing and walked away and sat in a chair down the hall. They were even more surprised when their blonde captain started crying. Jessica and Ashley hurried down the hall to Aubrey's side while Stacie and C.R. followed behind unsure what to do. No one says anything until Aubrey speaks up when her crying slows down, "Thank you girls for being there for Beca, this stays between us and is to never be spoken about again after this conversation, I also can't tell you anything because frankly she doesn't want anyone knowing but the things you all noticed and the conclusions you came to about her are only the tip of the iceberg, her history is much worse than any of you probably could even imagine." All four jaws dropped and they all looked towards Beca's room room all wondering the same thing... what could that girl possibly have been through that Aubrey would say that. They all stay in there silence a few minutes before the doctor exits the room and tells them Beca is doing well and will probably be released in a day or two. When Aubrey texts that practice is canceled that day the group decides they should let the other Bellas know whats going on so Aubrey steps out to call Chloe, C.R. calls Denise, Ashley and Jessica say they will let Amy know and Stacie gives them all a "gee thanks" when she realizes that leaves her to inform Lilly.

The five women jump and give each other a where the hell did she come from look when as they go back into Beca's room Lilly enters right behind them. Denise and Amy show up 20 minutes later and Chloe shows up not much later than that but Aubrey drags Chloe back outside before she gets into the room. Chloe keeps asking if Beca is okay but Aubrey ignores her, "Chloe you've been my best friend forever and always will be but before you go in there you really need to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Beca, the way you're ignoring her is affecting her very much and if you're just gonna ignore her when you go in there then maybe you should just leave and not bother. She'd probably be better off with you not showing at all instead of showing up and ignoring her."

Aubrey is startled when Chloe breaks down in tears so she hugs the redhead until she calms enough to answer. "Bree I am so sorry it's just that you know I'm straight and .... when she said she was..... with all the times I hug her and kiss her cheek, joke with her, flirt with her.... the girls joke with her about us being a couple, Amy making her Bhloe jokes.... when she said she was gay I didn't know how to react. I still don't.... I mean was I leading her on, is she friends with me only cause she wants to be more than friends? I love her as a friend and don't want to lose that but if she wants more than that and obviously I don't would I lose her as a friend and when we go to the diner she never seems to want to be there so I thought maybe she did only hang out because she wants to be more than friends.... I just didn't know what to do around her or say to her so I just did nothing and it sucked so bad because I missed her as a friend and as a Bella and I know it's all my fault and maybe if I didn't treat her that way she wouldn't have quit and wouldn't be in the hospital now... and......."

Aubrey grabs Chloe and hugs her tightly again "Chloe, relax. Her being here is not your fault, it's the fault of whoever attacked her and she is hurt pretty bad but she will be okay. As for the rest of your worries, you're just gonna have to suck it up and talk to her. Wouldn't it be better to know than wonder what if?" Aubrey can feel Chloe nod against her shoulder before continuing "I'm not sure she will actually give you any kind of answer now though, she hasn't said anything to anyone since she's been here. Let's go back in, all the Bellas are here just please act normal around her and don't fuss over how she looks." When Aubrey and Chloe reach Beca's room Aubrey stops Chloe from entering and motions for the others to leave first. After the girls are gone, Aubrey and Chloe enter and Chloe's eyes widen at the sight of Beca, she quickly looks to her feet knowing that her face is showing her emotions. When she looks up she has a fake smile on her face on and greets Beca.

"Hey Becs, sorry about what happened to you but at least now we can have a talk that I guess should have happened way sooner but it's my fault that it didn't and I'm sorry for that. I feel like you're my second best friend" seeing Beca's eyes shoot to Aubrey and back Chloe decides to try and lighten the mood a little, "if you and Bree wanna fight to see who is top best friend you can do it in the empty pool, OMG we can totes sell tickets, have a concession stand. Cynthia Rose can take bets. All the proceeds can go to support the Bellas." Hearing Aubrey laugh and seeing a small smirk on Beca's face Chloe decides to go back to the serious chat "seriously though with how we acted around each other when you said you were gay, I didn't know what to say or do, it made me start doubting whether you wanted to be my friend or if you just hung around cause you wanted a romantic relationship which I can't give to you. I just didn't know if I was leading you on without knowing it especially considering how I got you to audition. I just didn't know how to act around you after that and I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a friend so I pushed you away instead."

Chloe looks up with tears in her eyes and sees Beca holding her arms out for a hug as Chloe rushes towards Beca's bed for the hug Aubrey warns her to be careful. When Chloe ever so gently hugs Beca she hears Beca barely whisper "friends but there's something I need to tell you." When Chloe pulls back Beca puts a hand up telling her to wait a minute and motions to Aubrey asking for some water. After having some water, clearing her throat and having some more water Beca asks Aubrey to close the door. Aubrey asks if she should leave but Beca tells her, " No you can stay, you already know what I'm about to say" After Aubrey closes the door Beca begins..

"Chlo I know all the girls including you were always trying to get me to talk about my past and I have my reasons for not doing so but I am going to tell you one little part of it because it's probably something you should know and since you put things out there, I should do the same. First I'm sorry I didn't bring it up sooner but after I do I think you'll understand why, second what I say remains between the three of us, okay?"

"Of course"

"Okay, I'll get right to it then, ever since you've met me at Barden did you ever think that I seemed familiar? That you knew me from somewhere?"

"I did but then I couldn't come up with anything so I thought maybe you were just someone I've seen around town or whatever"

"Grab my chart over there and look at my date of birth"

Chloe grabs the chart, reads it and looks confused. "You're our age?" Beca nods "But you're a freshman?" Beca nods again. "But how? When? What?"

"I am a freshman and I am your age, after high school for reasons that I'm not gonna talk about I delayed college a few years." Beca shakes her head to focus on what she wants to say. "You do know me Chloe, the three of us all went to the same high school." Beca asks Aubrey for more water and drinks it as they wait for Chloe to process what Beca just told her. Chloe stares at Beca a few minutes then her eyes widen.

"Oh. My. God. You.... You're her.. You're that girl.. the girl who always got bullied." Beca nods. "Why didn't you tell me? Wait how does Aubrey know? You told Aubrey and not me?"

" I didn't tell you because I was afraid to, I didn't want to be known as I was back then. Aubrey knows because she figured out. The evening after the activities fair she found me at the coffee shop crying and she sat and talked with me, something I said must have jogged her memory because I could tell the exact second she realized who I was. If it helps you're handling finding out better than she did. She left right away but later that night she redeemed herself by stopping me from doing something stupid. I was having a terrible day when I ran into you both at the activities fair and it got worse after that and then it got even worse. I ended up in a really bad place in my mind and well she stopped me from umm... Let's just say you weren't the first person to come across me in the shower but when she found me there I wasn't in there for a shower or a hookup." Beca pauses a minute to see if Chloe figures out and when she sees her eyes bulge out she continues, "yea i was gonna harm myself, I even left a note in my dorm and left one on your apartment door for Aubrey, I guess she found it much sooner than I expected because she found me before it was too late."

Aubrey and Beca both watch the red head, waiting to see how she responds to all she was just told but neither of them expected her to storm out the door without saying a word. Aubrey sees tears running down Beca's cheeks and she hears the girl say "I guess I know the status of our friendship now, Over. Go after her Aubrey you're her best friend, she needs you there for her. On your way out can you please ask the others to leave and tell them I don't feel like any visitors right now but that I said thank you for coming." Aubrey nods and quickly exits the room. She finds the red head sitting outside the hospital with tears in her eyes. Aubrey sits beside her and grabs her hand and squeezes it but doesn't let go. They sit there a while and the other Bellas invite them out to eat so they tag along. After they all eat Chloe tells Aubrey to go home, that she will see her later. Chloe goes to a nearby park and sits and thinks about Beca, about what she remembers of her from high school, of what she knows of her now.


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun sets Chloe decides to go see Beca again and is shocked when the brunettes room is empty, she hurries to find a nurse and when she is told that the brunette checked herself against the doctors wishes Chloe begins to panic as she thinks on things that Beca had told her earlier. She pulls out her phone and tries calling Beca and gets no answer, she texts the girl and gets no reply. She tries calling Aubrey next and gets no answer but as she goes to text her the blonde calls her back.

"Bree where are you?"

"At the apartment I must have fallen asleep"

"Have you heard from Beca?"

"No"

"She's not here Bree"

"She's not where?"

"The hospital, she checked herself out, she left Bree"

"SHIT, okay calm down Chloe. Just breathe, I'll go check her dorm and call you back."

Aubrey runs all the way to the dorm and finds Kimmy Jin and her friends there with no sign of Beca, she quickly tells the girl about what happened to Beca and that she left the hospital and is sort of missing right now. She gives Kimmy Jin her number and asks her to let her know if Beca returns before running out the door and trying to figure what to do next. As she's calling Chloe she remembers what Beca said about last time she disappeared and tells Chloe to first check the park nearest the hospital while she tries and figures out where else the girl might be. Checking for parks located near cemeteries Aubrey narrows it down to a few parks in case Chloe can't find Beca at the one nearest the hospital. She sends out a quick message in the Bellas group chat asking who is available because Beca checked herself out,is missing and she may need help searching for her.

As Chloe jogs through the park she sees Lilly sitting on a bench, before she approaches the girl her phone chimes with Aubrey's message, she reads it and looks back up to Lilly who is typing something on her phone. Then another message pops up on her phone.

Lilly: Beca is in Cynthia Rose's dorm

C.R.: Yea she is I didn't know she didn't tell no one where she'd be

C.R.: And Lilly, how the hell did you know that?

Lilly: shrug

Aubrey: I'll be there in a few

Chloe: On my way

Chloe looks up from her phone to ask Lilly if she needs a ride back to Barden but the girl is gone. The redhead looks every direction but there is no sight of her. Chloe shakes her head and runs through the park toward her car. When Chloe gets to Cynthia Rose's dorm the door is open a little and she can hear Aubrey yelling inside. "Dammit Beca you can't drop out, you're here to make a better life for yourself remember? You've been doing so well so why on earth would you want to quit school?"

Hearing Aubrey saying that makes Chloe wonder just how much about Beca does the blonde know. She knocks on the door and flies inside to gently hug Beca, "I'm so sorry for leaving without saying anything Becs, the things you said were just so overwhelming that I needed time to process it all. When I went back to talk to you they said you left and I panicked. I think I understand why you never said anything but I do have some questions for later but first I think we need to do something." Chloe's face turns into a huge smile and Beca and Aubrey have "oh no" looks on their faces... as Chloe squeals out " BELLAS SLEEPOVER" they try to stop her but she pulls out her phone and sends off a quick text saying "BELLAS SLEEPOVER MY APARTMENT WHENEVER YOU GET THERE" Aubrey looks at the her phone and puts a hand over her face, Beca sees the message and groans and Cynthia Rose is happily thinking about seeing Stacie in sleepwear again.

Aubrey and C.R. head to the store to but party supplies while Chloe and Beca head to the apartment detouring to Beca's dorm on their way so Beca can get some things and so they can let Kimmy Jin know that Beca was no longer missing and that she would not be coming back that night. The girl gave Beca a small smile while telling her she was glad she was okay and thanking her for saying she wouldn't be back.

When they get to the apartment all the other girls are already waiting outside. Beca took some of the meds the doctor gave her and was barely conscious most of the night until she was told to go sleep in Aubrey's bed since her body still had a long recovery to go.

The next day Bellas rehearsal is briefly interrupted when Beca shows up, she doesn't say anything all she does is sit in the bleachers and observe the group. After rehearsal is over Beca approaches Aubrey and Chloe and says she knows she physically can't do Regionals but if they move on to Semifinals would they let her back in if her body is recovered enough to participate. Both captains agree and Chloe hurries out the door when she realizes that she needs to leave so she can be ready for her date with Tom.

When Beca goes to leave Aubrey asks her to wait a minute so Beca sits as Aubrey approaches her, " Since Chloe mentioned the word date I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me? I hope we can keep it between us for now and not tell anyone till I get more used to it."

Beca jumps up out of her seat momentarily forgetting about her injuries until the pain hits "Holy shit motherfucker that hurts. Sorry, I would love to go on a date with you Aubrey are you sure you want to now though? I have all this damage from the attack. I umm.. I feel so umm... unattractive looking like this, everyone stares at me."

Aubrey pulls Beca into a gentle hug and places a light kiss on her lips. "Beca it doesn't matter to me that you're bruised, I still want us to go on a date. I was wondering though if I could ask you about what happened. Also about who may have done it."

"Can we just forget that for now and concentrate on plans for our date?" Aubrey nods knowing that means Beca does not want to talk about it. They leave the rehearsal space together then go their separate ways, Beca towards her dorm and Aubrey towards her apartment. While walking Aubrey gets a perfect idea for a date with Beca texts her roommate and asks if she'll be coming home tonight and Chloe replies that she'll be spending the night at Toms.

The blonde then texts Beca that she will come by and get her in 45 minutes for their date. When Beca reads the text her eyes bulge, she didn't expect it to be that soon. She sends off an "can't wait" text and hurries the best she can to the shower. She just finishes getting ready right as there's a knock on her door, she leaves with Aubrey and is confused when their walk ends at the door to the blondes apartment. As Aubrey opens the door Beca says "Umm.. Aubrey, you should probably at least by me dinner first before taking me to your place and trying to get into my pants" Aubrey instantly looks at the ground and blushes, it never occurred to her that someone could think of it as that. Beca sees the blonde stressing out and grabs her hand and squeezes, "Don't stress, it was just a joke Aubrey, I know you wouldn't do that. I also know you would probably need time after we started dating to come to terms with us sleeping together." Aubrey still embarrassed by the joke nods at Beca's statement and leads Beca inside.

Beca looks around sees a picnic blanket on the floor, cushions to sit on plus a basket with food on it, scattered throughout the room are fake battery operated candles. Beca looks at Aubrey as Aubrey begins to speak, "You said earlier about people staring at you and I didn't want you to have to worry about that on our date, plus Chloe won't be around so I thought you might like a more private setting." When Aubrey looks up at Beca she sees tears in Beca's eyes, Beca wraps her in a hug, "Thank you Aubrey, this is perfect."

After their meal they sit and talk, occasionally kissing with music playing low in the background. Beca confesses that this is the first date she's ever been on and also that she has wrote some songs and that she is already in the process of selling one and there is interest in at least one other. Aubrey was so happy for Beca, she hoped that maybe this was the start of a better life for the girl. When Beca starts getting tired Aubrey wants to ask her to stay the night.... no not for that reason, she just wants to go to sleep with the girl in her arms but not knowing if Chloe will show up first thing in the morning the blonde walks her date back to her dorm, disappointed she can't have a good night kiss because Kimmy Jin is there. As she walks back to her apartment her phone buzzes with a message from Beca. "I had a wonderful time, thank you Aubrey."


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few weeks Aubrey and Beca don't find much time to be alone. Beca did sell one song so far though she only told Aubrey and made the blonde promise not to tell anyone. The Bellas are still all hanging out with Beca when they can which isn't often because Aubrey's rehearsals for Regionals are only getting longer and more strenuous, Jesse is being a good friend without pushing her any further.

The Bellas barely take second at Regionals and are moving ahead to Semi Finals. The end of the semester is coming soon and most dorms will close due to the break between semesters so Beca will be staying on the sofa in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment for it. Beca will be spending Christmas Eve and Day alone because both Aubrey and Chloe spend it with their families and the rest of the Bellas will be traveling home for the break except Amy who said something about spending the break with her boyfriends. But before she gets to that Beca needs to get through today... December 10th

One of the two worst days of the year for Beca. In the days leading up to it, the girls noticed a change in Beca's behavior, she has been very quiet and distant even for her and she looks as though she hasn't been sleeping much. To make matters even worse Beca should be studying for finals that week but every time she tries she just can't concentrate and ends up in tears. Aubrey tries talking to her still secret girlfriend... back off she's trying to come to terms with going public okay? Every time she tries to find out what's going on with Beca the brunette simply says I'm fine and brushes her off.

The morning of December 10th Beca is already gone when Aubrey shows up early hoping to take her to breakfast and talk to her more about what's going with her but Kimmy Jin informs the blonde that Beca had already been gone when she woke up. Throughout the morning no one has been able to contact Beca, she is not replying to texts and not answering calls. Aubrey is getting extremely worried that something happened to her girlfriend but a little after 3pm as Aubrey is getting out of class her phone buzzes with a message from Beca, the message only contains an address and the words please don't bring the girls. Aubrey jogs to her car texting the Bellas that she's been in contact with Beca and is going to meet her.

Upon arriving at the address Aubrey is confused for a second before she sees Beca crying, sitting by the entrance to a cemetery. It finally hits her what Beca is doing here and she fears that she already knows why the brunette has been so withdrawn and why she is here. When she walks up to where Beca is sitting the girl gets up and hugs her tight before taking her hand leading her into the cemetery finally stopping at a headstone on the far side of the place. When Aubrey looks at it she sees two names, Beca's mother and daughter, as she reads over the dates her fears are confirmed as tears begin to form in her eyes, today is the day that Beca's daughter died two years ago.

Beca sits on the grass beside the grave and Aubrey sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. They sit in silence until it's time for the cemetery to close, Aubrey helps Beca up and holds her all the way back to Aubrey's car. When they reach the car Beca thanks Aubrey for coming and Aubrey thanks Beca for letting her come to sit with her. Beca sits in the car and waits for Aubrey, the blonde had stayed outside the car to call or text Chloe to let her know Beca was alright and to ask her to let the others know, she gets upset at the red heads answer to that and tells her she will call her back in a little bit. She goes to car to talk to the brunette, "Beca, I was gonna bring you back to my apartment but Chloe says all the Bellas are there. Where do you want to go instead?" Beca shrugs. "I'll figure something out, I know you're in no shape to deal with them today."

Aubrey drives while Beca just sits staring off into space, Beca knows her girlfriend went into two stores while she sat in the car but she is so out of it that she doesn't know where they stopped. Finally Aubrey tells her "we're here" and Beca looks panicked seeing that they were back at Barden, she pleadingly looks at the blonde and is told, "Don't worry I have a plan, we are not going to my apartment. Aubrey gets out and gets the shopping bags out of the trunk of her car and leads Beca to the rehearsal space. As they go inside she makes sure the door is locked so no one will disturb them. Once inside Aubrey starts emptying her shopping bags, she pulls out a two small camping lanterns, adds batteries to them and turns them on, two sleeping bags that the she zips together and dinner for them to share. They sit quietly on top of the sleeping bags and eat their meal, then they slip inside the sleeping bag and just lay there in the silence holding each other till they fall asleep.

The next morning Aubrey wakes first and presses a kiss to forehead of the girl in her arms, she stares at her face appreciating how calm and peaceful she looks while sleeping versus the resting bitch face she usually has when awake. After Beca wakes up she pulls Aubrey tight against her and kisses her. When she pulls back she whispers "Thank you Aubrey, I tried doing yesterday alone because I wanted to be alone but the more the day went on the more I wished you were with me but I still resisted calling you because I know you had finals yesterday then when my mind started going towards harmful thoughts I knew I needed to reach out so I waited till I thought you were done for the day and messaged you. What am I gonna do about the girls Bree, they were all calling and messaging me yesterday they're not gonna let up till I tell them where I was and I just.... I can't do that"

Aubrey kisses Beca before saying, "Don't worry about the girls, they're probably all at my apartment still, I will have a talk with them and keep things as vague as possible, I will just tell them that yesterday brings up not so good memories from your past and it affected you but that you'll be fine, okay? You go to your dorm get cleaned up then meet me there, okay?"

When Aubrey arrives at her apartment she's instantly mobbed by Bellas wanting to know whats up with Beca, she tells them that yesterday was a sad day in Beca's life and honestly will be a bad day to her forever but that she'll be fine and that when Beca arrives could they all please treat her like it's any other day. Beca shows up 45 minutes later and they all eat breakfast sitting on the floor in the living room joking and laughing, listening to more of Amy's amusing stories before they all depart to go about their day.

As the semester ends Beca finds out that she barely passed her finals, she is actually happy that she passed at all because of the frame of mind she had been in during finals week. Two days before Christmas when Jesse hears that Beca will be alone for Christmas he asks her if she will come to Christmas at his family's house making sure to specify "just as a friend". She feels uneasy about it but accepts anyway thinking maybe she shouldn't be totally alone because Christmas also affects her, just not nearly as much as two weeks ago had.

Christmas eve morning comes and Chloe leaves first to go visit her family saying that she will be back at the apartment on the 26th or 27th. After Chloe leaves Beca and Aubrey spend time cuddled up on the sofa making out till the blonde has to leave. As she's heading out the door she gives Beca a deep kiss and tells her she will be back the morning of the 26th but to feel free to call or text her whenever. Before the blonde can leave Beca pulls her into another deep kiss, after pulling apart Beca whispers "I love you Aubrey". Aubrey freezes for a moment before saying "I love you too".

Later that afternoon Jesse picks up Beca and they proceed to his parents house where she is introduced as a friend and shown to a guest room where she can stay the night. Beca actually has a pleasant evening with the Swanson family and before she calls it a night she thanks them for letting her crash their Christmas. Christmas day is when shock hits, she wakes up late to a lot more people in the house than when she went to sleep. Turns out his extended family shows up at the crack of dawn and spends the day. Beca sits off in the corner by her self most of the morning, not wanting to appear rude and anti-social but she is overwhelmed by the amount of people. She occasionally talks to a few of Jesse's cousins. Beca texts Aubrey wishing her a Merry Christmas and telling her Santa may have mis-delivered one of her presents and it ended up under the passenger seat of her car. Then she wishes all the Bellas a Merry Christmas in their group chat.

Since the Swanson family did not have a large Thanksgiving this year like they normally do when the Swanson Christmas Lunch comes about some of them stand and say what they are thankful for, Beca is glad it's optional and not required. Beca finally snaps when Jesse decides to stand and say what he is thankful for.

"I am thankful to have met my friend Beca and even though we are just friends now I know that someday we will end up married with children."

Beca jumps up "What the hell Jesse? How is that gonna be possible? I've told you probably a hundred times that I'm gay."

"Yea but that's just a phase, when you're over it then we can be together."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Swanson?"

Jesse's mother pipes in with a "You're gay?"

"Yes I am"

Beca is surprised when the sweet woman slams her fist on the table and stands up screaming "You get out of my house, we don't allow _things like you_ in our house"

Beca runs from the room with tears in her eyes to the guest room and quickly packs her stuff. One of Jesse's cousins comes into the room and asks Beca if she's okay, Beca shakes her head no and says she has to go. Jesse's cousin tells her not everyone here believes the same things as they do and that she's sorry and it was nice to meet you. Beca can only nod as she heads out, tears flowing even faster. Jesse is standing in the hall wanting to talk to her, telling her she is being ridiculous in her thinking. Beca rams through him as hard as she can knocking him into the wall then to the ground as she passes.

When she gets to the front door she stops as most of the family is watching her go. "To those of you who are still okay with me being what I am thank you, it was nice to meet you and Merry Christmas. I am sorry if my presence has in any way ruined your Christmas. To those of you who are nothing but obvious homophobic pieces of shit" Beca stares right at Jesse and his mom "Fuck you all and I hope you have the shittiest Christmas ever and that I never have to come across your pathetic presence ever again." With that Beca walks out the door slamming it behind her and laughing a bit as she hears some people clapping and cheering.

Soon as she's a few blocks from the house she sits on the curb and cries, she pulls out her phone and sends a text.

Beca: Bree? You available?

Twenty minutes later and no response

Beca: Bree? When you get this please call me

An hour later and still no response

Beca: Bree?

Twenty more minutes go by and still no response, Beca stands and grabs her bag and starts walking. She really doesn't want to be alone so she pulls up Amy's contact and hits message

Beca: Amy you busy with your boyfriends or you up for some company?

Of course Amy doesn't respond, Beca didn't really expect her to. Eventually Beca makes it back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment dropping her bag just inside the door. She checks her phone again for the billionth time and seeing no response from Aubrey or Amy she chucks her phone at the wall and wanders into the blondes room, drops onto the bed and curling up into a fetal position hugging her girlfriends pillow and crying till she eventually falls asleep.

She is woken up hours later by her girlfriend screaming at her, "What the hell Beca, you text me saying call you soon as I can and you don't answer your phone for 2 hours. Why would you...." Soon as Beca opens her eyes and looks up Aubrey sees the look on her face and stops mid sentence. She gets on the bed and pulls the brunette into her arms and holds her tight as Beca starts crying again. Eventually Beca calms enough and tells Aubrey about her day at the Swanson's and tells Aubrey that she is done for good with Jesse. "Did you eat anything today Beca?" Feeling the girl shake her head no Aubrey gets up and pulls her out of bed, taking her by the hand leading her toward the kitchen when suddenly Beca stops and pulls her hand away. "Oh God, Bree you're supposed to be with your family.. I am so sorry I made you leave them, you should go back. I'm sorry." Aubrey puts her arms around Beca's waist and pulls her close, "I am right where I want to be and where I need to be" then leans down and kisses her.

After they eat they return to the bedroom and lay in one another arms making out, eventually hands begin to roam and they can both see each other getting nervous so they stop. Beca breaks the silence "Sorry, I've never actually umm.. done this before." Aubrey smiles at her, "I've never been with a girl either Beca, it's okay. We'll be fine and can go at our pace whenever you're ready." Beca kisses her, "Have you seen you? I'm always ready when I'm around you" Aubrey giggles at that pulling Beca towards her to resume taking their relationship to the next level. A few rounds later they fall asleep naked, limbs tangled together with huge smiles on their faces.

Late the next morning Aubrey is startled out of her sleep by the sound of the front door closing, she knows it's not Beca because the brunette is still in her arms. The only other person with a key is... Aubrey shoots up in bed.... CHLOE... SHIT... Aubrey quickly nudges Beca telling her get up as she scrambles for her clothes. Beca stirs a little and Aubrey whispers to her that Chloe is back, the brunettes eyes widen, Aubrey throws the girls clothes to her and Beca disappears under the covers as Chloe calls through the apartment that she's home. Aubrey finishes getting dressed and hurries out of her room to keep Chloe away from it so Beca has time to dress. Aubrey and Chloe talk about Christmas with their families the redhead stops mid sentence as her jaw drops when she sees Beca exit Aubrey's room. She looks back and forth between the two but before she can say anything Beca speaks up, "Chill out Red, I had a bad experience with Jesse's family and didn't want to be alone so Aubrey came to my rescue and kept me company." That explanation seemed to appease the redhead as she went back into her story about her time with her family while Beca picks her phone up from where it landed the day before and knows she will have to get the screen replaced.


	15. Chapter 15

The day before New Years Beca finds herself wandering around the mall while waiting for her phone to be repaired, luckily she can afford it because aside from buying Aubrey's Christmas present she hasn't touched the money she made selling the song, plus she's been saving as much of her low pay from the internship at the radio station. While wandering around the mall she hears someone calling her name, she looks around sees Jesse jogging towards her with a big smile on his face. Beca turns away from him and continues on her way, when he catches up to her he acts like nothing is wrong and she tells him "Leave me alone Jesse, I am done with you". He grabs her arm and tells her "You don't mean that." She pulls from his grip and starts walking away and he grabs her again and she spins around and punches him in the face three times. As he falls to the ground she looks up and sees two police officers running towards them. "Fuck"

An ambulance is called for Jesse because he hit his head on floor knocking him out when he went down and as Beca finishes telling them her side of the story she's angry when she ends up in handcuffs for simply defending herself. "Are you kidding me? Why am I being arrested, I was trying to get away from him and he kept grabbing me." One officer looks at her apologetically, "Sorry Ma'am but all we saw was you punching him, we'll be charging you with assault." Luckily for Beca the officers are kind enough to take her by the phone repair shop so she can get her phone before they take her away after she kindly explained to them that " If I have to call someone, I don't know the persons number but it's in my phone which is being repaired in that shop right there. Please is there any way I can pick it up before we go."

A couple of hours later she is allowed to make a call from a phone at the police station.

Not knowing the number showing on her caller ID the blonde answers her phone "Aubrey Posen"

"Aubrey it's me"

"Beca? Where are you calling from? Don't tell me they still didn't fix your phone"

"Umm... no it's fixed.. Look Bree, I need you to come bail me out"

"What?"

"I may have gotten arrested for assaulting Jesse when he was harassing me at the mall"

"Okay okay, I'm coming Beca."

As she goes flying out the door of the apartment she crashes into Chloe who's coming in with Amy both girls laughing. She goes around them and when Chloe yells to her asking where she's going Aubrey yells something over her shoulder, the only words Chloe and Amy could make out were arrested, Beca, Jesse and bail out. When she finally sees Beca, Aubrey sees her girlfriends hand bruised and swollen. She asks Beca if her hand is okay and as soon as Aubrey lightly touches it she winces in pain. Before they leave Aubrey starts yelling at the officers that they should have gotten medical attention for Beca's hand. They offer to but she says forget it, that she will take her to the hospital herself rather than rely on their incompetence to do it.

After getting Beca's hand treated at the hospital they return the apartment to find not only Chloe and Amy but the rest of the Bellas as well. Chloe pulls Beca into a hug, Amy calls her Shawshank, Cynthia Rose asks if she got herself a bitch and Lilly confesses that she spent time in county jail which is surprising to absolutely no one there. The group wanting to know what happened to Beca but she wasn't in the mood to go over it again, so Aubrey told them everything that Beca had told her while they were at the hospital.

As the new semester begins the Bellas including the newly rejoined Beca have two months to prepare for Semi-finals. None of the girls are surprised that Aubrey and Beca butt heads at every rehearsal. They all believe Beca is right that they need new songs and new choreography but at the same time they respect that Aubrey and Chloe are the leaders so they have final say about things and since Chloe doesn't speak up to Aubrey, not that the redhead is even given a chance to, they feel that they should accept what Aubrey says. Aubrey and Beca stay true to their agreement and leave their A Capella based disagreements behind after rehearsal. They go on occasional dates and spend nights making love when they know Chloe won't be home. When Valentine's Day rolls around everyone is displeased to hear that Aubrey is having an extra long rehearsal that day meaning they have no time for anything. Beca chokes on her water when she hears some of the girls grumbling that maybe if Aubrey was getting laid she might let them have Valentine's Day off. Amy makes a comment of "she probably can't anyone to because of the control issues". Beca has to bite her tongue to keep quiet and not out her girlfriend to defend her.

A few nights after Valentine's Day Beca asks Aubrey about if she wants to tell anyone about them yet but Aubrey shoots it down saying she just isn't ready yet because what if somehow someone who knows her family somehow finds out and she just isn't ready to deal with her family about them yet. Beca is a little hurt and concerned by Aubrey's answer but accepts it knowing her girlfriends reasoning behind it. Aubrey has plans for a vacation with her family for Spring Break, Chloe isn't telling anyone her plans and the rest of the girls are all going to Florida to party the time away, Beca is actually happy about spending the time at Barden because Luke is letting her temporarily have her own show to play her mixes filling in for someone who is going on vacation. Almost everyone is excited for Spring Break but they are currently on their way to the only thing stands in there way right now.... Semi-finals.

Beca wants the Bellas to win probably as much as Aubrey and Chloe do but she doesn't actually care about the win, she cares about how happy her girlfriend would be if they win. As they're on the stage she looks towards the judges, one appears to be doodling on paper, another has her head leaning against her hand in order to keep herself upright, the third one has his head down on the desk...the sound guy... is he playing a game on his phone? Beca knows the repercussions that may happen and she hopes her girlfriend understands but she has to do something to try and get a win so she takes a deep breath and starts singing... "This time baby, I'll be bulletproof...."

As they leave the stage some girls look pleased, some look confused, some look scared, Beca has an indifferent look on her face and Aubrey.... well Aubrey looks as though she's about to murder someone and the girls know who the target will be so they stand a little apart from her. When Aubrey finally joins them she starts yelling at Beca, Beca yelling back at her and hoping someone else will say something to stick up for her. Somewhere in the argument Beca yells at Aubrey that, "I was definitely not trying to mess us up, I was trying to get you a win Aubrey, we love each other and I know how much that a win meant to you." When she realizes what she said her mouth snaps shut as all the girls stare at her wide eyed with mouths open. Aubrey getting angrier that Beca just outed them to the group says something that she instantly regrets when she sees the look on Beca's face. The words that she knows will haunt her for the foreseeable future "Oh please like I'd be with someone like you... plus I know you're hooking up with Jesse". Hearing those words from her girlfriend, well she guesses ex-girlfriend now, she couldn't even begin to hide the hurt and betrayed look on her face. She says "If this is what I get what I get for trying" tossing her Bellas scarf to the floor and runs off with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Aubrey runs the opposite direction to the restroom knowing she is going to vomit over what she just did, when she's done she takes a minute to pray to who or whatever is out there that Beca is okay and doesn't do anything harmful. After they find out they lost most of the girls try calling and texting Beca to see if she is okay and to see if she wants to ride back with them, calls just go right to voicemail so they assume she turned her phone off. Aubrey spends the ride back to Barden staring at her phone hoping Beca replies to the message she sent begging Beca to please at least let her know where she is. A reply that never comes. Spring Break starts two days later and although no one is in a partying mood and no one has seen or heard from Beca, everyone carries on with their plans.

Everyone is pleased to receive a text from Chloe a few days later saying that she found out that Beca has been doing her own radio show like she had told them she would. Aubrey is relieved that Beca is at least physically okay. A few days before Spring Break ends Aubrey receives a call and instantly texts Chloe telling her the Footnotes have been disqualified and the Bellas are in the finals. Right after that Chloe receives another text this time a group text to let the Bellas know they are going to the finals and that rehearsal will be at the usual time the day classes begin, as she backs out of that message thread to resume texting her boyfriend Chloe wonders why that group message is separate from the usual Bellas message thread, she goes back into that message and looks at the recipient list and her happiness quickly crashes back down when she sees that Aubrey did not include Beca.

Beca had gotten tired of her phone buzzing with calls and messages from the girls who she thought were actual friends but didn't have her back when she needed them and from her ex-girlfriend so as she ran out after semi-finals she shut her phone off and never bothered to turn it on again until classes started again after spring break, and that was only because she wanted to listen to music while walking to class, she instantly clears all the missed calls and past messages. As she walks to class her phone buzzes with another message.

Chloe: Becs, the Bellas are in the finals. Rehearsal starts today same time as always, please come.

Beca deletes that message as she walks into class, she usually sits in the back with Ashley and Jessica in this class but when she walks in they are sitting in the front, glance at her quickly and look away. Beca can't concentrate at all during class so after class she approaches Ashley and Jessica to ask if she can borrow their notes because she couldn't focus, they ignore her and push past her to leave. Okay guess I know where I stand with them.

Stacie sits with her lunch and acts like any other day though Beca isn't thrilled to hear about all Stacie's conquests during Spring Break. Things between her and Cynthia Rose and Denise seem to be fine when they meet for her second class of the day. Amy texts her throughout the day about the new boyfriends she met while on spring break so she guesses her and Amy are cool. As she's sitting in the quad listening to music Lilly passes by and hands her a coffee which she thanks the girl for. Beca turns off her music and starts to think about the Bellas and how most seem okay with her, she tries to think about the encounter from their side and eventually understands why no one said anything. She also thinks about how cold Ashley and Jessica were to her and remembers comments they had made in the past about people who are liars so she figures they think she lied about loving Aubrey? Beca doesn't know what to do and needs to talk to someone about it but she has no one anymore, she can't talk to any of the Bellas since it's about them.

She unhappily makes a decision, she is going to talk to the one person she knows would be there for her without question. A person she told to let her go but was still there for her when she was attacked. She goes to talk to Diane at work so as to not upset Melissa. Luckily she catches Diane before she leaves and they go out for coffee. She keeps apologizing to the woman but Beca tells her everything that has happened and Diane is proud to hear how far Beca has come and she definitely tells the girl that. She doesn't offer any advice about what to do regarding the current situation, she lets Beca talk that out on her own. After coming to a decision and asking Diane how her and her family are Beca thanks Diane and again apologizes for bothering her before hurrying out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Never in a million years would Beca expect to walk into this scene when she came to apologize and try to smooth things over with the Bellas. Why on earth is Lilly making a snow angel in vomit? Aubrey, Chloe and Amy wrestling on the floor? I wonder if Amy thinks she's wrestling a croc and a dingo simultaneously? Ashley and Jessica huddled together? That's not surprising. Cynthia Rose grabbing Stacie's ass really isn't that surprising either, what is though is that Denise getting angry at C.R. saying, "I'm your girlfriend, why are you grabbing her ass?" As she hears Stacie blow her rape whistle again she rolls her eyes thinking yep, those whistles are certainly helpful.

When she interrupts the group Aubrey has a weird look on her face, kinda like a mix of surprise, embarrassment, shame and hope. But then Aubrey tells her this is Bellas only rehearsal and she shouldn't be here. Beca knows what she has to do.

"Guys, Aubrey, I'm sorry for changing the set without saying anything, I'm sorry for lying about you and I Aubrey. I just wanted to win so bad that I guess I got carried away knowing we lost and said things I knew weren't true out of anger. For the record though, I am most certainly not hooking up with Jesse" Knowing the other girls can't see her face from this angle she winks at Aubrey who looks a bit relieved and full of hope at the wink.

They all share some things about themselves that aren't common knowledge, Beca that she never really had many friends before but that having them as friends is kinda cool, Cynthia Rose has a gambling problem, Stacie has a lot of sex (Stacie must not have understood this exercise) Amy's not Amy? She's Patricia? The news that Chloe had her nodes removed worries everyone about finals, even Aubrey who knows what she has to do. She tosses Beca the pitch pipe and asks her what they do now and the look on her face tells Beca the double meaning of the sentence, one what do the Bellas do and secondly what about their relationship. So what if Beca couldn't catch it and it ends in the vomit, she never played baseball and can't catch so back off already.

Beca tells everyone to meet by the empty pool in an hour to give Lilly time to go get cleaned up, when everyone looks towards Lilly she is already gone. Beca mumbles a bit too loud "How the fuck does she do that" and laughs when everyone else just nods. As they all split up for a bit Chloe's hugging Aubrey apologizing like crazy so Beca mouths to Aubrey "we'll talk later" to which Aubrey nods.

As they assemble in the pool Beca asks Aubrey to pick a song, the blonde looks right into her eyes and says Just The Way You Are. Beca once again doesn't miss the meaning behind it. After hearing Just A Dream mixed with the song she picked Aubrey is amazed by how great the Bellas sound and even more amazed that Beca came up with a second song to mix in that quickly.

After the pool mashup Chloe drags everyone back to their apartment saying pizza and slumber party. Beca groans at that knowing that means she is not going to get a chance to talk things out with Aubrey. As they all walk back towards the apartment Aubrey's eyes light up and tells everyone that rather than waiting for the delivery her and Beca will go get the pizza. Beca fakes annoyance at that but internally she is jumping for joy at Aubrey's idea.

Once they get to Aubrey's car the blonde calls to order the food and drives towards the pizza place as they talk about their spring break, knowing that the deeper talk they need to have should not happen while one of them is driving. When they arrive they are told it'll be about 15 more minutes till their order is ready so the two girls go outside and find a quiet spot to talk.

"I'm sorry I outed us Aubrey, I really didn't mean to, but I meant what I said, I only did what I did to try and help us win, to win for you. I doubt any of them took it that seriously based on the way we argue during rehearsal plus they seemed to believe me before when I said I lied about it. I hope you can forgive me for everything."

Aubrey looks around making sure no one is looking at them before giving Beca a quick kiss.

"I know you were trying to help and it was good and I think if we all weren't taken by surprise we would have had a shot at winning. I'm sorry for what I said about you and that you were hooking up with Jesse, when you said that about us I just got really scared and angry and said the first thing that came to mind that would cast doubt on what you said. I regretted it soon as I said it Beca, I do love you but I guess you can tell by my reaction that I'm still not ready to tell anyone. If you still want to be with me knowing that then I would love to be your girlfriend again."

"You know I don't care about when you're ready to tell anyone Bree, I wish you would because I think you might feel better with it not being secret but I can wait till you're ready. I know you love me and that's all that matters to me"

The two women go back inside to collect their pizzas and head back home. They actually both enjoy the party even though they would much rather be spend that time with just each other. Over the next few weeks Beca begins getting nervous about what happens when Aubrey graduates, she knows the family plan is for Aubrey to go to an Ivy league law school and she knows that there are none anywhere near Barden. She also has no idea where she is going to live this coming summer. Aubrey sees that her girlfriend loses focus often and starts to worry about it so the next time they find alone time she asks her.

"Beca, what's going on? You don't seem to always be here. Is something bothering you?"

Beca closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "Honestly I'm scared Aubrey. I'm scared about what happens to us when you graduate, I don't want to lose you and you'll be going like a thousand miles away to law school. I'm also scared because I don't what I'm gonna do when school ends, what am I gonna do? I have nowhere to go." Beca breaks down in tears as Aubrey wraps her up in her arms.

" I honestly don't know Beca but till school comes around Chloe and I are getting an apartment, maybe you can stay with me."

Beca looks at her in surprise. "Doing that would mean telling at least her that we're together."

Aubrey smiles, "I was thinking that we can tell all the girls together at the party after we win because I know with your set we are sure to win. As for where I go to school, I don't know where I'm going yet but I had thought about that and I was thinking that since where ever I go I'll have my own apartment that.. maybe you can come with me?"

Beca looks up again with a huge smile on her face and pulls Aubrey into a passionate kiss. When they break for oxygen she says "I love you and will go to the ends of the earth to be with you"

Knowing their plan has completely opposite affects on the girls, Beca becomes more relaxed and happier while Aubrey becomes even more tense and nervous knowing that it means that she will soon have to tell her family about her relationship with Beca. Most of the girls became true friends with Beca again except for Ashley and Jessica who have gotten only angrier towards her since she told everyone that she had lied about her and Aubrey, she knew though that soon the truth would come out and hopefully she can regain their friendship so she wasn't stressing over it. Tenser Aubrey snapped at the Bellas for the littlest things and when Beca questions her about it the blonde only says she wants everything to be perfect to guarantee they win.

This year the ICCA finals are four days before graduation and after graduation all students have four more days to vacate the dorms, the Bellas also learn that Chloe will not be graduating with Aubrey and that she will remain a Bella the following semester. Beca in the mean time kept secret even from Aubrey that she sold another song. Beca is beyond glad because she needs the money for a certain something, she knows how much she and Aubrey love each other and knows that Aubrey is THE ONE for her and she is definitely going to show the blonde that.

Three days before finals Beca takes Aubrey out to a romantic dinner, afterwards they go for a walk in the park and sit on a bench and talk a while. Aubrey is momentarily surprised when Beca pulls out a ring and proposes to her but she quickly says yes and pulls Beca into a long kiss after the brunette slips the ring on her finger.


	17. Chapter 17

Beca Mitchell is on top of the world.... It's here.. the day of the ICCA finals and Beca is beyond excited because after they win her and Aubrey are going to tell the Bellas about their relationship and engagement. The Bellas are all full of enthusiasm knowing they are going to "crush it" as Fat Any would say.

Seeing the Trebles backstage Beca ignores Jesse and tells Benji good luck, she and Benji remained friends after the falling out between Beca and Jesse, she also knows that he is the one who tipped off the ICCA officials about the high school student but he wants that kept secret. As they watch the Trebles perform Beca can't help but smile when it comes Benji's turn to perform, she knows how much he wanted to be a Treble and she is glad he got his chance.

The Bellas take the stage and are as Chloe would say Aca amazing. When their set is done they know they are gonna win. As they move into their finishing pose, Beca and Aubrey are back to back in the middle and reach out and grab one anothers hand then turn and hug each other before being pulled into the middle of a group hug. The girls all go to take their seat, when they get to their seat Jesse turns to Beca and says, "I knew it, I knew you'd come around, you sang Don't You Forget About Me to me." He goes to pull her into a kiss and she shoves him as Benji pulls him back away from her. Beca is glad that Aubrey had to use restroom and wasn't there to see that.

Beca finds it weird that Aubrey doesn't come sit down and grows even more concerned when Aubrey comes running with her fake smile on right as they're announced the winners. Aubrey, Chloe and Beca accept the trophy as the other girls start a group hug. They all agree to have their own after party in Stacie and Amy's hotel room so all the girls head back to the hotel to change and head for the party. As Beca is getting changed she gets a message from her fiancee asking her to meet her in the room the blonde is sharing with Chloe.

Upon knocking on the door Aubrey lets her in and says that Chloe already went to the party. Beca notices Aubrey looks like she was crying and waits for her to say what's on her mind.

"I'm sorry Beca."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Bree?"

"I can't... We can't.." Aubrey pulls the engagement ring from her pocket and gives it to Beca

"Aubrey?? What happened? Why? Is it about telling the Bellas? We don't have to do that now"

"No Beca, I can't be with you"

"BULLSHIT AUBREY now will you please tell me what the fuck is really going on?"

Aubrey closes her eyes knowing what she has to do and not liking it one bit, she can only hope that somehow the brunette survives what's about to happen. "I don't love you Beca, I never did. You were simply college experimentation"

"THATS BULLSHIT AUBREY AND YOU KNOW IT OTHERWISE WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL"

"Beca, you said it yourself a few times, you're not the type of person that anyone could be that deeply in love with and you were right okay? I just wanted some fun and got caught up in the moment when you proposed." Aubrey removes the necklace from her neck, it was a Christmas present from Beca and the earrings she takes off that match the necklace were a Valentine's Day present. She hands them to Beca without looking up because she is too afraid to see the damage she is causing. "Please leave my room Beca"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS AUBREY?" Seeing the blonde nod Beca turns and storms out of the room slamming the door hard as she can. Aubrey can hear Beca yell "Fuck" and punch the door hard. She waits a minute to make sure to lock the door before her knees give out and she breaks down on the floor knowing that she just completely crushed the love of her life.

Half an hour later Aubrey's phone buzzes with a message from Chloe asking why she isn't at the party. Aubrey being a Posen pushes everything down, puts her fake smile on and makes her way to the party. When she gets there Chloe hugs her still overexcited about their win and asks her if she's seen Beca. "I don't know I thought she'd be here" Chloe tries calling Beca and gets no answer. As more and more time passes the group begins to worry about the once again missing girl. Hours later everyone is quite drunk, most still feeling the rush of performing and actually winning, only one person there is crying and that is Aubrey, the others clueless to what's really going on figure it's because she is graduating in a few days and thus leaving the Bellas. A while later Cynthia Rose's phone chimes and when she checks it she yells out "Yo, Beca messaged me" She then reads the message "I thought she was coming to the party why the hell is she back at Barden?"

Aubrey leaves the party when she notices everyone else is asleep on the beds or floor except for Lilly who is sitting cross legged on the dresser meditating. She goes to her room and drops into bed, letting the tears flow even more than they were before. As she hopes to fall asleep the events of the evening flash through her mind....

_OH MY GOD!!! That was wonderful, I'm sure that we're going to win. As she leaves the rest room and heads to join the Bellas at their seats her phone buzzes. A message showing from her mother saying they are there watching and if she has a minute come see them in the lobby now. She goes to meet them still full of excitement. Both her mother and father say they are proud of her, words she has forever longed to hear. They spend a minute talking about the other girls and when the topic of Beca comes up both her parents talking about not liking her appearance and Aubrey doesn't realize what she says until it's too late. "Come on Beca is such a great person, there's so much more to her than just her looks though that's part of why I love her and accepted when she proposed to me."_

_Aubrey closes her eyes and slaps her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she just revealed. She knows it's coming so all she can do is wait for it._

_"You will do no such thing Aubrey, you are a Posen and that is not acceptable behavior and you know this. You will end things with her immediately and we will accept it as experimenting in college otherwise you can kiss everything goodbye, the money, the tuition, the car, us. You know what happened with your sister so you know that we will cut you off."_

_Aubrey too scared to lose everything even though she knows if she has Beca she doesn't need any of that answers with just two words, "Yes mother" then she scrambles back towards where her seat is as she hears they are about to announce the winners, plastering on her fake smile knowing that no matter the judges decision she is not a winner tonight, she has to lose the love of her life and that she will totally crush an already fragile person._

Soon as Beca gets back to Barden she throws her bag in her dorm and runs.. actually runs to the nearest bar eager to drink till she blacks out....

Beca Mitchell most certainly is not on top of the world, in fact there is no world anymore. It crumbled along with the what was left of her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Aubrey's graduation day arrives and the Bellas are all concerned about Beca, no one has seen or heard from her since she messaged Cynthia Rose during their victory party saying she was back at Barden. The day they came back they went to her dorm and when Kimmy Jin answered the door she said Beca moved all her stuff into storage and hasn't been back but that she didn't look right when she saw her and refused to talk about it. Everyone minus Aubrey and Beca meet in the rehearsal space to prepare for the party they are having for Aubrey after the graduation ceremony, once everything is set up they head out to the ceremony. They all cheer as Aubrey accepts her fake diploma.

As the graduation ceremony drags on, blocks away from the campus Beca is once again in a bar drinking heavily, falling back into a spiraling descent that almost took her life once before. This time though it appears as though there will be no one there to save her and Beca just doesn't care anymore. So Beca drinks and drinks and drinks and drinks and yells and curses when the finally cut her off, swearing at them that she will take her business elsewhere. When she gets up to go elsewhere she instantly falls, she tries a few times but fails to make it to the door. A couple of frat boys see her struggles and volunteer to help but someone in the bar sees what is happening and asks her boyfriend to stop them from leaving with her as she pulls out her phone taking a picture of the barely conscious girl and sending to a friend of hers. The girls are all enjoying the graduation party, Cynthia Rose once again staring at Stacie who is dancing provocatively with Chloe when she feels her phone vibrate. As she reads the message and looks at the picture she jumps up and curses quickly sending a text back. As she heads towards the door she asks Amy and Lilly to come with her. When Chloe asks where they're going she shows her the message on the phone and Chloe tells them to go and to hurry and to keep her updated.

Stacie saw the interaction and asks Chloe what's going and the red head spills all she knows and she doesn't speak quietly, everyone there can hear her as she tells Stacie that C.R. got a message from a friend telling her that Beca was at a bar, barely conscious and a group of frat boys were trying to take her with them but C.R.'s friend stopped that from happening. Stacie said out loud what everyone was thinking, "Can't be her, Beca doesn't drink" Chloe tells her it is Beca because the friend sent a picture to make sure. Aubrey actually had been somewhat enjoying the party with her friends until she overheard that. It's all my fault she thinks to herself, then she also thinks that knowing how much she hurt Beca what is keeping the girl from telling all their friends. She knows if that happens then they will no longer be her friends. All these thoughts are too much for her and she hurries to the bathroom for another round of stress vomiting.

The three manage to get Beca to Cynthia Rose's dorm and C.R. tells the others they can go back to the party, that she'll hang out and watch over Beca. They do return to the party and let the others know as much as they know. That when they got there Beca had already blacked out at the bar and they got her to Cynthia Roses room. The party goes on a few hours more because it seemed as though Aubrey was having a good time though no one there knew she was just faking it. After that it slowly dies out, most not feeling much like partying knowing that their friend has something going on causing her to drink which is something she's said repeatedly is something she doesn't do. As the party is breaking up Chloe invites the Bellas who are there back to their apartment for a final Bellas slumber with Aubrey present. They text Cynthia Rose asking her to come and that they will come and help her bring Beca back to the apartment but she declines saying she will just stay with Beca.

Cynthia Rose eventually falls asleep on the floor since Beca is on her bed, she is woken when she hears Beca groaning and figuring the girl must be waking she grabs the wastebasket and a bottle of water and some aspirin. Beca does wake up but tells C.R. she doesn't need the basket or aspirin and she doesn't want water but asks if she has any alcohol. Cynthia Rose stares at her in shock "Are you serious? You wake up after blacking out in a bar and your first thought is more alcohol? You don't even drink Beca, what the hell is going on?

C.R. is shocked when Beca breaks down into tears crying that she has no one and no where to go. When Beca finally stops crying Cynthia Rose asks what she meant about no one and no where to go so Beca asks her if she tells her some things does she promise to keep it a secret, she can't let anyone else know that she knows, even if she ends up wanting to kill someone she knows. Even the Bellas can not know. Cynthia Rose agrees and Beca stares at her a few minutes before deciding that she will try one last time to let someone in.

She spends a long time spilling her guts to the girl, telling her everything from what her father did when she was young, the bullying, her mothers death, her knowing Aubrey and Chloe from high school, the times she was raped, the time she spent living on the streets, her having had a baby that died, her spiral after that which almost killed her, the day she found out her father worked here, having to walk away from the two women who were the only support she had. The suicide attempt that Aubrey stopped, the truth about her relationship with Aubrey, the truth that it was her father that attacked her, why her mood changed for a bit and why she disappeared that day in December what happened at Christmas with Jesse, her lost friendship with Ashley and Jessica, the songs she sold. She moved on to talk about the plans she and Aubrey had made to live together and then she pulled the engagement ring from her pocket and flipped it to the other girl who's only response was "OH SHIT" Then she continued on about how Aubrey accepted her proposal and then moved on to the talk she and Aubrey had after their win. She starts sobbing again barely getting out the last few words, "Now I got no one again and I got a few days to be gone and no where to go." Cynthia Rose sits there not knowing what to do or say or having any clue on how to help. Beca just drops back onto the bed crying until she falls asleep again. After Beca falls asleep C.R. has an idea and texts her mother asking if it would be okay to bring a friend home for the summer.

When morning comes around Beca is still fast asleep when C.R. receives a text from Stacie saying to open the door cause she and Chloe have breakfast for them. She opens the door and steps into the hall telling them that Beca is still asleep, when they ask how she is she told them Beca had woken up and the only thing she wanted was more alcohol which the thought of how bad the girl must be hurting over something scared the two. They asked if she said anything about what's bothering her, Cynthia Rose looked at Stacie then stared at Chloe as she said "Don't tell her I said anything at all about this but she told me everything and I mean everything but she made me promise not to tell anyone and I intend to keep that promise to her but I will say that honestly it is not good at all. I honestly don't know what keeps her going every day, I might also ask her to come home with me for summer break. Maybe getting away from Atlanta for a while will do her some good." The two girls don't say anything they simply nod and hand the bag of food to C.R. and walk away.

When C.R. went back inside Beca still looked asleep but Cynthia Rose heard her say "I heard everything you know" Cynthia Rose grabs her chest and says "Girl you trying to give me a heart attack?" Beca sits up, "Sorry, I did hear everything you said and thank you for not telling them any more than you did. Did you really mean it about inviting me home for the summer?" "Depends on if you'd even consider spending a summer in Muskogee Oklahoma" Beca actually laughs at the way her friend said that. She pulls the girl in for a quick hug, "Thanks and why not? It beats living in the park" Cynthia Rose laughs until it hits her that Beca was serious about living in the park.

Stacie and Chloe returned to the apartment and told the girls that Cynthia Rose was gonna take care of Beca and try and get her to go home with her for the summer to get her away whatever problem she's having for a while. The rest of the girls decide to leave Aubrey and Chloe so they can have time alone to pack up their apartment, as Amy passes Aubrey she gives her a hug and calls her "Former Capt'n" Then she moves on to Chloe calling her "Capt'n" as she hugs her and Chloe's eyes widen as she realizes now it's all up to her. Panic runs through her mind because she knows she can't do all that by herself but she pushes it aside to worry about it later on.

The evening before all students must vacate for the summer the Bellas hold a final party to see each other before parting ways. All of them are present except the person Chloe had chosen to be her co captain, Beca. They all expected her to be present but when Cynthia Rose showed up alone they figured she wouldn't be coming, some of them wondered if Beca would be joining the Bellas at all next school year. When she was asked where Beca was and if she was okay, Cynthia Rose said that Beca wasn't doing well. She told them all that Beca said she was sorry that she couldn't be there, that she is going through something and just can't be around many people right now but that she hopes they all have an enjoyable summer and that she'll probably see them in a few months when the next school year begins.

When Aubrey said she needed a break from dancing she went and sat in a corner with her drink to get away from everyone for a few minutes. Cynthia Rose goes over and sits beside her saying, "Just so you know Beca told me everything" Aubrey instantly went pale before Cynthia Rose continued, "While I don't understand why you would do something like that to her knowing how much she has been through I am going to keep my word to Beca and not say anything to anyone else. I also don't hate you Aubrey. I might hate your actions but I don't hate you as a person." Aubrey turns and looks at her before saying in a low voice, "Don't worry, I hate myself enough for both of us." That statement from Aubrey totally confuses C.R. and she's not sure what to say but she tries continuing," Based on what you just said I know there was probably a reason that wasn't disclosed and while I wish that you would have talked it out with her I understand that's not always possible, but I still wish you the best Aubrey and I hope that you and I can still be friends regardless. Also if I can ever help you in any way feel free to let me know" Aubrey looks at the girl again and nods, giving her a pleasant smile and a side hug, "Thank you for that and I would like to stay friends. Also thank you for what you've done for Beca, if it's okay I do have one request though. Watch over her and take care of her, as you've probably figured she is way more fragile than the vibe she gives off."

Cynthia Rose stands and takes a step away before turning back and handing Aubrey an envelope, "She wrote you a letter and she asked me to give it to you. Take care of yourself Aubrey." Having said that C.R. walks away and rejoins the others for a few minutes before deciding to say her final goodbyes before summer break to her friends." Aubrey stares at her name on the outside of the envelope written in Beca's handwriting, she then quickly shoves it in her pocket and puts her fake smile on and rejoins the party.


	19. Beca's Letter to Aubrey

When Aubrey got back to her apartment that night she does not open the letter from Beca, instead she puts it in a box that is being stored until she moves away in two months to prepare for attending law school. As they spend a final summer together Chloe can tell that Aubrey slips in and out of a deep depression but the blonde refuses to talk about it so Chloe just figures it's just nerves about going out on her own and the added pressure of law school.

In August the blonde finds herself sitting on the floor of the apartment her family rented for her unpacking her things when she comes across the letter that Beca had written to her. She decides to quit packing for the night and takes her glass of wine and the letter to her bedroom, she takes a sip of wine before curling up in bed and opening the letter.

_Aubrey,_

_This letter won't be too long because knowing the things you said to me I doubt you'll even read this, my guess is it goes into the nearest trash can after it's given to you but even knowing you probably won't read it I still needed to write this, for me. I don't know how we ended up where we are now, instead of being engaged and in each others arms where we belong it feels like we are solar systems away from each other._

_I truly don't believe the things you said to me the night you broke up with me. Deep down I know that you really did love me, that I was not just an experiment to you and that you really did not mean what you said about me not being the type of person that someone could love, you argued with me so much every time that insecurity of mine came forward that I finally believed you. I finally believed that maybe someone could love me, not just any someone but the smartest and most beautiful someone out there, but until you can admit it and tell me the truth about whatever caused you to end us then I have no choice but to believe that I really am the reason you broke up with me._

_I am sorry if I failed you Aubrey, every chance I had I tried the best I could to be worthy enough to be considered yours. I have so many failures and issues that I can apologize to you for but I don't even know where to begin so I am just going to say I am sorry Aubrey, sorry for not being enough. You meant everything to me Bree, at night instead of having nightmares about the past, I was having pleasant dreams. Dreams about our future together. Instead of basically being a homeless loner I had you and you were home to me Aubrey._

_I've heard stories where people mention the one that got away. You will always be THE ONE to me Aubrey. I will never forget what we shared, they are memories that I will cherish for life and I feel like we robbed of so many more memories that could have been added to the collection , but I am so thankful for the ones I do have. Being able to call you my fiancee even just for a few days is probably my favorite although any memory of you would be my favorite so I have like 50,000 favorite memories of us, all tied for the top spot. You will always have a place in my heart Bree and I wish you nothing but happiness and the best in life. You deserve the world Aubrey, I hope you find your ONE and that that person gives you the world._

_Love always,_

_Beca_

Aubrey cries herself to sleep that night and many nights after that as she curses herself for being such a coward, for not standing up to her family, for devastating the love of her life. What she doesn't realize yet is that the contempt that she currently feels towards her parents will only grow as time goes on.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty six months later.

Beca Mitchell is once again unpacking her bags in the room she shares with Amy at the Bellas house. She enjoyed spending another summer with Cynthia Rose and her family in Oklahoma but now they had to come back to Barden early to prepare to sing for the President. Knowing it is probably the last time she will be in Oklahoma Beca on her last day there had bought flowers for C.R.s mother and treated the family to dinner as a thank you for letting her spend summer with them the last few years. She had already sent the girls the arrangement so they can work on singing their parts, now they needed to work on the choreography. Beca finishes unpacking quickly and heads over to their rehearsal space to set things up so they can jump right into working when everyone gets to town.

Knowing C.R. was taking a nap and no one else was in town yet after finishing setting everything up Beca sits and cries. Over the last two years plus she had become an expert at crying in secret, she didn't want pity or anything from her friends if they knew how bad off she still was even though all but one have no idea what happened. C.R. probably wouldn't care if Beca cried and would be there for her, that girl has become like a sister to her, but Beca feels stupid still being so broken two plus years after her fiancee dumped her.

Two years of barely passing every class because she can't concentrate long enough to do well, two years of hoping that just maybe her ex fiancee might come and explain herself, two years of desperately wanting to know how the woman is doing but too afraid to ask friends about her because you don't think you can take hearing how great her life is without you in it. Two years of being in a place that reminds you of her everywhere you look. Two years of seeing her beautiful smile every time you close your eyes. Two years of refusing blind dates the Bellas tried to set her up on, two years of refusing to open up every time the Bellas try to get her to talk, two years of sneaking out to a bar when she could, two years of hiding the pills she sometimes takes when everything became too much for her, two years of walking around with a fake smile. In other words two years of absolute fucking hell and here she was getting ready for a third.

Three weeks later Beca is giving a last minute pep talk to the group, "Alright ladies, let's remember that we are not here to compete they invited us to sing for the President on his birthday so let's just relax, go out there and do what we all enjoy.. perform" Minutes later the only thing going through her mind is 'why the fuck is Amy not wearing underwear?'

A few days after Amy bared her "down under" to the audience that included the President and his family the Bellas find themselves sitting in the deans office and Beca is thinking 'my God why is everyone taking this so fucking serious' as the dean tells them they can not have any auditions and The National A Capella Association suspends them from competing and and replaces them with the German Champions on their victory tour. Okay I better say something here, Chloe looks like she's about to hyperventilate, "Okay, can we be reasonable, Fat Amy apologized. It was an accident." Fuck.. I should have brought a paper bag, Chloe is definitely gonna hyperventilate. "What if win the World Championship?" Are they really laughing at me? "If we win it will you reinstate us" More laughing really? Why am I not surprised the whole world hates us if these two idiots are the top people at the US National A Capella association?

Chloe is still freaking out about the meeting they just left and is rambling on about why they have to win, Beca rolls her eyes and steps away to answer her phone. OH MY GOD I actually got the internship at the recording studio, this is so awesome I can't wait to tell the girls..... Before she walks back to where the girls are gathered Beca tears up for a moment wishing she still had the love of her life to share this news with, as she nears the group Beca hears Chloe talk about 100% commitment to the Bellas.. Okay so maybe telling them can wait for now.

Beca's first day of her internship comes and does not start well, she knew she would basically be an errand girl but she's having trouble focusing because her mind keeps wandering to the topic that always makes lose focus, her ex- fiancee Aubrey. She wonders to herself what Aubrey would say about Beca's internship if they were still together and that results with her mixing up a few coffee orders.

She's glad when her boss calls a company meeting because hopefully she has a moment to clear her mind and refocus. As she listens to him talk to everyone she thinks to herself "I wish I had whatever shit he's using, seems better than what I been getting" Beca is able to focus the rest of the day and not mess up any more orders and she's looking forward to seeing Snoop Dogg in person, she knows she's too low here to actually have any kind of interaction with him but it'll still be cool to see him. Why is Chloe texting me something about a legacy? What the fuck is a legacy?

As Beca makes her way towards the hood night party on campus she stops at the quad and sits for a bit so she can have a crying session before she has to deal with everyone. Once she makes it to the party she heads straight for the alcohol first, as she's chugging her first drink she's approached by an overexcited girl, okay so that's the girl Chloe called a legacy.. oh dear Lord... I don't think I can take another bubbly, happy, over excited person in the group, is she related to Chloe or something?... I need more drinks. An unknown number of drinks later a drunk Beca is being pulled by Chloe towards where the rest of the Bellas are dancing. The girls manage to convince Beca to dance with them all and she does until Chloe pulls her shirt off and jumps into the pool yelling for everyone to get in. Beca being the awesome friend she is decides to try and help Chloe get out of the pool except one little problem, drunk Beca is not very stable on her feet and ends up falling into the pool alongside Chloe. Finally Cynthia Rose and Stacie help the two out of the pool.

The next morning Beca wakes up on the kitchen table in the Bellas house in just her underwear, the others eating breakfast around her like she isn't even there. "What the fuck? How the fuck did I end up here and why the fuck are you nerds eating around me?" Stacie sitting at the end of the table near Beca's head stands up and leans over bringing her face close to Beca's, her eyes hungrily looking down the girls body and back before saying, "Well, I tried to sit at the other end of the table to eat you for breakfast but Chloe said that's not allowed on the table" Chloe cracks up laughing shooting orange juice out her nose and C.R. chokes on her eggs as Beca wishes she were invisible right now.

Why does Chloe feel we all have to be at the car show scouting Das Sound Machine? Couldn't we just send Legacy and let her film it or something? I have other things I should be doing instead of this. Oh no, DSM is coming this way. Why the fuck do I get so flustered by tall controlling blondes? We're in the middle of trading insults and I compliment her? Her height, great body and controlling attitude really remind me of Aubrey... And now I'm talking with my hands. Ugh... Really?

Awesome... we're here to rehearse and I have absolutely no idea of how we could possibly beat DSM. Lucky for me Chloe decides that we need to start with a "full skills assessment" of all the Bellas. Even luckier for me I can hide behind my laptop with my headphones on trying to figure out our set list so I don't have to participate too much in the assessment. That looks beyond exhausting and everyone knows I'm a klutz anyway.

The day Snoop arrives at Residual heat Beca's first thought is damn he's tall. Her second thought of the day which is pretty much a thought any day she is here is why the fuck is Dax even working here? She has an idea that might help but after her boss threatened to shove Dax into his vintage bassoon case she's not sure if she should say anything. Well here goes nothing.... Her next thought is Oh my god I'm singing with Snoop.

After a long day of her internship and classes Beca trudges towards the Bellas house wanting nothing more than to drop into bed, hopefully everyone will be out so I can lay in bed and cry. As she approaches the house she wrinkles her nose as she hears loud laughing coming from the house, so much for being alone, then she can see the girls all having a... a pillow fight? Really?

When she gets to the door she finds an envelope leaning against, she picks it up and goes inside not even having the energy to put on a fake smile She hands the envelope to Chloe who opens it and a music plays when she unfolds the letter? Weird. Chloe says it's an invitation to sing at some kind of party and only contains an address and a password. Well fuck, there goes the plan of crawling into bed now.


	21. Chapter 21

A bit later all the girls walk up to the door of the house listed in the invitation and Beca can't help but wonder why everyone is behind her because she's the smallest here and would make a terrible human shield, Amy on the other hand would be a great human shield. Of course no one will ring the door bell so she does.

Moments later a small hole in the door opens and some guy behind the door is asking for a password. Once again no one does anything so Beca knows it's up to her "Fart noise". The voice behind the door asks " Didn't you see the parenthesis?" Oh come the fuck on really? "You know what, he wants to hear an actual fart noise. That's your area of expertise Ames, you're up." Everyone else nods as Amy looking proud to hear that walks to the door, turns her back toward the door and actually farts. She walks away from the door saying "Crushed it" as they all hear gagging from behind door before the door swings open. When they enter Beca grins as she hears the guy mumble something about "needing a new password."

After a brief chat with the self proclaimed number one A Capella fan in the world the girls are led to a basement where they find DSM, the Treblemakers, those old dudes who always show up at A Capella events... wait is that Bumper with them? What the fuck are some of the Green Bay Packers doing here? "A gorgeous specimen" really? Of course I make an ass of myself AGAIN with the leader of DSM. Beca runs her hands through her hair as she turns to Cynthia Rose who's standing behind Chloe and says, "She's really in my head"

As the guy who invited them starts rambling on about this being a riff off C.R. pulls Beca aside and asks her, "When you said she's really in your head did you mean DSM bitch or Aubrey? Are you still that hung up on her Beca?" When Beca's eyes look everywhere but at Cynthia Rose the girl knows the answer and then suddenly memories from the last two years flash through her head, the way Beca acts, the same fake smile or is it more of a smirk that she wears most of the time as well as how often she seems to zone out with a blank look on her face. C.R. suddenly feels terrible, she didn't realize that her friend was still hurting so badly over Aubrey. Cynthia Rose follows Beca back towards the other Bellas feeling as though she's been a shitty friend. When they finally hear the guy call it the National A Capella Laser Ninja Dragon league, some of the girls laugh when Beca says, "I'll bet this dudes a brony."

Why is Chloe freaking out that we lost? So what if Emily messed up? We never win riff offs. When Emily says, "I'll go crawl under a rock and die" Beca expects Chloe to say something comforting to the girl but instead Chloe looks like she just might help Emily do that. Beca knows she has to say something, she looks at Emily and says, "We don't want that." She looks to Chloe and repeats a little more forcefully, "We don't want that." Chloe remains silent and walks away.

Beca feels herself quickly headed towards some kind of blowup, in addition to her usual issues she hasn't been able to come up with a plan to beat DSM, Chloe is starting to seem even worse about winning than Aubrey was, she hasn't told anyone about her internship yet, and she has no idea what's to become of her after this year. As kind and welcoming as C.R.'s family has been she can't go live with them forever and she has no where else to go, she's been saving as much money as she can but it's still not really enough to get a life started elsewhere and today.... today her boss said he didn't like the mashups she gave him to listen to because "anyone with a laptop can do that.... Dax can do that" ouch... that one fucking hurt, "what the hell makes you so special." Lucky for her he gives her one more chance but like everything else this year, Beca doesn't have a fucking clue what to do so when it's quitting time she goes back to the Bellas house and drops into bed sulking and occasionally crying.

Hours later she catches Amy sneaking in from her smoothie run...smoothies... yea right Amy. During their conversation Amy asks if it's about "that internship you go sneaking off to." How the fuck did she know that? A few minutes later she finds out Amy saw her employee badge while doing her monthly $20 withdrawal from Beca's purse."Whoa Whoa Whoa wait a sec Ames... let's go back to this taking money from my purse thing" Amy puts a finger to Beca's lips to silence her, "We're talking about you now, why didn't you tell us? Or at least tell Chloe?" Beca sighs knowing she really should have but tries explaining that she's really weird about this stuff and Chloe only wants to talk about winning Worlds. Amy doesn't argue that point so Beca moves on to actually tell her that the internship isn't going as well as it could, telling her the story of her bosses reaction to her mashups. Amy is beyond thrilled that Beca is actually sharing something about her life with her so she offers Beca her butt confidence, as she tries wiping it on Beca, Beca keeps slapping her hands away and Amy jumps onto the bed with Beca as they both end of laughing, Beca actually letting Amy pull her into a hug, thankful for the blonde who knew not to push her too much but still helped calm her a little.

Beca would soon get a chance to repay Amy for being there for her and keeping her secret when one night while the brunette is laying in bed crying and thankful that her roommate isn't home said roommate shows up looking more upset than Beca has ever seen her. When Beca asks what's wrong she's told about Bumper's wanting to be a real couple instead of friends with benefits and is surprised that Amy said no but knows she has to be there for her friend so she gets out of bed and quickly changes, grabs her purse and tells Amy, "Let's go... Pizza, beer and ice cream on me." That puts a huge smile on Amy's face as she hurries to follow Beca down the stairs. As they eat Amy talks more about what Bumper had said to her, she doesn't notice how quiet Beca has gotten. Beca is lost in thought as her mind drifts to thoughts of her proposal to Aubrey and then remembering Aubrey dumping her, she actually feels sorry for Bumper right now and sends her friend Benji a text asking how Bumper is. She's not surprised when he responds saying that Bumper is hurting but hiding it.

When Beca receives her passport in preparation for their trip to Worlds Stacie grabs it out of Beca's hand stating she wants to see if Beca actually smiled for the picture since Beca smiling has become a rarity, of course all the Bellas circle around to see it when Emily says "Beca, your year of birth is wrong you need to get it fixed." Beca pushes through the group and pulls the passport from Stacie's hand looks at it, sticks it in her pocket and says, "No, it's right" and heads up the stairs to her room. Soon as she opens her laptop to tweak a few things in the set for the gig Chloe lined up for them her room is invaded by Bellas wanting to know the story of why she's Chloe's age but only started freshman year with them. Knowing they won't let this go without some information Beca simply tells them that after high school she put off college for 3 years. She then slips her headphones on and pretends that no one else there.

All the girls except for Chloe and C.R. looks shocked and of course Stacie notices and points at the two of them saying, "You two knew." Cynthia Rose simply shrugs and says, "It's come up before in conversation." Chloe says she knew because, "I found out during her freshman year that we went to high school together, she seemed familiar but I didn't know it was her till she brought it up." After hearing that they all want to know what other things Chloe and C.R. know about Beca but both girls say that anything that Beca hasn't said she must want private for a reason so they aren't going to say anything.

When the girls finally clear out of her room Beca goes and finds Chloe and C.R. in the kitchen making dinner while chatting with the others and thanks them both for keeping what they know private. Cynthia Rose says no thanks necessary but Chloe stays quiet and Beca has a feeling she knows what's coming. Suddenly Chloe turns to Beca with tears in her eyes and says, "Why don't you trust me enough to tell me everything Beca?" then storms out of the kitchen and into her room slamming the door. The rest of the Bellas sit frozen in shock as Beca punches the wall then screams, "FUCK" and walks out the front door.

By the time rehearsal comes around the next afternoon no one has seen or heard from Beca since she walked out the night before. Chloe looks a mix of angry and worried, Cynthia Rose just looks worried. Chloe runs everyone through warm ups while hoping that Beca shows up. The relief they feel when she comes hurrying through the door only lasts a moment when they hear her slurring her words while apologizing for being late and seeing that she keeps stumbling while walking, not to mention the heavy alcohol smell coming from her when she gets near them.

Beca goes to sit on the bleachers but misses them and ends up on the floor, she sits there cursing and asking who moved the bleachers when she went to sit down. Cynthia Rose helps her up and sits her on the bleachers and asks Beca if she's alright. Everyone in the room is staring at Beca waiting to hear an answer. They were definitely not expecting her to break down in tears while saying that she hasn't been alright in over a decade, she kept mumbling things after that while heavily crying but her words were too incoherent for anyone to understand anything.

Chloe tells everyone that's it for today and tells them to all go out to eat and not to the Bellas house. She asks C.R. to stay behind and help her with Beca, the two of them eventually manage to get Beca into bed and Chloe asks C.R. just how bad Beca's history is. Cynthia Rose still wanting to keep her promise to Beca says, "You have no idea, she's had a very complicated life and it's worse than anything you could probably imagine but you know I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Chloe nods and tells Cynthia Rose what she remembers about Beca from high school and C.R. tells the redhead that isn't 100% accurate and is only the tip of the iceberg and Chloe just sits there staring into space trying to imagine just how bad Beca's life could have been,

The next morning Beca wakes early hoping to be out the door before anyone else gets up but she finds C.R. sitting in the kitchen wide awake waiting for her. "Beca we need to talk." Those are not words Beca likes hearing. Beca nods her head before saying, "Not here, take a walk?" As they walk around campus Beca speaks first,

"I know C.R. and i just can't tell them, I know most of them are friends and they'd be there for me but I just can't."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Beca but you saw Chloe's reaction, she's hurt that you won't talk about anything. I'm not sure about how the others feel about it but she's your best friend."

"I thought you were my best friend?"

Cynthia Rose bumps her shoulder into Beca's "Okay fine, she's your best non-sister friend but she's still your best friend. I'm not saying you have to tell any of them everything but how about telling them about a small part or something? I mean hell, the girls know more about Emily than they do you and they've known you way longer than her. I'm not saying you have to decide now, just think about it."

After Beca and Cynthia Rose walk in silence back to the Bellas house Beca grabs her stuff and heads to their rehearsal hall knowing they have one last practice before their gig tomorrow. When everyone arrives Beca pulls Chloe aside and asks if they can talk after the gig tomorrow. That satisfies Chloe for now and she pulls Beca into a hug before they get down to business which is one final run through adding in the few little tweaks Beca had been working on. Once practice is over all the girls head to the diner but Beca stays behind a few minutes thinking perhaps Chloe went a bit overboard with the choreography for this gig.

The next day as all hell breaks loose during their performance Beca is rubbing her temples as she watches some of the girls making sure the fire in Cynthia Rose's hair is out and thinks to herself yup definitely a bit overboard but it's my fault for not coming up with a better plan for anything. On their way home Beca does see one good thing, Chloe seems to have forgotten about them having a talk because Chloe is too busy freaking out about the failed performance and what they do next. Seeing that no one has any ideas Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose and announces, "We're going on a retreat."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later as the Bellas bus pulls into a place called "The Lodge At Fallen Leaves" Chloe says, "Alright girls we're here, remember we're here to get our groove back so we can kick DSM ass at Worlds." As they get off the bus Beca asks Chloe, "How'd you find out about this place?" When Beca hears a voice say, "From yours truly" Beca freezes... that voice..... no... it can't be, then she finally looks and sees her... Aubrey.. the love of her life... the love of her life who completely crushed her. Beca squeezes her eyes shut and quickly sees that night flash through her mind, she shakes her head hoping that it's just another hallucination of Aubrey. As she reopens her eyes and still sees her ex-fiancee standing there she thinks fuck she's even more gorgeous than I remember and then she let's out a "Fuck" and notices Cynthia Rose looking at her with a sympathetic smile. As a few Bellas hug Aubrey Chloe yells "group hug" and all the Bellas move in to hug Aubrey, all except one. Beca still stands frozen near the front of the bus trying to figure out what the fuck to do and at the same time wondering why the fuck Aubrey is working here and not at a law firm.

Knowing that refusing to stay here or making a scene over Aubrey being here will bring up so many questions that she does not want to answer and also knowing that the Bellas do need help as well as trusting Chloe enough Beca decides to do what she always does, hide the heartache and fake it. She slips her hand into her pocket, pulling one of the few pills in it out and quickly swallows it before the group hug ends at which time she would risk someone seeing her take it. Then she puts on her usual fake face and waits behind the group planning to avoid any interaction with her ex-fiancee.

As they're being given a tour of the grounds she zones out and tries mixing songs in her head rather than listen to Aubrey. Beca is paying so little attention to anything that when the group stops walking she walks right into the back of Cynthia Rose. She zones out again because Aubrey is still talking and eventually C.R. nudges her and asks if she's alright. All Beca can do is shrug and shake her head but she notices that Aubrey is missing and the group is standing around disassembled tents? WHAT? She speaks quietly only so C.R. can hear her and asks what they're doing. When her friend answers that the first activity is for them to assemble the two tents they will be staying in Beca is not happy as she thinks what the fuck did Chloe get us into. Beca, Emily and Cynthia Rose actually assemble the first tent in 20 minutes, the rest of the girls take an hour and a half to assemble the second tent.

When the second tent is finished Aubrey shows up so Beca zones out again and continues the mix she was working on in her head. Apparently Beca is too good at zoning out because she doesn't flinch or react when a tree limb crashes through one of the tents. By this time Beca has lost the energy to keep her fake face and goes back to her don't fuck with me face. It's enough to keep all except Chloe and C.R. from talking to her the rest of the afternoon. Throughout the day Cynthia Rose is curious about the former couple so she keeps an eye on both Aubrey and Beca. At times throughout the day she sees Beca looking at her former fiancee with a look of longing, sometimes a look of pain but most of the time she observes a blank, lost look on Beca and knows just how much being here is hurting her friend. C.R. also sees Aubrey often stealing glances at Beca with a look of longing. She wonders if she can somehow talk one on one with Aubrey to see if maybe the blonde was ready to talk about what happened, she hopes that somehow the two of them can find peace within themselves.

As they all squeeze into the tent that night, everyone can tell Beca is far more withdrawn and much more irritated looking than usual but no one is courageous enough to ask about it. Some actually consider sleeping outside the tent taking their chances with a bear rather than be in the tent if Beca snaps. Every time Beca blinked that day her mind flashed her with images of Aubrey breaking up with her. By the time Beca laid down in the tent she was far beyond angry and definitely ready to snap, and what makes her even angrier is that there's no bar nearby for her to drown her sorrows. As she lay there Beca knows she most certainly is not alright and that she will not be able to make it through this torture in one piece.

While laying in the tent Beca asks Chloe what they're doing there, and Chloe spoke of bonding and Beca's only partially listening as Chloe cheerfully whispers things to her but her brain lets one line fully through as the redhead says, "You know, I wish I did more experimenting in college." Chloe did not miss the pained look that came to Beca's face when the word experimenting was said. Beca fighting back tears at hearing that starts thinking, wait a minute, what the fuck? Is she saying she wants to experiment with me? Beca knows her mind can't even begin to work through that one so she calls Chloe weird and then makes her displeasure of being at the lodge known to Chloe without revealing anything by saying, "I want to go home." before turning away to face away from Chloe. Did Lilly really just lick my nose? I'm surrounded by weirdos. Sleep does not come easily for Beca that night as she relives Aubrey breaking her probably 100 times while trying to fall asleep, silently crying every time it starts over again in her mind.

By the time Beca finally manages to fall asleep it's starting become light out which means that her mood worsens even more when not long after they are all woken up by someone blowing a whistle over and over again then screaming for them all to get up. Then the voice that feels like a knife to Beca's heart every time she hears it is making them all sing. Beca is barely able to even stand at the moment from a combination of lack of sleep and the emotional hell she's currently in and now she has to sing at random times throughout the day between activities? You gotta be shitting me. Beca was certain that this day was not going to end well.

While the water activities were okay, Beca she was not thrilled by the log or the spider web, seriously there was way too much touching involved in those and some hands seemed to linger a bit too long on her body for her liking and in places those hands shouldn't be. Let's not even get her started on the mud pit, she's not a damn animal that loves splashing around in the fucking mud. The high point of Beca's day comes when Aubrey stepped a little too close to the mud pit to yell at some of the girls who were still in it and someone who looked an awful lot like Beca *wink* though Beca will deny that it was her may have "accidentally" gave a little push sending Aubrey into the mud. At least they got a break while Aubrey left to get cleaned up and changed.

When Aubrey returned and they had to start singing again Beca finally snapped. "I'm sorry what are we doing?"

Of course Chloe being the optimist chimes in, "We're rediscovering our sound."

"Are we? Cause it sounds like we're singing songs that would never go in our set."

"Beca, Come on."

"No. None of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine but I know it's not gonna be by doing this."

Aubrey tries to explain in a calm soothing voice, "This is just an exercise in finding harmony Beca, sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them up again."

"I've got more important things to do." Beca uses her hand to hide her eyes a bit.

As Chloe starts getting angry she says, "What could be more important than this?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, you don't think that we haven't all realized that you've been a little checked out lately?"

Beca wants to kill Amy and hide her body in the lake when Amy walks up and says, "Come on Beca just tell her."

Beca thinks to herself here we go, the start of losing my best friend as Chloe getting angrier rants, "I heard that. Tell me what?" Beca zones out for a minute trying to figure out how to get out of this. She hears something from Amy about everyone liking a good Bhloe.

"Okay, I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group."

Beca hates seeing the hurt look on Chloe's face as the redhead replies, "Okay, so why would you keep something like that from us? Why do you keep everything from us? Just about everyone here knows absolutely nothing about you and you've been with us for almost four years."

"Cause you're obsessed, you all are. We're graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me."

"What's so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years."

Beca sees the tears forming in Chloe's eyes but she just can't stop herself. "Yea cause you're too scared to leave, sac up dude."

Cynthia Rose recoils at the glare she receives after yelling, "Girl fight."

Chloe fighting back tears, "Okay so you've been lying to us for the entire year and keeping everything from us for four years and now you're just gonna flake out on us? Now you're gonna flee when the Worlds are just after graduation?" It's obvious Aubrey wants to butt in to calm things down but she knows Beca venting like this goes way beyond the things being discussed so she stays quiet.

"Oh my God, enough about the Worlds. I can't.... I'm outta here."

"Oh okay, you're just gonna leave now, you're...."

"We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now." Beca is screaming so loud that she doesn't hear Emily telling her to wait and continues to walk away. "If you all knew what was good for you you'd follow me."

Emily yells, "Beca, the sign." Right as Beca is scooped into the air by a bear trap.

After Beca is done screaming in terror she screams, "Aubrey what the hell."

Chloe has a huge smirk on her face as she looks up at Beca in the net. "Well well well, look who needs out help."

"Not cool guys."

"No, what's not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us."

As a tree limb starts to crack the net drops a bit, "Really? That's what you're gonna say when I'm about to die?" As the limb cracks even further all the Bellas yell but they notice Beca looks surprisingly peaceful, almost like she is okay with the thought of dying.

After Aubrey informs the girls that they have no ladders because it goes against her team building program and Amy going on a bizarre rant about boobs should never be trapped Beca calmly says, " Okay okay since I'm about to die, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of the shit i said. I love all of you awesome nerds, I love being a Bella. I'm just so fucking scared and stressed out." Then Beca starts crying surprising everyone.

As Chloe directs Emily, Ashley and Amy to link hands and be ready to catch her, Beca is suddenly falling and crashing on top of Amy who takes the other two down with her. As Beca struggles to get out of the net everyone looks up and sees Lilly hanging upside down from the rope with a knife in each hand. They're surprised when they actually hear her say she sleeps upside down like a bat and Cynthia Rose her roommate at the Bellas house nods her head.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that evening, the Bellas plus Aubrey gather around a campfire. As the other girls chat Beca sits with her eyes closed not wanting to look at anyone because she might break down again. She finally opens her eyes and stares straight into the fire, still refusing to look towards the others and starts speaking just barely loud enough for them to hear her.

"Everything's changing so fast now and I'm under so much pressure. For many years my life has been absolute shit and I struggle every fucking day to push myself to wake up and try to be better and try to keep moving on in life but it's so fucking hard and now the internship, I actually have a chance to push ahead and maybe fast track my dream career a little and I'm having the same problem I have with the Bellas, I have no idea what to do. My mind is just so fucked up by so many things that I can't really think straight. I don't want to fucking fail"

Chloe says, " If you just would have something" as she looks at Beca and Beca knows Chloe is looking toward her but she still won't take her eyes off the fire.

"I know Chlo but I'm weird about that stuff, I thought I could figure it out all on my own and I can't. It's just that..." Beca finally looks towards Chloe and sees Aubrey smiling beside the redhead. As tears start to form in Beca's eyes again she looks around the campfire at all the girls who are all watching her. She take a deep breath, stares back into the fire and continues on.. "I'm not gonna tell you all everything about me cause right now it's too heavy of a discussion to have but I'll tell some. Do any of you aside from C.R. know why I've been going home with her each summer we've been here?" She sees just about everyone shake their head no so she continues. "The simple answer is I have no where else to go and right now I have no where to go after graduation. Most of you are moving back in with your family while you start the next phase of your life, right? I have no family. My father...... the day he found out I was gay, he turned very violent on my mother and I that night and then he left. That was when I was 12, I was severely bullied from then on which all started because I told my only friend I was gay and she started rumors about me and the bullying continued through the end of high school. When I was 14 my mom was diagnosed with cancer, I was 15 when she passed away. The state tracked my father down and he wanted nothing to do with me so he signed away his parental rights. For the rest of high school I was living mostly on the streets and some times staying with a couple who became temporary guardians but after I started at Barden I basically lost them from my life too. So we are graduating not far off and I have no where to go, no one to help support me and I'm too damaged to be loved by anyone beyond maybe friendship."

Beca looks around at the others and sees tears running down all their faces with curious looks in their eyes and she knows they are all wondering how bad things were if she talked about those things but there are still things she won't talk about now because they're too bad to discuss right now. She closes her eyes and a thought pops into her head. She looks at Emily and says, " You wanna collaborate on something?" Emily still teary eyed laughs thinking it's a joke but she notices Beca isn't laughing and asks if she's serious. Upon learning that Beca is indeed serious Emily jumps up and does her own happy dance.

Beca resumes staring at the fire as she hears Chloe confess that she is scared to graduate and move on. She tries her best to ignore Aubrey's voice as the blonde tries to comfort Chloe but she hears some of it and looks around to make sure she's not the only one who thinks it's strange when Aubrey mentions another of her fathers sayings, " In the minefield of life you must be prepared to lose both feet."

After Chloe finishes saying she will graduate this year and will either teach underprivileged kids how to sing or dance exotically if it pays more, Stacie and C.R. pull out money and ask Chloe for a demonstration and are saddened when Chloe sits back down.

Then the girls start talking about their plans after graduation, Cynthia Rose is getting married and everyone is invited, Flo is getting deported and may die at sea trying to re-enter the country. Only Emily hears when Lilly says she is going to travel through time but Emily pretends she didn't hear it because that's just crazy, isn't it?

It's quiet for a moment so Beca tells them, "When I look back on this I won't remember performing or competing, I'll remember you weirdos and it makes me sad to think that it'll never be like this anymore and once again I'll be losing important people from life. I'm gonna miss you guys."

Chloe decides what better way to thank Beca than sing the song the brunette auditioned with, Beca quickly joins in followed by all the others. As the song ends Beca asks the red head, "Did we just find our sound?" Chloe nods and says, " I think we did." Aubrey says her work with the Bellas is done then Chloe asks Amy what her plans are for after graduation. Beca actually does pay attention to Amy talking about her plans to go to Tulsa or Little Rock to become a professional jelly wrestler for corporate events and says "Duh" when Amy finally realizes that she's in love with Bumper, encouraging her when she yells, "I need to go win back my man."

No one is shocked when Amy gets snatched up by a bear trap and as they work to get her out of it they're all thankful that her pants stayed on. Once Amy is freed everyone except for Chloe and Beca decide to call it a night, the two of them continue to sit silently around the campfire till Beca breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry Chlo for being so distant and closed off, I'm sorry I hurt you. I heard and think I understood what you meant about experimenting. If I understood you correctly all I can say is that I'm sorry but I can't be an experiment, in the past there was someone" Chloe can see tears forming in Beca's eyes as the brunette continues "I cared about a great deal and part of their getting rid of me was calling me an experiment and I just haven't been able to move on from that and not having moved on is why I was never willing to go on the dates you and some of the others tried to set me up on. So I just can't be an experiment, honestly hearing those words from you made my heart ache remembering her saying that to me and it kept flashing through my mind every time I closed my eyes.

Chloe moves to sit beside Beca and gives her a hug, "I'm sorry if me saying that upset you, it wasn't my intention to but I understand that you can't do what I asked so I'll just forget about it. For some reason you're the only one I could picture myself trying with but it's fine, I'd rather not do that and have your friendship than try it and have it cause issues between us."

They sit in silence a little longer before Chloe joins the others in the tent leaving Beca alone. She looks towards Aubrey's cabin and sees the blonde in the window but she quickly moves away from it when she notices Beca looking her way. Beca stares at the cabin part of her hoping that maybe Aubrey would come out to talk to her and maybe explain things. After a little bit she figures there is no chance of that so she stares into the dwindling fire as ideas start popping into her mind, ideas about how to possibly win Worlds.

Aubrey comes out the next morning to assemble the group for breakfast before their trip back to Barden and finds Beca sitting in the same place as night staring at the fire pit. She walks past Beca and goes into the tent to wake everyone. Once they are all seated for breakfast Stacie asks Aubrey the question that most of them have been wondering, how did she end up heading up the retreat instead of being lawyer, Beca again stares off into space unsure if she wants to hear anything about the blondes life.

Aubrey sighs and stares at the ground tears beginning to form in her eyes, deciding on if she wants to say anything at all as well as what to say if she chooses to tell them. "As you all know my parents had my life completely planned for me and with my father being a military man and my mother running her family's company any deviation from their plan was unacceptable." She glances towards Beca out of the corner of her eye as she continues on, "My senior year, I never told any of you but I..... had something going on that was... a major deviation from their plan and I accidentally told them about it. They did not react well and made me make an instant choice, them and all they provide or the other thing I had going on. The thought of being completely cut off terrified me and I regretfully chose them." Aubrey definitely sees the hurt look on Beca's face and wonders if the brunette is hurt by the fact that she still isn't admitting the relationship they had to their friends or that she made the cowardly choice and chose her parents, or if it's both that she's hurt over. Cynthia Rose keeps moving her eyes back and forth between Aubrey and Beca during Aubrey's story.

"I did follow their plan and go to law school for a while but knowing they made me choose like that, the regret of my choice never left me and I just couldn't do it anymore. My anger at my parents only grew and I dropped out of law school and my parents got so angry with me and eventually did cut me off anyway. I took the job here because I knew I was good at barking orders at people and bending their will, apparently I was great at it because less than a year after starting here I was given the task of running the entire place. Only recently have I been in contact with my parents again after they had heard from a friend of theirs that sent some of his employees here that I did a wonderful job getting them into shape. We are trying to work things out even though I ruined part of their plan."

Everyone but Chloe surprised by Aubrey's revelation and all of them except Beca and C.R. start bombarding her with questions, Beca just sits there still staring into space looking completely lost in thought.

Chloe stops everyone asking questions and looks at Aubrey and asks, "What was going on senior year that they didn't like?" When Aubrey doesn't respond Chloe's eyes widen... " Oh my God... You were dating someone and never told us? That's where you were always disappearing to? Why didn't you tell us? What was wrong with him that your parents made you choose? Not handsome enough for them? Not good enough potential?" Beca scoffs internally thinking to herself 'nope too female'

Aubrey finally decides to say something to stop Chloe's questioning. "It doesn't matter Chloe, what's done is done. Also, we are here for the Bellas not to hear about me."

Beca's mind is too occupied by thoughts of Aubrey that she just sits there not eating and staring into space, she is brought from her thoughts when Chloe taps her on the shoulders and asks if she's ready to go. As all the Bellas line up to say goodbye to Aubrey, Beca quietly passes behind them all and takes her seat on the bus. Cynthia Rose sees the blonde looking disappointed watching Beca walk past so when it's her turn to say goodbye she whispers to Aubrey, "You should talk to her."


	24. Chapter 24

Having arrived back at the Bellas house Beca sits out front with Chloe to talk about her ideas for Worlds. Knowing that if they win Emily will be the Captain next year Beca asks Emily to join them so she can begin to learn about organizing everything. As they talk Emily gets up to call her mother at Beca's request while Chloe and Beca sit and watch Amy singing to Bumper as she paddles across the lake. Chloe wonders out loud why Amy didn't just walk around the lake.

After talking to Mrs. Junk asking for her help in getting things sorted for her plan and talking more with Chloe and Emily, they have a solid plan for their Worlds performance which makes Chloe and Emily both squeal in delight as they hug Beca.

The remaining time till graduation Beca spends at her internship, also with Emily perfecting the set list while Chloe also has Emily help work on the choreography. Nights Beca and Emily go to Residual Heat and work on turning Emily's song into an actual demo. Emily is overcome by tears of joy when Beca changes the set list she is working on for Worlds to include Emily's song. Studying for finals becomes fourth priority to Beca but she doesn't really care as long as she barely passes since that's what she's been doing the last few years anyway.

When Beca finishes producing the demo she asks Emily to join her when she presents it to her boss. Beca's heart drops when her boss begins that he doesn't like it but that quickly changes when he explains that he doesn't like when people can do what he does and she just did that. He tells her it's a "solid demo with real potential and I look forward to working together."

Graduation day arrives and as Beca prepares for the ceremony she tears up as she wishes her mother could be here to see her graduate. When the others are all ready to go they gather on the steps of the Bella house for a group photo and Beca is already in a grouchy mood and starts yelling to the others, "We are taking it with or without you." That gets the last few to hurry out the door and line up for the picture of plenty of smiling faces and one annoyed looking Beca. As they all head to the ceremony Beca makes an excuse to go back in to the house for a minute and tells them she'll catch up but she makes sure to arrive last minute for the ceremony and leave as soon as it's over claiming to have to go to work but to be honest she really doesn't want to see others with their happy families there to congratulate them. She also knows Aubrey is there and she prefers to not interact with the blonde. During the ceremony when her name is called she smiles a little when she hears not just the Bellas and Treblemakers cheering for her but Cynthia Rose's family as well.

Days later the Bellas all head to the airport for their flight to Copenhagen with a layover in Amsterdam along the way. Beca made sure she was seated with Emily and Chloe, Stacie looked like she wanted to kill Beca when she was told her seat was between Amy and Lilly for the very long flight. When they arrive they make their way to the hotel and check in before having a group meeting to discuss what sights they wanted to see, they arrived a few days early to have time for some sightseeing while they were there. Beca spent a lot of time trying to find somewhere that served something other than fish... Really? Did KFC suddenly change the F in their name from Fried to Fish and no one told me?

When they were allowed onto the fairgrounds where the stage was set up for the competition Chloe was worried that the stage wouldn't be big enough for their plans but Beca said, "It'll work for us. That's all that matters." As they make their way past security to go check out the stage to figure out any last minute adjustments to their choreography due to the stage set up Beca has to double back and drag Stacie away from flirting with the security guys. "Keep it in your pants Stace."

The day of the competition the Bellas are informed that they are performing last so they spend the day as a group enjoying themselves and watching the other teams perform. The day goes on and the time comes for the girls to head to their tent to get ready, as they make their way through the crowd Beca hears the two idiots from the US A Capella association insulting other countries so as she walks past behind them she hooks her foot on the guys chair and pulls it right out from under him laughing as he hits the ground and the broadcasters from other countries cheer. She stops a minute and tells him, "You know, based on those cheers maybe it's not our entire country that everyone hates, maybe it's just you two assholes." She walks away hearing more cheers from the other broadcasters. Once in their tent Beca wishes they arranged for less people, with the current Bellas and all former Bellas who could attend in the tent it is far too crowded for her liking. She moves to the corner and hopes to avoid having to talk much with anyone while also trying to keep her distance from Aubrey.

As each of the current Bellas get ready they one by one make their way to the side of the stage, the former Bellas are all led backstage to be let onto the stage at the right time. When Beca leaves the tent she sees Emily kissing Benji, she knew that Benji was coming to support his friends but especially to support Emily. Seeing that they're both awkwardly stumbling over their words Beca decides to give them a break, "Em, you ready?" Hearing Emily say she'll be right there Beca smirks and nods, "Benji."

When DSM shows up for their performance of course Beca embarrasses herself by once again complimenting the leader. Internally cursing herself as she does. Watching DSM perform Beca thinks they are doing well but she also thinks that the Bellas will win. Even when DSM finishes and the crowd roars cheering for them Beca is still confident in the Bellas to pull this off.

Beca thinks that after seeing DSM perform and hearing the crowd reaction a little last minute pep talk is in order here so she starts, "Okay shake it off, final performance guys." Chloe who appears to be holding back tears butts in with, "We need to get out there and beat DSM. This one's for us." Beca groans when she realizes Amy is about to say something knowing it'll be something outrageous, "Guys there's gonna be some haters out there.. They're gonna look at us Team USA and be like 'why is the most talented one Australian?' Well guess what I'm fat so that's close enough. We are gonna go out there and show them who we are... A bunch of ethnically diverse for the most part feminine amazing singers." Knowing they need to get on stage Beca just cheers at what Amy said as she leads the girls onto the stage.

When some of the stage lights come on highlighting the current Bellas as they begin the Patty Cake part of their set Beca hears a voice in the crowd screaming, "BECAW" She manages to locate the voice in the crowd and sees Jesse standing to Benji. She shuts her eyes a moment to clear her head knowing the routine well enough that she doesn't mess up. As their performance goes on Beca is glad that she let Amy and Cynthia Rose alternate leading the first few parts of their set before she leads them into Emily's song and on cue all the stage lights come on revealing all the former Bellas behind them who join in and sing background for them. Of course Beca becomes distracted for a moment when she realizes that she is standing right by a still beautiful and smiling Aubrey, luckily no one notices her short distraction and she is relieved that the choreography has her quickly move toward the front of the stage and away from Aubrey as they start wrapping up their set, letting Emily take the lead on the last short bit of their performance since she will be the lead Bella if they win.

While they celebrate on stage with the crowd chanting "Bellas" over and over again Beca laughs and points the Bellas to look when she notices DSM shake their heads and walk away knowing they lost. Upon walking off stage the current Bellas are mobbed by the former Bellas hugging and congratulating them all as well as thanking the girls for letting them be a part of it. Somehow Beca winds up being knocked into Aubrey who hugs her and says she is proud of her before letting go and moving away to find Chloe.

Beca needing a few minutes to herself to get away from crowds for a bit and to move past how great it felt having Aubrey's arms around her as well as the sadness that she felt hearing Aubrey say she was proud of her decides to head back to her hotel room for a little before joining the after party, when she leaves the fairgrounds she is stopped by Jesse who tries to pull her into a kiss. "Are you fucking stupid Jesse? Have you really not figured out yet that I want nothing to do with you. I am not into men at all so once and for all leave me the fuck alone."

Jesse replies, "Oh come on Beca, are you really not over that phase yet? Me showing up here to support you is supposed to be all romantic and you and I are supposed to kiss and start a wonderful life together." He tries again to pull her into a kiss and she punches him right before one of the security guards drags him away and tells her she can go and that Jesse will be held back a bit before being let go. She thanks him and makes her way back to the hotel room she is sharing with Cynthia Rose, dropping onto the bed and tries not cry as she wonders why the one person who constantly chases her is the last one she would want while the one she wants, the one she had and lost seems unattainable.

She ends up crying herself to sleep only to woken up a short bit later when C.R. comes into the room looking for her. "Damn, you don't answer your phone or texts and we're all out looking for you cause we heard you had a run in with Jesse and you're here sleeping." C.R. sends off a quick text to let the others know she found Beca. Cynthia Rose sits on the end of the bed while Beca rubs her face and tells her friend what happened with Aubrey after the performance and how it made her feel sad to hear someone tell her that they are proud of her because it's been so long since anyone has, she also tells her friend about the run in with Jesse and her thoughts from before about Jesse and Aubrey. All C.R. does is pat her leg as she gets up and says, "You should talk to her, now come on and let's go celebrate." Cynthia Rose heads out the door as Beca follows behind saying, "There's no reason to talk to her, even at the retreat she still couldn't admit to us having had a relationship, besides shouldn't she be the one talk to me."


	25. Chapter 25

Cynthia Rose shakes her head and sighs knowing that both Aubrey and Beca are too stubborn to be the first to speak. The two find their way to the party and Benji approaches Beca apologizing for not telling her Jesse was there thinking it didn't matter because Jesse had told him that he has no interest in her anymore and just wanted to take a vacation with his best friend before they go their separate ways after college. Beca tells him not to worry about it because she knows he wouldn't have let Jesse come if he knew the truth.

Chloe and Stacie end up leaving the party a little early after finding guys from other teams to hook up with. Emily, C.R., and Lilly all decide to go to bed at a reasonable hour and when Beca finally staggers out of the room and stumbles into the elevator she's happy when she manages to actually push the correct button for her floor until she realizes that Aubrey is also in the elevator, her mood changes instantly and they just stare at each other.

Somehow between the ground floor and the floor Aubrey's room is located on they end up in each others arms in a heated make out session but once the door opens Aubrey pushes her away saying sorry over and over again as she hurries down the hallway. Beca manages to keep it together till she gets to her room, once inside she sinks to the floor back against the door and lets it all out. In her drunken haze she forgot she was sharing a room and was surprised when moments later Cynthia Rose was on the floor next to her asking what's wrong. She shook her head and told her friend she can go back to bed and not worry about her but C.R. sits on the floor with her a while before going to back sleep.

The following morning when Cynthia Rose wakes Beca is awake and is still sitting against the door with tears running down her face but unwilling to talk about what happened. When C.R. tells Beca she's going to go down for breakfast with the others and will bring her back something the brunette doesn't respond, only shifts to the side a bit so her friend can get out the door. Cynthia Rose leaves figuring something must have happened between Beca and Aubrey and she wonders if it is safe to leave Beca alone given how she's currently acting.

During breakfast with the current and former Bellas someone asks where Beca is and seeing all the current Bellas look to her Cynthia Rose answers, "It seems she had a rough night and is still up in the room, I'll bring something back after for her to eat." C.R. noticed that Aubrey seemed far too interested in moving the food on her plate around when the question about Beca was asked confirming her suspicions that something went on between them last night. Having finished eating Cynthia Rose orders food for Beca and while waiting for it says goodbye to Aubrey and all the former Bellas who have late morning flights compared to the evening flight the current Bellas have. Once Beca's food is brought out C.R. takes it and heads back up to their room.

Cynthia Rose opens the door to their room and is surprised to find Beca coming out of the shower singing to herself. Beca sits down to eat the food her friend brought and C.R. asks her once again what happened so Beca tells her what occurred in the elevator last night shocking Cynthia Rose who doesn't know what to say about that. After eating Beca decides to sleep till it's time for them to head to the airport so C.R. goes and hangs out with the rest of the girls at the pool and wonders if Beca is truly okay because of how distraught she was before breakfast and when she returned Beca seemed to be her usual self.

A few days later finds all the graduated Bellas at the Bella house one last time to officially swear Emily in. Beca hands over the pitch pipe and keys to Emily telling her to avoid the basement, that Lilly had been doing some kind of weird ceremony down there and ever since it's been haunted. Next they tell Emily about the tradition of all Bellas christening the house by sliding down the stair case, she looks scared but Amy does it first to show her how it's done.

Shortly after Emily is discharged from the hospital for the minor concussion she suffered slamming her head into the wall at the bottom of the stairs the now former Bellas all teary eyed say their final goodbyes before Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, Amy, Flo and Lilly all head to the airport to head back home to their families. Stacie, Chloe and Beca are going to drop Emily off at her mothers house on the way to the house the three of them rented together. Beca got hired as a junior producer at Residual Heat, Chloe isn't sure of what she wants to do yet so for now she is going to be working as a secretary at a company owned by a friend of her father. Stacie also isn't sure what she's going to do yet, she's thinking about continuing her education but her family is footing her part of the rent and her bills for the time being.

When the next academic year comes around Stacie is not returning to school, she works as a personal trainer and has quite a following. Both Beca and Chloe frequently talk with Emily about the Bellas, they both agreed they would make sure not to tell her how she has to do things but explain how they had done things and tell her that it's fine if she wants to do her own thing, she is grateful that they didn't leave her to try to figure it all out on her own and that they offer guidance as well as a crash course in running the Bellas. The day of the activities fair they both take the day off and hang out with Emily as she tries her hand at recruiting which luckily for her there's plenty of girls who want to join the world champions. Chloe and Beca also take off the day of auditions and talk to the other groups asking if it's alright if they sit in the back away from everything, that they are there to support Emily because she is the only Bella and hasn't experienced any of the recruiting part yet.

After auditions they take Emily out to lunch and listen as she talks about the auditions and who she thought was good and who she wasn't sure about and who she wanted to reject. They didn't tell her their opinion, instead they told her that she was doing great and it's her team and that they support her choices. Emily was thankful that they weren't trying to control the Bellas and were letting her talk things out with them without telling her what to do. When lunch was over they let Emily come back to their house and once Emily had her team picked from the applicants Beca explained to her how when she and Chloe were in charge she had run the girls through vocal exercises to see how they sound, and picked out songs based on how the songs could mesh together and based on how the available talent would do with the song. Chloe then explained the process she used in listening to the music Beca created and letting the music guide her through creating the choreography. By the time Chloe dropped Emily off back at campus the girl was exhausted but beyond thrilled for having an idea what to do and knowing that Beca and Chloe would be there for her if needed.

Over the course of her first year as an employee instead of an intern Beca had gained the respect of her boss who still called her Reggie but it was more of a nickname now than an accident. He let her take the lead with some artists and was thrilled at the quality of the work she was getting done, he was even kind enough to keep Dax away from her because one day he deleted the work Beca had spent a few days on and she had almost shoved him into his vintage backpack and the look on her face at the time told him that she may just succeed in doing it.

Being not far from Barden was still taking an emotional toll on Beca so when Stacie said she was moving into a place of her own and Beca had been offered a producer job in New York City when she mentioned the offer to Chloe the redhead pulled her into a bone crushing hug happily screaming, "WE'RE MOVING TO NEW YORK." The label was willing to pay a slight signing bonus plus moving expenses and also to pay the first few months of an apartment in Brooklyn.

About a year and a half after graduating, the night before they leave for New York Chloe and Beca spend the evening with Emily and Stacie, both upset that their friends are leaving but at the same time glad to see them moving on with their lives. After their tearful goodbye, Beca made sure to tell Emily that she can call her any time she needs to and if she doesn't answer she will get back to her soon as possible. She also told Emily that she should call Stacie only in the event of an extreme emergency like a zombie apocalypse because she is a bad influence on an impressionable youth such as Emily. That earned her a smack from both of them as she stood there laughing.

When they arrive at their new apartment in Brooklyn they are horrified to see that it is much smaller in person than it looked in the pictures, even more horrifying is that somehow Amy had already moved herself in and took the bed for herself leaving only a pull out couch as the only other place to sleep in the tiny apartment. Beca is so exhausted that she pulls the bed out from the couch and drops onto it not caring right now that she is gonna have to share it with Chloe because the next morning she starts her new job at BFD.


	26. Chapter 26

A year and half later (3 years after graduation)

Beca, Chloe and Amy are still living together in the tiny apartment, with Beca and Chloe forced to to share the pull out bed on nights that Amy is home. Chloe has been working as an assistant at a veterinary office and is hoping to go back to school to become a vet even though she definitely does not like having to have her arm deep inside a cow... When she was told she would have to do that she said, "We're in New York City, who the hell has a cow here?" Beca is still working at BFD but every day she is becoming more disillusioned with her dream job and as for Amy, well Amy usually just goes off and does her own thing disappearing for days at a time and doesn't contribute to the bills for the apartment.

Since they've been in New York, Chloe has become frustrated by both Aubrey and Beca. She has been trying to figure out why they seem to be unwilling to see or even talk to each other. Aubrey always says she has been too busy to come visit Chloe so the redhead has had to travel to visit her best friend and Beca just flat out refuses to go with Chloe to visit Aubrey. Another thing that's adding to Chloe's frustration is the lack of privacy in the apartment, she certainly can't bring a date home for the night given her current living situation.

One morning as Beca's walking from the subway to work she hears two voices behind her and thinks to herself 'Oh my God, not these two assholes.' The voices behind her begin, "They were world champions. The winningest A Capella group of all time. The Barden Bellas, an unlikely group of not men who somehow managed to win at something that didn't have to do with baking."

Beca rolls her eyes at the idiocy she hears and pulls her earbuds out, "I can hear you guys."

The guy who Beca doesn't even care enough to try to remember his name replies, " You know girlie you're this close to being cut of this d'aca'mentary." as Beca pushes the camera away from her

"Really? What do I have to do in order to be cut from it? Punch one of you? Both of you? Shove you in front of a fucking bus? Let me know cause I'd definitely be willing." As she approaches the building with them still following she warns, "We have security and I carry pepper spray." When that doesn't deter them and they follow her through the door she pulls out her pepper spray and sprays John in the face... oh yeah, John, that's this dickheads name. While John is on the ground crying that he's blind a security guard comes over, drags him up and throws him out the door, moments later Gail is tossed out and lands on top of a still crying John as Beca stands inside laughing and waving at them.

With that start to the day Beca just wanted to go home and get back in bed for the day but she has some things to do in her office and has an afternoon meeting in her boss' office with Evan (her boss) and the latest no skill artist she was assigned, Pimp-Lo so they can hear the amazing song that she created from the absolute shit he recorded. She's been working here for a year and half and her boss still isn't letting her have much say in the albums she produces.

As Beca's version of Pimp-Lo's song "Bend over" is playing through the office she isn't surprised that her boss likes her version way better, Evan having previously said how horrible the original recording was. Of course Pimp- Lo hates it, he says that," I really hate it. I'm the artist and this is my song and I feel like ya'll should play my mix." Evan then plays his original recording on the office speakers and Pimp-Lo starts dancing to it and ends up in front of Beca grabbing his own crotch and she has to shut her eyes a moment to calm herself before she punches him in the crotch.

Beca stands up and looks as though she is about to punch him, "As your producer I would love it if you could trust me." After hearing him say he wants her to stick with his version she retorts, "I made your song great man." As her boss tries smoothing out the situation Beca continues, "What I mean is you gave me a steaming pile of.. " before her boss cuts her off again. Beca's eyes snap to her boss when she hears her telling Pimp-Lo to excuse Beca's attitude because she's on her period. Evan pulls Beca to the other side of the office to try and calm her down, also asking her what she's doing. Beca can't take this shit anymore and walks away from her boss and towards Pimp-Lo.

"You know what, keep that track however the fuck you want it but I am off this album. I don't want my name associated with your piece of shit album. Good fucking luck because I will tell you right now you will not make it, you are nothing but a talent-less asshole." When Evan comes over and tries to pull her away from Pimp-Lo Beca turns to her boss and points at her, "And you... You are almost as big of an asshole as he is, it's no wonder you keep getting shit artists in here, you don't know how to stand up and tell them to let us do our thing and make their music good. You should care that your label keeps putting out shit and try to make it better but you don't and I'm done rolling over to let you and your asshole clients put out music that is beyond terrible and doesn't sell. I'm fucking done with this place." As she opens the office door she yells out "I QUIT" before slamming the door and heading to her office to get her stuff and go home.

When she gets home Beca hears Amy moving around on the other side of the clothes rack they have because of the lack of closet space and they also use it as a room divider. "Hey... I did it... I finally quit my job and I'm free, I'm free and I'm never going back to that job again. It's the best day of my life. I mean, I can't be a music producer without integrity...." Beca stops talking when Amy comes around the clothes rack and the brunette realizes Amy had her earbuds in and heard nothing of what she just said.

Amy looks at Beca and says," Wait. Somethings wrong, your face is more pinched than normal." When Beca says she finally did it Amy cuts her off going, "You finally asked Chloe out?" Beca has a what the fuck look on her face before informing Amy that, "For the last time Ames, Chloe and I are just friends. There is no romantic feelings between us, besides you know I finally told you that I'm done with dating after being ruined by the last person I was with." Amy looks at her confused, " Yea, like I really believed that story when you wouldn't give any details or even say who it was with." Beca getting annoyed with her friend, " Well excuse me for not needing to share every little detail no matter how gross it is."

Amy quickly answers back, "Did I tell you Bumper is still devastated? You know he got a tattoo of me on his ass? So now every time he wants to see me he's like...." Amy looking over her shoulder moves in a circle like a dog chasing it's tail.

"You know Ames, that is a perfect example of something that you do not need to share."

Amy realizing Beca never said what she did actually did says, "Wait, what's up?"

"I quit my job"

"You got fired?"

"Oh come on... I didn't get fired..... I quit."

Amy tackles Beca onto the bed and is telling her to release all the negative energy, then telling her to open her legs so it comes out quicker.

"Why do you do this stuff Amy? Why are you like this?"

"You're gonna come back from this so fast. You know why? Because you have an amazing best friend."

"Is that you?"

"Yea, and also because.... you need to pay the rent.

"You know you could get a job."

Amy jumps up looking frantic, " Beca you're in shock you need to eat something." She leads Beca to the kitchen area and when Beca goes to grab something Amy pulls it from her hand, "Not these, they're mine."

Moments later Chloe comes through the door wearing her Bellas' flight attendant like uniform greeting them both and asking why they aren't ready.

Beca blinks repeatedly as if she's expecting the outfit Chloe is wearing to be different when she opens her eyes. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What?"

"Did you wear that to work?"

"Yeah underneath my scrubs."

"Aww sweetie, why?"

"Because it reminds me I was special once. Also because tonight is you know, the Bellas reunion at the Brooklyn Aquarium."

"That's tonight?"

"Yes"

"You know what, I'll take it... I need a distraction anyway."

As Beca grabs her leather jacket and heads for the door, Chloe asks Amy what happened and Amy tells her, "She got fired today." Beca hearing Amy say that butts in, "Amy do you actually listen to any fucking thing I say? I didn't get fired, I quit because I was done being pushed around. Now let's go see our Bellas."


	27. Chapter 27

Upon arriving at the aquarium Chloe was already upset with Beca for refusing to wear the old Bellas uniform. As they moved through the crowd Chloe points Beca and Amy in the direction that she sees Stacie chatting with Lilly, Flo and Cynthia Rose. Chloe pulls everyone already there into a group hug which is quickly joined by Jessica, Ashley and Aubrey who arrive before the hug breaks up. Hearing Aubrey's voice Beca closes her eyes and when she opens them she can see C.R. giving her a silent are you okay look to which Beca just shrugs because honestly she doesn't know if she's okay or not. Between the shitty day she had and the good mood she ended up in as she thought about seeing the girls, most of who became close friends Beca had temporarily forgotten that Aubrey would be there.

When the group hug finally ends and everyone steps apart Beca glances at Aubrey for a moment and upon seeing how gorgeous she still looks even wearing the horrid Bellas flight attendant uniform Beca turns towards C.R. and shakes her head because after seeing the blonde Beca is definitely not okay. Her and Cynthia Rose had talked about it numerous times, trying to figure out why Beca couldn't seem to move on at all from Aubrey and upon not being able to come up with a reasonable answer C.R. had shrugged and said that maybe it's because they're just destined to be together eventually which at the time caused Beca to have another long crying spell. Beca closes her eyes for a moment, inhales and exhales deeply then plasters her fake smile on and goes about talking to her friends.

A few minutes later the current Bellas come towards them led by Emily to welcome them and thank them for coming, Beca hears Chloe asking Emily what they want the old Bellas to sing and as she lists a few songs she also pulls out a familiar yellow cup that she brought just in case. Beca glares at Chloe and quickly slaps the cup from her hand noticing the uncomfortable looks on the current Bellas. As one of the current Bellas explains that they weren't invited to sing, they were invited to watch Beca thinks of course they did just another kick while I'm down. Beca then wonders what Chloe will do, cry or scream and is surprised when Chloe does nothing. When the current Bellas walk away to get ready for their performance Beca wonders if anyone would think badly about her if she punches Amy after she turned to Beca and said, "Fired twice in one day."

Between the shitty day she had so far and watching the current Bellas perform Beca is thinking to herself she misses performing with her friends, when she glances around at the others she gets a feeling they do too. Beca gives a curious glance towards C.R. and Amy when one says, "They look like they were all breastfed" and the latter asks, "Does your vagina suddenly feel not tight?" When Chloe cries out that they all definitely have boyfriends Beca looks at her with a confused look knowing that the red head has plenty of people asking her out. After the show ends, the now depressed group moves to the nearest bar for some drinks.

While they wait for their drinks Stacie comes up with the idea that they can all sing now but Beca shoots it down saying, "We already look like the B-team Bellas I say we cut our losses." Some of the women nod in agreement as Beca takes a sip of her beer that Lilly just handed to her leaving Beca to wonder why Lilly is behind the bar and why the staff aren't telling her to get out from behind it. When Emily comes in apologizing for not being clearer when she invited them Beca sees the look Chloe is giving the girl she knows she's seen it before, it's the same look from their senior year when Emily messed up the riff off causing them to lose and is glad when Chloe comforts the girl saying, "No no no no, you guys were so great and this was a nice chance to get together. Right ladies?" The rest of the women halfheartedly agree.

After Chloe takes a few sips of the drink Lilly handed to her Beca wonders what the hell was in it when the red head proposes a toast then starts crying as she says," To the most amazing group of women I've ever known. I would do anything to sing with you guys again. ANYTHING.. I mean really, I could just crap myself."

When Aubrey starts speaking Beca chugs the rest of her beer and motions to Lilly for another as the blonde goes, "Wait wait wait, I'm having a crazy idea. Okay, I've mentioned that my dad is in the Army and basically killed Osama Bin Laden."

Beca looks at her confused, "Some new information there but okay."

Aubrey continues, "What I mean is he's kind of a big deal in the Army and every year the USO puts on a show to entertain and support our troops. DJ Khaled is hosting it this year. He's got like a gazillion hit songs. What if I could get us an invite?"

The still teary eyed redhead asks, "To sing?"

"No to run military dark ops." That brings a smile to Lilly's face before the smile turns to a frown when Aubrey says, "Of course to sing and maybe I'll get to see my dad since he's overseas again. And maybe I can make him proud of me again for something and I can actually be something important in his life again."

As all the women start to agree, Beca admitting she has a lot of free time since she quit her job, Cynthia Rose admitting she got kicked out flight school for killing 300 fake people Beca asks Lilly for something stronger to drink knowing how much being around Aubrey for this is gonna mess with her head if they do perform for the troops. Beca starts to chug the rest of her beer while waiting for Lilly to mix her drink and she ends up choking on her beer when Stacie asks if it's okay to fly when 8 months pregnant moving her coat to reveal a baby bump. All the ladies look at each other trying to figure out how the hell they missed that.

Emily is surprised by the revelation that she wasn't always included in the USO plan when Beca says, "Well Stacie's out so Emily I guess you're in." Seeing Emily looking a bit upset that she wasn't always in all the women tell her they were only joking with her and that she was always in. When the group calls it a night C.R. invites Beca to come hang out with her for the night, that the hotel gave her a double room even though she requested a single so she has extra space, Beca accepts the offer and when she tells Chloe the red head invites Aubrey to come see their apartment and stay with her for the night, plus that way Aubrey doesn't have to share a room with Jessica and Ashley.

Once they reach C.R.'s hotel room the woman asks Beca if she's alright and if it's a wise idea to go on this trip where she will be around her ex-fiancee a lot. Beca sits on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor not wanting her friend to see her in tears as she answers, "I really don't know, I mean it's like 6 years since we broke up and I still feel the same about her and as you know I honestly have a feeling that will never change which makes it so hard to be around her but at the same time, watching Emily and the new Bellas made me miss being around everyone, enjoy performing with everyone and I would definitely like to do that again." Cynthia Rose pats her on the shoulder then gives her a quick hug saying, "It'll definitely be fun being a group again" as she heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

By the next morning Aubrey had already spoken to her father and he agreed to let them come perform so the next few days were quite hectic for everyone, those who did not live locally had to catch the soonest flights they could back home and everyone had to get busy packing and making arrangements so they could be gone for a few weeks with the USO tour. Beca had packed in a matter of minutes and then spent as much of the remaining time alone in Prospect Park trying to mentally prepare herself for being around Aubrey for a few weeks. Once everyone was done they all met back in New York City to head to Europe together on the same flight.


	28. Chapter 28

Once they arrive at the first base they will performing at the girls run into John and Gail. When John gets too in Beca's face flaunting his "all access" pass saying that the girls can run but cannot hide Beca asks him, "Do I need to get my pepper spray?" causing John to whimper and run and hide behind Gail as all the women laugh at him.

When they are greeted by the two men who will be their guides and security detail for the whole tour one of them starts talking while jet engines roar around them causing the girls to be unable to hear until the engine noise stops as the guy says, "I hope you all heard each and every word or else you might end up dead." When he sees the frightened looks on most of their faces he carries on, "I'm just messing with you ladies" at that point Beca rolls her eyes and after hearing the one introduce himself as Chicago Beca thinks to herself 'seriously? What were his parents on when it came time to name their kid?' then she zones out not caring what the fratboyish Captain America comedian wannabe has to say.

Hearing Amy hit on both the men Beca rolls her eyes and entertains herself by thinking what might be going on now if Stacie had been with them chuckling at the thought of both Stacie and Amy trying to hookup with them. Beca looks over at Chloe who has an odd look on her face but when Amy starts talking about getting to bases with the soldiers Chloe bites her bottom lip staring at Chicago and Beca knows that look and just hopes that she doesn't end up Chloe's roommate figuring she might get kicked out for a while so the red head can entertain Chicago, Beca grimaces at that thought.

While they're introduced to the other groups who will be on the tour with them the "Bellas, formerly of Barden University and currently of life" according to Aubrey find out that there is a competition which Chloe is happy to hear. At the end of the tour DJ Khaled will be picking one group to open for him on a nationally televised "Salute to the troops" special.

Beca just rolls her eyes as one of the bands takes shots at them saying that they're like a cover band, singing other peoples songs and that the only reason the Bellas are there is because one of their dad's gave them the spot on the tour. In the midst of the back and forth Beca is surprised that Emily is the level headed one when she says, "Guys, stop. They don't like sharing the spotlight so they're trying to intimidate us. Let's take the high road and just do what we do."

When Amy suggests a riff off Beca groans and wonders why Amy would do something like that knowing that they NEVER win a riff off, that's just setting yourself up for embarrassment. As Chloe explains what a riff off is Beca wonders if she can have her own room for the night since she knows that none of the girls are gonna be in a good when they lose but once the riff off begins Beca still participates to help the girls out because you never know, they might actually get lucky and win, right? As Chloe sings Love Me Harder Beca sees the redhead and Chicago keep glancing at each other.

While the other groups start using instruments and even singing together Beca can see the frustration building in both Chloe and Aubrey, she hears Aubrey ask Chloe what they're gonna do to which the red head responds that they have to do something. Beca begins singing Human and how wonderful her voice sounds actually stops everyone in their tracks, the other groups, the military personnel in the hangar and a few members of DJ Khaled's group who pay attention to her singing. Even the Bellas look shocked to hear her singing that beautifully. Being afraid of how good her voice sounded the other groups crank up the volume and play over Beca to get her to stop.

Of course Aubrey claims they won because the other teams disqualified themselves by using instruments and Chloe agrees, Beca rolls her eyes at the two and says they should go. Hearing John insult their group Beca stares him down and he shuts up. The group is followed out by Chicago and Zeke who lead them to a bus in order to take them to the hotel they will be staying at.

Arriving at the hotel Chloe asks Flo how to ask where is the bar in Spanish. Aubrey stops and bends over to pet a dog that is with someone sitting in the courtyard and unfortunately for Beca she's not far behind Aubrey and all she can think as Aubrey's petting the dog is 'fuck she still has a great ass.' When Aubrey stops petting the dog she looks up with a bright smile on her face and seeing that smile just makes Beca's heart ache so she stops for a brief second to pat the dogs head then quickly hurries along to put some distance between her and Aubrey.

As they wait to be checked in Beca sees Chloe at the counter flirting with Chicago and is surprised at how flustered the usually confident red head is, Aubrey is talking with Emily on the other side of the room so Beca decides to find the bathroom to hide in for a little bit but Cynthia Rose follows her in there having witnessed the brief encounter between Aubrey and Beca in the courtyard and comes to check up on the brunette. "Don't worry C.R. I'm okay as I'm gonna be, I know it's not gonna be easy and I'm just gonna have suck it up and deal with it on my own."

When the girls all get their room assignments Beca is thankful that they all get their own rooms and they all head for the elevator, Aubrey notices Beca lagging behind everyone with a blank look on her face, seeing the elevator is just about full and Beca is still not that close yet Aubrey decides to wait for the next elevator and talk to the brunette. Beca looks up and sees the elevator door close and Aubrey still standing there, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She really was hoping to not have to be in the elevator with Aubrey so she turns around and walks back where they came from to look for somewhere to get coffee. The blonde furrows her eyebrows when Beca looks at her and turns around walking away without a word and contemplates if she should follow the brunette or not, she knows if she does that things most likely will go badly but she still does have very strong feelings for Beca.

After a few minutes she finally decides that yes she will follow and she finds Beca sitting alone at one of the little tables in the courtyard with a cup of coffee in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye Beca sees someone coming towards her and when the person gets close she notices it's Aubrey and quickly tries to wipe the tears from her eyes. The blonde sits down across from Beca looking at the other woman with concern, "Beca, are you alright?"

"What does it matter to you Aubrey?" Aubrey is surprised by the harshness of Beca's voice

"Of course it matters to me if you're alright or not." Beca looks at her with a you gotta fucking kidding me look.

"What do you want me to say here Aubrey? Why'd you come out here after me? I mean you haven't really spoken to me in like 6 years so why now? Why not try back then, or at the lodge, or in Copenhagen? If you came out here out of pity or whatever just fucking go back inside."

"I came out here because you seemed to be not all here when you were walking around and I do actually care about you Beca."

"You really care? So I must have missed a text or call or two sometime in the last 6 years to see how I was?"

"Come on Beca, don't be like that. I ask Chloe all the time how you are."

"Don't be like what? Angry? Hurt? I'm sorry I must have forgot I have no reason to be, after all it's not like you claimed to love me, made plans for a future with me, accepted my proposal then dumped me without even trying to fight for me. Right? You also know that I keep pretty much everything to myself so do you really think Chloe would know how I truly am? You're the only one that I would fully open up to Bree. I opened up to Cynthia Rose a lot too out of desperation but not as much as I did with you. I mean if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead right now and even with her being there for me she doesn't know everything and to be honest I'm surprised that I'm alive still. Want to know what makes me even more pathetic Aubrey? Even after all this time and all you had said to me that night I have never hated you, in fact I've never stopped loving you and can't even fucking get over my feelings for you to try and move on but I get it, okay? I'm nothing to you, I'm not someone worth fighting for. I get that we're not even friends or anything close to that. I understand that in your eyes all we are is two people who know of each others existence. I'm just trying to deal with it. So for a few weeks we don't have to talk or anything, all we have to do is deal with being around each other some and then once this trip is over you'll never have to see me again."

With tears fully flowing down her face Beca gets up takes her bag and heads inside throwing her untouched coffee in the garbage can. She hears Aubrey yell out "Beca wait" but she keeps moving knowing that she's about to fully break down and she doesn't want anyone seeing that. As Beca hurries through the lobby she bumps into Chloe who had come down to look for Aubrey but she completely ignores the redhead and keeps hurrying towards the elevator. Chloe sees Aubrey coming her way with a strange look on her face and stops the blonde asking her what's wrong.

Aubrey opened her mouth wanting to finally tell Chloe the truth about everything but all that came out was, "Nothing's wrong Chloe, let's just go upstairs." Once upstairs Chloe disappears into her room so Aubrey goes into her own room and puts her bag down and sits on the bed for a few minutes thinking before getting up and knocking on a door at the end of hall. Once the door opens she quickly pushes her way inside closing it behind her, "We need to talk Beca."


	29. Chapter 29

Surprised at the intrusion into her room Beca backs away from the door "There's nothing to talk about Aubrey."

"Listen we're gonna be around each other for a few weeks and we are going to have talk and interact so can we maybe try to put everything aside and at least try and be civil and act somewhat friendly? Then maybe when the tour is over we can sit down somewhere and talk on a deeper level about the past?"

Beca slumps down on the chair in the room and drops her head into her hands to hide the tears that are once again starting to gather in her eyes "It's not that easy for me Aubrey, you have no idea how hard it is to be anywhere near you when I still feel the way I do. It just hurts so much knowing what we had, what we could have had. I know it's not healthy but with my past when we were together I became so wrapped up in you that I've kinda been lost without you and I can't figure out how to let go so I can move on."

"I understand Beca and I know I can't begin to apologize enough for how I treated you but I do want to talk over some things with you which is why I asked about sitting down to talk after the tour is over. Can we please do that?"

"Yea I guess, and I guess I can try to be alright around you."

"Thank you, any chance I can get a hug?"

Beca doesn't say anything but gets up and hugs Aubrey, both of them enjoy the feeling of having the other in their arms once again before Aubrey pulls away and heads for the door.

"I'll see you in a bit at dinner Beca." Beca waves bye but doesn't say anything as Aubrey leaves. Beca stands near her door a few minutes before opening it and heading to Cynthia Rose's room where she tells her friend what had happened between Aubrey and her, C.R. telling her not to get her hopes up but that maybe the time fate has for them to reconnect is coming soon. Eventually all the girls make their way to a restaurant across the street from the hotel and enjoy a family dinner.

Later that night after they all go back to their rooms they receive a group text from Aubrey saying meet in her in 5 minutes. A few minutes later they all open their doors and see if anyone else is going to Aubrey's room when Ashley and Jessica come hurrying down the hall with their arms full of snacks. Most of the girls start cheering as they all head towards Aubrey's room with Beca being the last and the least happy as she tells them all, "Stop being so loud."

While they all busy themselves with the snacks no one is talking about the tour so Beca brings it up saying, "Okay guys, we've never competed against bands that play actual instruments. What's the plan?" When Emily says they should just stay true to themselves and it will all work out and Amy calls her a very stupid person Beca throws a pillow at Amy to shut her up.

Beca is surprised when Chloe says "You know what? Maybe it won't matter if we win or not because they will like us so much that they'll invite us to keep touring with them anyway. And it won't matter if I get into vet school or not because we will be together as a family, supporting each other and isn't that what it's all really about? Of course as the others agree Amy has to come out with a comment, "Yea except for all families break apart, and the only person you can ever truly rely on is yourself." Beca nods in agreement with that.

The next few days the women spend together working as a group on what to do for their performances on the tour as well as figuring out what they'll be wearing on stage. They also spend time with the troops, some exercising with them, others teaching them to dance, just goofing off and enjoying themselves. When the night of their first performance comes some of the girls are ready quick and decide to watch from the side of the stage while the others are still getting ready. Beca hangs out backstage as long as she can and has what she thinks is a weird conversation when a guy tries to greet her in multiple languages. When she realizes he's English he finally speaks English and introduces himself as Theo, a music exec who works for DJ Khaled. Somehow during their conversation she says he literally looks exactly like a turtle confusing not just him but herself as well. When she sarcastically says they hope to open for DJ Khaled he calls her on it asking her why she doesn't think it's possible, she feels kinda creeped out when he keeps eye contact with her the entire time they speak and barely seems to blink. When he finally walks away Cynthia Rose laughs and asks her "What the hell was that?" Beca doesn't even know where to begin about that conversation so she shrugs saying, "That was so much eye contact" before walking towards the stage.

As Beca approaches Aubrey, Chloe and Emily on the side of the stage the first thing that goes through her mind is fuck Aubrey's still got an awesome body when she sees the blonde in the tight outfit they're all wearing. Trying to keep her mind somewhat clear which after seeing Aubrey like that is pretty much impossible she steps forward watches as Evermoist performs really well and when she sees DJ Khaled on the other side of the stage clearly enjoying their music she starts feeling kind of depressed about how their performance will seem compared to that. She sees Chicago and Zeke standing near Amy with a look of fright on their faces and she laughs and makes a mental note to later ask Amy what she was saying to them. As they walk onto the stage to barely any applause Beca hears John say that the Bellas are in over their heads and she makes another mental note to get even with him later.

The Bellas are performing flawlessly though Beca occasionally gets distracted looking at Aubrey, as the show goes on Beca notices Khaled does not seem to be enjoying their performance, as a matter of fact he appears to be texting. She does however see that Theo is closely watching their show, or is he closely watching her? Doesn't he ever blink? The truth is he is astonished by Beca's powerful stage presence and has some thoughts he needs to run by Khaled. The more their set goes on the more Beca finds herself getting lost in the feelings of performing until Taps start playing throwing everyone off. Beca holds her head and groans in frustration as she hears John laughing and saying they look like idiots when they leave the stage.

Once they're away from the stage Beca falls behind the group and heads off on her own, Aubrey and Cynthia Rose are the only ones who notice her walking away and C.R. was about to follow Beca but Aubrey shook her head telling the woman not to go before the blonde headed off in the direction Beca went. Eventually Aubrey finds her in the ladies room crying so she slowly approaches Beca asking her if she's okay. When all Beca does is shrug and continue crying Aubrey asks her what's wrong. "A few things. First look in that mirror, have you seen how hot you look? Second I realized how badly I miss being on stage with the girls and I also realized that it's gonna happen again, I'm gonna get used to being around them then the tour will be over and I'll lose most of them again. I was also missing my mom, I wish she could have seen even just one of the times I've been on stage. Also I was thinking about Stacie and how she'd love all this, not too mention all the prey the hunter could stalk at these bases but then I also thought about her being pregnant which made me think of Elizabeth, do you realize she'd already be 9 years old? That got me to thinking about everything I've missed out on with her and I just needed a little bit away from everyone you know?" Aubrey doesn't say anything but pulls Beca into a long hug before they both head back to the group.

Upon their arrival back at the hotel the girls all get changed and head to Aubrey's room for their now traditional snacktime/ group meeting. Beca is visibly upset about something so they try and leave her be but she says, "Should we be considering using instruments?" Most of the girls look at her like she suddenly grew a third head before Aubrey laughs saying, "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that so we can still be friends."

No one is surprised when Beca looks shocked by that statement but they are surprised when she quickly spits out, "Friends... yea right."

Before anyone can ask what that was about Emily barges into the room all dressed up, "Alright ladies, pickup your tits we're going out."

After Beca yells "language" at Emily, Chloe asks her what she means by going out

"We just sucked balls in front of DJ Khaled" a pillow gets thrown at Emily by Beca as she once again yells, "language" at her. Emily ignores Beca and continues on, "He's staying at that fancy hotel across the street, okay? I say we all get up, get dressed then we go over there and we show him that we are not a joke."

Following a short back and forth over trying to understand what Amy meant when it sounded like she mispronounced the word "tarted up" the girls all go back to their room to get slutty. When Beca finishes getting changed she goes into the hallway and finds Cynthia Rose coming out of her room, they both walk to Aubrey's room where they are going to meet up with the others before heading out. C.R. knocks on the door and Aubrey calls out for them to come in, when the two walk in both Aubrey and Beca freeze and stare at each other with a look of lust in their eyes. Hearing other doors in the hall moving Cynthia Rose gets their attention to warn them the others are coming, once everyone is ready the group heads to the hotel across the street.


	30. Chapter 30

Upon entering the lobby of the hotel and casino that Khaled is staying in the girls realize they have no idea where to find him so they decide to split up, needing to get away from the group in order to stop from drooling over Beca Aubrey quickly grabs Lilly by the hand and drags her with her, as everyone else wanders off Beca and Chloe are left standing there so Chloe looks at the brunette saying, "Guess it's you and me." Beca shrugs as she watches Aubrey walking away from them.

As they make their way through the building Chloe recognizes someone from Khaled's crew near the elevators and pushes Beca towards the wall to hide before they're seen so they can follow Theo to wherever Khaled is, the thing is Chloe didn't notice where her hands ended up when she went to push Beca behind the fake tree and doesn't realize it until Beca gets her attention by going, "Dude... What is this about." Chloe looks down to see that her hands are on Beca's chest and for some reason she just decides to get a better feel just as the rest of the group of shows up. When Aubrey asks what they're doing they both sputter out "Nothing" but Beca notices a look of jealousy on the blondes face.

Beca is thankful that Cynthia Rose changes the subject by pointing out "Mr. eye contact" to the others and Emily suggests they should follow him so when he gets in the elevator and the door closes the group stands by the elevator and waits to see what floor it stops on. Once they find that out they wait for the elevator to come back down and they head to the same floor Theo went to.

When the elevator opens the girls were expecting a hallway, they certainly didn't expect Khaled's hotel suite to be the entire floor. As they step out Theo notices them and hurries over saying he saw Beca hiding downstairs and was waiting for her to come up. She tries acting innocent saying that they simply got the wrong floor but they can all tell Theo is not buying that excuse.

Theo invites the girls to join the party and gives them a quick little tour of the suite introducing them to Khaled's juiceologist, Beca thinking to herself damn Khaled has too much money. When Beca sees a beehive behind Theo she points that direction asking him to, "Um, can you explain this, uh, terrifying situation?" Theo points at his face asking, "What? What, my... the face?" Beca tells him not his face the thing behind him and he explains that it's the juiceologist's apiary that he uses to have fresh honey and Beca sarcastically comments, "That's not a disaster waiting to happen." Theo then drags Beca away from the group to show her something which turns out to be Khaled's equipment set up behind a curtain. As Theo explains that it's a very rare and expensive setup Beca's mind doesn't filter her thoughts this time as she says," Yeah, must be good to be really really really rich." He chuckles at that before asking her if she wants to try, she's declines the offer as she's sitting down to try it out and he starts playing a track which is nothing more than a simple beat that Khaled was working on.

He stands off to the side and watches Beca intently as she quickly gets absorbed into the beat, when she begins layering vocals onto the track which he definitely wasn't expecting her to do he slips on a set of headphones so he can hear what she's doing. He looks at her in amazement knowing that with how quick she is creating something from the base beat that she is definitely something special and the thoughts he was already having about her are strengthening, he knows he is absolutely right but now he just needs to convince Khaled. When he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling an incoming call he looks at it and sighs knowing he needs to step out and answer, but he tells Beca to stay, have fun and keep doing what she's doing.

After Theo leaves to go meet Khaled downstairs, completely unknown to Beca because she is lost in the music, all hell breaks loose when Aubrey upset that her father won't be showing up during their tour goes to lean against a wall and knocks over some candles which quickly set the drapes on fire. Emily turns to move away from the fire knocking into Jessica who falls through a glass table, Ashley gets bumped and falls over a couch and knocks some guy into Chloe who falls back into Flo. Flo who doesn't wear heels often easily loses her balance and knocks over the apiary setting the bees swarming and Emily throws a guitar through the glass door to let the bees escape when Cynthia Rose can't get the door open. A few bees find Beca behind the curtain and she looks and sees a commotion so she gets up and goes back to the party, her eyes widening as she takes it all in and groaning when the fire sprinklers come on. She thinks to herself "Of course" when she sees the elevator open right then, Khaled and Theo looking on in shock while the women of Evermoist try not to laugh.

The next morning following a long sleepless night consisting of the Bellas repeatedly explaining what happened to Khaled and Theo, to hotel management, to the police and fire departments the girls find themselves sitting in front of their hotel with their luggage waiting for Chicago and Zeke to come pick them up to head towards their next destination. While they wait the other groups leave the hotel sending insults their way making Aubrey look as though she's going to stress vomit and Beca wanting to punch the shit out of the leader of Evermoist.

When the group gets into a discussion about Amy's father leading to Amy trying to attack Emily, Beca grabs Amy and holds her back while they calm her down surprising everyone that Beca is actually to hold her back by herself. The almost fight quickly blows over when Stacie Facetimes Chloe and reveals that she has her baby, all the girls "awwing" when they see the beautiful little girl named Bella. After the call ends Emily asks, "Guys, can we stop trying to win this tour and just sing together? I mean that's why we're all here right?" Of course Aubrey wants to still try to win because she knows no other way to live but to win.

Everyone notices that Beca is more withdrawn from the group since Stacie's call, she hasn't said a word to anyone since and she even sits as far away from them as she can on the plane ride to Italy. No one approaches her and most of them figure it's just Beca being Beca but Cynthia Rose and Aubrey who both know her history keep glancing at her while they each try and figure out anything they could possibly do or say to comfort the brunette.

Over the next few days in between performances Beca's depression becomes worse as Stacie floods the Bellas group chat with pictures of her and Bella, Beca spends the days with the group hang out with the service members but she doesn't really interact with anyone, she doesn't laugh or even smirk when Amy and John are bribed into a K9 bite suit then Chicago unleashes the dogs on the both of them. Cynthia Rose stays by her side still trying to figure out how to help the brunette but leaving her be and just letting her know that she's not alone, even Theo asks C.R. if Beca is alright and she just tells him that Beca is going through some personal things and it's nothing to worry about. Everyone including Theo is surprised each day when performance time comes around and Beca seems to be fine as she smiles while she happily sings and dances, but once the show is over she goes back to her depressed state. After seeing how Beca can go from depressed to show ready in an instant putting aside whatever is going on with her to go on with the show Theo knows he was right and that this girl is definitely something special.

The night of the hotel fire Theo pulled the track Beca was toying with and played it for Khaled while discussing his thoughts about Beca with his boss. After that talk with Theo, Khaled been paying a great deal of attention to the Bellas even loudly cheering "Bellas.. Bellas" over and over again after their final performance, everyone in the group notices how he's acting towards them and that makes them feel as though they actually have a good chance of winning.

The morning after their final performance Beca is following a bit behind some of the girls not really paying attention as they had out for brunch when she collides with Theo. He asks her to come with him for a second and she agrees, when he asks her if she wants to hold hands she can't help but ask, "You're kidding right?"

While walking through the hotel Beca asks, "Where are we going?"

"You remember when you burnt down Khaled's room?"

"No, that was not... I don't remember that"

"You were looking for your friend Lenny, hiding behind the bushes, releasing the bees"

"No, I think that was my sister. I hate her."

"DJ Khaled wants to meet you"

"Why?"

Next thing she knows she's being introduced to Khaled and he's shaking her hand and complimenting her. After talking with him a few minutes she's wondering if he's high. Upon hearing that Khaled wants her to open for him the following night her depression disappears and her first response is. "That's great. You are not gonna regret this. The Bellas are gonna die, can I go tell them." The momentary happiness comes crashing down, because of course good things seem to never last long in Beca's eyes as Theo explains that she misunderstood and DJ Khaled did not pick the Bellas to open for him, he picked only her. When Beca refuses saying "That is so amazing, that means the world to me but I'm part of a group. I won't abandon the Bellas, we're a group, a family and they're the only family I have left so I'm sorry but I can't do it without them."

Khaled and Theo look surprised that she is refusing but they keep on her, Khaled saying " I respect that you love your group so much but it's to grow and move on, it's time for you to climb that mountain and reach for the top, the group will be happy for you." Theo takes over to explain it more "What Khaled is trying to say is that you've already gone as far as you can with the girls. It's time for you to flourish on your own. Independently." He then walks her out of the room and tells her, "not only are you going to open for Khaled tomorrow night, the label is going to sign you Beca, the label is going to sign you and help you develop your own material as a SOLO act.

Beca still says she isn't interested because she can't do that to the only family she has left, Theo looks at her questioningly hoping she elaborates on that since she said the same thing a few minutes ago. He tells her he understands it's a tough decision and she quickly responds "no it's not" Theo continues the conversation by telling her to just take the day and think about it, sleep on it and let him know what she decides in the morning because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that so many people can only dream of and it's being offered to her. After that Beca with tears in her eyes tells him she's sorry before she rushes away from him to go back to her room. He wishes he told her the things he's learned about her as he stands there watching her jog down the hall and sighs hoping she makes the right choice for herself, not the group. He knows she is a music producer with a wonderful voice and an aura about her when she's performing on stage but he had also learned that she is a song writer and has sold a few songs over the last few years, so she is a complete package who could be destined for greatness if she chooses to become a solo artist.


	31. Chapter 31

When Beca gets back to her room she collapses onto the bed ignoring the messages on her phone asking where she was as she cries until she falls asleep. A few hours later she wakes up and posts a message saying sorry for not replying earlier in the group chat and asking where they are now, she sits and thinks about Khaled's offer while waiting for someone to respond. After a while when no one answers she starts calling them all one by one with every call going straight to voicemail. She eventually tries calling Stacie hoping that maybe she can discuss it with her but even Stacie doesn't answer.

Beca leaves her room and checks the rooms of the others and no one is around, finally she checks Amy's room and finds the door unlocked so she barges in and quickly spits out, "Hey Amy, I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important." Amy asks her to hold on a minute and goes back to her conversation on the phone which to Beca sounds like she's threatening someone. As Amy scrambles around her room packing some things into a bag Beca tells her that the Bellas didn't get picked and tries to tell her that she was picked but is having trouble actually admitting those words when Amy cuts her off saying they can talk more about it in the cab.

As the taxi heads towards the location Amy gave the driver, Beca explains to Amy that Khaled wants her to open and they want to sign her as a solo artist. Amy doesn't say anything after that because she needs to quickly tell Beca what's going on with her father and the Bellas. Somehow Amy convinces Beca their best option is to rescue the girls themselves and to row a boat out to her father's yacht as they make a plan to rescue the girls. Once they reach the yacht, after an amazing yet terrifying performance of Toxic by the Bellas Amy comes crashing through a skylight while spraying a fire extinguisher to distract her father and his men while Beca pushes the girls towards the back of the boat to get away. Seeing the girls all dive over the edge Beca grabs Amy's hand and they both scramble to jump off the back of the boat as the vessel erupts in flames.

The following morning the girls are all gathered in a building by the waterfront wrapped in blankets to keep warm when Chicago informs the group that Amy's dad has been arrested. Emily decides to speak saying, "I have no idea what just happened but if Khaled doesn't pick us after all of that, what are we doing with our lives."

As the other girls agree Beca gets angry with Amy when the blonde says "Uh, I think Beca has something she'd like to share with the group."

"Uh.. thanks Amy... Uh, yeah I was gonna say something earlier but we were involved in a hostage crisis so I just.."

Amy not a very patient person blurts out "They picked her. DJ Khaled and his team. They didn't pick the Bellas. They picked Beca. So they... yeah, so they only picked her"

When Beca admits it's true and that they want to sign her as an artist she tells them she said no because they're family and you don't walk away from family she is a bit surprised when everyone supports and encourages her to accept the offer. She listens as Aubrey begins crying and admits she is happy that she doesn't have to perform anymore because every time she does she feels as though she's gonna puke then she says she's been thinking about moving to Mykonos and becoming a doula. Cynthia Rose says her plan is to join the military and let them teach her how to become a pilot, Beca thinks to herself that she really hopes C.R. accomplishes what she wants because she's a great friend and sister to Beca and deserves to be happy. Emily still has more school to attend. Flo is franchising her juice trucks. Lilly actually talks at a normal volume but she isn't Lilly, her name is Ester?? WTF?

Chloe stands up saying that maybe it's time they all go on with the next chapter of their lives but that they'll still always be there for each other because they're family, she also admits that she has been accepted to a few vet schools including the University of Georgia and she might accept that one to be closer to her family if Beca is leaving New York. Amy stuns everyone when she said don't worry about her because she just found out she has 180 million dollars. Amy tells Beca "You know how much I love you, you should get out there and crush it." Chloe chimes in with "She loves hugs, we should all give her one." Beca looks annoyed as they all surround her in a group hug. When Beca manages to get out of the hug she jumps up and tells them she'll see them later and she heads for the hotel to find Theo.

Soon as Theo sees Beca he cuts her off before she says anything and leads her to Khaled's room where she tells them her decision. She explains to them what happened the previous night and the discussion she had with the Bellas. They are both glad that she is accepting the offer and Khaled tells her he can see her doing great things as just not an artist but as a producer and songwriter too, he also arranges for the Bellas to get replacements phones immediately since most of theirs were destroyed on the boat because Amy's father had taken them from the girls, Beca and Amy's phones were damaged when they jumped into the water. Beca tells them both that she'd like to sing Freedom '90 as the opening act for DJ Khaled that night and they both agree to that, they seem a little uneasy though when she mentions her plan to bring the Bellas up with her but she tells them it will be great and seeing the look in her eyes they believe her and agree to let her do that. Theo takes her down to the hotel restaurant to discuss things further.

As they eat they discuss that they definitely want to sign her and will negotiate a contract once she is back in the U.S. Before they part ways for a little bit Beca asks Theo for a favor, she wants to do something to surprise Khaled during the show tonight and to start her career and she has the perfect idea completely ready. She takes him to her room where she tells him all about her idea for the surprise and he is beyond stunned at what she wants to do, he quickly agrees and says that it's a wonderful idea then excuses himself saying "forget waiting till you get back to the U.S. to negotiate, I'm gonna have them start writing up a preliminary offer today so we can things rolling."

Beca sits backstage teary eyed staring at her phone, reading the messages of support from all the Bellas including Stacie in their group chat. She puts her phone on mute and shoves it in her pocket when Theo comes to get her and leads her to the side of the stage, he tells her "Wait for Khaled's signal then go out there and knock em dead, don't worry you'll be great" before he returns to his seat in the second row behind the Bellas. Beca stands quietly in the shadows as she hears DJ Khaled begin the show. She wipes away the few remaining tears knowing it's just about time when she hears Khaled saying, "Tonight I have a surprise. I'll be introducing you to a new star. She's gonna become a superstar. Somebody that I am signing. I introduce you to... Beca Mitchell." Beca briefly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before stepping out on stage, as she crosses the stage she can hear the Bellas cheering for her from the front row as she takes her place in front of the microphone.

Seeing the supportive and proud looks on the Bellas she relaxes and begins layering vocals for the background before she begins the song. A few lines into the song she pulls the microphone from the stand and keeps singing as she walks toward the crowd nodding to Theo as she steps down off the stage looking at the girls and winking as she grabs Amy's hand and pulls her toward the stage. Theo leans forward and says "surprise" as he directs the rest of the Bellas to get up on the stage and join Beca. Soon as they all crowd around Beca she hugs Aubrey first before taking time to hug and sing with each of the girls. As the song starts winding down the girls all gather next to Beca, Aubrey reaches out a little and takes Beca's hand giving it a squeeze before Beca steps forward from the group closing out the song. Once the song is over Beca is instantly enveloped in a group hug, everyone with tears in their eyes as Beca says, "I love you guys so much." The group clears off the stage following Beca to the side, she tells them she'll see them after and asks them to go back to their seat and enjoy the show but to stick around because she has another surprise coming up in a bit.

As the show progresses Theo asks the Bellas if they're ready for the next surprise when they all nod yes he gets up and walk towards the side of stage where Beca last was. A few minutes later they see Theo on the side of stage signaling something to DJ Khaled. When he finishes what he's currently doing Khaled looks towards where Theo is and sees Beca coming out with some stage hands behind her moving a piano to the stage and looks at both of them with a confused look on his face. Beca looks at Khaled as she brings the microphone up to speak into it.

"Surprise.... Okay, so first I just want to tell you how much I appreciate the chance you're giving me and sorry not sorry for interrupting your show. I talked with Theo and told him my idea to do this and he agreed that it's a surprise that you'd definitely like. As you can see they've brought a piano out for me so how about I play something." Her fingers quickly begin playing a tune that she keeps playing as she speaks again, "Okay so this is the idea I discussed with Theo." She looks towards the Bellas who all look shocked by the fact that she can play the piano. "There's like 3 maybe 4 people in this place who know that over the years I've wrote some songs and sold a few." Most of the Bellas jaws drop hearing that fact. "There's a song I wrote a few years ago that I knew could be a hit but I never even tried to sell it because I wrote it about personal experience and it's painful for me but I thought now would be a good time for the song to be heard by the public and Theo completely agreed." She looks back over to Khaled who still looks confused. "I might have hijacked your equipment again this afternoon. I recorded and produced the entire thing, don't worry no fires or disasters this time." She sees Khaled laugh and hears the Bellas laughing at that "Anyway I'm going to debut that song here.... tonight.... live on national television and if you like the song then it's ready for release immediately after my contract is wrapped up." Khaled looks over at Theo who has a big smile on his face and giving a thumbs up.

Beca looks towards the Bellas, glancing back and forth to all of them but her eyes keep focusing mainly on Aubrey while still playing the tune from before then she begins to sing: (Song used as Beca's is Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi)

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold.  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

The girls can clearly see that Beca has tears in her eyes at this point of the song but she carries on with a steady voice

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It's easy to say but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

_Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_

_For now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_But now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I let my guard down_  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

As the crowd gets to their feet applauding Beca looks towards the girls again and sees all are teary eyed but Aubrey looks to be borderline sobbing so Beca closes her eyes a moment and wipes away the tears before turning toward where Khaled was before, he's walking towards her applauding just as loud as everyone else. He comes over and hugs her and tells her quietly it'll be released within hours of her signing a contract before heading back to where he was to continue the show as Beca exits the stage.


	32. Chapter 32

When the show was over the Bellas exit and wander around mostly looking for Beca. Beca walks outside and finds Chloe kissing Chicago, she looks away not wanting to intrude on their moment and sees Theo standing next to her leaning in to kiss her.

She puts a hand up and pushes him away a bit, "Dude no.... no offense but you are definitely not my type."

"Too sophisticated for you?"

Beca laughs "Nope... too male"

"Oh well, guess that means I never really had a chance then, any of the Bellas I might have a chance with?"

"Amy" Beca laughs even harder when Theo looks afraid. "So you work for me now."

"Yeah, you're the boss"

"That's cool"

I had some ideas, right?

Beca starts walking away from him saying, "I'm gonna be a real handful. I gotta tell you"

"Oh, I realized that from the beginning...." is the last thing Beca hears from Theo as she walks faster to ditch him.

A few minutes later Beca sees Aubrey, C.R., Flo and Emily talking to a highly decorated military person and when she sees the way Aubrey interacts with him she figures it's the blondes father and given the way her family had treated Aubrey and the problems they caused between her and Aubrey she has no interest in being anywhere near that man so Beca decides to make her way back to the hotel for a bit for some quiet alone time. The girls eventually start texting Beca asking where she is and telling her to meet them at the bar around the corner from the hotel.

Upon arriving at the bar which Khaled had rented out for the night to host a party for the groups from the tour Beca finds herself trapped in another Bellas group hug. "You know you nerds have now used up your lifetime hug allowance with me." Once Beca sits at a table Khaled and Theo come over to congratulate her on the song, right after the show Theo had played the version she recorded and produced that afternoon for Khaled to hear and he loved it. He said it's ready to go and he can't wait to release it soon as her contract is wrapped up. Beca tells them she's ready to start creating her album and she thinks she can have an album completely done in a month or two. Theo and Khaled talk with her a bit about things before leaving her be so they can go mingle with the others. By this point most of the Bellas are a bit tipsy except for Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and Beca, the three of them deciding not to drink so they can make sure the others safely make it back to their rooms when the night is done.

A while later Beca feels the need to be away from things for a little so she goes outside for some air, when she gets outside she sits on the ground leaning against the wall and closes her eyes to try and clear her mind. She still can't believe that this dream opportunity is happening to her, some tears flow down her cheeks as she thinks about her mother and wishes she were still around to see this, even with having a few really good friends she considers family plus Cynthia Rose's family who treated her as one of their own Beca always feels so alone without her mother or Aubrey in her life. With her eyes still closed she feels someone sliding down the wall and sitting beside her.

"Beca?"

"Yes Aubrey?"

"I saw you come out here and wanted to check on you, are you okay?"

Beca shrugs

"That song was beautiful, is it about..."

"Yea, it is. Most of what I've written is."

"I am so sorry for always hurting you Beca, you have no idea how much I regret it."

"Why did you? I thought you were ready to tell others about us and you knew that might happen when you told your family so why couldn't you fight for us? Was I that bad of a.... fiancee that you couldn't fight for our relationship?"

"No Beca, it wasn't you. I wanted to so badly. I was scared and hit with a moment to decide I made the wrong choice. I saw how badly you were struggling being on your own without family and I got scared that I couldn't be as strong as you if I didn't have them."

"I guess it really is my fault for not being enough for you Aubrey, because if I was enough you would have realized that you weren't alone. That you had me, I was gonna be your family. You had the girls. If you think about it I was a lot better after we got together and that's because I wasn't alone anymore, I had you Aubrey and that's all I ever needed. I didn't need anything else as long as I had you. So I'm sorry that I wasn't enough Bree. I just...." Beca quickly gets up with tears freely flowing and jogs away from the bar leaving behind a stunned blonde who can't believe that Beca blames herself for their relationship ending years ago.

As Beca gets back into her hotel room she sends Cynthia Rose a text telling her that she's in her room and apologizing for leaving. After sending the message she hops into the shower and cries as the cascading water soothes her body.

Aubrey sits outside the bar alone for a while with tears in her eyes as she thinks about Beca and the numerous times she hurt the brunette when they were together, remembering how happy she was with Beca, knowing that even if she wanted something now with the woman, a bigger IF being if Beca would even take her back and if she was willing to fight for Beca this time it is very bad timing because she doesn't even know what she is doing once they return home. When she finally does go back inside she sits with the others but remains quiet, deep in thought. A while later Aubrey and Cynthia Rose manage to herd their drunk friends back to their own hotel rooms, once the blonde is back in her room she sits on the edge of the bed staring into space with the only thought on her mind being how much she has missed Beca over the years.

Minutes later with her mind overwhelmed by her thoughts and unsure of what she's doing Aubrey finds herself grabbing her phone and room key before walking down the hall and knocking loudly on Beca's door. When the door swings open the two women stand there staring at each other for a minute and before either of them realize what's happening the door is slamming shut, their arms are wrapping around one another pulling them into a passionate kiss before Aubrey pushes Beca towards the bed leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the bed. They both know it's a bad idea but neither want to stop having missed being intimate with the other so much.

When the sun rises both now exhausted women decide to settle in and get some sleep, when Aubrey's arms wrap around Beca the brunette can't help herself and says, "It's good to be home again" as she drifts off to sleep wondering that since Aubrey didn't know what she was going to do after returning to the U.S. if she would move with her.

A few hours later Beca wakes and reaches behind her finding nothing but cold sheets behind her, figuring Aubrey probably went to breakfast or something with the others Beca lays there a few minutes eyes closed with a smile on her face as she thinks over the events of the night.

Beca eventually opens her eyes knowing the girls have plans to do some sightseeing for the next few days before returning home when she sees a note tucked under her phone, she smiles thinking of course Aubrey left a note to let her know where she was going when she could have just texted her. Beca picks up the note and begins to read.

Minutes later Beca is carelessly shoving her belongings in her luggage then racing out of her room pulling the luggage behind her, she collides with Cynthia Rose in the hallway and doesn't even acknowledge the girl as she hurries towards the elevator. C.R. knowing something must be wrong quickly follows Beca and just barely catches the elevator. She tries asking Beca what's wrong but the brunette remains silent, once the elevator doors open on a different floor Beca speeds out of it going down the hall and knocking on a door, when there's no response she bangs on the door yelling, "Theo open the fucking door." When the door opens before he can even say anything Beca shoves past him and says, "I need you to get me a flight back to the U.S. leaving ASAP.. everything I looked for is booked. I don't care where to just get me the fuck out of here." As Beca sits on the chair he asks her if she's okay and she doesn't respond, he looks to Cynthia Rose questioningly and she responds, "I don't know man, she ran into me outside her room and didn't say a word to me so I followed her and she came here."

They both look towards the brunette in the chair who appears to start breaking down as she holds a paper out towards Cynthia Rose. "She..... she fucked me and..... then.... she..... left while I slept leaving me this note. Am I still such a shitty person that she would do that to me again, that she can't be with me long term? I thought.... I thought I was a better person than years ago.. I was gonna..... ask her to move..... with me" Beca sobs loudly as Cynthia Rose doesn't bother taking the paper letting it fall to the floor as she wraps Beca in a hug trying to in some way comfort her friend while Theo grabs his phone and starts making a few calls. Cynthia Rose tells Theo make it a trip for two and he nods looking a little relieved that Beca won't be alone. When Beca falls asleep they put her on Theo's bed while he's still trying to find a flight out that they can get on and Cynthia Rose leaves to go to her room to quickly pack her things, she ignores all the messages from the girls asking where she is or if she's seen Beca.

Returning to Theo's room with her luggage Cynthia Rose picks up the paper that Beca dropped on the floor and reads it..

_Beca,_

_I am so sorry that you are waking to an empty bed when you were expecting me. This way is just easier and I don't want to fight with you. I DO LOVE YOU Beca, I truly do but nothing can happen between us right now, we are at completely different points in our lives. You have a direction that your life is going while my life is up in the air, I have no plan and need to find my way before I can think about being with someone. I really am sorry Beca, you mean more to me than I can ever begin to tell you. I am so proud of you and you will be a star Beca. I love you_

_Love, Aubrey_

Cynthia Rose looks towards the bed with tears in her eyes and sees Beca laying there staring at her. Theo still on the phone stands on the far side of the room looking towards them both.

Cynthia Rose heads towards the door, "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

Beca quickly jumps out of bed and grabs C.R. by the arm as the woman steps out the door and pulls her back inside, "No, please just let it go."

"She can't fucking do this shit to you again Beca"

"She already did C.R., please just let it go."

Theo ends the call he's on and comes over to the two women. "I got you a plane, you have about 2 hours till a car comes to pick you up."

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?

"Theo, you can probably tell I'm not in a mood for fucking games, where's the flight to?"

"The plane is to where ever you want it to go, just let me know now so it can be settled. There's no available flights today so I got a charter for you."

"Are you crazy, I can't afford that Theo."

"You don't have to, I told Khaled you were having some sort of crisis and he said do what was necessary to get you out today and to not worry about it. I do have to ask though and I hope you understand that I don't mean to pry but is whatever this is something we need to be concerned about from a public relations standpoint? Also anything in your past that tabloids may dig up to cause issues?"

Beca sits in the chair once again thinking if she should tell him anything, wondering if she can trust him since she hasn't known him long. She looks at Cynthia Rose silently asking her friend what she should do, Cynthia Rose knows the question and nods. Beca then looks at Theo saying, "First, I'd like to go to Atlanta, I have some places I'd like to visit." She waits quietly while he makes the arrangements when the call is over he sits down across from her and she continues, "Anything I tell you here can not be repeated to anyone, not even to Khaled understand?" Theo agrees but says if there's anything that could damage her career then he may have to talk to Khaled about it so they can be ready with a plan in case it comes out. Beca understands that point and decides that's okay so she spends the time waiting telling her entire life story.

After hearing her story Theo sits there a few minutes looking at her in amazement before finally speaking, "Beca, if you become as big a star as we know you will you shouldn't hide your story, you should actually make sure your story is widely known. You can be an inspiration to any young people dealing with those kinds of problems in their life. You can be the example that helps them carry on, knowing that you made it and are achieving such great things can give them hope for their own future."

"No Theo, my story stays private"

"I'm not going to pressure you but please just keep the idea in the back of your mind. Your car is downstairs ladies, should I tell them you'll be a few minutes while you say goodbye to the girls?"

Beca looks at Cynthia Rose and says, "You can stay with them if you want, I'll be okay on my own."

"No, I'm with you plus if you don't want me to kill a certain someone I shouldn't see the group. Let's go, I'll text them something before we take off."

While in the car to the airport Cynthia Rose asks Beca why she wants to go to Atlanta. "I want to visit my mom and daughters grave. Plus I want to see Stacie and Bella."

"Are you sure that seeing Bella is a good idea? You're already upset enough."

"Thank you for your concern but I can't hide from babies my entire life, besides it's Stacie. She'd be there for any of us."

Soon as they sit on the plane C.R. sends a picture to the Bellas group chat of her and a despondent looking Beca on a plane with a caption "Sorry all, Beca had some issues come up and is already on her way back to the U.S. I am going with her to keep her company, enjoy the rest of your vacation ladies."

The next day while the Bellas are having fun at the beach they are all surprised when Stacie posts a selfie of herself with Beca and C.R. and then a picture of a teary eyed Beca holding a now sleeping Bella in her arms with a caption "Who knew Beca Mitchell would turn out to be a baby whisperer."

Beca's contract turns out great for her, it actually turns out she signs two contracts with the label, each for three years. One as an artist, and one as a producer, the producer contract having a clause stating that her schedule as an artist takes priority. She will not be paid the same level as person starting out in the industry, the artist contract she signed was in line with what the top people in the industry make which shows Beca just how greatly Khaled believes in her.

A few days later the two are in the Atlanta airport waiting for their flight to L.A. Beca asks C.R., "If you don't mind I have a few questions. Are you serious about joining the Air Force to learn how to fly? Also, I hate to bring it up but how did you get over your marriage failing so quickly? Last question is, are you sure you don't want to go home instead of coming to L.A?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure I want to be a pilot anymore but I don't know what else I'd want to do so..... I got over it so quickly cause after we were married it just seemed like we weren't connecting you know, the feelings just weren't there anymore.... I want to go to L.A. with you, I'm with you sis."

"If you don't want to be a pilot then don't, you can stay with me while you figure out what you want to do, the label's providing me with a house for the first year so I have plenty of space. I can even ask Theo if there's any openings at the label that might be good for you."

A few days later a still despondent looking Beca posts a video in the Bellas group chat of her in her new office saying "First day at the label guys, my single goes live in about an hour.... For some reason my assistant looks very familiar to me ... Oh wait, here she comes now..." Beca flips the camera on her phone to show a smiling Cynthia Rose approaching asking, "You ready for this boss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry... Please put the torches and pitchforks down... That is not how I had this chapter going in my mind, it just came out that way..


	33. Chapter 33

London England, three years later

An exhausted looking and lonely Beca Mitchell sits alone in a hotel suite in London, after today she has 4 days free until her next concert which is the first of two sold out nights at Wembley Stadium. Including those two nights she has 9 concerts left in her second world tour after which her contractual obligations to the label as both an artist and producer will be complete.

After 3 albums in 3 years, a U.S. tour as well as two world tours in addition to producing quite a few of the current songs on the top charts Beca is starting to feel a bit burnt out. She's done many talk show appearances to talk about music while avoiding questions about her personal life, she's done some television commercials. She has done both the national anthem at the Superbowl as well as the half time show. Out of her current 13 Grammys, nine were in one night breaking the record for the most in a night passing Michael Jackson and Santana who both had 8 in one night. So far she has resisted all efforts to negotiate a new contract. She knows she can basically get any contract she wants at any label she wants because she is currently seen as the top producer and top artist in the industry but she doesn't know what she wants to do. She isn't worried about making money anymore, her current wealth is well beyond that of Amy and the 180 million she friend had as of a few years ago.

While all that has been fun Beca honestly doesn't give a shit about any of it, she is tired of being alone, tired of the emptiness, tired of being stalked by paparazzi. She's tired of the lies being told about her in the tabloids, she's tired of the tabloids harassing her friends (the Bellas) trying to get them to tell about her for a story. She's tired of seeing her face posted everywhere. She knows some of the tabloids are offering obscene amounts of money for anyone to come forward with her life story which makes the harassing and stalking of her and her friends even worse and she just wants it all to stop. She just wants to feel like a normal person again. Beca had thought about actually maybe trying dating but with her popularity she feels as though she can't trust anyone, how would she know if they're with her just to be seen with her, or to try and get money from her or to try and get a story about her so she had decided against that, not to mention the fact that her heart still can't move on from a certain blonde.

Beca understands that everyone wants to know where she came from, how she does all she does. There's been articles that she's a fake producer and songwriter and that the label is just using her name on those to try and gain more popularity because "she can't possibly do all the producing and writing she does while still being an artist." Those articles hurt the most, nowhere in the story did they say that when not on a tour she pretty much works 14 - 16 hours sometimes more a day 7 days a week even though they have pictures of the time of day she goes to and leaves the studio. She worked on her own albums alone at night after everyone had gone home for the day, the more she worked the less time she had for the nightmares that cloud her mind when she's not busy.

Long breaks in the tour like this make her miss her sister/friend/ former assistant Cynthia Rose, they used to spend the down time hanging out and exploring whatever city they were in until the girls father had a heart attack last year which thankfully he survived but her friend relocated back home to Oklahoma in order to keep her father's business going. Beca had flown from Australia back to the US and visited the man in the hospital for a few hours before she had to fly back to Australia just barely making it back in time for her next show but she was glad she did, C.R's father was a very kind man who was like a father figure to Beca and while the entire family argued with her not to come Beca had said they're family and she would travel to the ends of the earth to see him which she kind of did.

Beca sits there staring at the unopened Bellas group chat thread, it's been months since she's had the energy to open which probably explains why it shows 3,276 unread messages. She contemplates opening the group chat or opening Twitter to interact with her fans, many people thought she had someone take care of her social media for her but she ended that rumor one night at 3am when she posted a video of herself explaining that it was indeed her and not another person making the posts for her. She explained that it's her name on there so she wouldn't let anyone else post since to her that would just be wrong to do to her fans. She sighs as she finals decides and taps open the group message thread missing her friends more than she could ever try to explain. She still keeps in touch with some of them through texts but she avoids the group chat often because of certain things in it that she prefers to avoid if possible. She can't even think about trying to read all the messages so she simply reads the last few messages which all seemed to be asking Aubrey if she was okay, that she looked exhausted and stressed a few days ago when they had a Bellas group Skype call, Seeing that Aubrey had still not replied to the questions Beca exits the group chat and goes into her photos, pulling up a picture of her and Aubrey when they were happy together. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander a bit. Closing the photos app she opens up her contact list and finds the listing she's looking for, as her thumb hovers over the listing contemplating calling Aubrey she shakes her head, opening a different app instead and arranging something before throwing on a hoodie, grabbing a hat, sunglasses her bag and room key and heading out.

Late the next morning Beca finds herself walking out of the Mykonos International airport, she quickly turns her phone on and checks the address she's looking for then shuts her phone off again knowing that her staff is probably trying to find her since she left without a word. After a short taxi ride she finds herself standing in front of the door about to knock when she stops herself wondering what the hell she is doing here. She thinks to herself just do it, you already spent 10 hours getting here so before she can try to talk herself out of it she knocks and waits. Expecting Aubrey she's surprised when the door is answered by a woman with a little girl. Looking confused Beca asks if Aubrey is there and the woman replies that no one by that name lives there, Beca pulls her phone out quickly turning it on and checking the address again before turning it off. The woman further explains that she has lived there 6 months and perhaps Aubrey was the previous tenant.

Beca apologizes to the lady for bothering her and walks away towards the cafe she saw down the block from the taxi. She pulls her phone out and brings up Aubrey's contact wanting to call her and find out her new address, she closes Aubrey's contact and forgetting that it's like 5am where the redhead is Beca instead calls Chloe while her phone buzzes with dozens of messages and missed calls from her assistant Sally. The call is not answered but Chloe immediately calls back as a Facetime call instead of a voice call. As she accepts the call Beca rolls her eyes remembering that Chloe only accepts Facetime from her and never a voice call.

The redhead soon appears yawning with her eyes barely open. "Hey Becs, how's London?" She sees Chloe squinting at the screen. "That don't look like London, where are you?"

Beca finally realizing what time it is for Chloe starts off, "Fuck, Chlo I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Umm... Chlo can I ask you something? Did umm.. Aubrey move?"

"Not since she moved back home like 8 months ago, why?"

Beca stops dead in her tracks hearing that and stares at the screen.

"Becs? You okay? Beca?"

"Umm.. yeah I'm uh.. fine Chlo." Beca starts walking again.

"Where are you?"

"Mykonos"

"WHAT? Why? I thought you were in London till your next show."

"I uhhh... got to London yesterday. Let me call you back in a few." Beca quickly ends the call and drops into a chair at the cafe ordering a coffee as she looks over the messages from her assistant. As she waits for the coffee she sends a message to Sally telling the woman that something came up and she will be back probably tomorrow. After taking a few sips of her coffee she Facetimes Chloe again.

When the call connects she sees a confused redhead quickly asking "Beca, why are you in Mykonos when you just got to London yesterday?"

"......."

"Come on Becs tell me, I won't leave you be till you tell me."

Beca takes another sip of her coffee. "I hadn't checked the group chat in a long time and I saw the last few messages in the group chat wondering if Aubrey was okay and I figured I'd swing by, thought maybe if she was stressed or whatever a friendly face might be a nice surprise."

"Why did you think she was in Mykonos? Did you forget that she moved? She said she contacted everyone to let them know."

Beca's face falls for a brief second before she can put up a fake smile. "Yea, I guess with how busy I've been I must have forgot."

Chloe looks at her questioningly having seen the brief sadness on Beca's face. "You okay Becs?"

Beca shrugs, "I guess. How are you Chlo and how's Aubrey?"

"I'm much better since I decided to drop vet school and become a teacher instead plus you know it's summer break so I have some free time and you know how Aubrey is, she's fine but she's the same way she's always been, stressing her self out over what she wants to do being back in the US and planning a wedding."

"A wedding?"

Beca quickly ends the call and shuts her phone off knowing Chloe will try calling her back after the redhead says, "Don't tell me you also forgot Aubrey's getting married?"


	34. Chapter 34

Beca tries not to be hurt and upset by the news that Aubrey is getting married, she also wonders why Chloe thought she would know about it. She then realizes that Chloe had said Aubrey contacted everyone when she moved back to the U.S. and Beca knows the blonde definitely did not contact her so she figures the same holds true about the engagement. Beca can't slow down all the thoughts going through her mind right now so she leaves the cafe and gets a taxi asking to be taken to the airport.

She has a few hours until her flight back to London leaves so she finds a mostly empty corner of the terminal and sits on the floor with her back against the wall, she stares at her phone considering turning it on but she is not in the mood to deal with anyone at all right now so she shoves the phone in her pocket, pulls her knees to her chest, her hat down and bows her head down to hide her face as she finally begins to silently cry.

Back in Atlanta Chloe makes breakfast while she waits for Aubrey to arrive, the two friends were meeting at Chloe and Chicago's house for breakfast before going shopping today. Aubrey eventually walks in the kitchen door and sits at the table after making a cup of coffee. Chloe drops a plate of food in front Aubrey and sits across from her.

"So, I had a call from Beca early this morning."

Aubrey doesn't look up from her plate but Chloe can see her stiffen a little at mention of Beca, "Oh yeah? What did she want?"

"Well.... she wanted to know if you moved."

"What?"

"Apparently she saw a few messages in the group chat saying you looked tired and stressed so thinking that maybe you just needed to see a friendly face for a bit she decided that right after getting to London that she'd surprise you by flying to Mykonos to visit you."

Aubrey's eyes widen "She what?"

"Seems she forgot you moved back here and thought that since you were half way around the world you might enjoy seeing someone you know. I can't believe she forgot that you moved, I know you told her but I didn't think something like that would be easy to forget."

"......"

"She seemed to get weird when I told her you moved back here and then when she asked how you are and I mentioned wedding plans I lost her, I tried calling back but......"

Aubrey jumps up from the table and runs down the hall towards the bathroom. Chloe loses her appetite hearing Aubrey vomiting so she quickly cleans the kitchen while waiting for her friend to come back out. The vomit sound eventually stops and is replaced by the sound of Aubrey crying so Chloe goes to check on the blonde.

  
"Bree? Are you okay?" Hearing nothing but crying she opens the door seeing Aubrey sitting on the floor back against the cabinet, "Bree? What's wrong?"

Aubrey shakes her head and tells Chloe she'll be out in a few minutes so Chloe leaves the room. Minutes later Aubrey sits on sofa next to Chloe, "I guess we should talk."

"Are you okay Bree?"

"Not really and I am so scared that you're going to hate me after, you're my best friend Chloe and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, we've been friends way to long to let anything come between us."

"Don't say that when you haven't heard what I'm gonna say yet." Chloe's face pales hearing those words as she wonders what Aubrey could possibly be about to tell her that would make Chloe hate her. "I never told Beca that I moved back.... or that I got engaged."

"Why not? And why would you think I'd hate you over that?"

Aubrey shakes her head "I'm not done yet Chloe. I didn't tell Beca because well... Beca and I... we...." Aubrey jumps up again and races back to the bathroom to vomit even more.

Chloe sits there staring toward the bathroom wondering what's going on between her two friends that has Aubrey this stressed out and why the blonde didn't tell Beca anything.

Eventually Aubrey comes back to the living room and just blurts out, "Beca and I were in a relationship her freshman year" before she loses the nerve to tell Chloe. Chloe sits there just blinking in shock.

Chloe shakes her head "Sorry my mind must be playing tricks on me, you and Beca what?"

"Please keep all this between us, don't tell the rest of the girls.... My senior year, Beca and I were in a relationship. I fucked that up bad Chloe and then I fucked up again in Copenhagen and then in France at the end of the tour I made things even worse. So I didn't tell her anything because I couldn't bring myself to talk to her."

Aubrey stands there and watches Chloe, knowing that redhead is processing the info she was just told.

Chloe puts both hands on her head and Aubrey guesses that the Chloe is connecting what she was just told to memories she has. Her guess is confirmed when Chloe stares at her then starts rambling "All the times you disappeared to the library.... What Beca said at semifinals.... Both of you coming out of your room the day after Christmas...... Your parents showed up at finals and gave you no time to choose.... She ran back to Barden that night..... She got wasted during your graduation.... I guessed at the lodge the issue with your parents was who you were seeing.... OH MY GOD... THE LODGE.... she said she couldn't be an experiment with me cause someone hurt her using those words....... She would never visit you with me and you'd never come visit us.......The song she sang on the Tv special....... She ran back to the U.S. the next day....."

The blonde stands there with tears in her eyes waiting to hear Chloe tell her to leave and never come back. She was absolutely not expecting Chloe to hug her.

Chloe pulls out of the hug a short bit later with a hurt look on her face "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't Beca tell me?"

"I wasn't ready to because I was scared and Beca was so loving and understanding and never pushed me to, that's why when she accidentally outed us after semifinals when we came together again even though I hurt her she said she lied about it to protect me, we had an agreement to tell you and the girls after we won and I was working up the courage to tell my parents since..... since she was going to stay with me in that apartment you and I rented for the summer after I graduated and then she was going to move with me when I moved away to law school. She was beyond terrified that she'd lose me Chloe, she was scared about having nowhere to go that summer and we made plans to stay together. She needed someone to love her and to be there for her, she put her faith in me, that I would be that person. I told her I would always be there for her." Aubrey breaks down crying for a few minutes before continuing "Chloe, a few days before Finals Beca proposed to me..... and I accepted."

"OH MY GOD... YOU WERE GONNA GET MARRIED TO BECA? Holy shit....."

"Beca and I we were engaged for 3 days Chloe, but then my parents showed up at Lincoln Center and caught me off guard and I knew all her insecurities and I lied to her and used them against her to get her to leave me alone when she tried to keep me from breaking up with her... I fucked up badly Chloe... She was in such a fragile state for a long time and I destroyed her that night. For so long after that I was so frightened that she would end up killing herself... and that it would be all my fault if she did."

"Your depression after you graduated."

Aubrey nods

"The choice you regretted... that eventually made you quit law school."

Aubrey nods again.

"If you ended things way back then, how did you mess up in Copenhagen and France?"

"Well in Copenhagen after the party when the Bellas won we were making out pretty heavily in the elevator and when the door opened at my floor I shoved her away from me and I ran off."

Chloe just stares at her waiting for the blonde to continue.

"In France... that song she sang was about me... After everyone was back in their own rooms I went to her room and we....we spent the night.... together. When she fell asleep in the morning I..... I got scared about her moving on to great things and I was feeling lost with no idea what to do so I.... I wrote her a note saying that we couldn't because we were at different places in our lives and I slipped out of her room and went back to mine."

"So wait.. After all that she was still in love with you 6 years later?"

Aubrey nods

"Is she still?"

Aubrey shrugs

"OH MY GOD.... I told her you're getting married and then I lost her. We didn't get disconnected, she hung up cause she is... and now she knows you're engaged.

Aubrey runs back into the bathroom again for another round of stress vomiting.


	35. Chapter 35

When Aubrey returns to the room and sits next to Chloe who is on the phone with Beca's assistant to ask if she heard from Beca in the last few hours, Sally tells the redhead that Beca disappeared the day before and earlier sent a message saying that she expects to return tomorrow but beyond that she has had no contact with Beca. Chloe hangs up and calls Cynthia Rose to tell her what happened and to ask her to try getting through to Beca.

After hanging up with C.R. Chloe asks, "Do you think she'll be okay Bree?"

Aubrey shrugs, "I honestly don't know."

Chloe pulls Aubrey into a hug. "Are you okay Bree?"

The blonde shakes her head no and starts crying again.

By the time Beca makes it back to London the next morning her mind has spiraled down a dark path, on the way back to her hotel she has the taxi stop at a liquor store and she buys way more alcohol than one would think her body could take. Upon arriving she is met in the lobby by her assistant who follows her to her suite and starts berating her for disappearing like that. The more she listens to her assistant yell at her about leaving without saying anything, the angrier Beca gets. When she can't take anymore she tells her assistant, "Stop fucking yelling and shut the fuck up right now..... You have no fucking right to yell at me, I don't work for you.....you work for me. Or at least you did, you're fucking fired now get the fuck out of my room." After her assistant leaves slamming the door on her way out Beca puts the do not disturb sign on the door and starts drinking like there's no tomorrow, in the dark depths of her mind there won't be a tomorrow anyway.

The next day Beca has still not left her room or been heard from by anyone, after being fired her assistant had called Theo to let him know what happened and he said she could head back home, that he would come out and deal with Beca for the rest of the tour. He was not expecting to find a still dressed but blacked out from intoxication Beca in the shower with a razor blade in her hands. Seeing no evidence of blood anywhere he still quickly checks her wrists to check for any cuts, he checks her vitals to make sure she's not in danger at the moment then picks her up and carries her to her bed and puts her in it. He looks around seeing all the bottles she had bought he pours the unopened bottles down the sink and bags all the empty bottles before sitting and waiting for Beca to wake.

Beca wakes hours later groaning as she moves, when she sees Theo sitting there staring at her she grabs her head in pain from the hangover when she yells at him to "Get the fuck out."

"Last I heard you were looking forward to the tour ending and now you disappeared, came back and fired Sally, some of the girls were calling Sally repeatedly because they couldn't contact you, you were drinking like this and you were obviously going to try and kill yourself, what brought all this on Beca?"

"Did you not hear me? I said get the fuck out. Now leave me alone."

"Beca please, I hope after all this time you consider me a friend so please tell me what happened?"

Beca grabs her phone off the end table and throws it at Theo.

"I'll give you a choice Beca, tell me or I call someone, let them know how I found you here and have you taken in for evaluation which would probably be known worldwide within a few hours."

Beca grabs the TV remote from the end table and throws that at Theo. "I went to see HER then I found out she moved back to the U.S. months ago and that she's engaged to someone." Beca breaks down crying again.

"Oh. I'm sorry Beca." Theo just sits there not sure what to do. Eventually his phone rings and he looks at the screen. "It's Cynthia Rose again, she's called me a bunch of times to ask about you since you haven't been answering your phone."

"Just don't answer it Theo."

"Beca come on she's your best friend, can I at least let her know you're here?"

"I said don't answer it Theo so no, please just don't respond to anyone asking about me." Beca continues crying until she falls asleep.

The day of Beca's next show she arrives late morning to Wembley stadium, Theo had canceled any interviews that were scheduled for her. When she arrives she does a quick sound check and then spends the rest of the time back stage with Theo nearby keeping an eye on her since her mind is obviously still in a very dark place. She caught Theo the day before texting Cynthia Rose and she threw a lamp at him, she knows she should apologize to him but she's still pissed off that he ignored her request. She also knows that she won't be able to avoid the girls for much longer since her last two shows are in Atlanta and a while back Sally had been in contact with Chloe arranging as many tickets and backstage passes as needed.

As Beca walks onto the stage Theo can see the moment the switch gets flipped in her mind, he is still amazed at it because as bad a mood as she is in she suddenly starts acting normal and happy, smiling and making jokes to the crowd before starting her show. Once the show is over she instantly goes back into her dark mood. The same process repeats itself the next few shows until Beca finds herself in Atlanta with 5 days until the first of her last two shows.

Knowing she can't put it off any longer Beca finally turns her phone back on before she drives her rental car out of the airport, she refused a driver this time saying she knows the area and wants to be free to come and go as she feels like it.

Before going to the hotel Beca stops at Residual Heat, it's the first time she's been back here since she last worked here but she has occasionally kept in touch with her former boss, if you consider him texting her to congratulate her on her Grammys keeping in touch. When Beca walks in the receptionist is sitting staring at a computer screen while on a phone call, after hanging up without even looking up she tells Beca that there's no one expecting anything and no walk ins today, that everyone is busy and to leave, call at a later time and make an appointment. Beca laughs and tells the young woman, "I don't need an appointment, just tell the boss Reggie is here to see him." The woman confusedly replies, "He doesn't know anyone named...." Her mouth snaps shut as she looks up and realizes who is standing there. "Umm....Ummm... aren't you.... aren't you Beca Mitchell?" Beca laughs again, "Just please tell the bossman Reggie is here to see him." The receptionist looks confused but picks up the phone and calls into his office. She tells him that Reggie is here to see him and then she looks even more confused as Beca laughs when the man comes flying out of his office before the receptionist could even put the phone down. Beca is quickly pulled into a hug by her former boss and he drags Beca back towards his office, as she follows him her eyes bulge out when she sees Dax in one of the offices they pass. Not afraid to speak up around her former boss she asks him, "How the hell is Dax still here?" He laughs and shakes his head saying, "You know I ask myself that question at least once a day."

The two spend a while catching up and discussing Beca's career before he asks her, "So Reggie I've heard rumors that you're not even discussing a contract extension and that anyone else who's asked you about negotiating with them has been turned down, what's going on? You quitting or something?" She explains all the things she doesn't like about being famous and she vaguely tells him that she has personal things that she needs to take care of before she figures out what she wants next from her career. After that their time doesn't last long because Beca is getting tired and he has a meeting that he's already 30 minutes late for so they part ways after Beca asks him if he'll be at either of her upcoming shows and he says no that he has be out of town but he wishes her well.

Upon arriving at the hotel she checks in and heads to her suite, she finally looks at her phone and ignores the long list of missed calls, unread messages and new emails. Knowing the person she wants to see is in town already she texts the hotel name and room number to one contact and sets her phone down before making her way into the shower.

A while later she's relaxing on the bed when there's a knock on the door, she gets up and opens it and is instantly pulled into a hug. Pulling away from the hug she let's the person in and closes the door. "How you been C.R.?"

"Don't give me that shit. Why haven't you answered any of us?"

"What did Chloe tell you and what did Theo tell you?

"All Theo told me was that he was with you and was staying with you till you came here. Chloe told me about your talk with her, she knows about your past relationship with Aubrey. Aubrey told her a few hours after you talked to Chloe."

"Did you know? About Aubrey?"

"I did. I was planning on telling you after the tour wraps up. I know you. I know what that news could possibly do to you so I didn't want to chance ruining your tour in any way. I hope that you're not mad at me."

"Nah, I get that you were only looking out for me."

"So how are you?"

"How about I text Chloe, if she's free we order some food, eat and then I answer that question to both of you?" Cynthia Rose nods and Beca texts Chloe the hotel and room number.

Half hour later Beca is being pulled into a tight hug and lifted off the ground by Chloe. Beca knows Chloe is holding back from questions about her and Aubrey. Having ordered food for Chloe as well, the three eat while Chloe and C.R. talk about what they've been up to. After they're done Beca looks back and forth between the both them, "There's no easy way to say this. After I found out Aubrey I went back to London and drank heavily in my hotel suite. When Theo showed up... I was.... I... he found me passed out in the shower with my clothes still on and a razor blade in my hand. That's why he didn't leave me alone." Cynthia Rose closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose to hold back the tears, that's exactly what she feared Beca would do upon finding out but she's glad that Beca didn't get a chance to carry it out. Chloe with tears running down her face jumps up and pulls Beca into another hug. Chloe keeps Beca in a tight hug as the girl breaks down crying once again.

When she finally settles down a bit Beca continues, "C.R. asked me how I am before you arrived and I told her I'd answer that question to both of you. Honestly as you can tell I am not okay. I really don't know how to recover from this or if i ever can. I can't explain it but my feelings for her never changed, maybe it's because of my history that I clung on and can't let go, I don't know but I always had hope that some day..." she closes her eyes a moment and takes a deep breath as she starts to tear up again. " that some day... things would work out and we could be together again and now..... now it's obvious she moved on and....." Beca shrugs and starts sobbing again.

That topic is not discussed again that night as the three friends enjoyed each others company, Chloe and Cynthia Rose do their best to comfort Beca when she cries and in between crying spells they try to distract her some by talking more about their lives and their family before Chloe heads home and Cynthia Rose stays in Beca's suite for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Cynthia Rose leaves to go pick her family up at the airport, Beca had invited them to spend a few days with C.R. around Atlanta and for them to come to her final two shows of the tour to which they replied they would love to. Beca knows from Cynthia Rose that the family business has slowed and is having trouble staying in business so she surprises them by covering everything for them. Beca takes a long hot shower letting the water soothe her while she decides what she wants to do first today.

After her shower Beca calls Chloe and asks the redhead if she's home and when she replies that she is at the store but heading home in a few Beca asks if she can meet her there. When Chloe gets home she finds Beca sitting on the front steps, her back against the door with sunglasses on and a hat pulled down to hide her face. Beca helps Chloe unload the groceries from her car then the two sit in the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home Chlo."

"Oh please, are you forgetting I've been to your place? How many millions did you pay for that?"

Beca shrugs, "My place is just a place, this place you've decorated and made it feel like a home."

"Well you got time off coming up since your contract is just about up, make your place a home."

Beca shakes her head, "Nah, there's only one place that could ever feel like home to me and..." Beca shrugs and Chloe sees a look of sadness on her face for a few seconds`. "Anyway, how long till Chicago's back from deployment?"

"A month to go."

"You got any plans for the day Chlo?"

"Not really, why? You up to anything?"

  
"I got a couple stops to make later but I wanted to talk to you for a while if that's okay with you. Fair warning though, it's gonna be a sad depressing talk so grab a box of tissues."

"Before I start have they still been bothering you and the girls trying to get info about me."

"Of course, they're not gonna give up with the amount of money being offered."

The two women sit in the living room, "Chlo, I know you were always hurt by the fact that I never let anyone aside from Cynthia Rose and Aubrey know my past but I am gonna tell you it all, today. I am really sorry for never having told you everything, it's just... it's not anywhere near a good story."

Beca proceeds to tell Chloe the details of her life, from when she found out she was gay and her only friend betrayed her all the way through graduating high school. "Before I continue and explain the three years between high school and college, you mind if we take a ride?" Chloe nods and they go out and get in Beca's rental car. A short drive later Chloe is confused when Beca turns into a cemetery. She drives through it and stops on the far side of the place before getting out and waiting for Chloe. Beca leads the red head through a line of headstones and stops.

Chloe looks at the headstone in front of Beca and reads it. Upon reading the second name and the dates on the headstone Chloe's eyes goes wide as she asks, "Becs?"

Beca speaks in a very low voice, "What I told you happened to me the night before graduation, I ended up pregnant Chlo. Elizabeth was my daughter." Chloe pulls Beca to her and hugs her tight, they both tearfully look back at the grave. "If you don't mind can you wait in the car a few then we'll go back to your place and I'll finish my story."

When they get back to Chloe's house Beca continues telling the redhead about Elizabeth, how she died, the horrendous things Beca was initially accused of, her spiral out of control that almost cost her life. Then she tells Chloe about what happened at Barden, her view on her relationship with Aubrey, about her father assaulting her, that he kept threatening her all throughout her 4 years in college. She also tells Chloe something she never told anyone, that while she was in college she found out her father is married and has two kids. She tells Chloe all the feelings she's ever had for Aubrey and how heartbroken she's always felt since their split because she just was never worthy enough for the blonde.

By the time she finishes her talk with Chloe she realizes it's much later than she thought it would be, she has a couple more places she needs to stop today so she tells the red head she's gonna get going. When she opens the door to leave there's a few photographers outside waiting for her, yelling her name and asking her questions so she stays inside and closes the door until even with the door closed they start to yell questions for Chloe. "Oh for fucks sake, don't worry Chlo. I'm gonna figure out how to put a stop to this soon." Beca puts her sunglasses back on and steps outside closing the door behind her and makes her way past them to her car and driving off without saying a word to any of them.

About an hour later after stopping a few times in different places to make sure she isn't being followed Beca finds herself standing at the front door of a beautiful and large colonial house. She checks her pocket then rings the doorbell and waits, when the door opens she looks at the woman who opened it and asks, "Is Professor Mitchell here?"

The woman looks at her confused, "Perhaps you should come in." Once they are inside the woman leads her to the kitchen and offers her a drink before asking her to sit. "I'm sorry to tell you but he passed away over a year ago, I'm his wife Sheila. May I ask who you are and why you're looking for him?"

As Beca tries to figure out what to say she looks on as two kids a girl and a boy in their teens come hurrying into the kitchen, the girl asking "Hey mom, who was at the......." They both freeze in their tracks eyes widening when they see Beca sitting there. "Mom..... that's...... that's......"

Sheila looks at her kids then at Beca completely confused by their reaction to this woman in her kitchen. Beca looks back at her and can't speak, she doesn't why she's doing this in the first place and she certainly wasn't expecting to be told her father was dead. She was planning to yell and scream at him and now.... now she doesn't know what the fuck to do.

Sheila finally speaks up, "That's who honey?"

The girl is too in shock but the boy manages to squeak out, "That's Beca Mitchell."

Sheila's head snaps towards Beca and Beca nods to confirm what the woman's son has just said before Sheila speaks again, "Kids upstairs now." They start to protest but after Sheila gives them her mom glare they go upstairs. "Ms. Mitchell, how do you know my husband?" Beca motions with 1 finger to ask Sheila to give her a minute. Sheila speaks again, "My husband told me a few years ago that he had a daughter from a previous marriage and that she cut him out of her life. Are you his daughter? Is that why you came here asking for him?" Beca nods but Sheila can tell there's something not right here. "What are you not telling me Beca? I'm a behavioral psychologist and know you had a reaction to what I said about you cutting him out of your life. Since you're here and not saying much could you at least have the decency to explain what's wrong?"

"Can you ask your kids not to tell anyone at all that I'm here. Also this isn't really a conversation that should occur with them in the house."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Sheila gets up and goes upstairs, she comes down a while later with the kids and Beca hears the kids leave. Sheila returns and sits across from Beca "They went to their friends down the block for a bit, they also promised they won't tell anyone you're here."

"Thank you and I'm sorry in advance. I'm beginning to think this was a terrible idea to come here."

"Why are you sorry? Also how did you track us down here and not find out that he had passed?"

"I'm sorry because my answers are going to greatly upset you. I've also known you lived here for almost 8 years."

"Why wait until now to come then? Why not at any time in the past if you wanted to see him?"

"I didn't want to see him, I came here to yell at him." Seeing confusion on Sheila's face Beca starts telling her about the father she knew, about how he treated her and about the multiple times he assaulted her at Barden.

When Beca finishes telling her story, Sheila slams her hand down on the table. "Damn it.... Something about what he told me just didn't sit right with me, it felt like something was missing from what he said and I guess now I know what was missing."

"I'm sorry Sheila, you seem like a wonderful person and a great mother and it appears you loved him so I'm sorry that I may have changed your view of him. Are you okay?" Sheila nods so Beca then asks, "Are your kids okay? Can you tell me about them?"

"Oh my, I just realized that makes you their half sister." Sheila goes on to tell Beca about her family then Beca's phone rings and she uses it as an excuse saying she needs to go take care of something for her upcoming shows. "The kids asked me to get tickets and I tried for either night but they sold out instantly. I hope everything goes well."

"If you could get tickets which day are you available?"

"To take them to that show I'd be available at any time."

Beca reaches into her pocket and pulls out a folded manila envelope. She reaches inside the envelope as she begins to say. "Can you do me a favor and not tell them anything about me being related. I know it's wrong of me to ask since you probably don't want to lie and I'm sure they'll ask why I was here but please just hold off for the time being, there's so many people trying to break my story and I don't want your family getting hounded about it if they find out about all of you."

"I won't tell them yet but can I have your number so we can stay in touch?" Beca hands Sheila a card with her number and a few things that she pulled out from the envelope and the woman's eyes widen as she sees that Beca just handed her three tickets to both upcoming shows. "You don't have to do this and if you do want to, just one day is more than enough"

"Can you make it both days?" Sheila nods. "Then come both days and I hope you and your kids enjoy the show. I really do need to get going though." As Sheila walks Beca to the door Beca hands her three backstage passes for each night. "I know you'll have to explain how you got these so you can tell them I'm a friend of a friend of a friend or something, just text me what you tell them so we're on the same page." Sheila thanks her again and Beca leaves and gets back in her car thinking that went nothing like she expected it to when she arrived though she was always going to offer the tickets no matter how things went.

A while later Beca is standing outside the door to a house she is quite familiar with. One of the windows near the door is open a little bit and she hears familiar voices inside. She takes a few deep breaths then reaches out ringing the doorbell.

When the door swings open Beca hears the person opening it say "Beca? Oh my God is that really you?" before pulling her into a hug and yelling out, "Honey come here, look who's here."

Beca smirks a little before saying, "Hey Melissa, I'm sorry for stopping by, I know with how things went years ago I should have called first and asked if I could but I wanted to surprise the both of you."

From behind Melissa, Beca can hear Diane coming into the room asking who it is and she freezes when she sees Beca standing there before saying, "Beca? Holy shit, you're here?" The woman then hurries across the room hugging Beca tightly with tears forming in her eyes before continuing, "I'm so proud of you... We are so proud of you." Hearing those words Beca begins to cry so Diane hugs her tighter and Melissa joins the hug too. They all finally move to the kitchen and Melissa makes coffee while the three of them catch up on what they've been up to during the years since Beca left.

When Diane asks Beca how things turned out with the girl she was into in college Beca starts tearing up and explains everything that has happened between her and Aubrey over the years. The conversation finally comes around to Beca's career and the women mention that they have tickets to one of the concerts coming up for them and their 3 kids, 3 years after Beca left they adopted twins who were 6 at the time, Beca knew this already because she may have occasionally facebook stalked Diane to see how the woman who had tried to take care of her was. Hearing that they will be at her shows Beca smiles and asks, "Really where you sitting?" Melissa gets the tickets and shows them to Beca who continues, "Not too bad considering how hard I heard it was to get tickets at all."

Diane states, "I never expected it to be that hard to get tickets to an event where there's room for like 70,000 people."

Beca laughs, "Yea I have no idea why so many people want to pay to come see me. Anyway, aside from stopping by to see the both of you I also came by for two other reasons. One is do you still have my stuff packed up somewhere?" Both women nod "Maybe I can have it shipped out to LA or something, we'll figure it out. Secondly..." Beca pulls out an envelope and reaches into it and hands Melissa 5 tickets to both shows right near the stage. Both women's eyes widen seeing the tickets. "I wanted to see if you would want to come to my shows." Seeing the speechless look on both women Beca reaches back into the envelope and hands over 5 backstage passes for both nights. Both women jump up from the table and hurry around to the other side to hug the still seated brunette.

After the hug Melissa sits back down and looks sadly at Beca, "Beca I am sorry for what I said back then, I really was scared of you but you seem to have held together well and I am sorry that I doubted you."

"You don't have to apologize, you had every right to be scared, I wasn't in a good place back then and honestly I'm still not. Recently I got caught up in the dark part of my mind but luckily for me I was also drinking at the time and blacked out before I could do anything." Beca spends a while longer talking to the two women before deciding it was time for her to head back to her hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

By the time she gets back to the hotel she feels exhausted, she hasn't physically done much today but the emotional weight of the day is taking its toll on her. She looks at her phone and sees that Cynthia Rose had texted her moments ago to let her know that she and her family were going to the hotel restaurant for dinner so Beca quickly goes up to her room washes up and heads downstairs getting there just in time to greet Cynthia Rose' family just before they are all seated. As she sits there looking at the overpriced meal she ordered she wonders why she just didn't stop for fast food on her way back, she prefers greasy fast food over meals like this.

After dinner everyone parts ways and heads to their rooms, Beca hops in a quick shower to relax and just finishes getting dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt when there's a knock on the door, she throws the door open and finds Cynthia Rose and a bunch of the girls. Stacie and Emily sandwich Beca in a hug laughing as Beca complains first about being suffocated by Stacie's chest and secondly that both of them got even taller. As the rest make there way into the room hugging Beca one by one as they go in Chloe notices Beca check the hallway with a hurt look on her face when the line of women coming in stops and Aubrey is not present.

Amy hands Beca an already opened bottle of beer and Beca looks reluctant to accept it wondering if Amy added anything to it, she always used to add extra alcohol to drinks she handed Beca. When someone asks Chloe where Aubrey is, Stacie makes a comment that she's probably in bed under her fiancee moaning his name right about now which causes Beca to grab the bottle from Amy's hand and chug it. Beca keeps very quiet that night listening to her friends talking about their lives and Chloe notices so when Beca says she needs air and leaves to go outside for a few minutes Chloe tags along.

Once they get outside Beca takes a few deep breaths, "Go ahead Chlo, I know you've got at least one question you wanna ask so go ahead."

"Are you okay Becs?"

Beca shrugs.

"You're hurt that Bree didn't come, huh?"

Beca shrugs again but also nods. "All I'll say is you know how I feel."

When the two return to Beca's room the girls are all talking, everyone discussing their lives, things they're each happy about and things they wish they could change about their lives. When the chatter begins to die out a bit Emily noticed Beca not talking much so she asks Beca if she's happy with her life. All the girls look towards Beca who looks stunned by this question. She scrunches her face up and says, "Of course, I mean I'm fortunate enough to be set for life. I won't ever have to worry about finances." They all look at her a little confused knowing that she didn't really didn't answer the question but they also know how Beca has always been guarded so they let it drop and move on to other topics to talk about.

The next few days in between preparations for her shows Beca spends time with Cynthia Rose's family, with the girls, with Stacie and Bella and she even finds time to stop and visit Sheila again for a bit while her kids are out with friends.

As Beca steps out on stage for the first of her last two shows of her world tour she looks towards where she knows the girls are and sees all of them including Aubrey there as well as Emily's mother, some of the older Bellas and Cynthia Roses family. Her smile briefly falters when she looks to see who Cynthia Rose is glaring at and she spots some guy with an arm around Aubrey and she figures that he must be the blondes fiancee. She also notices Sheila and her kids there and Diane, Melissa and their kids so she does her best to perform even better than she usually does. Beca still loves performing, it's all the media attention and everything else that goes along with it that she absolutely hates.

When Beca makes her way to her dressing room after the show Beca finds herself right outside the door to the room being mobbed in a group hug by all the girls minus Aubrey who seems to have left already. Chloe notices the same look of hurt on Beca's face when the brunette realizes that Aubrey did leave right after the show ended but neither of them bring up Aubrey at the moment. While the girls are all rambling on to her at once about how much they loved her show Beca sees Sheila, her kids and Diane and her family walking towards them Beca cuts off the girls and tells them she needs a little bit and asks a stage hand to guide the Bellas towards another room that Beca has food and drink waiting for them all in. Chloe had seen Beca looking at a woman with two kids and waited outside the room to see what was going on. She was surprised to see Beca hug all three women with a smile on her face and then invite them into her dressing room.

Beca introduces Diane and Melissa to Sheila and tells her that she used to be very close with them but for reasons she isn't going into right now they had a sort of falling out and Beca hadn't seen them in years. Beca is glad that Sheila, her kids and Diane and her family came, she takes selfies with the kids so they can show off to their friends, signs autographs for them. She answers all questions they have about what it's like touring and knowing all the famous people she does. Beca then invites them all to the party she has setup in another room with the girls which is quickly accepted and Beca asks Diane, Melissa and all the kids to go ahead and her and Sheila will be there in a few minutes.

Once the kids are gone Sheila speaks first. "Thank you for all this, I haven't seen them smile this much since they lost their father."

"I honestly don't know what to do here Sheila. I'm sure they asked with the same last name if there's any relation and I want to tell them the truth but.."

"They did ask but I didn't answer that question, just said we were friends of a friend."

"The problem is that I'm tired of all the made up stories about my life, my friends are being harassed to try and get them to tell things about me. I'm thinking of going public with my story and if they know we're related then it'll damage the view they have of their father and they seem to have loved him and it sounds like he loved them, So I don't know what to do in order to not hurt them, you know? There's also a whole lot more depressing things to my story than just what happened with my father. The short amount of time I've seen you I haven't had enough time to talk about all that and to be honest there's only four people who know what's gone on in my life."

"Let me guess, your mother and a few of the Bellas?" Sheila sees the smile on Beca's face falter at the word mother and knows there's something there.

"Three of the Bellas and one of the execs at the label. My mother... she umm... passed away when I was 15. Diane was a guidance counselor at my school, her an Melissa took me in after but let me just say I wasn't very receptive of their efforts. I am grateful for all the support they did give me though."

Seeing that Beca appears to not want to discuss that any more right now Sheila asks, "Shall we head in to the party?"

Beca nods and leads the way.

Upon entering Chloe pulls Beca aside and asks who the women and the kids are, Beca quietly tells her who they are but says not to say anything to anyone, even the kids. Chloe turns to head back towards the others and Beca grabs her by the arm. Beca already knows the answer to the question but she asks anyway, "Is Aubrey here still?"

Chloe avoids eye contact with Beca and says, "No... uhh... she had somewhere she had to be."

"It's alright Chlo, you don't have to try and be kind about it, I saw her here with that guy who I guess is her fiancee and I get that she probably doesn't even care enough to just come say hi anymore.... it's whatever... I'll be back in a few minutes..." Beca leaves the party and goes back to her dressing room for a couple of minutes before returning.

When Beca gets to her hotel suite she is physically and mentally exhausted as well as heading into a severe depression. She starts drinking cursing herself for arranging as many tickets as her friends wants and wondering why on earth did Aubrey think bringing her fiancee would be an okay thing to do? Beca hates herself for still being hung on Aubrey even all these years later so she keeps on drinking more and more.

The following morning Beca groans loudly at the knocks on the door. She stumbles out of the bedroom barely making it to the door, she opens the door not even caring who it is and stumbles back towards the bedroom dropping onto the bed and pulling the sheets over her head.

Chloe stands by the door shocked by not only the amount of empty liquor bottles in the room but also by how terrible Beca looked before she disappeared back into the bedroom. Hearing Beca snoring already the redhead closes the bedroom door then goes back and sits on the sofa turning the television on and waiting for whenever Beca wakes again. As Chloe sits and watches it suddenly dawns on her that Beca is this way because of Aubrey last night and the redhead realizes just how good Beca is at hiding her feelings, she knew Beca seemed to be a little upset about it but didn't realize she was this bad.

More than an hour later Beca finally exits the bedroom still in the same outfit she had on last night and stops in her tracks when she sees Chloe sitting there. "Umm... What are you doing here? How'd you even get into my room?"

"You let me in earlier and went back into the bedroom and fell asleep again instantly."

"Oh"

"Becs, come sit over here, we need to talk."

"Those words are never good" Beca flops down next to Chloe.

"Are you okay Beca? I don't want your usual I'm fine or whatever bullshit answer you usually give, are you truly okay?"

"I'll tell you but first can I ask something? and I want you to answer it honestly no matter what." Seeing Chloe nod Beca asks, "Are they in love with each other? Is she happy?"

"If you asked me yesterday I would say yes in a heartbeat but after seeing how good a facade you put up last night compared to how it really seems you are I really don't know, now for all I know maybe she's putting up a similar facade."

Tears start forming in Beca's eyes "I do hope that she's happy and loved, I told her years ago in a letter I wrote her that she deserves the world and I do mean it. It's just that... I thought we had something special, she said she was in love with me and we had plans together and then when push came to shove she didn't blink at the first sign of trouble and she just turned away from me. Am I really that worthless that she could just drop me like that, then a few years later give me hope again and shove me away and then again a few years later giving me hope by sleeping with me and then ditching me while I slept leaving only a note saying we can't be together at that time, that she couldn't think of being with anyone at all at the time. Now a few years later she's gonna marry someone else. Do I mean so little to her that she wouldn't even contact me when she felt she was ready to be with someone?"

"You'd think I'd have been able to move on by now and it's fucking crazy that I can't but my heart and mind just won't let me. It hurts so fucking much waking up everyday unable to move on. She was the one Chlo. To be 100% honest there's a lot of nights I go to bed drunk just hoping that I drank enough so I don't wake up in the morning. How do I get over the person who I feel is my soulmate Chlo? How do I move on knowing I had her, that we were engaged and that I apparently just wasn't enough for her? Seeing them together last night, seeing his arm around her and both of them smiling it felt like someone stuck a knife in my heart and kept twisting it. I felt like walking off the stage and going out to get drunk instead. I honestly didn't want to live anymore after seeing that. I know I have to figure out how to let go and I'm probably gonna be taking time off before thinking about a new contract to work on myself."

Chloe leaves a while later saying that she'll see her tonight at Beca's final concert.


	38. Chapter 38

That afternoon Beca is sitting in her dressing room in Mercedes Benz stadium preparing for the final show of her world tour which is also her final show under contract. She knows it's gonna be another sold out night and she wants to do something special tonight she just doesn't know what yet. Hearing a knock at the door she yells for the person to come in and is surprised to see DJ Khaled standing there with Theo. They both came to congratulate her on another successful tour and to wish her well, Khaled asks her about starting negotiations to re-sign with the label to which Beca responds, "Right now I don't know, you know how much I appreciate you and all you've done for me. If and when I'm ready to continue I doubt I'd sign with anyone else unless you tried screwing me in the deal." All three of them laugh when Khaled says "Like you'd ever let us try to." Beca continues "But I think I might take a while off, I have some issues from long ago that I haven't been able to let go of that I need to somehow settle for my own mental health before I can go on. So right now I don't what I'm going to do but I'm not gonna be signing a contract with anyone at this time."

Khaled looks at her and nods, "You do what you have to take care of you first and I hope things go well for you, it's strange that it's only been about 3 years since you were going ignoring my suggestion about your premier opening for me and doing your own thing saying trust you but it feels like we've been friends much longer than that. So of course if you need time then take all you need. If you need a friend for whatever Theo or I are only a phone call away and either of us would do our best to help you."

As she listens to Khaled speak an idea pops into her head. "I just had an idea and I'm gonna do my own thing again tonight, I think everyone will love it. At least I hope they do but if they don't, I really don't care right now." Beca pauses listening to the music of the opening act which is a group she produced and chose to tour with her because she knows how great their sound is and is convinced they will have their own tour soon, they also double as her band since she works well with them. "If you'll excuse me I have to get changed and get the show rolling."

A little later Beca is on the side of the stage talking to the stage manager and a few of the security people as she explains what she's planning and what she needs them to do. Once they understand she stands there watching and enjoying the music, she knows she is going to miss it but she needs to work on herself before she can work on music again. Once the band is done with their own material Beca starts to move onto the stage when she is stopped by someone putting a hand on her shoulder, she spins around seeing Theo standing there as Khaled walks past her with a microphone in hand. Theo tells her to go out there but to let Khaled do what he's doing first so she walks onto the stage and stops a short distance away from him.

As the cheering crowd quiets down Khaled begins, "Thank you.... I know I'm not who you were expecting in this spot here right now, after all I'm not nearly short enough and don't have that mean don't fuck with me scowl on my face." As the crowd laughs Beca extends her middle finger to Khaled as she laughs along with everyone else. "Seriously though, I just wanted to take a minute to tell Beca thank you, she is a wonderful artist and producer who works extra hard and a crazy amount of hours to produce her own work as well as the work of other artists. At times she was around the studio so much that we had actually bought her a sofa bed for her office and told her she should just live there. I've never met anyone quite like this woman, she doesn't want any attention, she just wants to make music that people will enjoy. She is very dedicated and won't stop or give up until she feels there is nothing more to improve on a piece of work. Tonight after this show, her contract with the us is officially over and I wanted to come out here and thank her for all the hard work she's given us. Anyone I've talked who's ever had a chance to get to her know thinks she is an amazing woman and if you were able to see there's a group of women that are Beca's friends right off to the side here nodding their heads in agreement. Anyway, I'm sure many of you have seen the TV special where I originally introduced Beca to the world so I thought it would be fitting to start off her final concert of the tour the same way so without further ado, ladies and gentleman I give you... Beca Mitchell."

As the crowd roars Beca walks the last few steps to Khaled with tears in her eyes and gives him a hug, whispering, "Thank you, now it's time for me to change things up." He looks at her confused and she winks at him before he walks off the stage. She turns to the crowd switching on her microphone. "Thank you everyone... can we give a round of applause to Khaled for giving me the chance that eventually brought me here tonight?"

Beca waits for the applause to die down, "So how many of you here have seen that TV special that started me out?" Once again the crowd roars. " And how many have seen the YouTube videos of the Barden Bellas from when I was in college?" The crowd roars again. "You've all probably seen that I usually have some background singers on stage with me and tonight they're not out here. I asked them to sit out this show." The crowd boos at that. "Now now chill out a minute, I have a plan. I wanted to do something special tonight. My friends from college, the Barden Bellas in those YouTube videos are sitting right over there." Beca points towards a corner of the stage and watches her friends as she continues. "What do you say if we see if they'll come on up here and back me up tonight?" Beca laughs as she sees all their jaws drop at once. "Come on ladies...." Seeing them not moving Beca walks towards that corner of the stage. "I think they're in a bit shock since I didn't tell them this beforehand. Come on people let's cheer them on to get them up here to sing and dance with me." Beca waves at her friends to come on up and the crowd keeps cheering till the the girls finally get up and head towards where security is directing them onto the stage and she meets them at the side hugging them one by one as they step on stage. Beca switches off her microphone and has a very brief conversation with the girls as the band starts playing and a few stages hands bring out more microphones. Beca leads them to center stage and sees Khaled and Theo standing on the other side laughing and shaking their heads as she begins singing the first song with the Bellas backing her up.

As the show starts winding down Beca thinks this is the best she's ever felt performing and it's because the girls are with her, she's performed with the girls plenty of times but never before in front of a crowd of 75,000. She choose to bring them on tonight because if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here now and she wanted to share with them how it feels to perform in front of a crowd this size plus she's greatly missed performing with them.

When the normal end to her show arrives Beca speaks to the audience as the Bellas leave the stage. "How was that everyone? Can I get a round of applause for my friends?" She claps in the direction of the girls as the crowd cheers. Her smile briefly falters when she sees Aubrey get pulled into a hug and deep kiss by her fiancee as she returns to her seat. "Normally this would be the end of my show but tonight I want to sing a couple more songs." While Beca is talking a piano is moved to center stage. "Neither of these songs are mine, they've both actually been around for years. The first song, I'm not sure it was ever released in this country. It'll probably confuse a lot of you as to why I'm choosing to end the show with these songs and I can't explain why but it's something that I need to do........ for myself." Beca walks towards the piano and sits, she looks towards the girls and momentarily locks eyes with Aubrey before closing her now tear filled eyes and starting to play. (First song used is The Art of Letting Go by Mikaila)

_Put away the pictures  
Put away the memories  
I put over and over through my tears  
I've held them 'till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forevermore  
How do you leave it in a drawer?  
  
Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning  
Learning the art of letting go  
  
Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye  
But each time it catches in my throat  
You're still here in me  
And I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore  
Wish I could open up that door  
  
Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning  
Learning the art of letting go  
  
Watching us fade  
What can I do?  
But try to make it through  
The pain of one more day  
Without you  
  
Where do I start, to live my life alone?  
I guess I'm learning, only learning  
Learning the art of letting go _

Beca keeps playing the piano using one hand as she tries to wipe away the tears before moving on to the second song (Song used Better in Time by Leona Lewis)

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock. Who's there, no one?  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I have realized  
That I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice  
You mean everything, quickly I'm learning  
To love again all I know is  
Imma be okay_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oh It'll all get better in time_

_I could've turn on the TV  
Without something that'll remind me  
Was it all that easy?  
To put aside your feeling  
If I'm dreamin'  
Don't want to let it hurt my feelings  
But that's the past i believe it  
And I know that, time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice  
Well you mean everything, quickly I'm learning  
Oh turn up again All I know is  
Imma be OK_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too  
Oh It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go so I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is  
I will be fine without you  
Yes I will_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oh It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah (It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oh It'll all get better in time_

After Beca finishes singing she keeps playing the piano another minute while she tries and fails to clear the tears from her eyes, as she plays the final notes she takes a glance towards the girls and sees Aubrey crying, being comforted by her fiancee as they get up and leave. The other girls except for Chloe and Cynthia Rose looking at Aubrey totally confused, knowing what that song means Chloe and C.R. also have tears running down their faces. Beca finally stands up from the piano and walks towards the front of the stage with tears still running down her face. When the crowd finally quiets a little she speaks "I just want to thank every one of you for being here tonight, for supporting me by listening to my music as well as the music I've produced the last 3 years. I am so grateful for all my fans so from the bottom of my heart I thank you all." Beca switches off her microphone, the crowd cheers as she walks off the stage with tears running down her face hoping that none of the girls who will be backstage ask questions about those songs.


	39. Chapter 39

By the time Beca leaves the stadium after her final show there's plenty of stories already being spread questioning if Beca is leaving the music industry. They believe that since they have never seen her dating or interested in anyone that her only love is music and no word of talks of a new contract along with the two songs she sang at the end of show were about letting go and moving on from her love of music. When she arrives back at the hotel there's a swarm of people waiting for her, yelling question after question at her about if she's leaving the music industry. As hotel staff struggle to clear a path for her through the crowd Beca sighs and tells the staff members to forget it before she turns around gets back into her rental car and drives away. She pulls over a few blocks away and sends out a group message asking who's still awake. The first one to reply is Stacie so Beca texts Stacie and asks her to call her. Her phone instantly rings and upon answer Beca explains the situation at the hotel and asks if she can crash on Stacie's sofa for the night.

Beca is woken the next morning by the sound of giggling and a small finger repeatedly poking her face. She opens her eyes and smiles as Bella reaches to poke her again. "Morning Bella, where's momma?" When Bella says sleeping, Beca sits up and picks the little girl up carries her to the kitchen and gets cereal for Bella, then makes coffee and breakfast for herself and Stacie figuring her friend will be up soon. Stacie eventually comes into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee pot saying, "You know I smelled the coffee and thought I was dreaming since I always have to make my own."

As they sit and eat Beca sees Stacie looking at her and knows her friend has some questions about last night so she waits to see if the woman brings it up or not. When Bella runs off to play while the two women clean up the kitchen Stacie finally speaks, "So Beca, thanks for bringing us up on stage, that was absolutely wild to get to do that."

Beca shrugs, "No problem Stace, I missed doing shit like that with all of you and thought that since everyone was there we might as well."

"I know you don't like talking about things and we both know about the rumors being spread last night and I honestly don't believe them, so what were those last two songs really about? what did you mean by you needed to sing them for you?"

Beca closes her eyes and sighs... There's the question she knew was coming but she still doesn't know how to answer it. "I'm not gonna tell you everything just a tiny bit about it. My freshman year at Barden I was in a relationship for most of the year, it was serious enough that I planned to leave Barden after that year to live with her and I also proposed to her, she accepted and a few days later she broke up with me. That's why I had so many issues that began at the end of the year."

Stacie looks at her with wide eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Even all these years later I haven't been able to get over my feelings for her and to me those songs were my way of saying that I am going to learn to let go, that I will be better in time."

"Who was she?"

  
"Doesn't matter Stace."

Stacie stares into Beca's eyes, "The only reason you wouldn't say who it was would be if it's someone we both know."

"The only reason I'm not saying who is because it doesn't fucking matter Stace." Beca opens the kitchen door and walks into the back yard angry at Stacie.

A few minutes later Stacie comes out with Bella and sits beside Beca while Bella runs around the yard playing, " Who ya texting?"

"Chloe and C.R. are both looking for me."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too Stace, I just...... it's hard to talk about that, it still hurts a lot and I'm trying to figure how to try and move on."

"So when you going back to L.A.?"

"I'm heading back tomorrow evening."

"You coming back any time soon to visit?"

Beca shrugs.

"Coming back for Aubrey's wedding?"

Beca shakes her head, "When is it?"

"5 weeks"

Beca tries to stay calm hearing that, "Nah, I never got an invitation I guess staff never forwarded it to me so I didn't RSVP which probably means there's nothing gonna be there for me anyway. I should probably get back to my hotel to get some fresh clothes on, hopefully some of the crowd left. Thanks for letting me crash here last night Stace."

"You're welcome here any time, Bella would love you being around more, you're much closer to her height and maturity than any of the others."

Beca sticks her tongue out at her friend and laughs

"Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan to use Beca." Stacie winks at her.

"Oh really?" Beca turns to face Stacie, leans in close to the womans face and up licks the side of her face before jumping up, and laughing as she hurries across the yard to pick up Bella to say goodbye while Stacie wipes her cheek and yells, "Damn you Mitchell."

A short drive later and Beca discovers that there's still some people outside the hotel waiting for her but there is a clear path for her to make it inside the building so she goes up to her suite, showers and gets dressed and relaxes for a bit before going to lunch with Cynthia Rose and her family since they are heading back home after lunch.

That evening Beca sits alone in her suite about to order room service when there's a knock on the door. She opens the door to see Aubrey standing there and immediately goes to shut the door but the blonde easily pushes in a bit to get inside.

Beca closes the door after Aubrey's inside.

"What the hell Beca?"

"What do you want Aubrey?"

"Why would you sing those songs last night? To purposely hurt me?"

"I said last night on stage why I was singing them and I meant it. I don't give a fuck if it hurt you or not Aubrey. Why the fuck should I care when it's obvious you don't give a shit about me anymore?"

"That's a bunch of bullshit Mitchell."

"Really Posen? So when you told everyone but me you moved that was what? A slight oversight? What about when you told them all you got engaged? How about the fact that everyone but me got an invitation to your wedding that's in a few weeks?" Both women now have tears streaming down their faces. "Perhaps you'd rather I ask why the fuck you didn't call me when you felt ready to be with someone again? Was I that worthless to you? Or how about you bringing your fiancee to my both of my shows, arms around each being all happy and kissing and shit? Did you even fucking consider my feelings when you decided to bring him using the tickets that I provided? That all proves how fucking little you care about me Bree so why the fuck should I care if songs that I sing for myself hurt you or not?" Beca heads towards the bathroom. The last thing the blonde hears before Beca slams the door to the bathroom is "Now get the fuck out of my room Aubrey." Moments later Beca figures Aubrey left when she hears a door slam so she leans back against the door and slides down it to the floor and starts crying heavily.

Aubrey runs out the side door of the hotel and into her car, she starts driving home but then thinks she can't go home right now looking like this, it may bring up questions from her fiancee that she does not want to answer so instead she goes into the first bar she sees and starts ordering drinks. Many drinks later Aubrey manages to call Chloe and is barely able to tell her best friend where she is and that she needs a ride.

Chloe picks her up, she was going to take Aubrey home but the blonde begged her not to saying she doesn't want her fiancee to see her like this so Chloe brings Aubrey back home with her.

After laying the blonde on the sofa she asks, "Bree? What happened to you? I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk?"

"I went to see Beca"

"Oh"

"I just wanted to talk to her and when I saw her I was mad at what she sang last night and I started yelling at her."

Chloe stands there waiting for her friend to continue but when she doesn't Chloe looks closer and notices the blonde is asleep so she texts Aubrey's fiancee and tells him Aubrey wasn't feeling well and is going to stay with her tonight.

Across the city Beca is packing her things, having finally stopped crying she is not waiting till her scheduled charter flight tomorrow to return to L.A., after that encounter with Aubrey she got a she was able to arrange to leave tonight. As she packs her phone rings and when she sees Chloe calling she puts the phone back down and continues packing.

A few hours later Beca is stepping off an airplane, she walks outside and towards someone there waiting for her, "Thanks for picking me up, sorry it's so late Benji I just... needed to get out of there."

"No need to thank me, that's what are friends for"

"How've you been? Finished filming the movie yet?"

"I've been alright and we should finish up in a week or two. I probably should warn you... I ran into Jesse not long ago first her asked me to get him a job, to get rid of him I told him I'd ask around but no promises about anything and then he said he's looking to find you, asked if I knew where he can find you. I said you were on tour and didn't say anything beyond that."

"Thanks, any idea what the fuck he wants?"

"I don't know but he seemed angry, I'm gonna guess he's jealous that you're where you are and he was never able to catch a break, he told me he works as a truck driver."

"Let's just hope I don't run into him, I really don't wanna be front page news for beating the shit out of him."


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning Chloe sits and waits for Aubrey to wake up, when the blonde finally does she looks at Chloe and immediately runs to the bathroom to vomit. A while later she finally comes out and hears Chloe ask her, "How much do you remember about last night?"

Aubrey sits down and stays quiet a minute and Chloe can tell that she's thinking about last night.

Aubrey's eyes widen when she finally recalls what happened. "I went to see Beca and started yelling at her right away."

"You already told me that last night right before you fell asleep last night Bree, what else happened?"

Aubrey tells Chloe everything that happened in Beca's hotel room before creaking down crying.

Chloe hugs and tries to comfort her best friend, "Shh... Bree, maybe it's for the best. We both know how she still felt about you, maybe it'll give her the closure she needs so she can finally move on."

Hearing that Aubrey cries even louder. When she calms a few minutes later she says, "I don't want her to move on.... I... I'm still in love with her Chloe."

"No Aubrey"

"I am still in love with her Chloe, as soon as I saw her at the first show I realized it..... I want to be with her. Plus with all the work she does during a performance she's in better shape than she ever was at Barden, she's in better shape than any of us and her voice is still so gorgeous.... Just thinking about her voice does something to me Chloe."

"Aubrey no, you can't do this to her again. You've put her through so much already, she won't be able to take it if you hurt again and she will end up harming herself. Is that what you want? You made you choice Aubrey and you need to let her go. What about Roger? Are you forgetting that you're already engaged?"

"Chloe, I never wanted Roger, I need Beca."

"What do you mean you never wanted Roger?"

"Roger was my mothers idea, she said since I wasn't looking for someone myself that I will date him. You know he proposed at that dinner party that his family and mine were at, I never answered him when he proposed. My mother answered for me. Hell even me moving back here was my mothers choice."

"You're getting married in a few weeks Aubrey. You also said you couldn't stay with her last time because you didn't know where you were going with your life and last I checked since you came back here you still don't know."

"But..."

"No Aubrey. You can't do this to Beca, not unless you do everything you should have but never did first. She almost harmed herself when she found out about you being engaged, she can't take any more hurt from you Bree."

"She what?" Aubrey jumps up off the sofa"I gotta go Chloe, I need to see her and make sure she's okay."

Chloe grabs her arm and pulls her back on to the sofa "You need to sit your ass back down and figure this out first. And by figure this out I mean figure out everything including telling your family Aubrey, you can't half ass this or try going into this not completely ready for it. I'll go to her hotel and check on her, you stay here and think."

A half hour later Chloe finds the door to Beca's hotel suite open and housekeeping cleaning the room, she doesn't see any sign of Beca's belongings so she asks the woman at the front desk and she says that the guest had checked out late last night. Chloe goes back out to her car, pulls out her phone and sends a message in the group chat asking Beca where she is at or if any of the other girls see the message first to let her know who Beca is staying with till her flight that evening.

Aubrey sees the message from Chloe and looks confused. Moments later another message pops up in the group chat showing a picture of a very expensive looking house accompanying a message:

Beca: I just got home

Aubrey breaks down crying again. Beca left and went home. A while later Chloe comes home to an empty house and a message on her phone from Aubrey's fiancee saying, "Figured I'd let you know she got home safely and went right up to bed, thanks for taking of her last night."

A few days later Chloe is getting fed up, neither Aubrey or Beca are responding to her messages or calls, she talked to Cynthia Rose and C.R. said as far as she knew Beca was alright, she was working something but didn't give any details. Chloe knows she doesn't really have the spare money to fly to see Beca so instead she goes to visit Aubrey while Roger is at work. Aubrey doesn't answer the door but through the window Chloe can see her sitting on the love seat watching television so she rings the bell again and bangs on the door yelling for Aubrey to open the door cause she can see her sitting there.

When the door finally opens Chloe breezes past the blonde while saying, "What the fuck Bree, you just disappear from my place and don't reply to me when I try contacting you?"

"What would be the point of me staying at your place Chloe? She hates me. She left. I lost her."

Chloe closes her eyes, pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a few deep breaths so she doesn't slap her best friend. "So what she went home, did you expect her to stay here forever? She lives in California, of course she was gonna go home. Have you done anything I said? Thought about what you need to do so you are ready without hesitation or anything to worry about if you have a chance with her?"

"No..."

"Dammit Aubrey get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat. She sang those songs because she knows she lost you, she knows she has to try and move on from her feelings for you. If you don't do anything you will end up married to Roger and lose her completely, even if you don't get married you could still lose her completely if you take too much time getting things in your life ready so you can be with her. You need to...."

Chloe instantly shuts up and both their heads snap towards the television when they hear Beca's voice coming from it. On the screen Ellen gets up from her chair with a surprised look on her face.

As she hugs Beca Ellen says, "Beca Mitchell folks. What are you doing here? You're not scheduled to be here any time soon."

"Well, I was in the area and figured I'd crash your show, maybe get you out of here and hijack it now that I have free time. Seriously though I came to ask you what you're doing Saturday."

Ellen looks completely confused, "What?"

"You know, Saturday it's the day between Friday and Sunday"

Ellen slaps her arm, "I know when Saturday is but why you asking?"

"Geeze would you just answer my question first. Are.... You.... Busy.... Saturday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Great, mark me down on your calendar."

"For?"

"Don't worry I already cleared it with the suits. They're thrilled by it."

"Cleared what with them?"

"Oh yeah, telling you that probably would be helpful wouldn't it? You're gonna be hosting a special live commercial free edition of your show."

"What? Why? What are we doing"

"Well, we're gonna discuss my life, maybe discuss is the wrong word. More like I'm gonna talk about my life."

"What?"

"You know how everyone is dying to be the one to break my life story?" Seeing Ellen nod Beca continues, "Well, you're gonna be the one to air my story. It's gonna be done live with no commercials, Saturday at 5pm Pacific time." Beca starts walking off the stage and shouts over her shoulder, "See ya Saturday."

Ellen just waves in the direction Beca just left standing there looking completely dumbfounded, the same look both Aubrey and Chloe have. A few moments later Ellen finally remembers she's still on and looks towards her producer asking if that was a joke or serious. Upon hearing it is true Ellen tells everyone tune in Saturday for Beca's story before carrying on with the rest of her show.

Chloe and Aubrey just stand there staring at the TV screen until they are brought back to reality by their phones chiming, Chloe looks and sees a long string of messages being posted in their Bellas group chat, all of them talking about what was just announced, and asking if any of them thought it was true that Beca was going to tell her story live on TV or if it was a joke. All the ones who knew nothing about Beca's life hoping it wasn't a joke because they were very excited to finally know more about their closed off friend.

Minutes later Aubrey and Chloe are sitting on the sofa staring at their phones as the girls keep posting messages in the group chat discussing Beca, some betting on what's going to be revealed. Later that day when the messages slow down three words pop up from Beca, "Not a joke." The chat again comes to life with everyone asking questions but Beca does not reply. Beca does not answer calls or texts from anyone.

As Saturday draws closer media outlets are calling it the biggest TV event ever and expect the show will set a new record as the most watched televised event. Chloe invited all the girls to come to her house to watch it, Emily immediately replied that she'll be there and asked if her mother can come since she knows Beca also, Chloe said of course and all the others said they'll be there except for Amy who will be out of the country, Cynthia Rose only said she can't make it and of course Beca since she's on the show and it will be live. Aubrey meanwhile is feeling more and more stressed wondering what Beca is going to say when it comes time to talk about the relationship they had. The blonde wonders if Beca is going to not only name her but show everyone what a horrible person she has been to Beca. Chloe tried to get in touch with Beca to somehow casually ask her what she was going to say about Aubrey but Beca was still not answering calls or texts.


	41. Chapter 41

Late Friday morning Sheila is sitting in her office waiting on her next appointment when she gets a text:

Beca: Hey, sorry to bother you but any chance I can talk to you about something today without the kids being around?

Sheila: I'm at work for another hour then heading home, kids are at friends. Call you when I get home and we can talk?

Beca: I'm in Atlanta, will meet you at your place.

Sheila: Ok, gotta go, next appointment here

An hour and a half later as Sheila pulls up to her house she notices a police car in front of it and two officers standing by the steps talking to Beca. She quickly parks and gets out of her car to find out what's going on. Turns out Beca had already been there when she texted Sheila so she just sat on the steps waiting and one of the neighbors called the police reporting a suspicious person. Sheila explained that she lived there and Beca was waiting for her and upon checking Sheila's ID to make sure she lived there the officers left. Of course they asked Beca for a picture with them before they left and she was more than happy to be in a picture with them, Sheila using one of their phones to take the picture and then using Beca's phone to take a second picture.

Once inside the house Beca waited in the kitchen for Sheila while the woman went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. When the woman walks in Beca is typing away on her phone and looks up when she finally realizes Sheila is in the room, "Sorry, just posting that picture and thanking the Atlanta Police for their hard work."

"So what did you want to talk about? Shouldn't you be in L.A. with that show coming tomorrow night?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I don't know how much I should reveal about my father. I'm perfectly fine naming him but like I said to you last week I don't want to hurt you or your kids by doing so. So I don't know what to do and thought maybe you had some ideas for me."

"You could have just called, you didn't need to fly here only to fly back after talking to me."

"I thought this might be better to talk about in person."

"I don't know Beca, I'm angry at myself for letting him trick me for so long but between my suspicions about things he had said and what you've told me about him I almost regret having been married to him, I say almost because if I didn't then I wouldn't have the two wonderful kids that I do."

"That's the thing from the limited interaction I've had with them they wonderful young adults and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt them and finding out the truth about their father will hurt so I really don't know what I should do tomorrow. I've been battling myself all week trying to figure it out"

"What options have you set for yourself?"

"Well, I can tell all the details I know about him and all the interaction I had with him or I can limit it to no name but full details before I started at Barden and just talk about the things that happened between him and I leaving out that he worked here so your kids won't be able to make the connection. If I don't make the connection then I also can't really mention being here at all to see you or the kids because why would I have without him being the connection and also if I protect from that then we can't ever tell them I'm related. I don't mind leaving out some things, there's already another part of my life that I won't be giving full details about in order to protect someone. So either way is fine with me but this involves you and your kids, my half siblings so I want your opinion on how I proceed with this."

Sheila looks deep in though so Beca speaks again, "Also I don't know if your kids are planning on watching tomorrow night but I should warn you it's gonna be a very rough, dark, depressing story so if y'all are gonna watch it, make sure you have plenty of tissues handy."

"So what are you gonna tell about your father?"

Beca shrugs.

"What would you do if you the kids and I weren't a factor?"

"Tell everything"

"Then do that, if you want I can have the kids come home and we can tell them the truth right now. That way it won't be as much of a shock tomorrow."

Tears start forming in Beca's eyes, "I'm so sorry Sheila, I don't want to hurt any of you."

Sheila moves around the table and gives Beca a quick hug before leaving the room to get her phone so she can tell her kids to come home now. Minutes later the front door opens and they can hear Kaitlyn, Sheila's daughter yelling through the house, "Mom what's so important that we had to come home right now."

"Kitchen."

Kaitlyn and her brother Jack both walk into the kitchen and stop when they see Beca. Sheila asks them to both sit at the table and they do so. Seeing tears in Beca's eyes Kaitlyn is the first to ask about it, "What's going on? Shouldn't you be in California for the live show tomorrow?"

Beca drops her head onto the table and mumbles something that no one hears before she lifts her head again, "Kate, Jack. I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"For what I'm about to tell you, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt either of you in any way, I hope you both understand that." They are both looking at her with confusion evident on their faces.

Sheila chimes in, "Remember your father told us a few years ago that he had a daughter who cut him out of her life, he wasn't telling the entire truth about that."

The two kids look at Beca who nods before speaking to them, "Your father...... Our father was not the same person with me as he was to you two." Beca proceeds to tell them about all the interactions she's had with their father. By the time she's done all four of them have tears running down their face. "I am so sorry if I ruined the memory you both have of your father, from what your mother's told me though he loved you both very much and was a real father to you two. As much as I hate him for what he did to me he never did anything like that to either of you so please don't forget the version of him that you both remember."

Jack finally speaks, "Why are you telling us this now?"

"As you know I'm going to be talking about my life tomorrow and I haven't fully decided on how much I am going to reveal but the story of what he did will be out there, I may not reveal his name but I don't want to hide the fact that I am related to the two of you. You two are the only blood relatives I have."

Kaitlyn gets up, walks over to Beca and slaps her before running out of the room and up the stairs. Sheila gets up to go after her but Beca stands up saying, "May I go instead?" Sheila nods so Beca looks at Jack and asks him, "You want to talk with me just us after I talk to your sister?" He shrugs so Beca leaves the room and heads up the stairs.

When Beca finds Kaitlyn's room she knocks on the open door and hears the girl hiding her head under the pillow say, "Go away mom."

Beca walks in saying, "I'm not your mom." Kaitlyn jumps out of her bed and rushes over to Beca and tries to shove her then begins smacking and punching her arm while yelling at the woman. Beca just stands there and let's the girl get it all out. Sheila and Jack both come running into the room and when they go to pull the girl away from her, Beca tells them not to, to let it go. After a while the girl begins to tire and goes back to her bed and drops down on it. Beca sits beside her, "I'm sorry Kate, like I said before I didn't want to hurt any of you. If you want me to leave any connection between us out when I talk tomorrow I will, just tell me what you want me to do. That goes for you too Jack."

Jack is the first to answer her, "I can't see dad being the way you described but if it's the truth then tell it. It might be kinda cool having a famous relative. If he did do what you said, I'm sorry he did but you better not being lying just for your story."

Kaitlyn through her tears manages to say, "Me too."

"I'm not lying and trust me I wish things were better between him and I but I don't need to lie about that for attention, that is only one of a list of bad things that I've been through, you'll hear soon enough. I'll even take a DNA test if you want me to but the results certainly wouldn't be ready by tomorrow."

Beca spends a couple more hours talking to them before saying that she really does need to get back, that a plane has been waiting for her. Beca was going to call a taxi to take her to the airfield but Sheila offered to drop her off instead. As she boards the plane Beca finally pulls her phone from her pocket and sees a text from Chloe. "Saw your post, you in Atlanta?" She sends a quick response before turning off her phone, "Was.. Sorry.. short visit... Had some people I had to talk to, plane about to take off back to L.A."


	42. Chapter 42

Saturday morning Beca is laying on her bed staring into her open closet while she tries to figure out what she wants to wear for the show.... the show.... Beca is also panicking about the show, she wonders if this is the right thing to do. She's brought out of her thoughts by the door ringing so she rolls out of bed and goes to the answer door.

Her jaw drops when she opens the door, "C.R.? What are you doing here?"

"I came to support you, figured maybe having a friend there for you might help."

Beca pulls her into a hug, "Thank you. Now maybe you can help me figure out what to wear."

Cynthia Rose laughs, "If you want fashion advice you should probably call Stacie. Jeans, plaid, flannel and leather are all your image so why go with something else?"

Beca shrugs, "I dunno, letting go, moving on, opening up to the world is kinda like turning a new page in my life, thought maybe a new look for it."

Hours later Beca looking very nervous walks into the studio with Cynthia Rose and Benji right behind her. She looks at her phone and sees many messages from everyone she knows wishing her well on the show and saying that they'll be watching.

Right before the show starts Chloe hands out a box of tissues to everyone who came to her house to watch the show, everyone looking at her confused when she does and she only responds, "Trust me take them." When Aubrey had arrived Chloe glared at her best friend because the blonde brought her fiancee along with her. She stared into her friends eyes and shook her head. Aubrey pulled her into a hug whispering, "Sorry, he wouldn't let me come alone for this."

Beca sits alone backstage waiting the cue for her to go out, she's still wondering to herself if this is the right thing to do. Suddenly it's time for her to go on so she takes a deep breath and walks onto the set, Ellen quickly greeting her before they both sit.

"So Beca, before we start it seems like you brought some people here for support. Want to tell us all who they are?"

Beca talks about both C.R. and Benji as the camera focuses on them

"What about the others here to support you?" Beca looks at Ellen so Ellen continues on, "When word got around about this show, we had some other people call and want to come support you. We had to pick just a few of them." She points to the side of the stage past Beca so the brunette turns around and sees a small group of other artists walk out and sit in the audience, along with Khaled and Theo. Seeing these people there to support her quickly brings Beca to tears.

"Thank you all for being here." Beca looks to the side of the stage and nods at one of the workers who along with a few other workers proceed to hand out boxes of tissues to everyone there.

"So Beca before we get into the deep talk, I have been meaning to ask you something. Usually people in your situation, by that I mean top entertainers with a lot of money in their bank account, they usually have either a driver to drive them around in huge expensive vehicles or they drive themselves around in really expensive vehicles. Now you've been on my show a few times and I've seen you arrive every time including today, not to mention all the times we've bumped into each other around town. What I have noticed is you are always in an economy vehicle, why?"

Beca laughs and is thankful because she knows Ellen asked her that to calm her down a little since they had talked about that one day when they ran into each other while out shopping, "Oh that's an easy question, I don't see the point of driving around this city in something very expensive only for it to get bumped into and scratched up. I do have a few expensive ones but I keep them..... elsewhere."

After a bit more of small talk Beca begins telling the very detailed story of her life leaving just about nothing out of it, the more she talks about her life the more gasps she hears from the audience as well as from Ellen and the more tears she sees coming from everyone there. When she starts to talk about her daughter having passed away and her spiral downward afterwards she breaks down and Ellen subtly waves Cynthia Rose to come up to comfort Beca which the woman gladly does. Knowing that not only is the show live but it is also commercial free Beca forces herself to carry on with her story, with Cynthia Rose sitting beside her in a chair that was brought out so the woman could stay beside Beca.

When she talks about college, she does not mention Aubrey by name, she talks about the night she was going to kill herself as well as the events of the day that led her to that and that someone she knew of from her past saved her that night. She talks about making two really good friends that she shared most classes with and she ruined that friendship by doing something they don't like and losing their friendship. She talks about meeting a bunch of awesome singing nerds who are lifelong friends. She tells that she met someone that she fell in love with, someone that she made future plans with, someone that she was going to leave college and move away with, someone that she became engaged to and how that someone crushed her by breaking things off with her just a few days after they became engaged. She talks about the guy in college who wouldn't take a hint that she was gay. She talks about her interactions with her father while she was in college, she tells that while she was there she found out her father now had a family and that just recently she found out he passed away over a year ago. She tells that recently she met her fathers second wife and their two kids and that they are wonderful kids and how sorry she is to destroy the image of their father that they remembered.

She goes on to talk about how the Bellas supported and encouraged her when she wanted to turn down the offer to be a solo artist from Khaled. She tells about her music career, how it hurt her when the tabloids said that she was a fake producer and someone was just using her name on their work, she explained how hard she worked, how many hours she worked, how many sleepless nights she had due to not being able to shut off her mind with work and with her personal history.

Across the country in Chloe's living room, everyone except for Aubrey's fiancee have been crying non stop since Beca began her story.

After Beca finishes her story Ellen finally asks, "Beca, you've kept your life a mystery for so long and done a good job at it, why reveal it all now? Some people are going to say you are doing it to promote yourself for your next contract. What would you say to them? Also some people are saying that since you haven't been negotiating a new contract the songs you sang at the end of your final show were your goodbye to the music industry and you will be quitting music, is that true?"

"Okay, a few good questions in there so I'll answer them one at a time. The relationship that I had in college I ended up devastated when it ended because to me it came out of the blue and my feelings are so strong for her that even all these years later I haven't been able to move on, those songs were my way of telling myself that I can let go, that I can move on. That I will be better in time. So no those songs didn't mean I am quitting the industry. However it is true that I have not been in any contract negotiations, I will be taking a hiatus from working both as an artist and producer. I need to work on myself first, I need to deal with feelings that I should have dealt with long ago but never have. When I feel I am in a better place mentally and emotionally then I will most likely return, but until I feel ready I won't be working at all. Now for the biggest question you asked, why am I going public now with all this about me, there's a few reasons for that. One is that I am tired of certain media making up fake stories about me, another reason has to do with the companies offering tons of money for anyone who bring them my story. They have caused people to harass my friends trying to get information from them about me and I am tired of it. I have names, dates, photos, videos and audio recordings of these people harassing my friends in person and on the phone and all this will be posted on my website following this show." Beca looks at her watch before continuing, "Since these companies show they have no morals or respect so I ask that anyone watching who thinks some of these companies have gone too far to look up which companies which will be listed on my website along with the evidence I have since I will not give them recognition by saying their names on this show and to boycott those companies. The only way they are going to get the message that they are going too far is by taking away the only thing they care about.... money."


	43. Chapter 43

After the show is over, Beca takes time to spend a moment with each and every audience member, taking a picture with each one and personally autographing photos of herself that she had brought along for each audience member. When everyone is gone Beca followed by C.R. and Benji heads backstage to the dressing room she used and drops onto the couch curling up into a ball and starting to cry. Her two friends do their best to comfort her but they understand the emotional toll doing this show has taken on her.

A short time later Ellen comes in and thanks Beca for letting her have the honor of hosting the show. She also tells Beca how proud she is that the woman has shown so much strength throughout her life. Before leaving Ellen invites the three to dinner, they thank her for the offer but politely decline saying that Beca is mentally exhausted after all that and needs to go home and rest. Beca holds out her keys towards Benji and asks if he can drive back to her house since his car is there anyway.

Across the country Aubrey quickly leaves with her fiancee before the girls can kill him since he was stupid enough to call Beca "fucking psycho trash" soon as the woman finished telling her story. After the blonde and her fiancee are gone, the rest just sit there quietly staring off into space for a long while their minds repeatedly going over all the things Beca had revealed about her life. Eventually Stacie broke the silence "Some of us knew there was something up with Beca our freshman year and so we tried extra hard to be friends with her but..... FUCK.... I don't think any of us expected....... all that."

Ashley and Jessica started crying again while trying to explain that they were the two specific friends that Beca had mentioned she lost, that she had called them her best friends and then when Beca lied about her and Aubrey being together they stopped hanging out with her and talking to her because they had a bad history with people who lie. They explain that after that they never really talked much to her unless it was Bella related and that they'd always try and talk with Chloe first so they wouldn't have to deal with Beca. They go on to say that Beca has always still been friendly towards them even after they told her off and that the trip to Bora Bora they took for their honeymoon last year was a gift from Beca even though she was never invited to their wedding.

Emily is crying while wrapped up in her mothers arms, thanking her mother for always being there for her. Flo asks if anyone knows who the girl is that Beca had a relationship with to which Stacie says, "No, she admitted to me before she went back to L.A. that the songs were about that but she wouldn't tell me who and got pissed when I tried to push a bit so I let it drop." Almost everyone else shakes their head or says no but it's noticed that Chloe doesn't give a response to that question so Stacie asks the redhead directly who it was and Chloe replies, "I found out last week but it would be up to Beca to reveal who it was and she didn't so I'm not going to either."

Stacie shoots back another question, "But you knew what she was going to say today, you went out and loaded up on tissues for this."

"Yes I knew, she finally told me everything when she was here last week."

Stacie looks around at everyone, "You remember around the campfire at the lodge when Beca said her life had been absolute shit and she struggled to get up every day, those words have always stuck in mind and now I'm thankful for being lucky enough to live the life I have, it's been a cakewalk compared to Beca's been through."

Everyone nods in agreement and they all sit there quietly for a while not knowing what else to say before they one by one decide to head home.

By the time Beca, C.R. and Benji get back to Beca's house "Beca Mitchell" is trending. They talk a while and before he goes home Beca thanks Benji for being there for her, he once again said that's what friends are for and Cynthia Rose nodded but Beca disagreed saying, "You two are kinda the same to me.. like C.R., she's not just my friend, she's like my sister and you're like a brother so thank you." Benji smiles with at her then tells the two he's gonna head out, Once he leaves Beca tells Cynthia Rose to make herself at home but that she needs to go bed after that long evening.

Two weeks later Chloe's in her kitchen eating breakfast when Aubrey comes strolling in having let herself into the house with the key her friend had given her. Choe doesn't even look up from her breakfast before starting, "So what are you gonna do about Beca and Roger?

"Really Chlo? Not even a hello how are you first?"

"Hello, how are you? So what are you gonna do Bree?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

"You better figure it out fast Bree, your wedding is two and half weeks away and I don't know what's going on with Beca, but as she said she's trying to move on so you better get your ass moving before you do lose the extremely slim chance you still have if you even have a chance to begin with."

"I know Chloe and I'm trying, one problem is how do I even get to see Beca when she hasn't been responding to anyone? Not to mention she's like 2300 miles away from here.

"You wanna see her? Get your ass on a plane and go to her house, if she's not home wait for her. Problem solved Bree it's not that hard, you're just procrastinating."

"If I do it I lose everything Chlo"

"Are you fucking kidding me Aubrey? You lose everything? Like what? The fiancee that you don't want to be with anyway? Your parents who are two people pushing you to do what they want and apparently not giving a shit about what you want? Bree instead of that try thinking about what you can potentially gain if you are able to be together with Beca."

Aubrey sits there a while deep in thought knowing that she can't argue with what her best friend just said.

A few days later and Chloe is getting fed up with Aubrey, the blonde still not having done anything to change her life towards how she wants it to be.

Beca has been spending her free time just exploring California, she never really explored the area since she moved out there, she jumped right into working and never looked back thankful for the distraction of work but now she spends a great deal of time by herself driving around and enjoying all California has to offer while trapping herself in her mind in order to try to organize her thoughts and feelings so she can figure out what to do about it all. This evening though she is going to a party hosted by one of the artists she has produced before said artist begins their tour. The party is basically going on all day but Beca said she will just stop by that night, she didn't really want to go to the party because she doesn't want to have to talk too much about music since for the time being she is trying to keep away from the music industry in order to take care of herself, as part of taking better care of herself she has also decided to give up alcohol which is not easy because it has been her crutch for so many years.

Beca leaves the party around 11pm because she's tired and it'll take her about an hour to get home. Along the way she stops for a coffee and when she finally makes it home as she is opening the door when she hears a familiar voice behind her say "Hey." She quickly spins around yelling, "What the fuck do you want Jesse?"

The next morning Aubrey is running on a treadmill with music playing from her phone, her mind still trying to figure out what to do about her wedding coming up in 2 weeks, she knows she has to call it off because she wants Beca, even if Beca doesn't want her she still does not want Roger, she just needs to work up the courage to put an end to it. She knows that this will result in being disowned by her family but she is tired of not being herself, tired of doing everything her family, mainly her mother wants so this time she is ready to lose them if it comes to that. She is suddenly startled from her thoughts by someone banging on the door and repeatedly ringing the doorbell. She hurries to open the door and sees both Chloe and Stacie crying as they shove past her telling her to turn on the television and put on a news channel.

Aubrey does as her friends tell her and she sees the news camera zoomed in on a familiar looking house in the distance, she thinks to herself 'wait that's Beca's house' so she focuses on what's being said.

"If you're just joining us we will recap this breaking story, this morning there is a major police presence at the home of music star Beca Mitchell..... As you can see our crew has just arrived there so now we go live to Jim at the scene."

"Thank you Bill, so far police personnel are being tight lipped about what's going on here but they say their press information officer will be giving a statement shortly though some details have leaked already. What we know so far is that some time this morning there was a 911 call placed from a cell phone belonging to Beca Mitchell, we don't know what the call contained nor do we know the condition of Ms. Mitchell. Also we unfortunately report that a short time ago the county medical examiner was seen removing a body from the residence. At this time we do not know the identity of the body that was removed. Hopefully we will have more information very shortly."

Aubrey lets out a strangled sob before passing out.


	44. Chapter 44

By the time Aubrey regains consciousness a little later Emily and her mother, Jessica, Ashley, Flo and Esther are also in her living room staring at the TV screen waiting for any more information. Cynthia Rose had texted Chloe saying she was already boarding a plane to L.A, no one has heard back from Amy yet and Benji who lives not far from Beca was not replying to texts or calls.

Minutes later the news anchor cuts off another reporter covering a story about something stupid the government did saying "I'm sorry Michelle but we have to cut in, we go back to the scene outside the home of Beca Mitchell."

The Sheriff's Office Press Information Officer is standing in front a bunch cameras and speaks, "A little after 2am we received a 911 call and the dispatcher heard groaning and someone say 'Help' but nothing more, the caller did not hang up and the call remained connected. Units were immediately dispatched to the location that came up from the phone which was the residence of Ms. Mitchell. The first unit arrived 6 minutes after being assigned to the call and found the front door open, he also spotted a handbag and keys on the ground just inside the door as well as what appeared to blood inside the door. That deputy called out his presence into the house and received no response. The deputy was advised by dispatch that they could hear him calling into the house through the still connected call so the deputy entered the house alone and started a room by room search finding most of the furniture knocked around like a struggle had taken place as well as a lot of blood around the first floor. Once he cleared the ground floor he then proceeded to go upstairs where he encountered two people both unconscious on the floor near the stairs, one male and one female along with a butcher knife and a firearm. The female victim being Ms. Mitchell had her phone in hand with the call still connected to our 911 center, the deputy could not find a pulse on either person at that time. By this time more deputies as well paramedics had arrived, the deputies continued to clear the home as paramedics worked on the two patients. They were able to resuscitate Ms. Mitchell and she was airlifted to a trauma center, unfortunately the male was pronounced dead on the scene. The deceased male has since been identified as one Jesse Swanson. Both Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Swanson had multiple stab and gun shot wounds. Right before I came up to speak I was told that Ms. Mitchell is listed in grave condition and currently undergoing surgery, the surgeons are doing all that they can to save her. We are trying to piece together what occurred inside the house, our investigators have recovered video from the security cameras outside the residence and are in the process of reviewing that footage now. Obviously due to her condition we have been unable to get a statement from Ms. Mitchell and we do not know if or when that will happen. We do not know if there are any other perpetrators, we do not know if Mr Swanson is a perpetrator or a victim but we hope to have more information after the camera footage is finished being reviewed. That is all I have at this time, thank you."

The camera switches back to the reporter on scene "That's going to be all from here for the time being, everyone please keep Ms. Mitchell in your thoughts and prayers. Back to you Bill." The studio anchor is back on screen, "We have a crew on the way to the hospital and we will bring you any information that we receive."

Suddenly the TV is moving as Aubrey yanks it off it's stand sending it crashing to the floor before she collapses to the floor again, Chloe quickly dropping to the floor beside her and pulling her into a hug and holding the blonde as the others look on heartbroken at the news they just heard and stunned by that outburst from the normally restrained Aubrey. They all look at each knowing that they are missing some bit of information before looking back at their friends still on floor.

A short time later Stacie was looking into flights to Los Angeles when everyone's phone chimed with a message from Amy saying "Be at Fulton County airport in 2 hours, I'll be picking up any of you that want to fly to L.A."

Stacie tells everyone who wants to go to go home and pack a bag with some things and they can all figure out where they'll stay when they get there. Stacie then calls her mother and asks her if she'll take care of Bella for who knows how long because she needs to urgently leave town and her mother says it's no problem. While Stacie was on the phone Flo asked if anyone knew how to get in touch with Beca's fathers family or the family that took care of Beca years ago and everyone freezes, none of them had thought about that.

Aubrey still on the floor in tears pulls her phone out knowing she still has Dianes number from years ago and opens her contact list, pointing to the name and barely manages to speak out saying who she is and she doesn't know if it's still the same number everyone looking at her trying to figure out how she knows who the woman is. Stacie grabs the phone and calls Diane. On the live show Beca never said Sheila's name so none of the girls know how to find her but then Chloe remembers Beca told her the name after the first concert when the redhead asked who the other people backstage were. Diane thanked them and said that it would be just her joining them on the flight, that she was looking to get there on her own when they called. After contacting Sheila the woman said she might make it in time for that flight, she is trying to arrange for her kids to stay with friends for a few days.

Chloe tells Aubrey to go to her room and grab some things to take with her, when the blonde leaves the room Stacie asks Chloe what's with Aubrey and Chloe tells her now's not the time for that discussion. Stacie drops Chloe off at home to pack before going to her own place pack some things.

As the group heads to the airport in multiple cars they get a group message from Benji saying that Beca is in surgery and there have been no reports about her condition. When Emily texts him back saying they are on their way to airport to meet Amy and her jet he replies a few minutes later saying to let him know how many are coming and what airport and what time they'll be getting there because Khaled will be sending someone to pick them up and bring them due to heavy security.

Hours later they exit the plane and are met by Theo and a driver who lead them to a small bus waiting for them. They are taken to the hospital and escorted around a crowd of Beca's fans who are gathering outside the hospital before being led to a private room set up for all of them to wait where Khaled, Benji and C.R. are already waiting. Benji informs them that one of the doctors had come in with an update 2 hours ago, the doctor had said "She is out of surgery but we are going to be keeping her in a drug induced coma to keep stress off her brain and give it a chance to start healing. She had been shot in the abdomen, back and head, the bullet that hit her head basically skimmed a corner of her brain but there is swelling which is why we are keeping her in a coma. The bullet that entered her back did hit her spine and we have some concern about that but at the moment we are more concerned about keeping her stable first. She also had stab wounds to her arms, hands, legs and neck plus one to her chest which punctured her lung causing her to go into cardiac arrest as a result of a tension pneumothorax. It appears she was also beaten. We've had to resuscitate Beca a few times. We don't know if there will be any long term effects from any of the injuries. She still has a long way to go until she's in the clear."

After hearing that news Aubrey runs from the room to look for a bathroom knowing she is about to vomit, Chloe takes off after her to make sure she's okay. The others all just sit there staring into space with tears in their eyes hoping that Beca will survive and be okay and wondering exactly how much shit does she have to go through before the universe lets her find happiness.

A while later Aubrey's fiancee calls and is angry that the blonde took off like that without notice and only two weeks before their wedding. Chloe is shocked when her best friend just sits there and says nothing back to him, she expected Aubrey to argue back with him or better yet tell him to fuck off because the wedding is off and they are over.

Early the next morning even though she isn't in the clear yet doctors feel that Beca has stabilized enough that they allow everyone to go in but only two at a time and only for a few minutes per pair. After everyone has had their time to visit the entire exhausted and teary eyed group loads onto the bus provided by Khaled and make their way to a nearby hotel where Khaled has arranged rooms for the group.

The next day everyone spends all day at the hospital waiting for any information on Beca but doctors can't say much beyond that she's stable and hopefully in a few days she will be well enough for them bring her out of the coma. During the week, the group starts to dwindle as some of them have work and family obligations they can't put off so they reluctantly return home. Aubrey flies back home a week before her wedding. The only ones remaining who don't live locally by that time are Chloe, Emily, C.R. and Amy.


	45. Chapter 45

Two days after Aubrey returned home Beca had finally regained consciousness and doctors said that it was a miracle that she survived and that she is in such good condition and that they are optimistic that she will in time make a full recovery, her brain function appears to be fine though her hands are a bit shaky when she moves her hands or arms, her voice is very weak and sounds terrible from the stab wound to the neck causing impaired vocal fold mobility though the doctors are hopeful that it can be corrected, she also has incomplete paralysis, she still has good feeling but very little control of her legs caused by the bullet to the back. The doctors believe that she will recover full mobility but that it may take a while.

The hospital has not released any updates about Beca for the public beyond what the police had initially said about her condition citing patient confidentiality so when she was alert enough Beca took a selfie of her battered face and posted it with a brief message on her social media accounts thanking the police, paramedics, nurses and doctors that all worked to save her life and saying that she was facing a long recovery but she was thankful to currently be alive and thanking her fans and everyone else for their prayers and well wishes.

The following day the police showed up to take her statement. They asked Chloe, Emily, Amy and Cynthia Rose as well as Chicago who traveled to L.A. soon as he returned stateside to leave the room while they took her statement but Beca said that they can stay, that they will hear it sooner or later anyway. She told them about her history with Jesse followed by what happened. He surprised her when she got home, he wanted to be with her and he also he wanted her to talk to people to get him the job he wants scoring movies. She told him to fuck off and tried to close the door but he forced it open and pulled a gun, she started fighting with him just inside the door and he shot her in the abdomen and started hitting her. She kept fighting him as they moved through the house, at some point in the fight she punched him in the groin causing him to drop the gun while she managed to break free and ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife right as he tackled her. They fought over the knife which he managed to get control of and he stabbed her repeatedly. She kept fighting and managed to get the knife and stabbed him in thigh and stomach and she ran for the where the gun was dropped and managed to fire a few shots that hit him before he once again tackled her near the stairs. She lost the gun but still had the knife and stabbed him in the chest and neck, she was able to get out of his grip so she ran up the stairs and she heard two more shots but thinks she blacked out at the top of the stairs, those must have been the shots that hit her back and head. She came to and he was laying on the floor next to her, she barely managed to get her phone from her pocket and make the emergency call before blacking out again.

Due to the media attention surrounding the story because it involved Beca the police asked if it was okay if they release a summary of her statement and she said they can release not just a summary but her entire statement word for word. Chloe asked the nurse if there was a private room she could use to make a few calls to give Beca's friends and family an update on Beca, the nurse showed Chloe and Chicago to a room and locked the door on her way out so no one else could enter. Chloe pulled out her phone to let everyone know what Beca said happened before they find out about it from the news. She first does a Skype group audio call with their friends and as she begins to tell Beca's story she breaks down crying and hands her phone to Chicago who tells the group everything Beca told the police. After that Chloe calls Diane and Sheila and even though she's still crying she is able to tell them each the story. Within hours Beca's statement about what occurred became the lead story on every news outlet around the world.

Aubrey's wedding day arrived, the blonde having flown back home a week ago to take care of some last minute details, the small brunette laying in the hospital bed never leaving her mind. Chloe along with Chicago who recently returned from overseas as well as Emily and Amy had flown back early this morning on Amy's jet, most of their friends having previously returned to Atlanta due to work or family obligations. Cynthia Rose had family business to take care and was unable to stay with Beca or attend the wedding, Benji has been gone the last few days because filming for the movie had resumed. Sheila and Diane both stayed only a few days in L.A. before having to return home but they are going to be returning to visit Beca with their families when they are able to.

Beca being stuck in a hospital room by herself on Aubrey's wedding day is not a good thing for the brunette. It leaves her trapped in her mind with nothing to distract her, she considers trying to sleep but doesn't want to because she's been having nightmares about what happened with Jesse though last night her nightmare was about Aubrey not Jesse. As if knowing Aubrey is getting married today isn't depressing enough to Beca, while she lays there alone her brain decides to take her on a trip down memory lane, everything that has happened in her life playing in her mind.

Aubrey is currently in a room in the back of the church with her maid of honor Chloe, the redhead fuming at her best friend, "You're really gonna go through with this? You're really gonna settle and marry someone you don't want? Are you fucking kidding me Bree?" The blonde says nothing, only shrugs. "You're taking the easy way out aren't you? You're doing this because you're scared about Beca and all that shit and you're just gonna marry someone to appease your mother. That's fucked up Bree. I thought you were gonna do what you want for a change, guess you're still too much of a coward." Aubrey stares at her best friend a minute before sitting and looking out the window asking Chloe to leave the room for a bit, that she wants to be alone for a little. On her way out of the room Chloe told her that she'll come back in to get her for the ceremony in about 30 minutes.

Half an hour later Chloe and Aubrey's father knock on the door, not hearing an answer Chloe opens the door and they both step inside before closing the door, they look around and see a wedding dress dumped on the floor of the empty room and the window wide open, Chloe notices a piece of paper on the table that says " _Finally pulled my head out."_

Chloe laughs as the blondes father stands there looking confused before he asks, "This weddings not happening is it? She's gone isn't she?" Upon seeing a now frightened Chloe nod the man says, "Good." with a smile on his face before he walks out of the room leaving Chloe confused by his reaction. A moment later Chloe follows him out of the room and further into the church where she notices his smile disappear right before he announces that there will be no wedding, that the bride to be has left. Chloe watches as the groom to be as well as Aubrey's mother get angry, both of them starting to yell at no one in particular.

As the guests begin to leave the former Bellas along with Chicago find a smiling Chloe in the back room hanging up the wedding dress. Ashley and Jessica both end up speaking at the same time asking, "Where did she go? Why'd she go?" Chloe ignores their question and asks Chicago if he wants to go out to dinner or go home for dinner now that their plans for the night have changed.

Stacie locks the door then walks up to Chloe grabbing her arm and asking, "Do you know where Aubrey went or why she ditched her wedding?"

Chloe replies, "I know why, though I'm not 100% sure about where she went but I have a good idea where she might be going but it's her business so I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait until she talks about it."

That answer appeased no one but Chloe shuts down any further questions from the group by telling them all farewell as she hugs each one saying that she'll see them all again soon and leaving with Chicago. As Chloe leaves she first tries to call Aubrey and only gets voicemail then she sends a message to Cynthia Rose saying "FYI and don't tell Beca but Bree left before wedding started, not sure where she is right now but she may be going to see Beca."

Cynthia Rose is at her parents home visiting them for a bit when her phone chimes, she looks at it and gets a confused look on her face before excusing herself and leaving the room. She walks outside and calls Chloe, soon as the redhead answers C.R. instantly asks, "What do you mean she might be on her way to see Beca? Why?"

"Umm.. she's kind of still in love with Beca and she left before the wedding started and I think that just maybe she's going there to tell Beca how she feels. She's been battling herself on this the last few weeks for a few reasons and I think she finally chose to do what she wants."

"Oh hell no. She needs to stay away Beca. She has a very poor track record here and if they were to make up and anything at all were to happen I don't think Beca would survive this time. You never really saw how dark of a place she goes into when things go bad between them and she didn't talk about them on that TV special either but she's barely made it back as far as she has and I don't think her liver could handle shit going wrong again."

"Wait, what? What do you mean her liver?"

"Shit... You know what happened to Beca between high school and Barden and she eventually told me that she drank every chance she had the last 3 years at Barden, she also drank heavily on and off since then plus I think there was some drug use while at Barden. Not long ago she accidentally let it slip that she has issues with her liver but she didn't say exactly what is wrong with it. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that, it just came out so please don't say a word about it to anyone including Beca."

"Oh.... So what do you think happens if she shows up to see Beca?"

"I don't know, I just don't want Beca hurt again you know, she's been through so much shit a lot of it caused by Aubrey but I want Beca to find love and happiness so I don't know what to even hope happens."


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning Beca wakes with tears in her eyes from her nightmare that ended with Aubrey yelling at Beca all the things she said when the blonde broke up with her years ago while Aubrey's new husband laughed then they slammed the door in Beca's face as they entered their honeymoon suite right before Jesse appeared and shot Beca.

When Beca feels someone holding her hand she opens her eyes a little and sees Aubrey sitting in a chair beside her bed, the blonde looking annoyed as she types a message on her phone with her free hand and Beca begins to wonder if she's actually still asleep and dreaming that Aubrey is there. Beca is about to say something to let Aubrey know that she's awake when the door opens as someone comes in to take her to a physical therapy session. Aubrey's head quickly snaps up towards Beca and she notices that the brunette was staring at her. She finally breaks the silence between the two of them asking, "Beca, can we please talk when you get back?" Beca looking confused nods her head but remains quiet, seeing the confused look Aubrey continues on "I'll explain why I'm here when you get back, okay?" Beca nods again and looks towards Aubrey's hand looking for a wedding ring but sees no wedding ring nor engagement ring. Aubrey seeing Beca stare at her hand explains "No I didn't get married, I'll explain when you come back."

A long while later they bring Beca back to the room and lift her back into the bed, Beca sits there staring at Aubrey feeling surprised that the blonde is actually there and she wasn't dreaming it. Aubrey repeatedly opens her mouth to begin speaking but nothing comes out. Eventually she manages to get actual words to leave her mouth saying "I have so much to say but I don't know where to start. I sat here all morning planning what to say but soon as I look at you it all leaves my mind."

Beca's voice is still weak and broken from her injuries but she says "Start where ever you want Aubrey, if you want me to tell you where to start how about why you're not married and off on some lavish honeymoon right now."

Aubrey nods and takes a deep breath "I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry him. I left minutes before the wedding started, I climbed out a window and fled without telling anyone not even Chloe. I never wanted to marry him, I never even wanted to date him to begin with. I came back from Mykonos because I was tired of being alone there, when I did I had to move back in with my family till I figure out what I was doing next which to be honest I still haven't figured out..... Anyway my mother set it up and told me I will date him. It was just easier to date him than to listen to my mother go on and on about it so I did. We only dated about 2 months before he proposed at a function that both his family and mine were at, I didn't even get a chance to reply before my mother pulled us both into a hug saying how happy she was that I was going to be getting married and once again I couldn't find the courage to stand up against my family. I never was in love him Beca, I've never been in love with anyone but you.

I fucked up so badly and so many fucking times because I was scared, I was a coward who couldn't stand up to my family and you don't know how sorry I am that I hurt you so much so many times. I could never apologize enough for it. That's why I never told you I moved back to the U.S. that's why I never told you I was engaged, I couldn't bring myself to because I knew it might hurt you again and I was hoping that you had moved on by then because I do love you Beca, I never stopped but I kept hurting you anyway so I wanted you to be happy. I know it's stupid to think this way but when I decided to move back I considered calling you and talking but I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself. In school I was always the type to know exactly what they wanted to do. When I met you at Barden and got to know you it completely blindsided me, I never expected to fall for a girl but I did and it threw my mind off. I never planned on falling in love until after I had become a successful lawyer but after you.... after us... my mind had all these what ifs about my future and I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do, I couldn't do law school, I couldn't stick to the lodge, I couldn't stick to being a doula..... so there I was a directionless woman my age and there you were, a world famous superstar, rich beyond your wildest dreams, able to be with virtually anybody you choose. I felt as though I wasn't enough for you. I know you're gonna say that wasn't true and I'm not saying you would feel that way either but that's what I felt.

When Chloe told me about you being in Mykonos and your conversation with her and how you ended the call quickly I was done hiding Beca, that's why I told Chloe about our past and that's why I became scared that something would happen to you. Seeing you back in Atlanta, experiencing singing and dancing on stage again with you and the girls, watching how you go into this zone where you appear so happy and at peace as you perform reminded me why I have always been in love with you, why I never want anyone but you. Hearing you sing those songs that you ended your tour with sort of broke me, it reinforced just how much you loved me, even until then apparently and it made me think more about how badly I hurt you over the years. I came to your hotel the next day to talk and apologize but when I saw you I got angry at myself for how badly I treated someone that I am in love with, someone as strong and beautiful as you and then I took it out on you. I went and got drunk after I left your hotel, I called Chloe to come pick me up and then I told her the rest, I told her the truth about my engagement. I told her the truth about how I still feel about you, she argued with me telling me no that I blew my chance, that I shouldn't do this to you.

When Chloe calmed a bit she told me that I can't even begin to try and work on things with you unless I take care of my own things first, meaning stopping the wedding and telling my parents the truth and being ready to lose them completely. I fought myself for many days about it Beca. I also didn't know how to even approach you about it. I knew I didn't even deserve a chance to ask you if there's any way that there can be an us again so I couldn't figure out what to do and then all of us watched your.. I guess interview even though it was mostly just you talking about your life and I remembered how strong you are because of your life, how happy we were together and how much shit you've endured alot of it because of me but look how great you turned out.

I am so proud of you Beca and I wanted to tell you so bad but I knew I didn't deserve to even be allowed to text or call you. Then Jesse happened, when I first heard the news that a body had been removed from your house I fainted knowing I might never get to tell you all this. I thought it was gonna be a moment I have been dreading since your freshman year at Barden, I thought they were gonna say you.... you know... caused your own death.... and that it was all my fault. Then they said it was Jesse dead and that you were in very poor condition and I got so angry with myself that I pulled the TV off the entertainment and let it smash to the floor. Amy flew us all here that day and when they let us see you I panicked and didn't cancel the wedding, I was going to take the cowards way and go through with it, before the ceremony Chloe got on my case about me being a coward again and hearing her say that right before my supposed wedding did something to me. I asked her to give me a bit of time alone and when she left the room I went and peeked into the church, in my mind I saw you not Roger standing at the altar waiting for me and I knew what I had to do. I knew it was time for me to take control of my own life. I went back into the room and got out of my dress and I left through the window and made my way here.

Beca, I am done doing what others want me to, I am going to do what I want to do now and I am still in love with you Beca. I know I don't deserve to be anything at all to you especially what I would like to be nor do I expect you to want me at all after all I've done to you but I hope that somehow I can work up to being a friend."

Aubrey sits quietly waiting for Beca to say something in response to what she just said, she can tell Beca is thinking about it all so she just waits and opens her phone ignoring all the messages from Chloe and all her other friends and she texts her mother, once again telling her mother to leave her alone because it wasn't just cold feet as her mother suggested and that she was not going to reschedule the wedding as her mother also suggested because she was going to live her life as she wants to from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay then, I'm not completely happy with how chapters 45 and 46 turned out but I wrote a few different versions of them and I feel these two were the best ones so I'll stick with them.


	47. Chapter 47

Beca sits quietly thinking about everything Aubrey just told her, thinking about all the hurt the blonde has caused her over the years. She knows she's still in love with Aubrey even though she had begun trying to accept the fact that Aubrey was gone for good from her life but she doesn't know if she can trust Aubrey.

"Aubrey I really don't know what to say here right now, I mean yesterday I was in a bad way because regardless of my feelings I began to accept the fact that you were married and gone from my life for good and had a nightmare about that while I slept so this is beyond anything I ever expected. I honestly just don't know if I can trust you Aubrey, I've been through so much pain caused by you that I don't know......"

Beca is cut off by a knock on the door and an older woman entering the room followed by a man that Beca knows is Aubrey's father. The older woman saying. "Aubrey, I gave you one last chance while I was downstairs to come back home on your own before we came up to take you back with us. Get anything you have here and let's go."

Aubrey is trying to figure out how her parents knew where she was and even if they knew where she was how they could have known which room she was in as she says "No mother, I am not going anywhere with you nor am I marrying Roger, I am hoping that I can make things right with Beca and even if she doesn't want me I am not going back mother."

"You will do as you are told Aubrey." Aubrey's mother finally looks over to Beca and scoffs then points at Beca before continuing, "This is what you ran away from your wedding for? Look at her, shes a mess and doesn't look like she could support you even if you were with her."

Beca starts laughing at the woman and seeing the angry look the woman gives her Beca decides to say something, "Oh please, I could buy everything you own many times over. I'll bet I'm worth at least 20 times what you are so if you can't talk calmly and civilly in here then get the fuck out or I'll have security drag you out and make sure photos are taken of it happening and sent to all media outlets around Atlanta."

"How dare you talk to me like that, do you know who you're talking to? You probably couldn't even afford one payment on my car."

Beca laughs again and this time Aubrey laughs as well, "Really I can't even afford one payment on your car? Do you have a smart phone or were you too much of a control freak to change your ways and use one?" The older woman pulls an IPhone from her pocket "Google net worth and the name Beca Mitchell."

Beca watches as Aubrey's mother types on her phone and both her and Aubrey laugh again as they see the womans extremely shocked reaction to the search results, even Aubrey's father chuckles when he looks over his wifes shoulder and sees the amount on the screen. "And that doesn't include the money from my last tour that only recently finished."

"Worth doesn't matter anyway, first off you're a woman and no daughter of mine will be with a woman, second you may have money but now I recall where I heard your name, you're that white trash girl that told her story on TV, you are not the type of person my Aubrey should be associated with."

Aubrey speaks up "Don't you dare say any of that to her, she is exactly the type of person for me, she was years ago even when she had nothing. She loved me for who I was, not who anyone thought I should be. I have always loved her and I should have chose her over you back then. I never should have cowardly followed your orders, I robbed both her and I of many years of happiness and I will never forgive myself for that."

The older woman grabs Aubrey's arm and starts heading towards the door, Aubrey's father stops her and pulls her hand off Aubrey. "That's enough, go home Helen, go back to Atlanta."

All three women in the room in unison say "What?"

"Go home Helen, I am done staying quiet while you bully our daughter into doing things your way. I let you do it to Anna and you drove her from our lives, I will not let you drive Aubrey from my life too..... So go home Helen, I will be back in Atlanta in a few days to pack my things then I will be filing for divorce."

Hearing that Aubrey's mother starts screaming at all three in the room, knowing that the woman is going off Beca wants to antagonize her further so she waves for Aubrey to come over to her and lean down close to her before saying in a low voice "I don't know if I'll regret this and I don't know what it means yet so please don't think anything of it yet but...." She then pulls Aubrey into a deep kiss.

Aubrey's mother sees this out of the corner of her eye while she yells at her husband and soon as she sees the kiss she goes after Beca, slapping and shoving her then pulling her towards the edge of the bed while yelling at her to get up, the police officer assigned to the hospital for security because the media has been trying to sneak in to photograph Beca comes through the door right as Beca is pulled off the bed and crashes to the ground, her back and head hitting the floor as she screams in pain.

Nurses and doctors come rushing in to tend to Beca as Aubrey's mother is placed in handcuffs. Aubrey and her father stand off to the side in shock over what they just witnessed. Aubrey is snapped out of her shocked state as a doctor asks what happened, she quickly tells that her mother pulled Beca off the bed and since Beca can't walk and has very little control over her legs she couldn't stand and instead fell right to the floor.

Aubrey's mother cries out that she didn't know she had no control of her legs and she didn't mean for Beca to hit the ground but it changes nothing as the police officer drags the handcuffed woman out of the room.

As Beca is wheeled from the room Aubrey goes to follow but the nurse asks her to stay in the room and they'll let her know what's going on soon as they can. As she stands staring at the door Beca was wheeled out of Aubrey finally breaks down crying, her father pulls her into a hug apologizing to her repeatedly, telling her he is sorry and he is proud of her for finally standing up for herself and that he should have stood up for her years ago. When she calms down Aubrey tells her father the extent of Beca's injuries from Jesse's attack.

After a few tests Beca is returned to her room, Aubrey and her father are both relieved to hear that she sustained no further injury from hitting the floor. A police officer enters the room and asks Aubrey's father to step outside the room first and takes his statement. Then Aubrey is asked to step out and give her statement. Last the officer asks Aubrey and her father to remain outside the room while he goes in and takes Beca's statement. A short time later the police officer leaves, allowing the two to come back into the room.

Aubrey introduces Beca to her father and the man apologizes to her for any hurt she suffered due to him or his wife from back in college until now. He admits that his love for his wife made him keep quiet but he finally realized that what she was doing was not to help, she was just trying to control and seeing how much hurt it was causing he couldn't stand by anymore. He tells Aubrey that he will stay in town a few days in case she needs anything, he asks if it would be okay if he comes to visit Beca again and he asks Aubrey if she'll go to dinner with him one night before he goes back to Atlanta to which she agrees.

A few minutes later a doctor comes in and tells Beca that the doctors had discussed her request and will release her in a few days. That she is doing remarkably well but she will need follow up visits as well as continuing physical therapy. Aubrey and her father both look surprised about her being released. After the doctor leaves Aubrey asks "Released? Where will you go? You can't walk Beca."

"I know I can't walk but I hate being stuck in this fucking room, I don't know where I'll be going yet but I surely won't be going home. Benji said my house has already been cleaned and will be repaired soon but there's no fucking way I'm going into that house again. Aubrey, what are you planning to do?"

"Well I told you I want to earn your friendship so if it's okay with you I'll find somewhere to stay near where ever you go."

Beca surprises them both when she looks at Aubrey's father and asks him "Any idea what you plan to do?"

He laughs as he replies "No idea whatsoever, hadn't really planned for things to go this way but I guess I'll go back to Atlanta and find somewhere to stay." Beca notices the sad look on Aubrey's face when her father mentions going to Atlanta.

Beca then asks Aubrey to go ask the nurse to get the doctor, that she has some questions for him. When the doctor comes back into the room Beca asks Aubrey and her father to step out of the room for a bit and then Beca proceeds to ask the doctor the questions that are on her mind.

As the doctor walks out of the room he tells the two waiting that Beca asked for them to return. When they enter and close the door Beca asks them "What do you two think about Colorado? Either of you ever heard of a city called Crested Butte?" She then looks at Aubrey's father and asks "You like to fish?"

They both stare at her in confusion.

"I might own property there, its about 36 acres has a huge main house and a pretty decent size guest house, a river with pretty good fishing cuts through my property plus there's plenty of good fishing spots nearby."

They still both just stand there staring in confusion

"I asked the doctor if it was okay to do my follow ups and therapy elsewhere and he said let him know where I plan on going and he'll find someone nearby or maybe even someone that will come to where I am to take care of things."

Neither still say a word.

"Since neither of you currently have a plan if you two want then we can all go there, there's plenty of room and Aubrey kinda looked upset about you going back to Atlanta. I get a feeling that she'd prefer having you around a while with all that just occurred with Helen, if not then if you ever just want to get away to relax or whatever let me know and you can stay there."

Aubrey now with tears in her eyes nods. Her father pulls the blonde to him and hugs her surprising Aubrey, she doesn't think he's ever hugged her before today. Seeing this even though she is happy for Aubrey, Beca looks a little sad as she wishes her own father was had been accepting of her.

He says "I appreciate the offer Beca but I don't know right now, things have changed drastically for me in a short time and I need to think about it all. Let me know what the two of you decide and I'll consider it. I am going to go now though, I should probably eat and find a hotel and maybe some other clothes since we came here without anything, plus I'm sure the two of you have some talking to do."


	48. Chapter 48

Aubrey and Beca spent the rest of the afternoon together just casually talking, after the events of the day so far neither woman has it in them to dive into the deeper issue talks. Eventually Aubrey gets tired and hungry and Beca makes a few calls to get a room for Aubrey at the same hotel the blonde's father is staying at. She also calls a clothing store she normally goes to and tells them she's sending a friend there who needs clothes and asks the woman to put it on her account, then she calls and makes reservations for Aubrey and her father to have dinner together. Beca was friendly with the restaurant owner so she asked him not to bill them and let her know how much the bill was and she would cover it. She also texts all her friends as well as Sheila and Diane and asks anyone planning to come visit her to please hold off because she will be getting released within a few days and she is trying to work out where she will be going. Chloe texts back saying that starting tomorrow she will be at work getting her classroom and plans ready for students who begin in a few days but to let her know when is a good time and she will come out for a weekend.

That night after Aubrey left Beca does not sleep at all, she finds herself thinking mostly about Aubrey. She thinks back through every interaction they ever had from all the way back in high school until now. She knows that she is definitely still in love with Aubrey, back in college she knew Aubrey was The One but she wonders if that's even enough anymore after all she's been through. If Aubrey breaks her again she is aware that there would be no coming back for her, she won't be able to try and hold herself together anymore even with Cynthia Rose's help. If her and Aubrey were to work things out and anything bad happens Beca knows her mind will fully succumb to the darkness that she does her best to suppress on a daily basis and there will be no saving her from it.

Beca also thinks about her future. She knows doctors are confident that she will get use of her legs back but what if she doesn't? Also so far doctors have been unable to find a reason why her hands tremble when she moves her hand or arm, what if that never goes away? Her career as an artist, as a producer or possibly both could be over. It's not that she needs her career for money, she's fortunate enough to have already made far more money than she'll ever need but she loves making music and if she loses that then she would spend a lot more time trapped inside her mind which certainly is not a good thing.

Since there's nothing that can really be decided about it at this point Beca decides to put aside thinking about her future and return to thinking about things with Aubrey. She tries mentally making a list of pros and cons but she keeps getting lost remembering how much she loves Aubrey and how happy they were together. Then she wonders since so many years have passed if things would be the same between them in a relationship if they were to try again. She asks herself out loud "Neither of us is the same person we were back then, what if we're bad together now?" That question sticks in her thoughts for the rest of her sleepless night as she tries to figure out an answer for it. Beca also wonders if Aubrey's going to show up the next day or if the blonde changed her mind and is going to ditch her again.

Beca also thinks about what she would like out of life. She wants to be happy again, she knows even though she never had many friends her childhood was reasonably happy, she was happy during the months that she was a mother, she was happy when she was in a relationship with Aubrey. Beca wants to love someone and be loved just as much by that woman. To Beca Aubrey was that woman years ago, but can she still be. Ideally she would like to have a family but given what happened to her daughter years ago she's not sure she can withstand something like that happening again. Being honest Beca admits to herself that she is scared. Scared of how damaged she is, scared of how badly Aubrey can easily flat out destroy her, scared that she won't fully recover from her injuries, scared of everything that could possibly go wrong.

She is so deep in though that Beca doesn't even notice right away when Aubrey shows up at 9am with a happy smile on her face. When Beca finally realizes Aubrey there she thanks Beca for the hotel room which was a fancy suite not a regular room, she also thanks her for arranging for clothes and last but not least she thanks her for the dinner for her and her father. She explains all the two had discussed over dinner including the fact that Aubrey had told her father exactly how badly she had treated Beca over the years causing the man to be ashamed that he was partly responsible due to the way he let his wife treat Aubrey. Aubrey also mentions that her and her father had discussed her sister, they decided to try to and find a way to contact the woman and if they can get in touch with her ask for forgiveness and hopefully reconnect with her.

After telling Beca all that Aubrey fully looks at Beca and notices how tired she looks. "Are you okay Beca? You look exhausted, didn't you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep at all, I had too much going on in my mind to fall asleep."

"How about trying to get some sleep now? Maybe we can talk about more things when you wake up?"

"I'm fine, I just.... my mind won't turn off until I figure some things out."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't know, the main thing I have to figure out is you... us.... you get what I mean. I have never stopped loving you Aubrey and you have hurt me so many times that I don't know if I can trust you again. You were always _**the one**_ for me but I don't know if that's enough to try again after all that's happened. You came here yesterday and said that if I didn't want you in that way that you would happy to try to earn my friendship but you never really seemed to give a shit about friendship with me before or after things happened. Do you have any idea how badly I took what you did to me? All through Barden I was back to taking pills to hopefully ease the pain along with drinking as much as I could whenever I could get away from the girls for a while, it was like after my daughter died all over again but I had the girls and didn't let myself slip too far out of control that time.

I honestly considered suicide just about every fucking day Aubrey. Cynthia Rose became a sister to me, her family became almost a family to me, I spent summers and breaks during college with them and they welcomed me like one of their own but I still had so much pain and sadness inside. After France I left instantly because I was done. I honestly had planned to get back to this country and end things but C.R. tagged along with me, she stayed with me and kept me from spiraling too far.

I never in a million years would have expected my dreams to come to true, I was through so much shit growing up that I just felt like good things weren't destined to happen to me, then we got together and I started to change my mind about that. Then after us I went back to thinking nothing good would ever stay good for me. After Khaled signed me..... things I couldn't even ever imagine happening to someone as damaged and worthless as me started happening to me. I was living a career millions of people could only dream about having and I should have been ecstatic about it but I was fucking miserable. I was miserable cause I didn't have you. I would have given it all up instantly to have you in my life Aubrey but you didn't want to be in my life. You have the power to destroy me in about two seconds and I really don't know if I can risk it all again. I know that your family was the issue and it's out there now but it doesn't change history.

Not just all that but look at me now. I can't fucking walk, my hands shake anytime I move them, my voice is all fucked up still. They feel that I will fully recover from all of it but what if I never do? I am not the same as I was back then Aubrey, while I am more open to being around people I am far more troubled and bitter than I was. If that's not enough after years of drinking I have fatty liver disease and I was told a while ago to stop drinking but I haven't. My doctor said I am actually lucky that I'm not much worse off considering how much I've drank over the years..... Do I need to see a mental health professional? Obviously yes but there's no fucking way I'm going to.

What it all comes down to Aubrey is that I'm tired of my life the way it is but I'm scared of basically everything that I can choose to do to change it." By the time she's done with her speech Beca is crying though she's not sure why. She's expecting Aubrey to either yell at her about something or figure out it's all too much and just walk out. Beca is surprised when Aubrey squeezes onto the bed and silently holds the brunette while she cries, eventually leading to Beca falling asleep before Aubrey slips out of the bed and back into the chair to wait.


	49. Chapter 49

When Beca wakes two hours later before even opening her eyes she realizes that Aubrey is not on the bed with her and begins thinking that the blonde left not wanting to deal with all Beca's shit. A big smile breaks out on her face a few tears of joy slip from her eyes when she opens her eyes and sees Aubrey sitting in a chair right beside the bed sipping from a cup of coffee and doing something on her phone. Beca thinks to herself "She's still here"

Aubrey look up and says "Of course I'm still here"

"Either you can read my mind or I accidentally said that out loud"

Aubrey laughs "Yes you actually said it. Why wouldn't I be?"

Now Beca looks embarrassed "I... umm... I woke up and didn't.... umm.... feel you on the bed still and thought maybe you realized that I'm not worth the trouble."

Aubrey reaches out taking Beca's hand and gives her a sad smile "I understand and I'm sorry that you felt that way but I promise this time I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to Beca. I meant everything I said."

The two sit in silence lost looking into each others eyes for a while until they are interrupted by someone coming in to take Beca for physical therapy. When Beca is returned to her room her doctor comes in and tells her that they will be releasing her in the middle of the night tonight hoping to avoid any issues that may occur with her fans who still show up every day. Aubrey looks surprised and Beca looks relieved that she will be allowed to go. Before stepping from the room the doctor tells Beca to let him know shortly where she will be going so he can arrange a doctor and physical therapist where ever she decides to go.

Beca looks at Aubrey and asks "Aubrey, I hate to ask you this but do you think you could go to my place and pack a bunch clothes for me? I just.... I can't go there... I know it hasn't been all repaired yet but.... know what... nevermind I'll ask Theo to go do it."

"No Beca I'll go."

"It's okay Aubrey, it's probably not something you should be seeing so I'll ask Theo to go."

"Do you really want Theo's on hands on your clothes and underwear and stuff?"

"Ummm.. no... but I'd rather that then you having to go since it's not been fixed yet."

"How about you ask Theo to come pick me up and I'll go with him? That way I at least won't be alone?"

Beca agrees and calls Theo who says he'll be there in a bit to pick Aubrey up. While they wait for Theo they discuss where Beca will be going.

"I was serious Aubrey, how about we go to my place in Colorado? Ask your dad to come for a few days, I really do have a guest house on the property."

"If that's what you want but what about tonight since they're letting you go in the middle of the night?"

"We head right to the airport for a charter flight"

Aubrey looks nervous as she asks "Would you want me to stay in the house with you or in the guest house?"

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead"

"You're gonna need help taking care of yourself till you recover a bit more"

Beca gets a sad look on her face and is about to respond when there's a knock on the door. Aubrey opens the door and her father walks in asking if it's a good time for him to visit. Beca once again asks Mr. Posen if he would like to come to Colorado with them and seeing the hopeful look on Aubrey's face he accepts the invitation. Upon learning that Beca will be released and Aubrey is going to Beca's house to get some things for her he volunteers to go along with Aubrey so when Theo arrives a few minutes later he takes Aubrey and her father with him to go get some things for Beca after he takes them to their hotel so they can check out since they'll be leaving tonight.

After they leave Beca makes a few phone calls, one arranging their flight, the second to the service she uses to keep up her property in Colorado to ask them to clean the house and guest house today as well as to get some groceries for the main house and guest house. The service is also going to drop one of Beca's cars off at the airport for her, one of their employees will meet them at the airport to hand over the key. She also calls Cynthia Rose and tells her where she will be going, she doesn't bring up Aubrey until C.R. brings it up first asking Beca if she's heard from the blonde. Beca still doesn't say anything until after C.R. tells her that Aubrey did not get married and is sort of missing at the moment, that none of their friends knows where she is. Beca eventually tells her friend that Aubrey had come there and she tells her everything that happened. She also says that she really wants to try with Aubrey again but also tells her fears about getting involved with her. Cynthia Rose tells Beca she will support her no matter what and that she hopes Beca finds happiness whether it's with Aubrey or not. C.R. also promises to not tell any of the others she knows where Aubrey is.

When Aubrey arrives at Beca's house Theo unlocks the door and they instantly see damage to walls, furniture knocked around and they are all saddened as they think about what happened to Beca here. Since Beca's house is not far from the coast in the hills of Malibu as they move through the house Aubrey and her father take a moment to admire the beautiful view of the Pacific through the floor to ceiling windows. While they look around Theo goes upstairs to one of the guest rooms where Beca told him her suitcases were in a closet. He puts them in Beca's bedroom and goes back downstairs to let Aubrey know.

As Aubrey and her father go upstairs Theo goes into Beca's office and grabs Beca's laptop and a few other items she asked him to get for her. When Aubrey reaches the top of the stairs she thinks more about what Beca had said happened, she died and paramedics resuscitated her somewhere right around where Aubrey is standing causing the blonde to start heavily crying. Mr. Posen guides Aubrey into the open door that appears to Beca's bedroom and sits her on a chair to take a moment to compose herself. Once she calms a bit Aubrey packs about half of all of Beca's clothes, her cosmetics and toiletries letting her father take each bag down as she fills them but keeps an outfit aside for Beca to wear when she leaves the hospital tonight.

Before leaving the bedroom Aubrey looks around imagines what it would have been like to be happily married to Beca and living here. She looks around the room to see if there's anything else Beca might want her to bring and notices Beca has very few decorations around the room, then she thinks that there are almost no decorations in the house at all. Upon turning around to close the door on her way out of the room she notices a large picture frame on the bedside table so she goes over picking it up. The frame has four separate pictures in it, one corner is Beca's mother the second corner is a picture of Beca's daughter, the third is a picture of the Bellas on stage right after they won Worlds. The last picture causes Aubrey to cry again, it's a selfie of her and Beca their heads leaned to the side so they are touching and she can see huge smiles on both of them and the look of complete happiness in their eyes. Aubrey remembers that night perfectly, the picture was taken a few minutes after Beca proposed to her. She goes downstairs and slides the picture frame into one of the bags that Theo is about to load into his car.

Theo drops Aubrey and her father off at the hospital but keeps Becas things saying that since Beca is a good friend he will be more than happy to pick them up and drop them at the airport in the middle of the night.

Mr. Posen stops outside to return a few missed calls so Aubrey proceeds up to Beca's room, once she gets there and sees Beca she thinks about the thoughts she had at Beca's house and with tears in her eyes rushes over to the brunette to hug her. Beca is surprised by not just the way the blonde rushed to her but also that she has tears in her eyes so she asks "Aubrey is everything okay?"

Aubrey finally breaks from the hug and nods while calming herself "Everything's fine. I just got a bit emotional at your place thinking about what happened to you there and then thinking about how happy we could have been together married and living there if I hadn't fucked up. By the way that house is beautiful and has such gorgeous views."


	50. Chapter 50

Early the next morning Theo pulls up to the hospital and Beca is being wheeled toward it in a wheelchair, everyone is surprised when Aubrey easily lifts her from the wheelchair and into the front passenger seat of Theo's car. Once they're in the air Beca pulls out her phone and takes a picture of herself making sure that it's clear she's in a plane. She posts the photo on her social media accounts with a message thanking everyone at the hospital for treating her and thanking her fans and everyone else for their support. She also states the obvious that she is in plane and that at least for the time being she is leaving California. She also asks that anyone who sees her around where she is going to not talk about it so she can have some privacy while she continues on her long recovery.

Hours later as the sun comes up Aubrey lifts the brunette into the passenger seat of Beca's Range Rover. Aubrey asks her father to drive and half an hour later they are turning into Beca's property, crossing a bridge that goes over a small river as Beca points out the bridge is on her property and that river zig zags a bit near the house. A bit further into the property and the trees around the road start thinning out then they come to a clearing both Aubrey and her fathers jaws drop at how beautiful the house and property look.

"The main house is to the right guest house is to the left. Garage is around the back of the main house... Umm.. both houses were cleaned yesterday and some groceries were delivered to both houses." She turns to Mr. Posen and asks "You want to come to the main house and look around while I try making breakfast or you wanna just head into the guest house and get some sleep?"

As he turns towards the right he says "A quick easy breakfast would be nice before some sleep."

When they pull around back Aubrey and her father are shocked at the size of the garage and notice another garage a bit behind the one.

Seeing the shocked look on their faces Beca decides to say something "Umm.. yea a lot of garage space aint it? This garage has room for 10 vehicles though I guess I need to either have that one enlarged or another one built though since I had to have that carport installed so the pickup under it didn't sit out in the weather. The other garage has ATVs, dirt bikes, fishing gear, a small boat, plus skis, snowboards, snow mobiles and such" Seeing them both nod she hits the garage opener button then continues speaking "I have a lot of expensive toys in them." As Aubrey's father pulls into the one open door and stops they look around seeing a few sports cars, a few luxury SUVs, a few classic muscle cars. As Aubrey lifts Beca out of the vehicle and into her wheelchair Beca says "Both of you please feel free to use anything you want in either garage. I bought all this stuff and for certain reasons have never had time to use most of it, what's the point of having all this if people don't enjoy it."

While Aubrey wheels Beca into the house Mr. Posen removes their luggage from the Range Rover and brings it into the house using a luggage cart Beca pointed out to him that was in the garage. Once inside Beca wheels herself to the kitchen while Aubrey and her father take a few minutes to look around the house. A very short bit later they enter the kitchen and find a frustrated Beca trying and failing because she's in a wheelchair to reach things in the refrigerator so she can make breakfast.

Aubrey and her father tell Beca don't worry about it and that they will make breakfast so Beca rolls herself from the room before they notice the tears that are starting to form in her eyes. She pulls out her phone and texts everyone that she safely made it where she was going to stay for a while and asks that they give her a few weeks before any visits. Without even thinking about it Beca wheels herself towards the master bedroom but realizes that she definitely can't get upstairs which upsets her even more. Then needing to use the bathroom she wheels herself into the bathroom they taught her in the hospital how to transfer herself from the chair to the toilet. She gets herself out of the chair just fine but when she goes to return to it she ends up on the floor and she breaks down crying over how helpless she is as the darkest parts of her mind keep telling her she is useless and because of that Aubrey will leave her and no one would want her.

A little later with breakfast ready Aubrey goes looking for Beca and finds her laying on the floor between her wheelchair and the toilet still crying. The look on Beca's face is one that has haunted Aubrey for years, it's the same look she had on her face when Aubrey found her attempting to kill herself in the shower, Aubrey quickly gets on the floor with Beca and holds her, hiding the fact that she's trying to look for any cuts or anything that could be used to cut with. When Aubrey asks her what's wrong Beca explains what she was trying to do, she explains her feelings and the thoughts her mind was giving her. Aubrey just holds her and says she isn't leaving, that nothing can change the way she feels about her. Once Beca starts to calm down Aubrey helps her get back into the chair and brings her to the kitchen. After breakfast Beca gives Mr. Posen a key to the guest house and the main house, then once again tells him that when he wakes up to feel free to use any of the vehicles or gear he wants. Mr. Posen thanks her and leaves them.

As Aubrey cleans up after breakfast Beca wheels herself to the sliding door and stares out the door. Watching Aubrey's reflection on the glass as she cleans up makes Beca definitely feel completely useless now and she starts getting lost in her mind again. When she's done Aubrey tries getting Beca's attention but the brunette is still lost deep in her mind and doesn't acknowledge anything. Aubrey starts getting very worried, she understands how Beca is feeling and she also knows that when Beca gets this distracted by her thoughts that they are certainly not pleasant thoughts she is having so she pulls a chair over beside Beca's wheelchair and sits, taking her hand and waiting for her to come back out of her thoughts.

A few minutes later Beca squeezes Aubrey's hand while saying "Sorry... it's just hard you know... I hate being stuck in this fucking chair..... I feel so helpless and like I'm now nothing but a burden... Maybe I shouldn't have asked about being released or maybe I should have paid for some kind of assisted living place for me instead of coming here." Before Aubrey can respond Beca's phone starts ringing and she answers it. The call is from a physical therapist in the area that the doctor in L.A. set up for her, They ask if she can come to their office for at least the first visit since she is a new patient to them and ask when she can make it, that they will see her whenever is good for her. She knows she needs Aubrey to take her so she asks and the blonde hoping it will be a distraction for Beca says they can go right now if she wants. Beca makes an appointment for that afternoon wanting to try to get some sleep first.

After ending the call Beca wheels herself into one of the guest bedrooms with Aubrey following behind her. Aubrey goes to help her but Beca asks her not to yet, she wants to move onto the bed herself. She manages to make it onto the bed by herself so Aubrey tells her sleep well and heads for the door, as she closes the door over she hears Beca quietly ask "Will you lay with me?" The blonde gets a smile on her face as she says of course before excusing herself for a few minutes to go change into something more comfortable. When she returns Beca is still awake and waiting for her, as she gets into the bed Beca thanks her not just for now but for all she's done already to help her. They eventually fall asleep with space between them in the bed. When they wake to the alarm on Beca's phone so they have time to get ready for her appointment Beca is cuddled into Aubrey with Aubrey's arms around Beca. Neither of them say anything but they both think 'Ive missed this' as they get out of bed and get ready for Beca's appointment.

That night being exhausted from the physical therapy Beca goes to bed early, when she wakes up alone the next morning she feels kinda sad. She was hoping Aubrey would have slept in the bed with her again. She eventually wheels herself into the kitchen and sits staring out the sliding door and once again getting lost within her own mind.

Beca knows it's wrong to be mad at Aubrey for not coming to her bed last night since she never asked her but she is angry anyway and barely talks to Aubrey all morning and even asks Aubrey's father to take her to that days physical therapy appointment. She sees the confused and hurt look on the blondes face but the dark parts of her mind that she's been getting lost in make her not even care. After dinner she says goodnight and wheels herself off to bed. The next two days go the same until Aubrey finally had enough of not knowing if she did something to cause Beca to treat her like this.

When she wakes up Beca sees her wheelchair across the room next to the chair where Aubrey is sitting as she looks out the window and Beca's first thought is uh oh she must be pissed. Beca lays there staring at the blonde waiting for her to yell at her soon as she realizes that Beca is awake.

A minute later while still looking out the window Aubrey says "Beca can we talk?"


	51. Chapter 51

"Beca can we talk?"

Afraid of those words Beca instantly gets defensive "So you stole my chair to keep me captive and force me to talk?"

Aubrey finally turns to look at her and Beca can see tears in her eyes. "No, I was actually cleaning it while you weren't in it" She holds up cleaning materials "Did I do something to upset you? Why have you been barely talking to me the last few days?" Aubrey can tell that Beca looks ashamed and embarrassed now.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey" Tears begin to form in Beca's eyes "umm.....it's stupid for me to think like this but uhhh... I kinda felt hurt and angry that you didn't come to sleep in the bed with me that night."

Now Aubrey starts yelling "You never asked and I didn't wanna overstep any boundaries"

"I know... and I'm sorry.... That's why I said it's stupid but my fucking mind wouldn't let it go and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to ask you to."

Without another word Aubrey gets up and pushes Beca's wheelchair back near the bed where it was and leaves the room slamming the door. Beca flinches when the door slams. She flinches again when she hears a second door slamming shut. Right now she doesn't possibly know how to fix this so she just sits there for a little while and cries. By the time she stops crying and gets herself out of the room the house is completely silent and empty as far as Beca can tell since she can't go upstairs. Beca repeatedly texts and calls Aubrey but the only thing she receives is a message from Mr. Posen telling Beca that he will be over later to check on her and to call or text him if she needs anything. Beca sends a message thanking him for the offer but to not bother checking on her, then she sends Aubrey one last message apologizing before throwing her phone as hard as she can off the wall.

She wheels herself to the kitchen and pulls out numerous bottles of alcohol before she wheels herself back into the guest room she's been staying in locking the door behind her. She grabs her laptop from the dresser and puts it on the bed and the bottles on the end table, she then goes to move herself into the bed and misses falling to the floor, she then moves into a seated position with her back against the bed before grabbing the laptop and setting all the photos she has of her and Aubrey hidden in a folder into a repeating slideshow and puts the laptop down on the floor in front of her. She starts crying again, grabs the bottles from the end table bringing them to the floor next to her and opens the first chugging part of it as she continues to drink watching the slideshow on the screen in front of her. She remembers how happy she was with Aubrey as her girlfriend and for a few days her fiancee, how happy they were together, how much she was looking forward to a lifetime with that woman, how much she loves the blonde.

Her thoughts then drift to now, she's incapacitated because of Jesse, she just drove Aubrey away because of her stupid thoughts and even bigger stupid move of not discussing it or asking her to stay with her. As she drinks more and more the worst parts of her mind take center stage making her feel like she is worthless, like nothing but a waste of a human life, like someone who doesn't deserve to live anymore. Those thoughts won't leave her head so she keeps drinking and glancing between the slideshow eventually remembering the pocketknife in the end table drawer and getting it out and setting it in her lap as she continues drinking.

Later that morning Mr. Posen enters the house to check on Beca, as he checks first he finds her phone on the floor with the screen broken, he also finds her bedroom door locked and knocks calling out her name. When she doesn't answer he continues through the house looking for her. When he can't find her he goes back to the locked bedroom door and bangs on it harder and yells her name louder. Once again receiving no response he pulls his phone out and calls Aubrey telling her what's going on. Aubrey starts panicking while telling him to get that door open. Her father forces his way through the door and sees Beca on the floor and noticing the laptop near her, the bottles around her and an open pocketknife in one hand that he takes before he calls her name loudly then shaking her to try and wake her, next he checks for a pulse to make sure she's alive before stepping out of the room to talk to Aubrey more.

Beca doesn't know how much later it is when she wakes thinking someone was shaking her and that she heard someone calling her name. When she opens her eyes she sees that she's on the floor with a bottle still in her hand and the door to the room broken. She hears Mr. Posen outside the room on the phone but she can't make out what he's saying. Beca closes her eyes and instantly drifts back to sleep.

Mr. Posen quickly tells his daughter that it appears Beca was drinking heavily and right now he cannot wake her, he also tells her that she had a knife in her hand. She doesn't reply to him but moments later she is hurrying through the front door and into Beca's room.

A few minutes later Beca wakes again thinking someone is shaking her and hearing Aubrey calling out her name. When Beca's eyes open a clearly panicked looking Aubrey hugs her tightly with tears in her eyes then checks Beca's wrists to make sure there's no cuts. Beca is surprised that Aubrey apologizes for leaving like that and says that she should have stayed and they should have talked it out. Once she gets that out though she slaps Beca on the arm and yells at her about what she was doing. She helps Beca into the bed and tells her she'll be back in a little bit before stepping out of the room with her father.

After they leave the room Mr. Posen asks Aubrey about her reaction to Beca being like that and she tells her father about the night that she stopped Beca from harming herself early in Beca's freshman year at Barden. She tells him about their interactions earlier that day as well as that entire night, including how desperate Beca looked to go through with it. She tells him that it still haunts her to this day and how scared she had been over the years that Beca would end up killing herself and that it would be her fault for giving Beca hope for a happy future together then hurting her so badly.

Aubrey's father leaves saying that he is going to see about getting Beca's phone fixed or get her a replacement one. When Aubrey returns to the room Beca is in she finds Beca has drifted off to sleep so she stands there staring at her a while wondering how the hell she ever let herself hurt Beca so much. She takes the bottles from the floor and throws them away then goes back to the room again and picks the laptop up off the floor and puts it on the dresser. While carrying it her finger hit something to cause the screen to wake and the slideshow was still going so she sat watching it for a while with tears in her eyes remembering exactly how happy and loved Beca made her feel. Eventually she closes the laptop and slips her shoes off then she gets into the bed and pulls a still sleeping Beca into her arms, she watches Beca breathing closely thankful that the woman is still alive before she finally drifts off to sleep herself.

Hours later Beca wakes and smiles at the feel of arms around her just knowing that it is Aubrey. When she feels Aubrey move a bit Beca spins to face the blonde. "I'm sorry Aubrey. I'm sorry for being stupid and angry with you, I'm sorry for drinking again. You know after my tour ended I gave up drinking as one of the things I was doing to work on myself?"

"I can kind of understand drinking a little but why did you drink so heavily?"

"I was angry with myself for letting things get like that between us when I knew it was my own fault but the bad thoughts in my head just wouldn't stop. My thoughts were saying that I hurt and pushed away the one person who could maybe ever want to be with broken worthless me. That you were probably already heading for the airport."

"I'm sorry for leaving like I did Beca, I'll admit I was angry that you took it out on me when you never said anything about it. I knew we would argue so I left before I said anything that would hurt you, we needed a bit of time to cool down. I'm sorry that I didn't explain that to you. I still mean what I said back in the hospital, I am still in love with you and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

They lay there silently staring into each others eyes a few minutes before Beca leans in and kisses Aubrey. They stay in each others arms chatting and occasionally kissing till they fall asleep again.


	52. Chapter 52

That evening Aubrey's father returns with dinner and a new phone for Beca, as they eat Beca lets her iCloud backup load to the new phone. Once it's all set up she sees notifications pop up claiming that she left L.A. in order to work on preparing a concert for some special reason. She laughs at that then checks her social media accounts and sees that her fans are all hyped up for it and wanting to know where and when it is and how they can buy tickets. After Mr. Posen heads to the guest house for the night Beca shows Aubrey all the messages about this supposed concert she was doing.

Deciding she doesn't want her fans to be led on any longer by a false rumor she wheels herself to the living room and records a video telling her fans that the rumor is untrue and telling them she wouldn't be able to do that even if she wanted to right now, she moves her phone so you can tell that she's in a wheelchair as she tells that she is currently wheelchair bound, that her hands shake a bit still and that even though it has mostly gotten better her voice isn't 100% at this time. After she's done recording the video she posts it to her social media accounts.

Six weeks later and Aubrey still had not responded to messages from her friends, most are worried about her since she hasn't been heard from since she left right before her wedding. She talked to Chloe once but that was weeks ago and she never told her best friend where she was, just that she was okay and working out some things. Aside from spending all her time with Beca she had been trying to decide what she wants to do next since she knew she needed to find a career and Beca has been nothing but supportive and had told her to take her time and decide what would make her truly happy.

Mr. Posen enjoyed his initial two weeks in Colorado, he returned to Atlanta for two weeks to get the divorce proceedings rolling and to move his stuff out of his home. He has since returned and bought a beautiful home not far from Beca's.

Those six weeks Beca had spent with Aubrey by her side, she was giving her all at her physical therapy appointments and was progressing decently though she was still in the wheelchair everyday. Since Beca won't talk about the appointments Aubrey assumes that it isn't going too well and Beca is trying to overdo it because Beca is getting more and more exhausted after each appointment. Her voice has also been improving. They have talked about everything they possibly could about the relationship they used to have and everything that had gone on in their life when they were apart. They sleep cuddled together in bed every night and spend a lot of time kissing but they still have not had sex deciding early on that they would hold off on that until the time was right.

Beca had finally let her friends and family..... it still feels strange to her to actually have family members.... know where she is. She then found a weekend that was good for all of them to visit her at the same time then invited them all to spend the weekend either staying at her property or at nearby hotels, Beca told them that she was covering the cost of it all. Beca even invited Khaled and Theo but they were both currently out of the country. She also asked everyone coming to bring something formal to wear because they would all be going to a formal dinner together that she was arranging. Everyone was planning on taking a few days off work so they were all planning on arriving Thursday and leaving on Monday

Two days before guests were due to arrive at Beca's house Aubrey looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Beca thought it was because soon their friends would all know the true history between the two of them and Aubrey was worried they would all hate her. Beca sat on the sofa and tried talking to her about it and Aubrey sat there shaking her head saying that wasn't the problem. Aubrey sat crying as Beca did her best to comfort her until eventually Aubrey blurted out the last words Beca would have imagined Aubrey saying right now....... "I'm pregnant"

Beca sat there in shock a minute and Aubrey started freaking out and pacing in front of the sofa thinking that Beca was about to tell her get out and don't come back. Seeing the fear in Aubrey's eyes brings Beca out of her shocked state, she grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her down onto the sofa and softly kisses her. "Did you really think that would change anything about how I feel about you? I love you Aubrey and sure this news is a surprise but I love you and want to be with you and this does not change anything."

The night before the guests were due to arrive Aubrey spent the night at her fathers house. They weren't quite ready to to let the group know the blonde had been there with Beca yet, Aubrey had set up hidden cameras to catch the groups reactions when they find out the truth about everything between the two.

By Thursday afternoon everyone had arrived and Beca spent a long while catching up with Sheila and her kids, Diane and her wife and kids, Benji and all the Bellas. For dinner Beca had hired a local restaurant that will be delivering more than enough food for everyone and to set everything up. Beca sent Aubrey a text telling her to come and she would start the plan soon as Aubrey texted saying she was there. Once Aubrey texted her Beca asked everyone to gather in the living room saying she had something she wanted to talk about and wanted everyone to hear it at once so she wouldn't have to repeat it. As she wheels herself into the living room she dials Aubrey's phone and keeps her phone in her lap out of sight of the others so Aubrey can hear what's going on, Aubrey answers and instantly puts her phone on mute.

Once everyone is in the room and looking at her waiting Beca inhales and exhales deeply. "Okay so before I start did everyone bring formal wear?" Most said yes though a few said they forgot to pack it. "No problem we'll take care of that tomorrow. Anyway I may have not been fully truthful about this weekend and the request for formal wear. Yes you will be eating dinner while wearing it but it's not really a dinner thing that I arranged..... Ummm..... It's a wedding......My wedding to be exact......" Beca covers her ears to dull the loud volume of cheers and questions being thrown at her. She sees both Chloe and C.R. looking at her with comical wide eyed looks on their faces. When everyone settles down a bit pretty much everyone wants to know who she's marrying saying they never even knew she was seeing anyone. "Well it's a really long story that we'll get to soon but I'm marrying......" Suddenly the doorbell rings. Beca asks someone to get the door and Stacie goes to get it since she was nearest to the door. She opens the door and upon seeing Aubrey standing there pulls her into a hug telling her how glad she is to see her, she then pulls the blonde into the house who is then quickly surrounded by the former Bellas all glad to see her and see that she seems to be doing well. They all have so many questions for Aubrey and for Beca that they don't even know where to begin. Aubrey and Beca are both trying not to laugh because the others still haven't figured out where this is going.

Beca speaks again "Okay everyone calm down and sit or whatever." Chloe and Cynthia Rose keep looking at each other then at Beca and Aubrey knowing whose wedding it is, Chloe notices that Aubrey looks happier and more relaxed than she's ever seen her.

Stacie says, "I didn't think we'd see you here this weekend Aubrey we have so many questions for you but Beca just told us she's getting married this weekend and she's about to tell us more about it so we'll get to you next."

Aubrey finally goes over to greet Beca leaning down to give her a quick hug before saying to the group "You really think I'd miss the only wedding I've ever truly wanted?"

Most of the former Bellas look totally confused and Amy speaks up "But it's Becas wedding? The only wedding you've ever truly wanted is Becas? HUH?"

Stacie must have figured it out because she jumps back up with Bella in her arms yelling "Oh my God... No fucking way.."

The others look even more confused but soon all their jaws drop and they're all saying things similar to Stacie when Aubrey leans down and kisses Beca. Aubrey's father comes in a few minutes later and after being introduced to everyone sits and listens as Aubrey and Beca talk about their history with everyone present. A bit into the story Jessica interrupts when something dawns on her. "Wait.....so what Beca said the night of semifinals.... that was true?" Upon being told that yes it was true and Beca explaining why she didn't argue it any further or ever mention it again both Ashley and Jessica rush over to Beca to hug her and apologize for the way they treated her over the years after that night. Beca tells them there's no need for them to apologize, that it was in the past and that it was own her fault to begin with.

After finishing the story of their past relationship Aubrey explains how her mother had pushed things with Roger before saying that caterers will be there in about an hour with dinner. Beca's phone alerts her to a text message and she quickly sends one back before saying "Okay, it's time for the next surprise" The doorbell rings. "Aubrey, Mr. Posen this surprise is for the two of you. Stacie if you would, please open the door." Stacie opens the door and two women walk in with two kids, everyone is confused when Aubrey and her father start crying as they rush over to and hug one of the women. Hearing some of the others wondering who that is Beca says "That's Anna, she's Aubrey's sister" That answer brings up a whole lot of other questions since the only other person who knows that Aubrey has a sister is Chloe and Chloe sits there staring in disbelief. Beca raises her hand and tells everyone no questions right now.

Mr. Posen, Aubrey and Anna all go outside to talk privately for a while, Beca introduces herself and everyone else to Anna's wife and kids and they all sit and talk. A little later Aubrey comes in and asks Beca and Anna's wife and kids to come outside for a minute. Once outside Aubrey introduces her fiancee Beca to Anna and Anna introduces her wife and kids to Aubrey and her father, Mr. Posen once again tears up as he says he regrets many things including that he has two grandchildren that he hasn't even known about until now.

Aubrey looks at Beca questioningly and Beca nods. Aubrey moves over to her father and sister before saying, "Dad, I'm pregnant." Both Anna and Mr. Posen's heads quickly snap to the side to look Beca.

Beca laughs as she sputters out "Hey don't look at me, I don't have the right equipment to do that"

Anna looks at Aubrey and asks "Then how?" Before Aubrey can respond it quickly dawns on her father when he says "Roger."

Anna looks confused so Aubrey quickly summarizes her past with Beca and her almost wedding to Roger.

Both Aubrey and Anna get teary eyed at the talk of the wedding happening this weekend and both are glad that Anna will be there for it.


	53. Chapter 53

When everyone goes back into the house Beca asks Cynthia Rose if her family can make it on short notice for the wedding, and Aubrey calls her brothers and asks them to come and even asks Chloe to invite her parents since she has been close to them for many years.

After those things are taken care of Amy who had slipped out of the house a while back returns with champagne and glasses and pours enough for everyone as she proposes a toast. When Aubrey declines when someone hands her a glass Amy says, "Come on it's not gonna kill ya, it's not like Beca could have gotten you pregnant."

Aubrey suddenly looks very nervous and only says "Uh..."

All the former Bellas eyes quickly focus on Aubrey then instantly look at Beca.

Without thinking Beca goes "Oh come on.... Chloe will confirm for ya that I don't have the right equipment for that. Plus I'm sure most of you have seen enough to confirm that at some point over the years at Barden."

Suddenly eyes dart to Chloe as Stacie asks "Just how exactly would Chloe be able to confirm that?" Chloe's face reddens in embarrassment and when she glances at Chicago he looks quite interested in hearing the answer to that question.

Seeing that Chloe is speechless Beca tells the story of their shower encounter at Barden.

Suddenly something dawns on Chloe and she stares at Beca. "You didn't audition because of me, did you? You auditioned because of Bree."

"I wasn't going to audition because singing was something I used to do with my mom and after I lost her I stopped cause it just hurt too much to sing until I had Elizabeth and I used to sing to her. After losing her too I just couldn't bring myself to sing around again. By the time auditions came around Aubrey and I had become.... kinda friends I guess.... When you two were at auditions I was texting her and she was worried that it wasn't going too well, that she needed even more talent than those who were auditioning to fill the group. She was kinda freaking out that she was gonna fail... That's why I decided to audition, I did show up for Aubrey. That's why I arrived so late... I honestly hadn't planned on being there."

Suddenly remembering what started this conversation Chloe jumps up and hurries to Aubrey pulling her into a hug as she congratulates her on both getting her girl and being pregnant.

As Beca watches their friends fuss about Aubrey going to be a mother she feels kinda hurt that none of them have said anything to her about being a mother since she's marrying Aubrey. It must be evident on her face because she sees Sheila, Diane and Melissa giving her a look, she quickly puts on her fake happy face and when they approach her to ask what's wrong she only says "Later" before wheeling herself from the room.

Aubrey saw that interaction and when Beca left the room she excused herself and follows her fiancee from the room. She finds Beca in the guest room that has become their bedroom for the time being, Beca is texting someone when Aubrey enters and a minute later she puts her phone down when Aubrey asks her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's just..... it's nothing important right now" Aubrey sits on the bed and helps Beca out of the chair and to the bed so she can sit next to her a minute.

Aubrey pulls Beca close and kisses her, keeping her forehead against Beca's when she breaks the kiss "You sure? You know you can talk to me, I won't get angry. We made that promise to talk about things bothering us, remember?"

"It's stupid... I guess I got jealous or hurt or something..... it's just I saw the girls fussing about you going to be a mom and no one said anything to me, even years ago when I had Elizabeth no one fussed about it, sure Diane and Melissa supported me but no one was overjoyed like that but I know my mom would be both times and it makes me miss her even more. Also being fully honest here, I'm fucking terrified Bree, you know what happened to Elizabeth and what I did because of it. I don't..... I'm just scared... Sorry"

Aubrey holds her tightly "It's okay to be scared but let's just try to think positively, okay? We will all be fine. I love you and don't forget we're getting married this weekend." Aubrey kisses her again.

Not knowing that Amy and Stacie overheard the entire conversation because they had come to tell them that the caterers are there and asking for Beca both Beca and Aubrey jump when they hear Amy start speaking "You know it was kinda hard to picture you two together even after you told us but having seen that just now......" not sure what words to use Amy shrugs and nods at them before turning and walking away.

Stacie chimes in "What Amy meant to say is that witnessing that we were able to see how much you two love each other and it's beautiful.... Oh and Beca? Is Aubrey as great in bed as I always said I thought she would be?" Stacie ducks out of the way as a pillow comes flying her way "And Aubrey... we've all seen Beca wearing very little so congrats to you on that.." Stacie winks and dodges another pillow. "Anyway the caterers are here and asking for Beca"

Aubrey and Stacie both help Beca back into her chair and when she leaves the room Aubrey looks at Stacie "What do you mean you've all seen her wearing very little" Aubrey ends up laughing when Stacie tells her about drunk Beca asleep on the table in the Bella house in only her underwear and the comments that Stacie made about it at the time.

When Aubrey finds Beca waiting as the food is brought in she whispers in her ear "So drunk you presented yourself for the Bellas to feast on huh? Can I take you up on that offer?"

Beca's head whips to the side and Aubrey can see the desire in her eyes but their moment is interrupted when Beca is told that the food is all ready. Beca grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her down into a kiss before whispering "Tell you what... after we say I do.... I am yours and..... We... can... do....anything... you... want...." Pulling away and seeing the look on Aubreys face Beca can certainly imagine the thoughts going through her head right now. Beca gives Aubrey a pat on the ass then laughs a little as she rolls herself towards the food that the others have already started picking from.

Aubrey stands there blinking a few times as images of Beca run through her head "That's cruel Mitchell..... I will get revenge."

Beca looks back and winks at her "I look forward to it"

Aubrey takes a moment to go wash up before she eats and when she returns Beca has already made a plate for her causing all the former Bellas to "aww" at how cute Beca is being and Beca throws her middle finger up in their direction.

After dinner Aubrey gets Beca's laptop and hooks it up to the TV and plays the slide show of pictures they had taken of themselves in college. Their friends are all surprised at the amount of pictures they had of themselves together wondering how they could have missed any signs of the relationship since it seems that Aubrey and Beca spent quite a bit time together. After that slideshow is over Aubrey plays another slideshow of pictures that Beca has of Beca and her mother as well as photos and videos of Beca with Elizabeth that either Beca, Diane or Melissa had taken causing everyones eyes to start to water.

As people start deciding that it's late some head for a nearby hotel that Beca had reserved rooms at for anyone who chose to go there, others went to the guest house, some were staying in the extra rooms in the main house. Aubrey's sister and her family chose to stay at Aubrey's fathers house nearby.

Before Benji left for the hotel Beca had asked to speak to him privately for a few minutes. When they were alone she said "We haven't really had a chance to talk about it but are you okay? I know Jesse was a friend back in college that you lost touch with over the years but.... Are you alright?"

"Yea I am, while what happened to him is upsetting it was his own fault, no one caused it but him. You had no choice Beca so I am okay, plus you're way more of a friend than he ever was."

"Thank you for everything you've done and for always being there for me. So what you gonna do now that you're done filming."

Benji laughs before replying "It's funny you mention that, I had planned on asking for your help with an album after your tour and my filming were all wrapped up but with everything that's happened to you and you not working anywhere as a producer I understand that can't happen anytime soon."

"Give me a few weeks, I'll figure out how we make you an album with me not being with the label anymore and with my current injuries. I know I've already asked you for a few favors since you've been here but I have a few more to ask of you...." Beca explains the favors she needs and Benji hugs her with a big smile on his face as he agrees to it.

Following that conversation Benji leaves for the night. Beca was wheeling herself towards the bedroom when she sees Chicago deep in thought sitting alone in the kitchen drinking a beer so she stops to talk to him.

"You okay Chicago?"

"Yeah, just thinking"

"You sure?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I mean I don't think anyone was expecting to be attending a wedding this weekend, between that and the baby news it kinda threw my plans out the window." Beca looks at him confused so he continues "I haven't told Chloe yet but in a month my commitment is finished and I'm not re-upping. Part of the problem is that I'd prefer not to live in Georgia long term and I don't know how to talk to Chloe about it.... Anyway.... my plan for the weekend...." he trails off but pulls a box with an engagement ring from his pocket "Can't exactly carry out this plan this weekend and take away from your wedding and stuff."

"I don't have a problem with you doing so but if you'd like we can discuss it with Aubrey." He nods and Beca starts rolling herself from the room saying come on let's go. He wasn't expecting that discussion to be now and he was hoping he wouldn't have to be part of it. Beca knocks on the door to their bedroom and asks Aubrey if she's decent because she's gonna bring someone else into the room to talk about something. Aubrey is surprised that Beca brings Chicago into the room.

Seeing Chicago isn't going to say anything after closing the door Beca begins to speak "So Chicago here just told me he had a plan for this weekend and our plan kinda knocked his out of play." Beca nods at him and he pulls the ring from his pocket

Aubrey sees that and jumps up and hugs him saying "Oh my God, this is great.... Wait, why would that knock out your plan?"

"He doesn't want to take away from our wedding by distracting any with that."

"No no no, please go right ahead. You and Chloe both deserve that happiness together."

"Bree, there's also something else which is kinda affecting his thoughts, you see he doesn't want to live in Georgia long term and the dope has never discussed it with Chloe nor does he know how to go about doing so."

"Really... I tell you... You two...... Chicago stay right here" Aubrey slaps him on the back of the head as she leaves the room. She comes back a couple minutes later with Chloe who's wearing just a towel since she just got out of the shower. "Chloe... say what you told me about Georgia"

Chloe's eyes widen but she says nothing..

Knowing Chloe won't speak Aubrey says "Fine then, Chicago tell us your thoughts on Georgia"

"Umm... uhhh..." Aubrey slaps him on the back of the head again. "I'd rather not live there too long... I've always wanted to live somewhere mountainous when I get out the military and my enlistment is up in a month and I haven't told you yet but I'm done with the military when this last month is up.... But I know you love being near your family and you love your job so.." He shrugs not sure what else to say.

Chloe gets a big smile on her face and says "I don't mind leaving, sure I like those things but I'm open to discussing other places to live, I've kinda been wondering about living elsewhere for a while now."

To everyone's surprise Chicago chooses that moment to get down on one knee and propose saying that he just can't wait any longer to ask. When Chloe screams "YES" and starts jumping up and down a little in happiness as she kisses Chicago her towel comes loose and sinks to the floor. Aubrey looks mortified and yells Chloes name then she glares at Beca when Beca starts laughing and asking if she should start singing Titanium.

When their kiss finally ends Chloe says "Ooops" and picks up her towel before heading out of the room with Chicago.


	54. Chapter 54

After everyone goes to sleep Aubrey helps Beca settle into a warm bath to relax. Once they are in bed Aubrey thanks Beca again for finding her sister and asks her how she managed to do it. Beca's answer was "Money can motivate people to work fast, it was simple to get her number but it was actually getting your sister to listen to me that was the hard part."

Aubrey looks at her confused.

"The first time I tried calling her after I introduced myself she hung up on me saying 'Yea right, like The Beca Mitchell is just gonna call me out of the blue.' The second time she just said to stop calling her and hung up. The third time she started threatening me and I told her if she has Facetime or Skype that I'll prove it's me. Soon as she said she has Facetime I switched the call over to it and the shocked look on her face was comical when she saw it really was me. Then I had to explain why I was calling, she didn't believe me at first that I knew her sister, So I showed her a few pictures of us from Barden and she said it kinda looked like you but she hadn't seen you in years at that point so she couldn't be sure. So I told her what I knew about what went down between your family and her and about her calling you afterwards until your father found out. Eventually she believed me and I told her you and your father wanted to make amends and that I would cover all expenses of her trip if she was willing. She had to talk it over with her wife and called me back the next day and we arranged everything quickly. There was even a hotel suite ready for them if they had preferred that."

Aubrey kisses Beca and wraps her arms around her as they both eventually drift off to sleep.

They are woken up the next morning around 8am by cheering coming from the kitchen. Beca groans and says "I guess they found out Chloe's engaged" She feels Aubrey nodding against her shoulder. A while later they are both dressed for the day and Aubrey wheels Beca into the kitchen. Beca grumpily telling everyone it's not cool to be noisy and wake her that early.

Stacie chimes in "Well we're not all a rich world famous superstar who can be lazy and get up at noon, some of us actually have to get up early and do real work."

Beca stares at Stacie and blinks a few times before wheeling herself out of the kitchen. Stacie had meant it as a joke but seeing Beca's reaction and the looks some of the others are giving her she realizes it didn't come out sounding like a joke. When Stacie goes to go after Beca Aubrey stops her telling Stacie she knows that it was meant to be a joke but to give her a few minutes with Beca before going to apologize. Aubrey finds Beca in the bedroom wiping away a few tears so she sits on the bed and waits for Beca to say something.

"I'm okay Bree, it just kinda hurt hearing that from Stacie. I know she meant it as a joke but the look on her face told me that those thoughts are at least somewhat truthful to her. I wonder how many of the others might feel the same even though they never show it. I never thought any of them would ever say something like that about me. I never cared about the money and I sure as hell don't want the fame, I just wanted to make music."

Both of them are startled when they hear Stacie's voice... "I'm sorry Beca for what I said and deep down I am kinda jealous of you. I would absolutely love being rich and famous, not having to worry about if I could afford this or that or be able to pay for Bella to go college years from now, or worry that once in a while I might have to choose two out of three between mortgage payment, electricity payment or car payment. But I'm sorry that I did express it like that, I really was trying to say it jokingly."

"I know Stace and I am glad for the money I've made but I worked so hard for it, there were times I lived in the studio for weeks on end to be recording someone's album during the day and then doing my own at night then sleeping for maybe two hours before the artist was back in the morning to continue. Honestly my life has been miserable.... between the hours I put in on my own and others peoples stuff, the non stop meetings, the extreme lack of privacy... I mean it was non stop... I had groups of cameramen following me when I went to the fucking grocery store. I had to watch what I said to anyone at anytime or it would be front page news. I was still completely heartbroken, I missed my friends and my mom and daughter. I had no social life at all, you know what happened here" Beca points between herself and Aubrey "Imagine having camera shoved in your face all day or in Bellas face, think about not having a moment of privacy anywhere but at home, would you really want to live like that? I sure as hell have hated it"

"I see your point and no I don't think I'd like living like that, I'm sorry."

Beca shrugs and looks at Aubrey, "Any idea who is going dress shopping today?" Even if they brought something with them they can go along with you and buy something new for the wedding or just to have. It's my treat to whoever wants it." Aubrey says she doesn't know but she'll go ask those who are here and text those who aren't here yet.

When Aubrey leaves the room Stacie sits on the bed, "Are we okay Beca? I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying that. Also are you okay? I haven't really asked that because I'm sure you probably get tired of people asking you that."

"We're okay Stace and I'm actually doing pretty good, I mean I'm getting married this weekend, I'll admit it's many many years after I figured it would happen but it's actually happening."  
  
"I know I really shouldn't ask this but are you worried she doesn't show for the wedding? I only ask because I care about you and after being at her last wedding and things appearing like she was happy at the time I don't want that to happen to you."

"She'll be there I have no doubt about it. You and Bella going shopping with the others?"

"We don't need anything but we'll at least go and look around and help any of the others if they want some help deciding."

"If you see anything you or Bella want get it, it's all my treat. And please make sure the others do the same."

"Can I ask a question, when you were at my house and you talked about your past relationship, why didn't you say it was Aubrey when I asked who it was?"

"If I had would you have been pissed with her and maybe yelled at her or not gone to her wedding?"

  
"I would have been pissed, I kinda am now and probably would have skipped the wedding."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell, as you know I've always loved her and I didn't want it to change anything for her. Honestly I know she cares about you all being her friends way more than she lets be known and I wasn't gonna say anything that could possibly change that."

When Beca and Stacie get back to the kitchen Aubrey tells her that everyone but her father, Benji and Cynthia Rose are going shopping with her, some don't want to buy anything but want to look around the area and browse. After a late breakfast everyone going shopping piles into their rental cars, some in a few of Beca's cars and they all head out to the stores. Beca sighs in relief when they all go, glad for the peace and quiet. Beca hangs out with Benji discussing what's been going on in his life, asking if he picked up the thing she asked him to and he said it's in his car and she asks him to leave it there until the wedding. C.R. eventually arrives after picking up her parents from the airport, bringing them back to Beca's so they can see Beca for a while before everyone comes back.

Aubrey's father shows up a while later with Chloe's parents who have also been his friends for years. Beca has met them a couple times before and they seemed to be nice people but now they act very cold towards her and Beca wonders what Aubrey's mother told them about her, she's sure they probably know that side of the story. When the group shows back up after lunch Beca herds everyone into the living room saying she has something to show everyone. She streams a video from her laptop to the big screen tv that begins with their performances from college, even their performances from the USO tour that she got from Gail, as well as the footage of them on stage with Beca when Khaled first introduced her. Aubrey's sister watches in tears saddened that she missed those parts of Aubrey's life. Once that video is done Beca tells them all that she still has one more to show them but everyone can relax and stretch their legs for a bit or whatever before she shows the rest.

Once everyone is ready again Beca starts another video, it's of Beca's last concert where their group was once again performing on stage together. Most of them get teary eyed over it and after the video ends the other Bellas start talking about how great yet nerve wracking it felt to be up on stage performing in front of that many people.

Not long after that the caterers show up again with dinner for everyone. While eating dinner those who were shopping thank Beca for treating them to what they bought, they talk about who bought what while they were out and someone asks Beca exactly how much this weekend was costing her. Beca shrugs saying "I have no idea, I don't care and I'm not worried about it, whatever it costs it's worth it. It won't hurt me in the least. This weekends about Aubrey and I getting married, it's about all of us enjoying our time together, me being thankful that I'm still alive to share this weekend with all of you. Cost means nothing to me."


	55. Chapter 55

The next day which is Saturday is a free day for everyone, they are welcome to go explore the area or wander around Beca's property if they choose or if they prefer they can just hang out together at Beca's house. The former Bellas all choose to hang around with Beca and Aubrey while the other guests decide to go explore the area. A few hours later Benji returns after doing one final favor of the weekend for Beca picking Mrs. Junk up from the airport. Beca had invited her but she had been unable to come out any earlier and she would be leaving first thing Monday morning. Emily is completely surprised when her mother arrives, she hadn't known Beca had invited her.

Aubrey hoped her brothers would be there today but something had come up and they wouldn't be arriving until right before the wedding. She wanted Beca to spend some time with them before the wedding.

That night they all spend quietly together enjoying being around everyone and hearing about their lives and such. When bedtime comes both Beca and Aubrey are annoyed when Aubrey's sister and Chloe drag Aubrey out of the house and to her father's house saying they shouldn't see each other before the wedding. Once they are gone Beca gets even more annoyed when Cynthia Rose and Benji take her phone away then wheel her out of the house and take her to the hotel saying they don't trust her and Aubrey to stay apart so this way if Aubrey shows up at the house then Beca isn't there. In case she does show up during the night C.R. left a note in their bedroom telling Aubrey that Beca has been relocated for the night.

The next morning everyone is once again surprised when hair and makeup people show up at Beca's house, at Aubrey's fathers house and at the hotel to help everyone get ready for the wedding which will be held at the ski resort the hotel is located at with gorgeous views of the mountains surrounding them.

When Aubrey woke up she had breakfast with her father, her sister and wife and kids along with Chloe. All of them asking how she was, if she was okay and all of them wanting to be sure this wedding was what she really wanted. Her answer to them was "It's all I've ever wanted since my senior year in college." Her father gets a sad look on his face before he looks at both his daughters and says " I'm sorry again.... to both of you, I never should have let your mother do what she did and I shouldn't have helped her by enforcing the decisions she made."

After waking up the first thing Beca did was demand her bag, C.R. refusing to give it to her knowing her phone was in there telling her she's not allowed to call or text Aubrey. Beca gets angrier yelling at her "Keep the damn phone but give me the fucking bag." Cynthia Rose apologizes when she sees Beca take out a picture of her mother and one of her daughter. Beca eventually starts crying while saying "I miss them so fucking much every day and I wish they could be here today to celebrate with me."

Cynthia Rose was completely shocked when she found out Beca would be wearing a dress, she's pretty sure she's never seen Beca in a dress before. Once Beca has it on Cynthia Rose is stunned by how beautiful Beca looks though she's kinda disappointed that you can't get the full effect of the dress since Beca will still be in a wheelchair until Benji and Cynthia Rose's father arrived and Beca laid out her plan for getting her down the aisle.

Aubrey is first brought to an enclosed area near the site the wedding will be held. Shortly after Beca is brought to a separate enclosed area.

To keep things minimal only the brides and their escort would come down the aisle so when it's time for the ceremony Aubrey gets to walk down the aisle first, while they were planning the ceremony Beca had asked her to go first and Aubrey agreed even though she thought it was smarter for Beca to be up front already since it would be easier for her with the wheelchair. Everyone was relieved when they saw Aubrey walking down the aisle on her fathers arm with a huge smile on her face, she was there and going through with it. In the back of all their minds was if she would run or not.

Upon reaching her spot Aubrey is surprised to see Cynthia Rose standing behind where Beca will be, she thought C.R. would wheel Beca down the aisle. Hearing the music begin again Aubrey looks up the aisle and sees Cynthia Rose' father standing next to Beca's wheelchair and Benji standing off to the side. Beca looks at the two men near her and nods to them, they both come over to her and help her stand. Benji hands her a cane and removes the wheelchair bringing it around the side and to the front just in case it's needed.

Beca walks very slowly and not very gracefully down the aisle with C.R.s father, everyone is shocked that not only is Beca not in a wheelchair but she is wearing an actual dress. Aubrey is happily crying seeing Beca walking even though she can tell how much of a struggle it is for Beca by the look on her face. She wants to run up the aisle and hug Beca and actually starts to move but Chloe grabs her arm and tells her to stay put. As she gingerly walks down the aisle Beca also has tears in her eyes, she's been waiting many years for this moment where she can marry the love of her life.

When Beca reaches the front she takes Aubrey's hand with her free hand and smiles at her saying "Surprise" before letting go as Cynthia Rose sets a walker down for Beca to support herself with and takes the cane to hold onto. Aubrey replies "You're just full of surprises lately aren't you?" Beca winks at her and says "Still more to come"

As the ceremony goes on everyone watches Aubrey and Beca and can clearly see the amount love between the two, even more so when they say their vows. The officiant had allowed Beca to go first.

"Aubrey, we all know that I can write awesome songs but when I actually have to talk about certain things I can be awkward as fuck so hopefully this doesn't come out too bad. In high school I had a major crush on you but you were popular and beautiful and had many friends while I was a loner, a loser who was bullied beyond belief and the stars were impossible to align for us. Everyone knows my story of what's happened to me over the years I've had a complicated life and while there certainly are events that I wish didn't happen I don't regret the general path my life has taken because it led me to Barden University... it led me to you. You saved me Aubrey. You loved me at a time when I felt like I would never have anyone on my side again. You didn't give up on me even when I'd given up on myself. Even though things back then didn't go as we planned I'm not gonna feel sorry about it anymore because we are here today.... getting married. No matter how much I wanted to hate you over the years, I couldn't because I never stopped loving you. Over the last couple years if you've seen pictures taken of me I looked happy but that was just a facade. Underneath I was miserable, I had a career and money that millions of people can only dream of but I was never happy. I didn't need the fame, the money all I need was one thing that seemed unattainable, all I truly I needed was you and I would have given it all up for you if I had to. Now here we are.. getting married in front of our friends and family and I can truly say that I am happy and have all that I'll ever need. I love you Aubrey, I always have and I always will. I promise to make sure that you always know just how much you mean to me."

Aubrey wipes the tears from her eyes as the officiant says it is time for her to give her vows.

Aubrey looks deep into Beca's eyes and puts a hand on top of one of Beca's hands that is holding onto the walker so she can remain standing before saying "Beca, my feelings for you began on the first night we talked, I was amazed that someone who seemed so quiet and sweet had to endure all you did. I was even more amazed at how strong you were. Yes you may have had moments of weakness but you are a very strong and beautiful woman and that made me start falling you. I had my reasons and I tried ignoring my feelings for you but as hard as I tried I couldn't hold them back. I was quickly falling in love with you, despite the alt girl look with ear monstrosities, or maybe I fell for you because of that. Because on the outside you looked so tough and standoffish, you looked like you didn't care but on the inside you were very caring, kind and sweet . Once I let myself go to be open to a relationship with you..... You made me feel so loved and I was so happy to have you in my life even though I knew things would get messy. Over the years I've made a few wrong choices about our relationship that i have regretted ever since, choices which hurt you and I can never apologize enough for it all but now.... now I am not afraid of expressing my love for you... I feel proud that I can finally call you mine in front of friends and family. No matter how much time and distance there was between us I couldn't stop being in love with you. I have messed up many times but your love for me never wavered and I am so thankful for that because it brought us to today, where we are able to resume our plans from many years ago and get married and I will never stop loving you. I vow that as long as I am on this earth you will know how much I love you."

Minutes later their family and friends cheer as the newlyweds share their first kiss as a married couple followed by a very slow walk up the aisle to where Benji is waiting with Beca's wheelchair so they can easily head over to where the photographer is going to take pictures before the ceremony. Beca already feels exhausted after the little walking and standing she has done and she knows she will have to stand for pictures and maybe some at the ceremony. She's also hoping that just maybe she can have the strength to stand long enough for a dance with her new wife.... Aubrey Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to say sorry to those who have been waiting for me to continue this story. I've been on medical leave from work for a few months and while I had been limited to using one hand to type due to one of the injuries I sustained and that has been fully recovered for a while now my broken ankle has suffered some setbacks and I can't be cleared to resume work until it's 100%.
> 
> While it's not an excuse between being off from work and stuck home a great deal of time my mind has been stuck on unresolved issues that I always kept busy to avoid having to deal with and to be honest it's been quite draining and has kept me out of the mood to write. But this morning when I woke up I decided to make myself sit and write knowing it has been far too long so I pushed away my thoughts to do anything besides writing today. I wrote what was already on my mind so these few are chapters that were thought out already in my mind. I'm not 100% happy with them but I'm sticking with them. 
> 
> Originally my plan was to end the story with the wedding but there are some things I still want to get into so there will be more chapters to this story, not sure how many yet though. Today I also ended up writing parts of three other stories that will eventually be posted, though I'm pretty sure they won't be as long as this one. I didn't really want to work on them yet but I just needed to get the parts of them in my mind out so I could write more of this one.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience considering it's been far too long since I've posted. I hope that all of you as well as your families and friends are healthy and doing as well as possible with everything going on.


	56. Chapter 56

After what seems like 1000 pictures taken by the photographer an even now more exhausted Beca is wheeled by Aubrey down to the reception which is in a ballroom at the resort since it is late in the year and the temperature does drop below freezing after sunset. Once the newlyweds are introduced Beca and Aubrey move to their table and find a quiet moment to themselves.

Beca leans to Aubrey and whispers "So, I may have invited a few extra friends and each of them offered to sing a song or two for us, would you like to meet them?" Aubrey nods and looks around the reception area and her jaw drops as she notices some of the people in attendance. Beca waves the eight extra guests over and then introduces Aubrey to a couple of the top artists in the industry including a couple of country artists and Aubrey knows Beca does not like country music so she knows that Beca invited them for her which causes her to lean over and kiss Beca. Aubrey then waves for a few people to come over and Beca is surprised to see Theo and Khaled coming towards them, she was told they were gonna be out of the country. "Guys what are you doing here?"

Khaled is the one to answer Beca's question "Your girl called Theo after hearing we couldn't make it to your dinner and she told us the real occasion and well... We couldn't not be here so we canceled what we needed to in order to make sure we'd be here for this... for you." With tears in her eyes Beca thanks them for being there.

Following those introductions Beca and Aubrey move towards the stage area and take a microphone to thank everyone for coming to share this wonderful day with them and saying that normally this would be the time for their first dance but since Beca is still not 100% that's not happening at the current moment or possibly at all tonight. Beca then announces "Okay everyone first up... Let's eat" As they eat some of the artists Beca invited take to the stage and take turns singing.

As dinner winds down Cynthia Rose and Chloe head to the stage and give their toasts to the newlyweds. Aubrey and Beca move to the stage and hug the two women after they finish their toasts. As Aubrey goes to push Beca off the stage Beca stops her and takes the microphone from Chloe and rolls herself towards a digital piano that was set up on the stage. "Okay everyone, when we planned this it was agreed on that we wouldn't have a father daughter dance... but Aubrey and her father deserve one so Mr. Posen if you would please come on up and take Aubrey to the dance floor."

Beca begins playing the opening chords to Butterfly kisses on the digital piano as Aubrey stands there in shock waiting for her father. As she continues to play Beca continues speaking "So I'm sure many of you already know this song... but I am going to sing a different version of it... a version by a woman named Lauryn Evans who sings the song from a daughters perspective." Once Aubrey and her father start dancing to the music Beca sings and watches the happy teary smiles on both Aubrey and her father, as she keeps singing Beca wishes she could read lips when Mr. Posen looks towards her a moment while saying something to Aubrey and the blonde also looks towards her a moment before turning back to her father and nodding while they dance. Beca closes her eyes as tears begin to fall from them and she keeps playing and singing concentrating as much as she can on what she's doing because she starts thinking about how much she wishes her mother and daughter could be there with them for this occasion and that perhaps her father had been accepting of her. A hand on her shoulder brings her out of those thoughts and she expects to see Chloe or Cynthia Rose beside her but she's surprised to see C.R.'s father instead. He just keeps a hand on her shoulder to let her know he's there as Beca finishes the song and those in attendance cheer. Seeing Aubrey and her father stepping towards them Beca switches off the microphone, puts a hand on Cynthia Roses fathers hand as she looks up at him and she says "Thank you" He nods and walks back towards his seat as the DJ Beca hired starts up his music again.

When Aubrey and her father reach Beca, Aubrey leans down and passionately kisses Beca. After the kiss Mr. Posen leans down kissing Beca on the cheek and thanking her. As Aubrey's father starts to walk away Beca winks at Aubrey and says "Ready for the next surprise?" Aubrey looks confused as Beca calls Mr. Posen back over to them. Beca switches the microphone on and asks Benji to come over to her and asks Aubrey's sister Anna to come up as well.

Beca looks up at Benji and asks "Ready?" He nods so Beca speaks into the microphone asking those who have just started dancing to please take a seat for a few more minutes. Once they do she speaks more as Benji rolls her towards the digital piano "Thank you for letting me interrupt. Okay so that woman standing right there with my gorgeous bride is her sister, due to certain circumstances their father wasn't able to attend her wedding so she didn't get to have a dance with him so I figured that even though it's Aubrey and I who got married today that we can spare a few minutes to right that wrong. So Anna, Mr P if you will take your place on the dance floor." Beca begins playing the music for Butterfly Kisses once again but this time Benji sings the original version. Aubrey comes over with tears in her eyes and puts her hands on Beca's shoulders and leans down kissing her cheek and whispering "Thank you." As Beca continues to play she has a smile on her face as watches the two dance both with tears in their eyes. Becas eyes wander over to where Anna's wife is sitting and she sees the woman mouth the words "Thank you" so Beca winks and nods at the woman. Once the song is over Anna and her father come over to hug and thank Beca.

As Aubrey and her sister walk away from her Beca calls out to Aubrey "Where you think you're going Bree?" Aubrey turns towards Beca with a confused look on her face and she sees Beca talking to one of the artists she invited, Beca hands him the microphone and rolls herself towards Aubrey, "Ready for our dance? I'll just need you to help me up when we get over there." Beca wheels herself a little further to the dance floor and Aubrey helps her up and they begin to dance as Ed Sheeran sings "Perfect."

Everyone sees Beca with a look of tremendous joy on her face occasionally singing along so just her wife hears her but they can also see how exhausting it is for Beca to dance in her current condition so they are surprised when as the song winds down Beca signals to Ed who finishes the song and immediately begins singing "Thinking out loud." By the time the song and their dance were over and Aubrey was helping her sit back in her wheelchair Beca felt ready to crawl into bed and sleep for a week, she was completely exhausted but she knew the reception was not over as the music picked up and others headed onto the dance floor.

A long while later with Beca barely able to stay awake Aubrey lets everyone know that they will be leaving very shortly so as everyone comes around to say goodbye to the couple even those who had been staying at their house, the visitors all decided not to spend this night at the house leaving the newlyweds alone since they were not going on a honeymoon. Before they left Aubrey announced that everyone was invited to the house in the morning to spend their remaining time with the newlyweds before the guests all fly back home.

When they arrived home Aubrey helped Beca walk into the house instead of using the wheelchair, as Aubrey guided her towards the guest room that they had been staying in Beca stops the blonde and tells her "Not in there, let's go upstairs to where we belong" so Aubrey helps her slowly and carefully ascend the stairs and they go to the master bedroom. With how exhausted Beca is Aubrey doesn't expect anything more than just sleeping to occur but she is pleasantly surprised that Beca initiates taking things further when Aubrey kisses her goodnight, they spend the next few hours consummating their marriage.

After finally falling asleep not long before the sun comes up they are woken at 9am when they here the doorbell and each of their phones ringing. Beca sits up a moment and says "Tell whoever it is to fuck off" before dropping her head back to the pillow, finally remembering that she invited everyone to come by Aubrey jumps out of bed and with a sheet around her scrambles downstairs into the guest room to grab some clothes to put on then goes to answer the door.

When she opens the door she has to deal with hearing Stacie who upon looking at Aubrey smirked and announced to everyone else showing up why it took so long for someone to answer the door. Then she's glad to hear everyone already had breakfast and that Chloe, Chicago and Stacie brought breakfast for Beca and Aubrey, she's too tired to worry about cooking breakfast right now. As Aubrey whose mind is still foggy from just waking up and a lack of sleep talks to one of her brothers Chloe interrupts and asks her where Beca is.

Hearing the question Aubreys eyes widen when she realizes that she left Beca upstairs she hurries into the guest room they had been staying in getting some clothes and runs upstairs to find Beca still naked sitting up in bed with a smirk on her face "You know, with barely any sleep and the distraction of people showing up I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I was stuck up here"

"I'm sorry....."

Beca cuts her off "You have nothing to be sorry about" and pulls her onto the bed and kisses her "I love you Mrs. Mitchell" Aubrey get tears in her eyes at hearing Beca call her Mrs. Mitchell "Shit.. sorry, what did I say to make you cry?"

Aubrey kisses her deeply "Nothing, I'm just so happy to hear that name but I am kinda upset that because of me it's many years late"

"Better late than never" Beca winks at her "Now let me get dressed and we'll go downstairs before the house ends up looking like it was ransacked"

When they make it back downstairs Beca looks around and sees everyone who was at the wedding there though her eyes focus on Ester, Amy and Jessica crowding around her TV and Ester seems to be hooking something up. When Jessica moves a little to the side Beca groans when she sees a karaoke machine being hooked to her home theater system. "Umm Bree. Could you please get me aspirin, I think I'm gonna need it"

Aubrey follows Beca's eyes and sees the same thing she does "You and me both"

They spend the day with their friends and family, Aubrey is thrilled that her brothers and sister get along great with Beca and Beca is happy that her wife gets along well with Sheila, Diane and Melissa. Sheilas as well as Dianes kids are in awe of being around their favorite musicians and having a blast taking pictures with them all though they are dying to post them to their social media accounts to show off to their friends they hold off for now because of something Beca had asked the other day, she asked everyone to please not post any pictures they take this weekend until after she announces that she has gotten married and to also disable geotagging of pictures taken with their phone.

As the day goes on the number of guests dwindles as they begin leaving to catch their flights but before the first ones left Beca and Aubrey had invited everyone to return for Thanksgiving and/or Christmas if they wish to. By early evening the only out of town guests left are Aubrey's sister and her family who are staying with Aubrey's father for another day as well as Khaled and Theo who are leaving shortly but Beca had asked the two men if she can speak to them privately for a few minutes. As Beca, Theo and Khaled reenter the room Aubrey overhears Beca saying "I'll call my bank and get the money sent over sometime this week." Later that night as they got ready for bed Aubrey asked about what she overheard and Beca's answer was "A future surprise."


	57. Chapter 57

One morning two weeks later Aubrey posts a joke message in the Bellas' group chat asking "Anybody need the internet for something important this afternoon?" The only response was question marks from everyone to which Beca replied "We intend to break it today."

When the time comes Aubrey opens her laptop and sets up a group video call with their friends because they all want to laugh together at how nuts things get when Beca makes the announcement.

The first thing Beca posts to her Twitter account is a selfie of both herself and Aubrey from the side with their lips pressed together, she purposely does not caption the photo. She watches and waits as people start freaking out about it, overjoyed that Beca found someone. The picture instantly popping up on media outlets with captions about Beca dating someone. As Beca's fans go nuts trying to identify who the other woman is it takes 7 minutes from the time she posted the picture until one of Beca's fans posts claiming the identity of the girlfriend is former Bellas captain Aubrey Posen. Beca responds to the fan who posted that only saying "Close"

Beca looks at her friends on the screen of Aubrey's laptop and then looks at her wife "Ready?"

She then posts a few pictures from their wedding ceremony captioning it "She's Aubrey Mitchell now." As Beca, her wife and their friends laughed at the reactions that started being posted Twitter did indeed crash.

Later that evening there was some backlash about the wedding, some people saying they couldn't have been dating long and jumped into marriage and that it wouldn't last, others had guessed that perhaps Aubrey was the person Beca was engaged to that broke her in college and is now only back with her because Beca is rich and famous, others were saying that Aubrey somehow conned Beca into marriage for her money and somehow one tabloid had found out about Aubrey ditching her wedding to Roger.

After a long discussion with Aubrey about what to disclose Beca posted a video admitting that yes Aubrey was the one she was engaged to in college but due to familial issues that were unknown to Beca at the time she ended their relationship. That their feelings for each other never went away and that originally believing there was no way to be with Beca again Aubrey was going to get married but when it came time for the ceremony she could not go through with it because she was not going to settle for someone she didn't love as much as she loves Beca so Aubrey canceled the wedding at the very last second. She also said that the attack on her forced both of them to admit that they couldn't move on from their feelings for each other, that they have spent every moment since then together and the love they felt for each other back in college was still there so they picked up where they were back then and chose to get married. That people can have their own opinion about both of their choices but that they are extremely in love and happy and nothing anyone says and no lies anyone tries to tell will ever change that. Beca closes out the video by saying "Thank you to those who are supportive of us and to those who aren't, well you can go fuck yourself."

Over the next few weeks Beca continues her physical therapy while her and Aubrey spend some days just driving around exploring the area, picking out places they want to return to visit when Beca's recovery progresses enough. They also discuss once again something that they have discussed a few times since they first came to Colorado, whether or not to stay there or move to somewhere else and they decide to stay because of how peaceful and beautiful it is, plus Aubrey's father now lives nearby.

One morning Aubrey comes running into their bedroom very excited and dives on the bed next to her sleeping wife. "Beca... wake up... guess what aca- awesome news I just got?"

"Too early Bree... sleeping" Beca then rolls over away from Aubrey and closes her eyes.

Aubrey just lays there staring at her wife till a few minutes later she hears Beca sigh before rolling back over to face her "What's the news?"

As her wife speaks faster than she's ever heard anyone speak, Beca who is still groggy from just waking up manages to catch a few words, those words being "possible" "Bellas" "40th anniversary" "reunion" and "January 23rd"

"Okay, where is it?" Beca sits up

"Atlanta. So, if there's enough interest and it actually happens can we go? Katherine apologized for short notice but in the email she said it seems like the best time to get it to work with everyone. She also doesn't have anything arranged yet, she's waiting to see how much interest there is before starting that."

"Of course we can go if there is a reunion."

Aubrey kisses Beca then jumps off the bed "I left my phone downstairs. I'm gonna go call Katherine Junk now and tell her we'll be there." Beca drops back onto the bed and closes her eyes. Just as Beca falls back asleep she's woken by Aubrey's voice along with Katherine's. She pulls a pillow over her head and feels Aubrey drop onto the bed next to her "Babe, say hello to Katherine"

Beca just groans until she hears Katherine chuckling and saying "Emily used to bury her head under the pillow just like that when I tried to wake her"

That gets Beca's attention as she wonders how the fuck Katherine knew that so she lifts the pillow a little and sees Mrs. Junk's face on Aubrey's phone. "Really Bree, you do know that I'm trying to sleep still right? What if I sat up without knowing you're on Facetime, do you remember what I'm wearing under these sheets?"

Katherine starts laughing as Aubrey quickly flips the camera back around to focus on her instead of Beca who once the camera is off her slips out of bed and gets some clothes on before sitting down next to Aubrey and chatting with Mrs. Junk about possible plans for the reunion. "I only sent that email out late last night but so far there's been a lot of interest though a few have asked about how much it will cost them before they say yes or no so if it seems like there's enough interest I'll get estimates and we'll go from there. I know it's extremely short time to plan all this but I know about Aubrey and I know that most of next year she probably won't want to travel so I'm trying to expedite everything."

Aubrey looks about ready to cry that Katherine is trying to do all this so quick so that Aubrey can be there so Beca says "Thank you for being so considerate of us Kat, soon as you find out who can and definitely can't attend please let one of us know. I can make some calls to try and get a decent deal to save everyone some money. Now if you'll excuse me I think coffee and breakfast is calling my name."

Some days Beca spends hours on end in the home office on the phone and her laptop, when Aubrey asks her what she's doing Beca only says "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

A few days before Thanksgiving Beca asks her wife to drive her somewhere. After about 10 minutes driving towards town Beca has her pull off the main road into a parking lot in front of what is a two story office building that's designed to look like a house and a gorgeous mountain view behind it. Beca directs her to pull up as close to the front door as she can and soon as the car stops Beca opens her door and gets out struggling a little to keep her balance as Aubrey grabs a cane from the back and hands it to Beca.

Beca then walks to the entrance and steps inside, Aubrey follows her in and tries to figure out what they're doing inside an empty office building. "Beca what are we doing here?"

"Ready for a surprise?"

"Now?"

Beca takes one of Aubrey's hands "Welcome to the future home of BAM Music"

"WHAT? Is this yours?"

Beca shakes her head "No, it's ours" Aubrey passionately kisses Beca until they're interrupted by someone clearing their throat near them. Aubrey looks over and becomes confused when she sees Theo standing there. "I didn't hire him, though I would in a heartbeat because he's a great employee and even greater friend but he's still under contract plus he's not a fan of winters here but he is doing me a huge favor... Since he knows how a studio gets set up and everything necessary and since I'm not 100% yet he's meeting with all the contractors and going over the plans and everything with them, he's going to be in charge of the renovations. He's got a vacation place about a half hour from here that he occasionally escapes to in the summer and he's gonna stay there a while to make sure everything starts smoothly then he's gonna go back to LA but he'll be traveling back and forth to make sure everything goes well. I don't need this much space, not even half of it actually so I was thinking maybe rent out office space or figure something out to use the rest of the space for the benefit of the community. Don't worry about it, if it doesn't work out then I donate the entire building to the community and we'll still be fine Bree."

Aubrey kisses her again before saying "I'm sure you know what you're doing but are you sure that will be a successful business here? You're not going to find the same star power here as you do in L.A."

At this moment Theo speaks before Beca "Talent like Beca's... artists will travel to work with the best and this area... well it's a beautiful and relaxing environment for artists who can get away from the city, work and relax at the same time so I would venture a guess that she will be successful, plus a small label can probably survive on what they'd make off Beca alone if she continues as an artist."

Beca takes Aubrey's hand "The only thing I need from you Aubrey is to read and sign these papers, though just to let you know, once all this starts everyone is gonna know where I am which means things might get a bit crazy around us."

"What are the papers for?"

"To harvest your organs....." Beca sticks her tongue out at Aubrey "Ya can't be listed as an owner without signing."

Aubrey playfully slaps Beca on the shoulder "Got a pen?"

As she goes to sign the papers Theo asks "You're just gonna sign them without reading them?"

"Sure why not? For starters I know Beca doesn't care about money so I know she wouldn't try to rip me off, secondly I'm never letting her go again so it won't matter." Aubrey gives Beca a kiss and signs the papers.

Theo takes the signed papers and sticks them into a folder "Okay, I'll take care of these, Beca they said since they've been going through everything for the licenses and all that if we get them the signed papers by noon tomorrow that everything will good to go by Wednesday. Did you get everything set for Thursday?"

"That's all taken care of. Thank you for everything Theo. Will you be joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"Actually no, after I drop these off I'm heading back to LA. I'll be back in time for the first meeting with the contractors on Tuesday though. Enjoy your day and an early Happy Thanksgiving ladies." Theo heads out the door.

Aubrey looks at Beca "What's happening on Thursday?"

"You'll find out on Thursday" Beca winks at her then leans in and kisses her. "Let's go home Bree?"

A few days later is Thanksgiving and they are joined by Benji whose family disowned him when he came out as gay, as well as Cynthia Rose and her family, Amy, Aubrey's father and her sister, sisters wife and kids.

That morning they talk to all their friends and family who weren't able to come visit them including Katherine Junk who says that all but twelve former Bellas would definitely be able to attend a reunion, four are most likely but just have to check their finances when the cost is known and of the remaining eight, six are doubtful due to cost, and the rest are unsure due to health and scheduling.

Early in the afternoon while chatting with everyone Beca excuses herself and goes upstairs. A few minutes after Beca is gone Amy looks at her phone and gets a surprised look on her face before saying "Why did I get a notification Beca is doing a livestream right now?" Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Benji all quickly look at their phones. "What's she doing Aubrey?"

"I have no idea, I'm gonna go up and find her" As Aubrey leaves Benji quickly casts the livestream to the TV so everyone can watch.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to wish everyone who celebrates it a Happy Thanksgiving today. I have so many things to be thankful for this year, connecting with my step-mother and half siblings, reconnecting with the couple that did their best to take care of me after my mother passed." Everyone watching can see the lighting change behind Beca "Being alive after the attack on me" Beca waves for someone off to the side to come closer " I am also thankful for this beautiful woman right here, the love of my life who married me." Aubrey sits beside Beca and Beca gives her a quick kiss. "I am thankful for DJ Khaled and his team who believed in me and supported my decisions even when they believed I wasn't 100% right. Last but certainly not least I am thankful for all of you... all my fans..."

"I know so many of you are wanting to know when I'm gonna sign a new contract so that I get back in a studio to create another album and eventually tour again but today I am announcing that for the foreseeable future I will not be creating a new album or touring. I want to enjoy married life here in Colorado with Aubrey for a while before I even think about doing that. So to my fans I am sorry for that, however hopefully in the near future I will be producing again. I know there's a few artists who've been waiting for me so you will be hearing from me. I will not be resigning with my former label as a producer. Official yesterday in the state of Colorado we" she motions between Aubrey and herself "BAM Music is open for business. Renovations for our office are set to begin soon."

"I've negotiated with my former label and purchased the rights to and the recordings of holiday songs that I recorded, they were all my mothers favorite songs.. They were never released due to other things going on. So those songs will be released by BAM Music as two albums, one album titled 'Merry Christmas' and the other titled 'Happy Holidays.' We do have friends and family waiting on us downstairs so I am going to cut this short unless they decide to make themselves useful and check on the food since I know they're down there watching this, but before I go I want to thank you all again for your support." Beca turns to Aubrey "Ready for the next surprise?" Aubrey nods before Beca looks back towards the camera "Since the holiday season is here, those two albums are available now from all the usual places. As my personal thank you to everyone the albums are free, they're also available for direct download from my website if you prefer that way." Beca turns to give Aubrey another quick kiss. The stream ends after both Beca and Aubrey say "Happy Thanksgiving everyone"

A few minutes later Beca and Aubrey walk hand in hand into the kitchen where all their guests are talking while checking on the food. Amy is the first to comment "You're really giving away two albums to everyone? Do you realize how much money you could have made off those?"

"I don't care about the money Ames"

"How much did you have to pay to get those songs from the label?"

  
"An undisclosed amount"

"In other words a lot"

Beca shrugs "It's only money. I already made a lot of it from my fans, so why not give something back to them."

Once they are done checking the food Aubrey interrupts "Why are we standing here talking when we could be listening to Beca's new albums? I didn't know about this and haven't heard them yet."

Beca groans "I don't like listening to myself"

Aubrey kisses her and leads everyone back into the living room area "Too bad because we want to listen" then pulls her phone out and quickly starts playing one of the new albums on the speaker system.

As they listen to the "Happy Holidays" album Benjis head whips around toward Beca when one song begins with his voice instead of Beca's. Once their duet ends Aubrey pauses the music not paying attention to the info about the song on her phone "Who was that singing with you Beca? I know the voice but I can't place who it belongs to"

"Benji"

Aubrey looks at him "I didn't know you still sing"

Benji looks embarrassed "Late one night when she was recording some of the other songs, we were just goofing off singing, I didn't know she kept it or that she was going to release that."

Beca looks at him "You shouldn't be embarrassed, I wouldn't have released it if it wasn't great. Besides it won't be the only song ever released by you" Beca winks at him "As you heard I have a label and will be producing again so what you asked me about is gonna happen" He gets up and hugs her.

Aubrey speaks again "It was a beautiful song, you both did wonderful" she then continues playing the rest of the first album.

After their Thanksgiving meal Aubrey plays the second album and during this playback it's Cynthia Rose who is surprised when the very last song, a duet featuring her and Beca plays from the speakers.

After the song ends Cynthia Rose and her family sit there in shock. Beca says "Told you I'd release that some day."

"I didn't think you really meant it"

"Why wouldn't I? It's awesome" Everyone agrees with Beca.

C.R. gets up and moves to where Beca is seated and hugs her "Thank you"

Later that night Beca and Cynthia Rose are the only ones awake still so they sit and talk, Beca asks her "How's everything back home?"

"Not too good, we're going out of business. We'll be done before Christmas."

"Shit, sorry to hear that. Any plans for afterward?"

"None yet, I have enough saved up to last a while, I have every cent I made while working with you since you wouldn't let me pay for anything. I'd honestly like to relocate but I don't want to be too far from my family so right now I don't really know what to do. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I've been wondering, are either of you worried about Roger causing issues with custody of the baby or anything now that the world knows about you and Aubrey? I mean when the baby is born he might figure out the timing and try something"

"Nah, he already knows she's pregnant, that's why we didn't go public right away. Before we did he already signed away all parental rights so he won't be an issue." Cynthia Rose stares at her in shock before Beca continues "What can I say, my wife is a genius as are my lawyers."


	58. Chapter 58

Sunday after the last of their guests had left for the airport Beca and Aubrey curl up together on the couch enjoying the quiet and each others company. Eventually Beca speaks "Aubrey?"

"Yes?"

"Umm.. do you think in a couple weeks you'd wanna take a trip with me to Atlanta?"

"What for?"

"December 10th"

It only takes a minute for Aubrey to remember the meaning of that date "Of course I'll go with you, I wouldn't want you to have to do that alone"

"Thank you"

"Have you been going every year?"

"Yea, the other years at Barden CR always went with me, after we graduated and she left I went alone that year. When I moved to New York with Chloe I just told her and Amy I was gonna be gone for a day or two. I'd fly down there late the night before and back home late the day of. In LA I was lucky to not be on tour so I flew in the night before and out the morning after, CR went with me. Last year though she was with her family so I went alone, she did offer to meet me there though but I told her not to worry about it."

Aubrey responds "I'd be honored to go" before leaning in and kissing Beca. "When do you want to go? Don't forget I have a doctors appointment on the 7th"

"Probably the 9th. I'm sure you'd like to do some visiting while we're there, so we can return whenever you want."

"There are a few friends I would like you to meet since we'll be there and maybe instead of a hotel we can save some money and stay with Chloe and Chicago?"

"Save money? Money's not really an issue but if you want to stay with Chloe or even with Stacie that's fine."

"Sorry I forget that you're loaded now, though I do want to stay with Chloe."

"Okay then... I'll call later and make sure there's a plane for us here on the 9th"

"You don't want to go by commercial airline?"  
  
"Honestly no but if you do that's okay"

"I feel bad using an entire airplane for just the two of us"

"Okay but as you know from the others, we'll fly from here to Denver then get a connecting flight to Atlanta. And if we're recognized then it may get a bit crazy anywhere along the way"

"If we have to get a connection in Denver why don't we just drive to Denver and what do you mean we? You're the famous one"

Beca laughs "First, Denver is over 4 hours away so no way are we making that drive when we don't have to... Also, you haven't checked your social media followers lately have you?"

"We could always drive to Denver on the 8th, a short road trip sounds nice and I can take you out to a romantic dinner and we can spend the night in a hotel and fly out on the 9th. I've also never been to Denver and would like to see it, maybe we can even stay there another day or two on the way back." Aubrey then reaches for her phone to see what Beca meant and her eyes bulge out "Why are all those people now following me? I'm not that interesting"

"You married me is why."

"I may just delete some of the accounts, I don't really need to use them anymore anyway" Beca realizes Aubrey looks embarrassed after saying that.

"Why don't you need to use them anymore? Were you stalking me on social media?" Aubrey blushes and Beca smirks at her so Aubrey just leans in and kisses her wife eventually pulling her up and moving them towards the bedroom.

During breakfast the following morning Aubrey says "Beca, since we're talking about Atlanta, can we discuss the reunion for a minute?"

"Of course whats up?"

"You originally told Katherine that you'd make some calls to try and get a decent deal on something but I was thinking... I know it's a lot of money and that it's your money but I was thinking what if...." Aubrey looks embarrassed and like she's contemplating changing her mind.

"What if what Bree?"

"What if you cover part of the cost so those who can't attend because they can't afford it are able to come still?"

Beca pulls out her phone and Facetimes Katherine, as soon as the woman appears Beca laughs as she says "What up Mrs. Junk"

"Now there's a bit of deja vu, huh?"

Aubrey looks confused but Beca carries on, asking Katherine about her plans so far for the reunion, about how many people exactly are definitely going to be there. Eventually Beca asks "So Kat, Aubrey and I were just talking about the reunion and I'd like to ask you something. Umm.. forgive me if I don't ask this delicately but of those who are on the definite to attend list how many are gonna have trouble covering the cost of attending?"

"I'd say some will have trouble because of airfare, hotels, possibly rental cars along with the cost of the actual reunion itself, why are you asking?"

"Okay, thank you. Can we answer that question another time? I have a few calls to make about locations and such."

Two days later Aubrey Facetimes Katherine and tells her that "all former and current Bellas will have a room, two if necessary because they are bringing their kids, available at the Grand Hyatt Atlanta, we just need to know what days each person is arriving and leaving. We also have the the Grand Ballroom at the hotel for us on the 23rd. For everyone attending the reunion breakfast on the 23rd and 24th as well as dinner on the 22nd and 23rd will be served in the ballroom. If there's anything else needed please let us know. The ballroom is basically ours from Friday afternoon until late Sunday night."

"Oh my Aubrey, that sounds awfully expensive for all of us. I've heard that place is quite expensive, how much is that going to cost per person?"

"Don't worry about the cost, it's taken care of and if anyone needs help covering their airfare please let Beca or I know and we'll take care of it."

"Aubrey that's too much, you and Beca shouldn't have to pay for it all."

"It's our pleasure to Katherine so please don't worry about it."

Beca pops into view behind Aubrey "Kat please let us do this, without the Bellas I wouldn't have Aubrey or the life I do. So please let us do this as a thank you to the Bellas" Katherine finally accepts the offer.

Katherine calls Aubrey the next morning saying that most are bringing spouses or significant others but no one is bringing kids and that all but two former Bellas will be there though a few would appreciate help with their flights. Within an hour those who needed help with flights had the flights they needed.

When they wake up on the morning of the 8th there's already snow on the ground and it's snowing heavily and Aubrey says "I know I've been driving around here in the snow we've had so far but this looks bad and I'm not sure I want to drive that far in this if it's supposed to stay like this and the weather says it will."

"I'll drive"

"Are you okay to? You haven't driven since you were attacked."  
  
"I'll be fine, it's my left leg that gives me trouble and I only need my right leg to drive. How about you hop in the shower and I'll get started on breakfast?"

"That sounds okay or... you can join me in the shower and we can stop for breakfast on our way?"

"Your plan sounds so much better than mine so let's go with that."

The next morning as they walk through Denver International Airport neither Beca nor Aubrey notice that they are being recorded by people who have recognized them and before their plane even takes off videos of them are already posted showing Beca since her leg is bothering her a lot today slowly limping through the airport using a cane to help her and also posts are up saying that Atlanta is their destination.

When they reach Atlanta as they head through the airport they do get hassled by some photographers who get in front of them to and shout questions at them but Beca who has a duffle bag over one shoulder takes Aubrey's free hand and keeps moving forward telling her wife to just ignore them. When they get into their rental car Beca asks Aubrey "You okay?"

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting that since this morning was quiet."

"Yea well someone at Denver probably posted our destination so they had time to get here and wait for us."

"Is it always like that for you?"

"Depends on where I go, LA, New York, the bigger the city the worse it is."

"They already know where BAM is but so far they haven't found our house, but I'll guess it's only a matter of time before they do"

"Well all they need to do is search real estate records for your name"

"They won't find my name there, the house is owned by an LLC, the only name associated with that LLC is a lawyer who is listed as the organizer."

A while later they are knocking on the door of the studio apartment that Emily currently lives in and moments later they're both pulled into a hug by the girl. After talking for a bit all three get into the rental car and Aubrey drives them towards Barden University, stopping along the way to pick up the pizzas, other food and drinks that she called in an order for and then heading towards the Bellas rehearsal space. Emily goes in first and gets caught up in a group hug since she knows a few of the current Bellas and has stopped by once in a while to help them out if needed.

As the group hug breaks up they hear the door open again and look towards it, everyone's eyes widening as they see Beca Mitchell walking into their rehearsal. They all obviously know she was a Bella but they never expected her to actually show up there. From near the door Beca speaks "Hey Em, can you send a few of the girls to help get the food and stuff from the car"

Once the food and drinks are retrieved from the car Emily introduces Aubrey and Beca to the current Bellas. Seeing that they're all a bit starstruck Beca says "I'm just a former Bella here to visit, you don't need to treat me any differently than you would any others." After that they try to treat her like any other person though they do ask questions about what it's like as an artist and a producer and what it's like being famous" Beca gladly answers their questions and the girls are surprised when Beca genuinely asks each of them about their studies and their families and their plans for the future.

Eventually they depart and drop Emily off back at her own apartment before going to Chicago and Chloe's house where they'll be staying.

They spend most of the next day from late morning on sitting quietly at the cemetery, Aubrey holds her wife as Beca cries like she always does when she's here letting out everything about the thoughts she bottles up throughout the year, thoughts of a missed life with her mother and daughter.

When it's time for the cemetery to close the couple get in the rental car and Beca sits lost in thought in the passenger seat while Aubrey drives. Beca is brought back to reality when Aubrey opens the passengers side door and offers Beca a hand getting out of the car. When Beca gets out of the car she notices two things, one is that apparently they stopped somewhere along the way and Aubrey had bought food for them. The second thing she notices is that they are at Barden University and she's confused about why Aubrey would bring her here today but she follows after her wife. Aubrey leads them towards the Bellas rehearsal space and Janet, the current captain is standing by the door so Aubrey quickly approaches her. Beca can't hear most of what they quickly say to each other, the only words Beca does hear is Aubrey thanking Janet.

Once Janet walks away Beca asks Aubrey what they're doing here but she doesn't answer. She takes Beca's hand and leads her inside, locking the door behind them. Beca gets teary eyed over memories from her freshman year when she sees what looks like two sleeping bags zipped together and a couple of battery powered camping lanterns. They sit and eat before snuggling together in the sleeping bags and talking for a bit before falling asleep in each others arms, just like they did this same day during Beca's freshman year at Barden.

Early the next morning they pack everything into the rental car and head to Chloe's house to shower and change. Aubrey thanks Chloe for dropping everything off at Barden yesterday so Janet could set everything up. As Aubrey goes to shower Chloe asks Beca "I know you're not okay but how are you?"

Beca shrugs "No matter how much time has passed it hasn't gotten any easier for me. Throughout the year I bottle up so many feelings of all the things I've missed with my mom and with my daughter and I only let it out once I'm at the cemetery."

"Do you go there also on the day your mom passed?"

Beca looks at the floor "Umm.. no I don't think I could mentally handle that... it's just so much on me to do it once a year that I wouldn't be able to handle two times a year... To be honest before Elizabeth... I umm.. could never bring myself to go to my moms grave.... Anyway, how's work?"

"I love teaching music and choir, the kids are all so awesome but where I work... it's in a low income area and it's sad sometimes because I know some of the students love to play an instrument but their families can't afford it. Like Jimmy, one of the students in my morning class loves playing guitar, he brought it in one day and played for the class and he was awesome, probably one of the best I've ever heard.. it was his grandfathers guitar but he lost it when someone broke into their house and stole anything of value including the guitar and his parents can't afford to replace it. Anyway due to the budget my music class is just a music appreciation class, we listen to music of all genres and have discussions about it but that's all there is to it.

"You glad I talked you into taking the music degree courses while you uhhh....tried to pass Russian Lit?"

"Definitely... all of the kids are huge fans of yours, when they found out that I knew you they tried to ask me questions about you for 2 full days of classes."

Beca laughs and dramatically says "Sorry that knowing me is such a big inconvenience for you."

"Shoot.. I gotta run or I'm gonna be late.. See you later Becs."

Before Beca can even say farewell Chloe is already heading out the front door. She stands there a minute thinking about what Chloe said before checking the time, hearing water still running she decides to go join her wife in the shower since no one else is home

Once the two are ready for the day they leave Chloe's house and Beca let's Aubrey take her to the first friend she wants to introduce Beca to. The woman is nice and for some reason the woman's name is familiar to Beca but she can't place where she knows her from. As the conversation carries on Aubrey mentions that her and Lisa have been friends since high school and Beca realizes who this woman is but stays quiet trying not to tip off her wife that anything is wrong but Beca becomes too quiet and withdrawn and Aubrey does indeed notice so after chatting a bit more they leave. While driving to their next stop Aubrey pulls over and says "Okay, what's wrong? Why'd you get so quiet at Lisa's?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing important"

"Wanna try again? Maybe with the truth this time"

"When you said you knew Lisa since high school I remembered why she seemed familiar. She was the one who slammed my head into a locker when I tried talking to you back then"

Aubrey doesn't say anything but turns the car around and heads back towards Lisa's house as Beca tries to tell her wife to forget about it because it's in the past but is not able to convince Aubrey to forget it. "I just want to talk to her about it, I'm not going to start anything"

After they get back to Lisas house Aubrey asks her friend "Sorry for coming back, I wanted to ask you something and forgot till after I was gone. Back in high school did you shove someone's head into a locker because they tried talking to me."

Lisa looks confused a minute but then starts laughing "Oh my God I totally forgot I did.. it was that loser girl that no one talked to. I can't even remember that freaks name" Lisa keeps laughing "You should have seen her face and then that afternoon Kim, Maria and Allison made sure she understood to never try again. How the heck did you hear about that?"

Aubrey tries to grab her wifes hand when Beca jumps up off the sofa but misses. Beca gets up in Lisa's face and says "That freaks name was Beca Mitchell" Aubrey quickly moves to pull Beca away before she hits Lisa but is surprised when Beca just turns and walks out of the house. Lisa stands there shocked before finally giving Aubrey a questioning look.

"It was her Lisa and you've probably heard what she went through in life. I gotta go after her and we're gonna go. I'll call you, it was nice to see you again." Aubrey hurries out the door after Beca and finds her sitting in the car waiting. "You okay Beca?" Beca shrugs.

"Are you sure that me meeting some more of your friends is a good idea?"

"Well Lisa and Chloe are the only friends I currently have that were friends in high school, though I do want you to meet my grandparents...... My mom's parents"

"After how your mom reacted? Have you lost your mind?"

"I've talked to them and they didn't seem to have any issues with you... with us. They sounded excited to meet you. Please?"

"Fine"

Aubrey was correct that her maternal grandparents did not have an issue with Aubrey and Beca being together, they were happy that Aubrey was happy and even though they had never heard any of Beca's music before they have heard her name and knew that she is a big deal in the music industry.

While Aubrey and her grandparents chat Beca excuses herself for a few minutes stepping outside and pulling out her phone to make a call.

Once the other person picks up Beca starts speaking "Hey Benji, how you doing?" After talking with Benji a few minutes about how things are going for each other Beca says "Are you in LA?....... Great, I know I owe you for so many favors but I was hoping I could you ask for another............ You still got the key to the house?........ Awesome, if you don't mind I need you to go there grab a few things and overnight them to an address in Atlanta that I'll text you in a few" When Benji says he'd be happy to help her out she tells him what she needs him to get before saying "Thank you so much and if you can do it soon to make sure to beat any cutoff times so it gets here tomorrow I'd be so thankful." After ending the call Beca returns inside and they spend the rest of the afternoon with Aubrey's grandparents.


	59. Chapter 59

The next morning Aubrey takes Beca to visit one of her brothers first and since her other brother is currently out of town for work they then go to visit a friend she used to work at the lodge with. In the afternoon Beca asks Aubrey to go with her to visit Diane and Melissa. While there Beca and Diane disappear for a few minutes to load something into the rental car. When they leave there they return to Chloe's and have dinner and spend the evening talking with Chloe and Chicago.

On their last full day in Atlanta, Aubrey let's Beca decide what to do. As soon as Chloe leaves to go to work Beca and Aubrey head out the door with Aubrey driving them towards the school Chloe works at. They head to the main office and Beca asks to speak to the principal, asking him if it's alright if she sits in on some of Chloe's classes for the day. She also talks to him about a few surprises she wants to do today while she's there. The principal agrees and thanks her for coming to spend time with students before giving her and Aubrey passes to allow them to wander the school before leading them towards Chloe's class

Minutes later there's a knock on the door to Chloe's classroom and Chloe sees the principal outside so she waves him in so he goes in alone. "Sorry to interrupt your class Ms. Beale"

"It's no bother, how may I help you this morning?"

"Actually I don't need any help, I am only here to drop off two very special visitors who will be attending your classes today."

Chloe looks confused but says "The more the merrier"

The principal heads out of the room "Have a nice day Ms. Beale" as he exits through the door he says "Ladies, you can both go in now"

When Beca and Aubrey walk through the door all the students instantly recognize Beca and sit there staring at her, Chloe standing in front of the class has her mouth open confused about why Beca and Aubrey are there but both women walk over to her and give her a quick hug with Beca saying "Close your mouth Chlo before you swallow a fly"

"What are you two doing here?"

Beca looks at the class "I heard that you have really awesome students and figured we'd come and visit. Hello class, how is everyone today?"

The class just sits there still staring at Beca, not really believing that someone as famous as her was standing there in their classroom.

Chloe finally gets over her shock and begins talking to the class "Okay everyone I know this is a surprise, heck I didn't even know they were planning on coming by today but I'd like you all to please welcome my two best friends Beca and Aubrey." The class does all say hello and eventually they get over the shock of Beca being there and both she and Aubrey talk to them and answers their questions on a wide variety of topics from favorite musicians, favorite songs, favorite foods, what other artists Beca will be producing. Beca also takes time to talk to them about never giving up on their dreams even when things get tough, that if she can make it so can all of them.

The same goes on for Chloe's second class, during Chloe's break the three friends go out for a quick lunch. During Chloe's third class an announcement is made that for the last hour of the school day all students and teachers are to be in the auditorium. When she hears this Chloe looks at Beca who just winks at her.

As everyone gathers in the auditorium Beca asks the principal, "Were you able to arrange what I asked?" The man says that he was able to and they near the front before he heads up on stage.

The teachers and students quiet down when the principal goes up on stage. "All right ladies and gentleman, I'm sure most of you have heard a rumor by now that a special visitor has been sitting in on some classes today. That rumor is true and that visitor asked to do a little something special which is why you are all here. I won't take up any more time so ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to Beca Mitchell." Beca with a cane in hand since her leg is bothering her a lot that afternoon slowly walks toward the stage, needing a little help from Aubrey to navigate the steps up onto it and making her way over to a chair on the stage and sitting.

"Good afternoon everyone. I've been in town a few days and I'm heading back home tomorrow but my very best friend was talking about this school and how great all the students are so I just had to come see it for myself. She is definitely right that this is a great school so I wanted to do something special for everyone today.

Then Beca picks up a guitar that's next to the chair and starts playing and singing some of her songs though the longer she sings the worse her voice begins to sound. After about 25 minutes Beca stops playing. "Everyone enjoy that? There's still more to come but I like to mix things up here and there so I'd like to invite two people who are very special to me up here to join me for the next song. Ms. Beale, Mrs. Mitchell will you please come on up?"

Chloe and Aubrey sing two songs while Beca plays the guitar, once the songs are over Beca speaks to the audience again. "Alright, now with the holiday season upon us how about we sing some holiday songs? Now I'm gonna change things up again. I've heard that the choir here is outstanding and will be having their own concerts next week, unfortunately I won't get to be here in person for that so I thought I'd ask Ms. Beale to have her choir students come on up and they can join us."

Chloe smiles at Beca and then asks for all of her choir students to come up on stage.

Beca winks at Chloe before speaking into the microphone by her again "I think I'd like to just sing this time because I'd like to give my hands a rest so we need someone who can play the guitar. Any idea who can help us out with that Ms. Beale? They can use this guitar or another I have." Chloe quickly calls Jimmy up to the stage. Beca talks to him away from her microphone letting him pick which of the two guitars he wants to use. Chloe tells which songs the choir are planning to use for their concert and Beca asks Jimmy to pick which of those he can play. The last half hour of the school day they spend with Jimmy playing guitar and Beca, Chloe and Aubrey singing along with choir. The audience occasionally singing along as well. The very last song Beca picks up the other guitar and plays along with Jimmy

Once the students are all dismissed Beca asks Jimmy to wait a few minutes because she wants to talk to him, he says he can't because he has to catch his bus to get home but Chloe knowing something but not saying it tells him don't worry about it, that they'll get him home somehow.

"Okay Jimmy with the injuries I had I'm still not completely better so first I want to thank you for helping us out."

"You don't gotta thank me, it was so great just meeting you and getting to play up there with you" He frowns a little

"What's wrong"

"I wish my parents could have seen it, they're never gonna believe it when I tell them"

"Why wouldn't they believe it?"

"Would you believe a famous person came here and did all that?"

Beca laughs "Good point, but I think they'll believe you"

"Nah they won't."

"I guarantee you they will, know how I know?" Jimmy looks at her questioningly. "They're right behind you, they were here for the whole thing. I asked Principal Myers to call them this morning and explain to them what was gonna happen and to invite them to come watch."

Jimmy spins around to see his parents behind him then spins back around to hug Beca.

Beca greets his parents and thanks them for coming, she then tells them how talented Jimmy is playing the guitar. Jimmy's father gets a sad look on his face as he says "I guess I'll have to figure out how to get him another one"

Jimmy speaks up again "You don't gotta dad, I know its too much now"

Beca says "Jimmy's right that you don't have to" she then motions for someone to come over towards them and Aubrey walks towards them with both guitar cases and hands them one at a time along with a Sharpie to Beca who opens each case and writes a quick note on each one and signs her name, as she's doing that she says "I heard a few days ago about you losing your guitar so I called a friend in LA and had him go to my house there and ship these two overnight to Atlanta. You're very talented Jimmy and that talent shouldn't go to waste so these are my gift to you."

Jimmy and his parents try to tell Beca that it is too much but Beca keeps insisting that he take both of them so they eventually give in and all three thank Beca. As they are about to leave Beca asks the principal to take some pictures of her and Jimmy, her along with Jimmy and his family and her along with Aubrey, Chloe and Jimmy and his family for the family to have.

Once Jimmy and his parents leave the principal thanks Beca for spending the day there, telling her how much everyone enjoyed it and how she is an inspiration to everyone before wishing them all a good day and leaving. Aubrey quickly pulling Beca into a kiss once it's just them and Chloe left in the room, when Aubrey lets her go Chloe pulls her into a hug thanking her "You made them all so happy, especially Jimmy so thank you Becs"

After leaving the school they go back to Chloe's house and enjoy the afternoon together, as dinnertime approaches Beca is surprised when Stacie and Bella, Diane and Melissa along with Sheila and her kids show up having been invited by Chloe since Beca hadn't gotten to see them while she's there. They spend their last night in Atlanta quietly enjoying their time with their friends.

Early the next morning Beca and Aubrey board a plane heading to Tusla, Beca having asked Aubrey a week ago if she'd be okay with stopping on their return trip to visit Cynthia Rose's family, that even though they saw them for Thanksgiving and will be seeing them for Christmas she's only been back to their home twice since she graduated Barden.

They spend the day with Cynthia Rose and her family, Beca having tipped her friend off that she would be stopping by, the couple even spend the night in the familys house and make breakfast for everyone before they head to the airport to head for Denver.

When they get to Denver Aubrey drives to a hotel because they decided spend the day in Denver and return home tomorrow afternoon. Once they check in Beca takes her wife to a museum, then to a romantic restaurant for dinner. After dinner they briefly go back to their hotel room to change, Beca telling Aubrey to dress warm enough to be outside for at least an hour.

As they stand outside a mall Aubrey asks Beca what she's waiting for, Beca turns towards her and gives her a kiss before saying "Our ride." A few minutes later a horse drawn carriage pulls up in front of them, the driver recognizing Beca and saying it was an honor that she chose their tour as he helps them both into carriage. Since Christmas is approaching Beca and Aubrey snuggle together and watch the view of the holiday decorations as they take Irish Rose Drafts' midtown holiday ride.

The next morning they check out of the hotel and go to breakfast followed by stroll through a downtown mall for some shopping until Beca's leg really starts to bother and they decide to head home. They make it home after stopping and picking up something for dinner before, once they're done eating they head to bed and enjoy their night, curling up together much later and drifting off to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

The next morning as they lay in bed Aubrey mentions Christmas presents to Beca saying "Babe, You've got so much money and everything you need, I've been trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas but I can't come up with anything. Is there anything you maybe want that I can get you?"

"Bree, I don't need anything. I have you and I've never needed anything but that, besides I suck at picking gifts so don't get too excited about anything I might get for you. What about for others though? We're gonna have to get stuff for the girls, your family, Sheila and her family, Diane and her family and Benji and any one else you can think of and we've kinda waited a bit long to start looking."

"I might have a list that covers most of them though uhh.."

Seeing Aubrey looking embarrassed Beca thinks she knows what Aubrey was trying to say. "Bree remember that envelope I gave you and told you to use if you needed to buy anything?"

"Yes, it's in the lockbox in my nightstand, why?"

"You never opened it, did you?" Aubrey shakes her head. "Grab it and open it please."

She rolls over and reaches into her nightstand pulling out the envelope before sitting up in bed and emptying the contents into her lap. As she looks at the things she finds an AMEX Centurion Black card with her name it, a few other exclusive credit cards, as well as bank cards all with her name on them and a list of banks and log ins for the accounts in those banks as well as a list of a few investment companys and the logins for those accounts. She sits there staring at the things in her lap, she knows Beca has a lot of money but having heard how exclusive some of those accounts she is still in shock about it, she knows her mother would kill to be allowed to get some of these accounts. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect to see her names on these things. With tears in her eyes she looks at Beca and whispers "Why?"

Beca is surprised by that question and it takes a minute for her to understand what her wife means but when figures it out she sits up next to her wife, kisses her deeply before saying "I have loved you for so long Aubrey and eventually I got lucky enough to marry you, so we are in this together. What's mine is yours and I trust you so it's only right for you to have access to everything. If you want to buy something whether it's necessary or frivolous just buy it, you don't have to check with me. It's our money so you can make decisions about how to use it."

Aubrey closes her eyes a few seconds trying to think of the right words she wants to use to express how much she loves Beca but no words can describe how much she does so she moves to straddle her wife and leans down to kiss her and begin showing her just how much she loves her.

They finally get out of bed around lunch time and as Beca makes them something to eat her and Aubrey discuss the list Aubrey already has for gifts for them friends and her family, she doesn't have Diane and her family or Sheila and her family on the list yet because she doesn't know them well enough. Beca tells her that she honestly wouldn't know what to get them all either. When their meal is finished they spend a while on Beca's laptop ordering the gifts. Aubrey's list was economical but by the time they finished adding on extra things for everyone the total cost came to more than 4 times what Aubrey had originally thought they'd be spending and that makes her nervous for a minute but she relaxes when she sees that Beca doesn't care that it cost so much and that Beca is happy to share her wealth and spoil their friends and families with gifts.

The next few days are a bit hectic for the married couple, Christmas is less than a week and half away and Aubrey's sister, all their former Bella friends as well as Benji are coming to visit for the holiday so they have been working on getting the spare rooms in the house ready as well as the guest house. They have also been helping Aubrey's father clean his spare rooms and Beca has arranged for rooms at a nearby resort for those who choose to stay there.

All of their guests have managed to get quite a bit of time off so they can stay from just before Christmas till just after New Years, Amy had volunteered to have her plane stop in Atlanta to pick everyone up then make a quick stop in Oklahoma to pick up Cynthia Rose and her family. Since Aubrey's sister lives in Massachusetts Beca covered the cost of airfare for their trip. Beca has also arranged with the resort that any one who wishes to can go snowmobiling or skiing or whatever they choose that the resort has available. Between Christmas and New Years Aubrey's grandparents, her brothers, Sheila and her kids and Diane and her family will be coming to spend New Years with them. She also spends time alone in the home office and also spends a bit of time with Theo at the future studio so Aubrey figures that Beca is planning a surprise of some sort since she avoids answering questions about what she's been up to in the home office.

December 23rd all the visitors arrive and spend the day talking and laughing together, plenty of singing together after Amy brings in a karaoke machine though Beca declines to sing.

The morning of December 24th after breakfast most everyone decides to go to the resort to go skiing and see what other activities they're interested in, the only ones who don't go are Beca, Cynthia Rose and Benji. Once everyone's gone Beca says to her closest friends "Wanna take a ride?" After agreeing they all hop into Beca's Range Rover and first Beca drives them to show them to take a quick tour of the still under renovation BAM Music.

Once they leave there Beca drives them to Theo's house pulling up in front of the garage. She hops out and enters the code to open the garage before Cynthia Rose asks "What are we doing here? Whose house is this?"

"This is Theo's house, we're here to pick something up. Can one of you drive my car to Aubrey's fathers house?"

Benji asks "Why?"

Beca points at the vehicle in Theo's garage "Umm. I gotta drive that there"

"You bought that for him?"

"No, for Aubrey but his house is 4 minutes from mine, not 35 like here is. It'll make it quicker when I sneak out tonight to bring it to our house so its in the garage when Bree wakes up in the morning."

After putting the gift for Aubrey in Mr. Posen's garage Beca, CR and Benji go to the resort to have lunch with all their friends and family who had come for the holidays, Benji and CR join the others after lunch enjoying some activities the resort offers.

In the wee hours of Christmas morning with the temperature outside about 0 degrees Fahrenheit Beca slips out of bed and heads to the garage getting into her Range Rover and heading to Aubrey's fathers house, switching vehicles and returning home pulling the gift into the garage and gently wiping it down so it's nice and clean before pulling a large red bow from the cargo area and putting it on the hood.

A few minutes later she slips back into bed curling up to her wife and quickly drifting off to sleep. She wakes up a few hours later as she feels Aubrey gently kissing her shoulder and fingers caressing her side

Beca rolls over to face her wife and kisses her "Merry Christmas Bree." Noticing tears in Aubrey's eyes Beca begins to panic and sits up quickly "What's wrong?"

Aubrey shakes her head "Nothing. I'm just so happy to finally be married to you and this is the first time I've woke up Christmas morning with you in my arms."

"The first of many, now come on let's go shower then get started on breakfast."

After their shower as Beca dresses she feels Aubrey staring at her so she looks at her wife and says "What?"

"Nothing... just... just admiring how toned your body is."

"Definitely not toned anymore.. I've barely been doing anything beside sitting or laying down for months now"

"You may not think so but you're definitely in great shape, especially compared to how I look now"

Beca shakes her head "There's no way you can compare us, you're pregnant and absolutely gorgeous Bree"

Aubrey scoffs at hearing that but turns away from Beca and pulls an envelope out of her nightstand and hands it to Beca before saying "I told you that I didn't know what to get you for Christmas and I didn't actually buy you anything because I couldn't come up with something special enough for you so I wrote you a letter telling you how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you and all the thoughts I've had about you over the years we were apart."

Beca kisses Aubrey and opens the letter and reads it. Upon finishing reading with tears in her eyes she pulls Aubrey to her and kisses her deeply "I love you Bree and I'm so glad we finally have our happiness together... Umm.. I left your present in the car so if you don't mind can you grab it while I start breakfast?"

When they go downstairs the doorbell rings as guests start arriving, after greeting the guests and those who are staying with them and beginning to come out of the guestrooms Beca heads to the kitchen while Aubrey goes to the garage curious to see what Beca had gotten her.

As Beca prepares to make breakfast while talking to Chloe and Chicago she hears an excited scream from the direction of the garage and moments later Aubrey comes racing into the kitchen and is kissing Beca. When they break apart Chloe asks "What was the scream for?"

Aubrey points towards the garage before kissing Beca again so Chloe and Chicago walk into the garage to see a red bow on the hood of a fully loaded brilliant blue Mercedes GLE450. By the time they return to the kitchen the two are still lip locked so Chloe pushes them out of the kitchen then her and Chicago begin making breakfast.

A few minutes later Aubrey's sister and father walk into the kitchen asking where Aubrey is.

"She's not out there with the others?"

"No"

"Is Beca?"

"No"

Chloe starts giggling before saying "I'm gonna guess you don't want to know where they probably are right now but if they're not out there. I'd say she's.... expressing her appreciation for her Christmas gift" causing Aubrey's father to walk away as Aubrey's sister starts laughing.

A while later when the couple reappears Aubrey's sister Anna is the first one to joke with them looking at Beca "Couldn't keep it in your pants huh?"

"What can I say, my wife is hot"

Anna then looks towards Aubrey "And you of all people Bree? You're the proper one and you sneak off with guests in your house to do that?"

Everyone is expecting Aubrey to avoid the subject but are surprised when she shrugs as she goes to sit down and says "Jealous? Beca and I have years to make up for. Plus have you seen how gorgeous she is? Hard to resist..."

That afternoon Beca signals to Aubrey to follow her and slips away from the group gathered in their home and heads up to the master bedroom. Once in their room Beca kisses her briefly before saying "Remember my Thanksgiving surprise to my fans?" Aubrey nods "Time for a Christmas surprise" Beca winks at Aubrey as she starts a livestream

"Hey everyone.. to those who are celebrating the holiday today, Merry Christmas. Anyway I'm gonna keep this very short because there's even more people in my house today than Thanksgiving and I don't trust some of them, as it is by the time I get down there they'll probably be having a karaoke competition of some sort and that's probably tame compared to what some of them can get into when left unsupervised for too long. I hope that everyone's been enjoying the holiday songs I released on Thanksgiving" Beca points at Aubrey as she says "I know this one listens to both albums at least once a day."

Aubrey nudges Beca with her shoulder "Well if you don't want me to listen to them you shouldn't have made them so good and it's not my fault you don't like listening to yourself singing"

"This is gonna get unbearable.." Beca shakes her head "Anyway.. when I bought those from my former label I might have also bought other songs that I had recorded but that hadn't made the cut when putting together my albums. So.... available now from BAM Music is 'Outtakes' and just like the holiday albums this one is also free to download." Aubrey who's still sitting next to Beca pulls out her phone and starts downloading the album. Beca notices this and shakes her head and groans before she and Aubrey wrap up the livestream saying "Happy holidays everyone."

That night while lying in bed Aubrey asks Beca "Why did you buy me a new Mercedes? I'm not saying that I don't love it but you have other cars, you didn't need another one, so why?"

"Part of the reason is actually in what you just said you. You said that I have other cars and that I don't need another one. You don't see them as ours Bree so now you have one that's yours. Besides, I know you don't really like driving the Range Rover and with our family beginning this should serve us well."

"I know that they're ours but sometimes it hard to see them that way since I've only driven the one."

"I do tell you all the time to drive any of them you want to. I've told you before that everything is ours so please use anything we have that you want."

Aubrey answers by leaning in and kissing Beca

"Where is the Range Rover anyway?"  
  


"Same place it's been since I snuck out way too early this morning to bring the Mercedes here, your dad's garage. I've been wondering something though, you're not gonna drive the Mercedes till you study the owners manual first are you?"

Aubrey looks away from Beca "I don't know what you mean"

"Uh huh"

"There's a lot of technology built into it and I'd like to know what it all does before I try using it"

"That manuals like 400 pages"

"I know"

"That's what you were looking at on your iPad earlier huh?"

Aubrey kisses her wife deeply to shut her up before wrapping her arms around Beca, both women falling asleep with a smile on their face.

The day after Christmas, Sheila her kids as well as Diane and her family arrive, the following day Aubrey and Beca pickup Aubrey's grandparents from the nearby airport that eventually became a teary meeting when the grandparents after having not seen her in many years met Anna and her family when they all arrived at Beca and Aubrey's home. Aubrey's brothers and their families arrive on December 29th. The next few days are spent enjoying the company of their friends and families, most of them taking full advantage of the activities the resort offers.

New Years Eve there is a mostly quiet party for everyone at the house. After getting lost in their kiss as the clock struck midnight when Beca and Aubrey break apart they ask everyone to quiet for moment because they have an announcement to make. Beca let's Aubrey speak "Okay as you all know I am pregnant and we thank you all for not spreading the word about that and hope you continue to not share that news with anyone. What we wanted to tell all of you now is that in a few months we're going to be welcoming twins to our family."

On January 2nd Beca arranges for a bus to come by her house to take everyone to the airport since all those going to Atlanta are going on Amy's jet, the rest are traveling on commercial airlines, those traveling commercially are all on the same flight to Denver with different connections. Once all the guests are gone an exhausted Aubrey and Beca go to their room and collapse into bed and taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it having been 5 months since I updated this story. I was cleared to work a few months ago so that has had me in a somewhat better mood but after having been on medical leave for many months it was a bit tiring at first, plus I've been trying to resolve personal issues from the past that I never bothered to settle. I hadn't even spent any time doing actual writing until about a week ago, Before then I'd sit and try and write but my mind just wouldn't cooperate.
> 
> Someone commented after my last update thanking for me not giving up on the story, no matter what it takes I will not abandon this story until it's been completed. I have the ideas in my head for the rest of it but don't have it planned out so I can't say exactly how many chapters will be left but I would guesstimate only a few more to go till this story reaches the end.
> 
> I do have a couple of other stories I plan on writing, one of which I will be posting the first 3 chapters momentarily.
> 
> To those of you who celebrate the holiday I wish you all a Merry Christmas
> 
> I hope that everyone is doing as well as can be during these times.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story and for your patience when it takes me so long to update.


End file.
